A Dama e o Lobo
by pequena rin
Summary: Uma maldição que cerca a família Taishou há anos e apenas o amor verdadeiro poderá quebra - lá.
1. Prologo

**Dama e o Lobo**

**UMA PAIXÃO INICIADA**

**UMA MALDIÇÃO LIBERADA**

**UM AMOR ETERNO**

Rin Ozawa sabe muito bem o escândalo que corteja quando tenta seduzir o notório Sesshoumaru - de fato ela conta com o escândalo para poder escapar do sádico controle de seu irmão adotivo. Infelizmente, os melhores instintos de Lorde Taishou prevalecem... embora não antes de mostrar a Rin um gosto totalizante do que ela está perdendo. E quando surge a oportunidade de resgatar Sesshoumaru de um destino amargo enquanto muda o próprio, Rin sabe que deve aproveitá-la.

Sesshoumaru sabe que não pode ignorar a mulher Ozawa mais do que seu ancestral pode resistir a mulher sedutora que amaldiçoou os homens Taishou com a horrenda transformação que ocorre com a aparição da lua cheia - e é desencadeada pelo amor. Agora, para salvar a reputação da mulher e sua própria liberdade ele deve se casar com Rin. Mas jura que embora eles possam compartilhar os prazeres da cama marital, ela nunca terá seu coração...

Mas conforme eventos estranhos e misteriosos os aproximam de corpo e alma, Sesshoumaru acha enormemente difícil manter seus sentimentos pela esposa trancados. Especialmente quando a realidade do insaciável desejo - e certo perigo - queima cada vez mais forte do que nunca pela luz da lua cheia...

**Maldita seja a bruxa que me amaldiçoou.**

**Eu pensei que seu coração era puro.**

**AH! Nenhuma mulher entende o dever,**

**Seja ele a família, o nome ou a guerra.**

**Eu não encontrei modo algum de quebrá-la**

**Nenhuma poção, encantamento ou façanha.**

**Do dia em que ela rogou a maldição,**

**Ela passará de semente a semente.**

**Traído pelo amor, meu próprio idioma falso,**

**Ela ordenou à Lua para me transformar.**

**O nome de família, antes meu orgulho,**

**Tornou-se a besta que me assombra.**

**E na hora da morte da bruxa**

**Ele me chamou a seu lado.**

**Sem clemência, nenhuma compaixão,**

**Ela falou antes de morrer:**

"**Procure e encontre seu pior inimigo,**

**Seja bravo e não fuja.**

**O amor é a maldição que te prende**

**Mas é também a chave para te libertar."**

**Sua maldição e charada é minha destruição,**

**Essa bruxa que eu amei e com a qual não pude casar.**

**Batalhas eu lutei e ganhei,**

**E ainda derrotado eu fiquei em meu lugar.**

**Aos Taishou que sofrem meus pecados,**

**Aos filhos que não são nem homens nem bestas,**

**Desvendem o enigma que eu não resolvi**

**E se livrem dessa maldição.**

**Myuga Taishou**

**No ano do Senhor de 1715.**

**Bem o que vocês acharam. tevo continua a historia**.

Mas uma adaptação.


	2. Chaper 1

CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Londres 1821

Seu coração era o abismo do inferno mais profundo e escuro. Um lugar frio e amargo onde sonhos e esperanças há muito haviam sido destruídos. E sem sonhos, sem esperanças, por que ele se importava? Sesshoumaru Taishou, movia-se livremente entre a sociedade, mas apenas como um fantasma – uma presença escura que assombrava as sombras dos vivos – esperando, sempre esperando, pelos pecados do passado o alcançar.

Embora tenha títulos e riqueza, a família Taishou foi amaldiçoada, o futuro deles exposto. Os homens nasceram para arriscar, testarem os limites de suas forças e de suas fraquezas. Ele não podia fazer nada disso. Uma existência normal para ele estava fora de cogitação. Apenas a sobrevivência o mantinha arrastando os pés. Um pé na frente do outro. Cambaleando sem cuidado a nenhuma direção particular. Oh! Ao inferno com isso, nem mesmo ele está com humor para seus pensamentos obscuros.

Nem estava entusiasmado ao se encontrar parado sozinho no primeiro baile da temporada em Greenleys, pressionado a estar entre a sociedade por tédio não, ele admitiu, mas pela simples necessidade de sentir a vida pulando ao redor dele. Ninguém ousava se aproximar dele. Ele era um homem envolto em mistério, assassinato e loucura. Mas ainda assim apenas um homem... ao menos por enquanto.

O som de risos femininos chegou aos ouvidos ultra-sensíveis de Sesshoumaru. Que ele era o objeto de atenção de muitas mulheres não passou despercebido por ele. Ele não podia ignorar o odor da atração delas, o perfume físico do musk feminino escondido de muitos por um uso liberal de água de rosas.

Se ele fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ele poderia ouvir a palpitação excitada dos corações delas, o sangue correndo pelas suas veias. Mas Sesshoumaru não se torturou com seus estranhos dons. Ele aceitou seu destino na vida, sua posição entre a sociedade, ou melhor, a falta dela.

Apesar do apelo misterioso que causa nas mulheres, nenhuma era corajosa o suficiente para se aproximar dele. Ele achava que era outra maldição que ele devia sofrer... ou talvez, simplesmente uma conseqüência daquela que já pairava sobre sua cabeça. A maldição da família. A maldição dos Taishou.

- Lorde Taishou, que bom vê-lo, meu garoto. Mas por que você está aqui sozinho e aborrecido? Você deveria estar perseguindo jovenzinhas ou ao menos ir a uma das salas lá do fundo jogar cartas com os outros cavalheiros.

Um raro sorriso tomou forma nos lábios de Sesshoumaru. Ele olhou para baixo na direção dos olhos desbotados da Duquesa Mãe de Brayberry. A dama era uma velha amiga da família e a única mulher de sangue azul de Londres que não era tão esperta de se aproximar dele. Ela gostava de causar tumulto na sociedade por recusar a se afastar dele como todos os outros fizeram. E por isso ele era grato.

- O problema em perseguir jovenzinhas hoje em dia, Sua Graça, é que elas simplesmente se recusam a correr, ele provocou. Os velhos nas salas dos fundos são ainda menos esportivos. Eles podem muito bem me passar o dinheiro e acabar com o jogo.

A risada crepitada da duquesa se elevou acima do burburinho de conversas e ela o golpeou com o leque.

- Você é um demônio, Sesshoumaru, meu menino. Embora você pareça um anjo. E o contraste, eu acho – ela adicionou correndo seus olhos desbotados sobre ele – é o que as mulheres acham fascinante.

Era sua indiferença, e Sesshoumaru sabia bem disso. Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era se mostrar realmente interessado em uma senhorita da sociedade e ela correria para as montanhas. O passado de sua família, os rumores, o mistério, a intriga de tudo isso, era o que atraia as mulheres para ele como mariposas para a luz – mas também as mantinha a uma distancia segura.

- Você conheceu sua nova vizinha? A duquesa mãe cortou seus pensamentos. Os cabelos dela estavam diminuindo, ele notou do alto de seu porte acima dela. Ele podia ver seu couro cabeludo abaixo das finas tranças de cabelos grisalhos afastados de seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru não sabia que tinha novos vizinhos. Ele nem conhecia o anterior. Ozawa, ele achava que esse era o nome, e nenhum deles trocou sequer uma palavra desde que o homem e sua mãe fixaram residência há dez anos atrás.

- Ozawa vendeu sua casa?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça. – Não é dele para vender. Sua mãe, a duquesa, recebeu a casa de seu falecido marido, o Duque de Montrose. Durante sua ausência, a irmã de criação de Ozawa veio morar com ele. A garota estava escondida no campo a maior parte de sua vida. Agora que seu pai morreu, ela deve assumir seu lugar na sociedade. Ela é uma herdeira. Claro que ela tem dinheiro. Mas você pode ter uma chance com ela.

- Uma chance para fazer o que? – ele perguntou com desdém - Se não for para nada indecente, como à senhora bem sabe, dada minha má reputação, eu não estou interessado.

Seus lábios finos estremeceram como se ela fingisse achar sua resposta chocante.

- Garoto safado. Eu estou falando de um possível compromisso. Você ainda tem títulos, propriedades, e riqueza. Eu não me importo para o que à sociedade decidiu; uma garota pode encontrar coisa pior. Se você se aproximar dela e roubar seu coração com essa sua aparência magnífica antes de ela estar por aqui tempo suficiente para ouvir os rumores sobre sua pobre família, você pode ter uma chance com ela.

No mesmo tom seco ele perguntou:

- E o que a leva a acreditar que são apenas rumores? Talvez todos nós Taishou sejamos tão loucos como dizem.

Ela o golpeou com o leque novamente, um pouco mais forte para ser brincadeira.

- Tolices. Você e seu irmão fogoso não são nem um pouco loucos. Que esquema perfeito para permanecerem solteiros e manterem as mulheres caindo a seus pés ao mesmo tempo!

Mulheres raramente caiam a seus pés... a menos que estivessem morrendo. E não foi um irmão em particular que decidiu o curso atual de ação dele, foi um acordo feito por eles, o caçula, que deixou Londres pouco depois da primeira visita da maldição no lar dos Taishou.

O amor era supostamente a maldição e a chave. O que quer que seja que isso signifique. Tudo o que encontraram de referência sobre a maldição que caiu sobre a família foi um poema apagado colocado no meio de um livro que pertencera ao pai deles. Havia uma charada lá, supôs Sesshoumaru, embora nenhum deles tenha sido capaz de decifrar a mensagem.

A duquesa mãe precisava ser lembrada de que ele e seus irmãos tinham mais a lidar aos olhos da sociedade:

-E aquele outro assunto? – ele perguntou – Aquele que aconteceu há apenas oito meses atrás? Aquele sobre o assassinato?

O brilho nos olhos da duquesa mãe diminuiu. Ela olhou ao redor como se com medo de que sua conversação pudesse ser ouvida.

- Você não se faz nenhum bem remexendo nesse assunto obscuro novamente, Lorde Taishou. Foi má sorte sua encontrar aquela pobre garota. Ninguém conseguiu provar nada. Você e seu irmão têm álibis. O que você precisa é de uma esposa. Uma linda garota da sociedade que irá mostrar o erro desses rumores escusos sobre sua família. Seus pais, que Deus tenha piedade de suas almas, podem ter sido loucos, mas eu não vejo nada além de inteligência nesses seus olhos. Por que chamar os pecados deles sobre você? Deixe o passado morrer. Viva sua vida. Prove que esses esnobes estão errados.

Mas esse era o problema. A sociedade não estava errada sobre Sesshoumaru. Verdade, ele não matou a pobre mulher que ele encontrou moribunda em seu estábulo oito meses atrás, mas ele não estava tão certo de que o sangue dela não manchou o nome de sua família. E se um de seu irmão estivesse mentindo? E se a mulher tivesse sido colocada lá de propósito, para trazer mais pecados obscuros sobre os irmãos Taishou?

Sesshoumaru gastou os meses passados tentando provar a inocência de sua família apesar de tudo, mas o rastro para encontrar o assassino da mulher esfriou. A sociedade estava certa sobre os pais dele, contudo. Os dois enlouqueceram; a sociedade não sabia apenas o que os levou à beira da loucura. Sesshoumaru sabia. Todos os irmãos sabiam.

- Lorde Taishou?

O som de seu nome sendo pronunciado interrompeu a conversação de Sesshoumaru com a duquesa-mãe. A dama que o chamou estava em pé atrás dele e a sua voz arrepiou a parte de trás do pescoço dele. Algo em seu tom, a maciez dele, a leve textura rouca dele, cresceu ao redor e acima dele, e tocou um nervo. Ele se virou lentamente e encarou sua ruína face a face.

O que quer que fosse a visão de branco frente a ele, ela era puro pecado empacotado enganosamente e disfarçado de inocência. Se algum dia existiu uma mulher que poderia fazer um homem se esquecer de seus princípios, suas obrigações, suas promessas mais secretas, essa era ela. O sangue de Sesshoumaru se transformou em fogo, sua virilha se apertou, e o céu ajudasse a moça, ela conseguiu fazer o que nenhuma antes dela tinha conseguido. No espaço de uma batida de coração ela o cativou totalmente.

- Detesto ser atirada – a jovem disse – mas não consegui ninguém que me apresentasse de forma apropriada ao senhor. Temo que tenha sido forçada a resolver o problema com minhas próprias mãos.

Sesshoumaru tinha algo que ele gostaria que ela tomasse em suas mãos... E em sua boca e em sua parte mais profunda e doce. As palavras o abandonaram. Ele apenas a encarava... Hipnotizado.

Os cabelos dela eram da cor da meia-noite. Seus lábios, cheios, vermelhos, maduros, convidativos, tentariam um santo. Os olhos do mais puro chocolate, e levemente oblíquos o encaravam a partir de cílios grossos e negros. Sua pele era pálida, macia e lisa – cremosa como a espuma em cima de um balde de leite. Ele a quis imediatamente. Não era uma reação que um homem que se orgulhava do próprio controle pudesse admitir.

- Você é ousada, minha querida - disse a duquesa mãe, visto que a voz de Sesshoumaru parecia tê-lo abandonado. – Eu ouso dizer que seja qual for à escola preparatória que você freqüentou falhou miseravelmente no seu caso.

Ainda o encarando ousada mente, a jovem respondeu:

- Eu vivi no campo a maior parte de minha vida. Desculpe-me pelas maneiras rudes, mas o tempo é importante. Eu preciso da ajuda de Lorde Taishou em um assunto urgente.

Com seu sangue em fogo, seus sentidos rodando, Sesshoumaru momentaneamente se esqueceu de seu juramento, seu pacto, suas obrigações. Essa era uma mulher que poderia ter o mundo a seus pés apenas agitando seu dedinho, e ela necessitava da ajuda dele? O que ele poderia fazer por ela que sua aparência sem defeitos, seus brilhantes cabelos negros e sua boca pecaminosa não podiam?

Ele tentou, com muita dificuldade, diminuir o ritmo de seu coração palpitante e aparentar uma falsa fachada de controle.

- Como posso ajudá-la, Senhorita...?

- Ozawa – ela respondeu, sua voz um pouquinho ofegante. – Lady Rin Ozawa

- Ah, sua nova vizinha – interrompeu a duquesa mãe, relembrando a Sesshoumaru que a velha senhora ainda participava da conversação. – A jovem herdeira que eu acabei de lhe mencionar, Sesshoumaru.

- A geradora de descendentes – Lady Rin corrigiu, e então corou quando percebeu ter revelado seu ressentimento. Rapidamente se recuperou – Já que somos mesmo vizinhos, Lorde Taishou, eu acho que seria desapropriado que dançássemos.

Com a atenção totalmente voltada para a jovem dama, Sesshoumaru não havia percebido que a música havia começado. Seus pensamentos corriam desenfreados com todas as coisas que ele gostaria de fazer para e com Rin Ozawa, mas dançar não estava no topo da lista.

Sesshoumaru nunca dançava. Parecia não haver motivo. Os homens dançavam para agradar as mulheres ou para cortejá-las ou seduzi-las. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer essas coisas. Ou não tinha até hoje à noite.

Ele não podia evitar que seus olhos vagassem por suas generosas curvas, curvas exibidas um tanto quanto escandalosamente pelo recorte baixo de seu decote. Ela notou seu interesse e, possivelmente, o desejo que estava estampado em seu rosto e, involuntariamente, deu um passo para trás, o que provava que ela tinha um pouco de bom senso. Então endireitou os ombros e deu um passo para frente novamente, o que foi a pior coisa que poderia ter feito.

Sua paixão aumentou - se é que paixão poderia ser comparada à reação que estava acontecendo na parte da frente de suas calças, o que parecia ser o caso neste momento. O que ela estava fazendo com ele? O que quer que fosse ele precisava por um fim nisso.

- Sinto muito, Lady Rin, mas eu não danço, e não sou do tipo de fazer amizade com vizinhos. – Ele achou que sendo rude poderia afastá-la, mas ela o tocou no braço.

O leve contato o agitou. Seus sentidos tornaram-se afiados de um modo doloroso. Sesshoumaru tinha consciência de tudo sobre ela – até o pulso batendo rápido na base de sua garganta. Ela estava amedrontada, mas determinada, e novamente essa combinação o intrigou.

Sesshoumaru permitiu que a jovem o puxasse a uma pequena distancia da duquesa mãe, que fechou a cara por ter sido excluída da conversa.

- Você vai me fazer implorar? – Ela parou para molhar os lábios, e a visão de sua pequena língua rosada, sensualmente acariciando seus lábios quase o fez implorar realmente. – Você não pode ver que todos rirão de mim por causa de sua recusa? Apesar do que dizem de você, certamente nem mesmo você seria tão cruel!

- O que dizem de mim? – ele desafiou – Se ela sabia muito, saberia que, de acordo com os boatos, Lorde Taishou não tinha escrúpulos sobre fazer mulheres implorarem, e que de alguém suspeito de assassinato, de um homem amaldiçoado pela insanidade não se poderia esperar nenhum traço de compaixão.

- Eu sei que você é Sesshoumaru Taishou, o Marquês de Wulfglen – um dos selvagens Taishou de Londres. O mais velho. Temidos pelos homens, Proibidos para as mulheres. Um homem a quem nenhuma debutante jovem e decente deveria se associar.

Sesshoumaru piscou para ela: - E você quer dançar comigo?

Ela endireitou os ombros e impulsionou os seios, ele supôs para mostrar coragem. Ele contemplou aqueles montes gêmeos quase saltando para fora e suas mãos coçaram de vontade de segurá-los.

- Eu quero mais do que dançar com o senhor, Lorde Taishou, - ela anunciou – eu ficaria enormemente agradecida se o senhor arruinasse minha reputação.

Sesshoumaru lutou para manter sua expressão afetada, embora estivesse se sentindo como se um de seus fogosos cavalos tivesse acabado de chutá-lo no estômago. – Aqui? – ele perguntou.

A senhorita empinou o queixo para ele – Agora – ela insistiu. – Hoje a noite mesmo. Nesta casa, em frente de todas essas pessoas.

Seria um sonho bizarro? Sesshoumaru estava quase se beliscando. Mulheres não faziam propostas a ele, ao menos, não _esse_ tipo de mulher. Lady Rin Ozawa, uma tentação de pessoa, era tão louca quanto se dizia que a família dele era, ou estava querendo algo. Ele desviou o olhar de sua boca tentadora e tentou se controlar. Era algo que ele fazia bem... se controlar.

Ele não perdia a cabeça por causa de anjos de cabelos escuros. Perder a cabeça andava de mãos dadas com perder o coração, e Sesshoumaru não podia arcar com isso... nunca.

- Você me ouviu, Lorde Taishou?

Já que parecia que todos no salão de baile tinham parado com seus próprios assuntos e agora os encaravam, Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelo braço e a conduziu para a pista de dança. Sua cintura era incrivelmente pequena debaixo de sua mão. Começaram a dançar.

As pessoas ficaram chocadas por ver um Taishou dançar, mas Sesshoumaru tentou se concentrar nos passos que foram ensinados a ele há tanto tempo atrás. Ele estava surpreso por se lembrar, mas se lembrava, e juntos, ele a jovem dama giravam, seus corpos em perfeita sintonia, quase como se um fosse à extensão do outro.

- Você dança muito bem – sua nova vizinha comentou, mordiscando seu grosso lábio inferior, - Mas eu tinha esperado mais.

- Mais? – De repente ele se sentiu um idiota que não conseguia formular uma sentença inteligente na presença dela.

- Você está me segurando de um modo muito apropriado – ela opinou. – Devido a sua reputação, eu pensei que o senhor seria menos formal. Não há nada de chocante com suas maneiras.

Sesshoumaru sentiu que era seu dever esclarecê-la sobre a matéria.

- Somente o fato de você estar dançando comigo, eu lhe asseguro, é mais do que chocante para os presentes dessa noite. – Quando seu comentário não pareceu satisfazê-la, ele perguntou: - Você deseja que eu a seqüestre?

Suas sobrancelhas negras, perfeitamente assentadas em sua testa, enrugaram. Ela pressionou os lábios como se em consideração:

- Eu tinha esperado evitar medidas tão drásticas, mas agora considero que elas são realmente necessárias. Você faria? Quer dizer você se importaria muito?

Ele quase errou um passo. "Ele se importaria?" Seria a jovenzinha idiota? Não, ela não era idiota; seus lindos olhos vibravam com inteligência.

- Que jogo você está jogando, Lady Rin?

Ao invés de responder, ela examinou a multidão. Ele, naturalmente, fez o mesmo, seu olhar atraído para um grupo de jovens debutantes que os encaravam, suas faces enrubescidas de excitação por vê-lo dançando. Seria a aproximação dela algum tipo de aposta entre amigas? Um desafio? Teria ela decidido fazer sua debutante na sociedade em grande estilo?

Talvez ela apenas quisesse se fazer notar – uma noite que a distinguiria de todas as outras jovens damas lindas e disponíveis que tinham vindo para a temporada em Londres.

- Meus desejos são muito sinceros, Lorde Taishou – ela disse olhando para ele novamente. – Estou muito desapontada com suas boas maneiras até agora. Sua reputação não está sendo suficiente para minhas expectativas. Se o senhor não deseja me ajudar, talvez eu deva procurar outro que o faça.

Sua paixão diminuiu um pouco. Sesshoumaru tinha passado os últimos dez anos sentindo o peso das piadas da sociedade. Ele não se importava de ser temido ou de ser falado, mas não seria feito de tolo. Quando a jovem começou a se afastar, como se fosse abandoná-lo na pista de dança, ele a puxou de encontro a si.

- Se é comprometimento o que você quer você veio ao homem certo – ele afirmou a ela – E eu prometo que você não sairá desapontada. Não há nada de "insuficiente" em mim, Lady Rin.

Ele a conduziu até o final da pista de dança, sua mente traçando planos de onde eles poderiam ter mais privacidade. Lady Rin tolamente acendeu seu fogo. Ela jogou as luvas e se ela queria algo para se divertir com suas tolas amigas, ele faria com que ela o obtivesse.

Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês querem que continue, então, mas um capitulo espero sinceramente que gostem.

Muitos abraços e beijos para:

Rukia-hime

V.A.Rosewood

Thay  
Kuchiki Rin

Raissinha(sereninha)


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lorde Taishou a conduziu através das portas duplas que estavam abertas para permitir que o ar noturno entrasse no salão de baile abafado. Deslumbrada pela sua própria ousadia, Rin o seguiu por um pequeno jardim até a rua, onde as carruagens estavam estacionadas esperando por seus ocupantes retornarem do baile. Seu coração batia tão alto e rápido que ela pensou que poderia saltar de seu peito. Apesar de suas ações ousadas, seus joelhos tremiam. Ela estava desesperada, e o desespero quase sempre pode se disfarçar de coragem.

Quando Rin localizou Sesshoumaru Taishou entre os convidados do baile em Greenleys, ela imaginou que sua boca deveria ter caído e a baba ter escorrido pelo seu queixo. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo. Ele era alto e magro, como um grande felino. Seus cabelos longos de corte perfeito e eram de uma rica cor prateada, recordando a ela de sua casa no interior onde se podia ver a lua em seu total esplendor. Seus olhos eram âmbar, turbulentos como o sol num dia de verão.

Sua face era finamente entalhada, seu maxilar forte e quadrado. Sua boca apenas poderia ser descrita como perturbadora, seus lábios não eram nem grossos nem finos, mas sensualmente modelado. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios eram surpreendentemente escuros para um homem com seu tom de prata, e sua pele era clara. Quando ele chegou ao Greenleys todas as mulheres do salão o admiraram... Então começaram os suspiros.

Quando ela foi informada de seu nome, Rin percebeu que ele era o vizinho de quem seu irmão de criação, Bankotsu, a havia mandado manter distância. Taishou tinha estado fora desde que ela chegara a Londres, mas seu retorno hoje a noite não poderia ter sido melhor para ela. Rin tinha um plano. Um plano para arruinar os esquemas que seu irmão de criação tinha montado e, tinha esperança, ser mandada de volta para a propriedade que seu falecido pai tinha no interior, para onde ela queria tanto voltar.

- Shippo, desça daí e vá procurar algo para fazer – Taishou disse ao seu condutor quando chegou a sua carruagem.

O rosto de Rin queimou. O que o condutor não iria pensar? Ela não podia pensar nisso. Não agora.

- Por quanto tempo, Vossa Senhoria? – o homem perguntou.

Taishou correu seus olhos âmbar tempestuosos por todo o corpo de Rin do alto a baixo – Por um tempo.

Nervosa, Rin olhou atrás deles em direção a casa. Bankotsu deveria estar procurando por ela e poderia estragar tudo.

- Não poderíamos andar por aí de carruagem durante, isto é, enquanto nós..

– ela não conseguiu completar o pensamento.

- Interessante – ele disse. – Mudanças de planos, Shippo. Leve-nos pelo quarteirão umas poucas vezes; então nos traga de volta quando me ouvir arranhar o teto.

Shippo acenou.

- Briggs está fora dividindo uma bebida com outros lacaios. Devo abrir a porta para o senhor, mi lorde?

- Não. Taishou abriu a porta da carruagem e, ao invés de ajudar Rin a subir, ele a ergueu de um modo descuidado e a depositou dentro da carruagem. Ele subiu e bateu a porta.

O estranhamento do momento cresceu. Rin não tinha idéia do que esperar. Ela sentia que Lorde Taishou estava zangado, mas zangado com o que? Ela havia se oferecido a ele. Não era isso que todo homem quer? Entrar embaixo das saias das mulheres na primeira oportunidade que tivessem?

De acordo com seu irmão de criação, isso era exatamente o que os homens queriam. A carruagem moveu-se para frente. Rin olhou para a porta. Eles não estavam se movendo rápido o suficiente para que ela se machucasse caso decidisse saltar para fora.

-Você fez sua cama. Agora deve deitar nela.

Ela olhou para ele. O interior da carruagem estava na escuridão, as lâmpadas apagadas e ela não conseguia ver sua expressão.

-Minha oferta foi sincera. Eu cumprirei com minha parte na barganha até o fim.

Lorde Taishou suspirou: - Não estamos mais às vistas de ninguém do Greenleys. Não precisamos mais manter o faz de conta.

Faz de conta? Será que ele não tinha entendido seu convite? Rin precisava que ele realizasse um serviço e pensou que ele tivesse entendido a troca. Ele a havia olhado anteriormente como se a desejasse demais. Todo o lugar onde os olhos dele a tocaram sentia queimar, não com o calor do embaraço, mas como de algo mais. Algo para que sua existência protegida não a havia preparado. Algo travesso.

Mas você deve aprender que nem todos os homens gostam que brinquem com eles. Eu sou um deles.

Então ele não acreditou que a oferta que ela fez era séria? Claro que não. Rin supôs que era muito raro uma dama bem nascida se aproximar de um homem e solicitar que ele arruinasse sua reputação. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance de ela desistir do caminho que havia escolhido.

Talvez eu devesse ter pensado melhor no assunto. - ela admitiu. Na escuridão, ela voltou seus olhos para ele. - Se voltarmos a toda pressa, nossa saída ainda pode não ter sido percebida.

Ele riu, mas a resposta não pareceu sincera. - Sem chance de isso acontecer agora. Você queria um escândalo, Lady Rin, e conseguiu. E você me usou para conseguir o que quer que pensa em ganhar. Embora, por minha vida, eu não consigo imaginar o que possa ser. Talvez você possa esclarecer para mim?

Rin não podia. Não era da conta dele mesmo. Ela apenas tinha solicitado para ele que realizasse uma tarefa; depois disso, ela não precisava vê-lo novamente. Mas havia se aproximado dele com seu próprio ganho em mente. Retornar à liberdade. Escapar de seu irmão de criação e de seus planos tolos para ela. Escapar de Bankotsu a qualquer custo.

Sua coragem se renovou. Rin disse:

Estou surpresa de que precise de explicações, Lorde Taishou. Eu duvido que outro homem as peça. - Ela mais sentiu do que viu ele se voltar para olhá-la. Embora ela soubesse que ele não a podia ver, ela levantou o queixo - Eu pensei que podia contar com o senhor. O senhor...

Sua boca repentinamente encontrou a dela na escuridão. Ela estava falando, de modo que seus lábios estavam separados. Rin tentou fechá-los, mas ele capturou seu queixo, segurando-a de modo a não permitir que ela se fechasse para ele. Ele tinha sabor de champanhe e morangos frescos.

O beijo era uma punição, como se para ensiná-la a lição de que precisava. A reação natural de Rin foi de lutar. Um baixo lamento de medo escapou de sua boca aberta. Subitamente ele se afastou, encarando-a.

Você está me machucando - ela murmurou.

Ele relaxou o aperto em seu queixo. As pontas de seus dedos percorrendo seu rosto, tão leves quanto o tremor de uma asa de borboleta. Lentamente, seu rosto se dirigiu para ela novamente. O roçar de seus lábios contra os dela dessa vez era gentil. Ela achou o repentino contraste mais perturbador do que quando ele usou de força bruta. Rin estava habituada ao abuso. Ela não era perita em sedução. Mas, obviamente, ele era.

A língua dele traçou a linha de seu lábio inferior, morna, úmida, procurando. Algum instinto desenrolou dentro dela e ela se abriu toda para ele. A língua dele entrou em sua boca, provocando, explorando, incitando sensações chocantes que ela nunca tinha sentido antes.

Deus, você é doce! - ele disse contra seus lábios, e o tom rouco de sua voz fez o calor correr por lugares muito íntimos.

Quando ele capturou sua boca novamente, ela o deixou guiá-la, seguindo seu exemplo e mostrando o modo como os lábios deles se uniam perfeitamente. Rin tinha sido beijada apenas uma vez antes - o filho do jardineiro quando tinha doze anos. Seu primeiro beijo tinha sido estranho e inexpressivo. Esse não tinha nada a ver com aquele. Esse era algo como ela nunca tinha experimentado ou mesmo imaginado.

Ele inclinou sua boca de lado com a dela e aprofundou o beijo, e os braços dela fecharam-se ao redor do pescoço dele, seus dedos torcendo os longos e sedosos cabelos. Ela estava com problemas para respirar normalmente, e ele também, pelo som de suas respirações irregulares que enchiam o silêncio da carruagem. Ela estava, de repente, com todo o corpo tão quente que não se importava com o que ele fizesse com ela. Ela não se importava nem um pouco.

A carruagem caiu num sulco e o salto os separou. Rin caiu no assento de costas, mas ele a seguiu num instante, quase em cima dela. Ela não conseguia dizer por que a visão dele agigantando-se sobre ela, seu rosto escondido pelas sombras, a excitou. Apenas que isso aconteceu. Ele libertou algo que estava dormente dentro dela por anos, e ela não tinha a menor idéia de como recuperar sua sanidade. Ele se curvou em direção a ela.

Os dentes dele arranharam seu pescoço, mandando arrepios pela sua espinha. Ele parou contra a forte pulsação na base de sua garganta. Que ele pudesse fazer isso por um instante a alarmou, ela não sabia por que. Então ele capturou sua boca novamente, e todos os pensamentos sobre medo desapareceram.

Quando de repente ele colocou as mãos em concha sobre seus seios, Rin conseguiu recuperar um pouco do bom senso que havia sido roubado. Ela quase o empurrou para longe. Uma tolice admitiu momentos depois. Se ela não permitisse que ele a tocasse intimamente, como, em nome de Deus, ela poderia conseguir que ele a arruinasse?

Determinada a ver sua reputação arruinada, ela se manteve quieta. Ele a beijou novamente - um beijo longo, lânguido que quase a fez esquecer onde ele estava descansando suas mãos... quase. O polegar dele se aprofundou dentro do decote baixo de seu vestido e brincou com seu mamilo. Ela se sacudiu automaticamente, mas a resposta não o deteve. Vagarosamente, seu polegar circulou o mamilo até que ele se levantasse endurecido como um seixo. A sensação extraiu um pequeno lamento de seus lábios. Ela arqueou as costas, como se pudesse se pressionar mais firmemente contra a mão dele.

Com a mente nublada pela paixão, ela não percebeu que ele havia escorregado as faixas de seu vestido pelos ombros até que o ar da noite acariciou sua pela fervente. Ela imediatamente tentou erguer seus braços para cobrir seus seios expostos. Antecipando sua reação, ele capturou seus pulsos, colocando-os acima da cabeça dela.

Está com medo de mim? - ele perguntou

"Sim" - Rin queria responder, mas não, não era totalmente verdade.

- Estou com medo do que você está me fazendo sentir! - ela respondeu.

Você quer que eu pare?

Novamente, sua primeira resposta foi dizer "Sim". A voz dele, naturalmente profunda, tinha diminuído um oitavo. O som se agitou sobre suas terminações nervosas e trouxe um anseio desesperado. Ela havia sentido anseio antes, por sua casa, por sua família, mas nunca por um homem. Ela deveria dizer a ele para parar, mas lutou contra os ensinamentos morais passado a ela. Rin não podia pará-lo se ela realmente queria frustrar suas chances de arranjar um bom casamento. Que homem, em seu juízo perfeito, poderia querê-la uma vez que fosse de conhecimento geral que ela estava arruinada?

Não. Por favor, não pare.

Ele hesitou por tempo suficiente para preocupá-la. E se ele se recusasse? O que ela faria, então? E como seria humilhante se oferecer a um homem que não a queria. Quando ele não continuou, ela se angustiou e pensou que talvez o problema não fosse com ela, mas com ele. Ela já tinha ouvido falar dessas coisas.

Você tem problema com sua .. - ela não sabia como denominá-lo.

Consciência? - ele perguntou

Ela se sentiu exposta, deitada seminua debaixo dele. O assunto tinha de ser resolvido, e rapidamente. Não havia sentido ficar latindo para a árvore errada.

Você não consegue fazê-lo?

Ele se pressionou contra ela. - Não. Eu não tenho problema.

Sesshoumaru Taishou poderia não ter problema, mas ela de repente tinha. Não tinha sido uma ostentação sem propósito quando ele disse que não tinha nada de insuficiente nele. Ela engoliu seu repentino temor.

Então, continue, por favor. - ela o encorajou.

Bem devagar, ele abaixou sua cabeça para seus seios. Ele levou seu mamilo endurecido para dentro do recesso morno e molhado de sua boca e o sugou. Ela quase caiu do banco da carruagem. Ele a segurou e experimento um seio, depois o outro. Sua língua fazendo coisas indecentemente sensuais a seus mamilos, circulando, serpenteando e depois novamente o tragando para dentro da boca para sugá-lo.

Os músculos do estômago dela se apertaram, como se a boca dele passeando pelos seus seios estivesse de algum modo conectado a essa resposta. Mais embaixo, ela se sentia úmida e quente entre as pernas. Ela se arqueava contra ele e teria enrolado seus dedos entre os cabelos dele se seus braços não estivessem presos ao seu lado. Ele se moveu para beijá-la novamente. E a língua dele se moveu mais profundamente dentro de sua boca, a boca dele pressionada contra a dela, criando um ritmo sensual que a deixava sem fôlego, tremendo, desesperada por algo mais.

Ela se projetava para ele - dolorida, ansiando, caindo em um abismo de sensações, consciente apenas dele, dela, do calor da resposta entre eles. Ele puxou seu vestido, afastando-o até a cintura.

No escuro, ele a deixou, sentando-se para lutar contra seu colarinho, então puxando sua camisa de suas calças justas. Enquanto se despia, ele olhava para ela. Rin não conseguia ver suas feições claramente no interior escuro da carruagem, mas de um modo muito estranho ela conseguia ver seus olhos.

Eles brilhavam... como os olhos noturnos de um animal. Um arrepio levantou os pelos de seus braços. Suas mãos protegeram sua garganta, talvez num gesto inconsciente.

A luz de uma lâmpada de rua repentinamente iluminou o interior escuro da carruagem. Ela o viu claramente no clarão. Ele ainda estava lindo de tirar o fôlego, sua camisa aberta revelando a pele macia, mas seus olhos, eles não haviam mudado. Ainda estavam cheios de uma radiante luz azulada. Ela arfou com a estranha visão. Abruptamente ele olhou para além dela; então pegou sua bengala e a raspou no teto.

Vista-se.

Ele praticamente rosnou as palavras para ela. Rin se mexeu, envergonhada de que a luz da rua revelou seu estado de seminu dez para ele ainda há pouco. Ela começou a puxar seu vestido para cima de seus seios, confusa pelo que tinha acontecido entre eles... e pelo que não tinha acontecido.

- Quando retornarmos, você vai direto para a sua carruagem e pedirá a seu condutor para levá-la para casa – ele instruiu. – Você não vai falar com ninguém. Eu enviarei uma mensagem a seu irmão de criação. Você passou mal, entendeu? Seu condutor a levou para casa tão logo eu a conduzi com segurança a sua carruagem.

Ela parou sua atrapalhada tentativa de se arrumar. Ele acabara de lhe dar um álibi que ela não queria.

- Você está dizendo o que eu devo dizer sobre onde eu estive e o que estive fazendo?

Arrumando as próprias roupas ele respondeu:

- Somente para as pessoas que importam. Certamente, partilhe suas experiências com suas jovens amigas em segredo. Eu espero ter-lhe dado o que desejava.

Ele não havia. Ela ainda era tão casta como quando deixou o baile de Greenleys com ele. Casta se não intocada. E Rin não tinha amiga com quem compartilhar segredos. O que ele estava dizendo, e pior, por que ele não terminava o que havia começado?

- Você não me quer – ela entendeu de repente. Algo nela causava repulsa nele. Talvez seu atrevimento para com ele.

Taishou voltou a olhá-la, mas ela não podia ver seus olhos no escuro dessa vez. Ela se perguntou se os tinha visto brilhar de modo estranho para começar. Talvez tenha sido uma ilusão do luar.

- O jogo acabou Lady Rin. – seu tom de voz era frio, embora ela ainda sentisse o calor do corpo dele enroscado ao seu redor. – Eu joguei junto. Eu lhe dei a fofoca para contar a suas amiguinhas tolas. Eu tornei o seu baile de debutante na sociedade memorável. Fique contente por eu não lhe ter dado mais do que você barganhou.

A carruagem parou. Ele saltou e segurou a porta para ela. Rin o permitiu ajudá-la a descer, muito confusa para fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser segui-lo. Seus joelhos estavam fracos, uma reação tanto da paixão que partilharam anteriormente quanto do medo de enfrentar as conseqüências de seus atos. Sesshoumaru a conduziu pela linha dos carros que aguardavam.

- Qual delas é a sua?

Ainda confusa Rin apenas apontou para uma carruagem diretamente à frente. Ele a acompanhou até o veículo, abriu a porta e a ajudou a se instalar. Ela pensou que ele ia simplesmente bater a porta em sua cara e partir, mas ele parou, olhou-a do lado de fora da porta.

- Boa noite, Lady Rin. O prazer foi... bem principalmente meu, de qualquer forma.

Ele fechou a porta. Rin o ouviu instruir o condutor para levá-la para casa. A carruagem arrastou-se para frente. Ela se dirigiu a janela, puxou as cortinas e colocou a cabeça para fora. Sesshoumaru ainda estava parado onde ela o havia deixado. Observando a carruagem partir.

Seus olhares se cruzaram. Ela viu que as pálidas brasas do desejo ainda queimavam em seus olhos, o rápido movimento de sobe e desce de seu peito, como se ele ainda estivesse lutando consigo mesmo. Ela podia ser inocente, mas sua inocência estava sumindo rapidamente. Ele a queria. Então por que ele havia parado? Por que ele não aceitou o que ela ofereceu a ele?

Apesar dos rumores sobre ele, teria ele realmente um senso de decência? Teria ele parado por seguir um código de ética de uma sociedade que o abandonara? Se fosse o caso, ela tinha escolhido muito errado hoje à noite. Se fosse o caso, ele estava enganando a alta sociedade por um longo período. A raiva substituiu a confusão e paixão que ainda queimava debaixo de sua pele.

Ele tinha brincado com ela. Pior, ele havia arruinado seus planos e ela teria de enfrentar sérias conseqüências por causa de seus atos de hoje à noite. Mas nada sério o suficiente para mandá-la de volta para o interior envergonhada, como ela havia esperado.

- Há um boato que eu não ouvi sobre você hoje à noite, Lorde Taishou – ela disse a si mesma. – Ninguém me disse que você era **_covarde_**.

Bem mas um capitulo, espero que gostem e comentem muito beijos e abraços.

Alissa

Nama

Kuchiki Rin

Belinha Chan

Cycy

Rukia hime

Lady muise

Pammy-sama

Jeh Chan

V.A. Rosewood

Raisinha(sereninha)


	4. Chapter 3

****

**Bem me desculpe, era pra mim de postado na sexta, mas a luz acabou e no sábado e nem no domingo teu, mas hoje sim eu consegui e espero que gostem -X**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A força do tapa fez com que ela tropeçasse para trás. Rin trouxe uma mão para seu rosto dolorido. Lágrimas de dor e humilhação queimavam em seus olhos.

- Como você ousou se comportar como fez essa noite! – Bankotsu Chapman gritou. – Você deveria se resguardar para um marido rico e com títulos, não provocar escândalo com tipos como Sesshoumaru Taishou.

- Foi apenas uma dança – Rin murmurou. O que Bankotsu faria se soubesse de tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Lorde Taishou? Apesar das conseqüências, ela teria dito a Bankotsu caso tivesse sido bem sucedida em seus planos, como não foi, não viu razão alguma para sofrer a fúria de seu irmão de criação sem uma causa justa.

Bankotsu havia sido banido de sua vida quando Rin ainda era criança. Ele tinha sido um jovem detestável; e se tornou um adulto ainda pior. Agora seu pai não estava mais vivo para protegê-la de Bankotsu. Seu irmão de criação considerava que era tarefa de Rin restaurar a fortuna da família que ele havia dispersado inconsequentemente... a herança dela.

Casá-la com um homem riquíssimo por um alto dote era a solução mais fácil... ao menos aos olhos de seu irmão de criação. Rin não se importava muito com casamento, mas ela se importava em ser forçada a isso, e tudo porque Bankotsu tinha acumulado dividas de jogo altíssimas nos últimos anos, a ponto de estar quase com ordem de prisão.

- Apenas uma dança? – ele repetiu. Uma veia pulsava em sua testa macia e ele deu um passo ameaçador em direção a ela. – Você saiu com ele da festa! Todos viram! Eu disse a você para ficar longe dele. Qualquer contato com o condenado prejudicará enormemente sua reputação. Além disso, ele te comeria e te cuspiria. Sesshoumaru Taishou é perigoso!

Rin achava que nenhum homem poderia ser mais perigoso do que Bankotsu. Suas lembranças de infância de Bankotsu eram vagas, mas mesmo naquela época ele era um tirano. Ela achou que ele havia mudado quando foi visitá-la no campo três meses atrás, mas ele a enganara.

Ele havia dito que sua mãe estava em seu leito de morte e que queria vê-la uma última vez. No curto período em que a Duquesa de leste havia vivido sob o mesmo teto que o pai de Rin, a dama tinha sido muito bondosa com ela, quase como uma mãe, na realidade. Rin deixou a propriedade de campo e viajou para Londres com Bankotsu. Sua mãe, na realidade, estava em um quarto no andar superior, morrendo de uma morte lente, muito fraca até mesmo para conversar com Rin. Mas Bankotsu havia mentido sobre o motivo de querer Rin vivendo sob seu teto.

- Suas tolas ações de hoje à noite causaram fofocas. Você me deixa pouca escolha a não ser terminar sua temporada mais cedo e aceitar a oferta que o Visconde Jenine me fez sobre você. Você se lembra dele? Nós o encontramos na cidade semana passada quando visitamos a chapeleira.

Lembrar do visconde não era difícil. Bankotsu não permitiu que Rin se socializasse muito até ser apresentada a corte, então essa noite, o baile de Greenleys tinha lançado a temporada. Lorde Jenine era um homem baixo, gordo, careca, que babou em sua mão e a olhou de um modo que fez sua pele se eriçar.

- Ele é velho o bastante para ser meu pai – ela apontou. – Se você quer forçar o meu casamento eu esperava que pelo menos você me permitisse escolher o meu marido.

bankotsu se aproximou e apertou seu rosto entre seus dedos frios. – E o que um rato do campo como você sabe sobre escolher marido? Seu irmão mais velho sabe o que é melhor para você. Eu comandarei sua vida até que possa passar você para as mãos de outro homem. – Seus dedos apertaram mais forte. – A menos que você tenha estragado até mesmo sua chance com Jenine devido ao seu comportamento dessa noite.

- Eu lhe disse, eu estou inocente. – ela mentiu – Eu passei mal na pista de dança e Lorde Taishou simplesmente me acompanhou até a carruagem antes que eu me humilhasse.

O que ela havia pensado? Ela sabia que Bankotsu era capaz de usar de violência contra ela. Ele já a havia estapeado quando ela tinha se recusado a usar o vestido de decote indecente que ele havia mandado fazer para ela essa noite. Ela ainda não o havia visto assim enraivecido, contudo, e se ela tivesse deixado que Sesshooumaru Taishou a arruinasse, ela tinha quase certeza de que Bankotsu a mataria.

Bankotsu soltou seu rosto, mas seus olhos permaneceram frios, mortos, como os olhos de uma serpente.

- É melhor que você não esteja mentindo para mim. Sua virgindade é um bem muito importante para assegurar um marido adequado. Fique longe de Sesshoumaru Taishou. Se você escapou da violação dele essa noite, considere-se uma das poucas mulheres afortunadas que saem com ele numa noite e voltam com sua virtude intacta... ou ao menos retornam.

Ela não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade, embora ela quisesse acabar com a conversa e fugir para a segurança de seu quarto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Seu irmão de criação sorriu seu sorriso de cobra.

- Eu deveria ter lhe contado mais sobre Lorde Taishou do que contei. Ele assassinou uma mulher poucos meses atrás em seu próprio estábulo. A assassinou e nunca respondeu pelo crime.

Um calafrio correu pelas costas de Rin – Assassinato – ela murmurou. - Mas ele e eu – quer dizer, ele pareceu ser um perfeito cavalheiro quando me acompanhou até a carruagem. Chamá-lo de "perfeito cavalheiro" era uma mentira, mas ela havia ficado sozinha com Sesshoumaru e nunca se sentiu em perigo ou que sua vida corria risco... sua virtude, sim, mas não sua vida. Um flash de memória veio a sua mente. Sentiu os dentes de Sesshoumaru contra a veia em seu pescoço. Ela sentiu um momento de alarme, como se ele fosse mordê-la.

- Todos viram quando vocês saíram juntos – Bankotsu relembrou-a – Ele não seria tão corajoso achando que poderia sair livre com um segundo crime, não quando todos o viram acompanhando você à saída do baile. O que me traz de volta a Jenine. Ele estará no chá de Lady Sakura depois de amanhã. Seja gentil com ele.

Ainda pensando em Lorde Taishou, ela respondeu:

- Serei civilizada. Desde que ele tenha melhores maneiras do que no nosso último encontro.

Bankotsu se aproximou e enterrou os dedos na pele macia de seus ombros, recapturando a atenção de Rin completamente.

- Você vai ser atenciosa apesar do modo como ele a tratar. Jenine e eu temos negócios conjuntos. Eu devo a ele uma considerável quantia em dívidas de jogo. Entre outras coisas...- ele acrescentou, como se a si mesmo. – Eu não sei por que ele se interessou tanto por você. Ele a acha uma coisinha linda.

Para Bankotsu, Rin era somente uma "coisa". Não uma pessoa com sonhos ou esperanças ou sentimentos. Ele sempre havia sido um tirano. E mesmo quando criança ela havia se sentido amedrontada perto dele. Ela suspeitava que Bankotsu houvesse sido o motivo da separação de seu pai e sua madrasta. Mas por mais maravilhosa que a duquesa tivesse sido para Rin, a mulher tinha criado um filho maldoso.

- Talvez eu deva ir ver como está sua mãe – Rin disse, movendo-se em direção às escadas. – Tenho certeza de que Mary pode ir descansar um pouco enquanto eu faço companhia à pobre senhora.

- Minha mãe nem sabe quem você é – Bankotsu bufou – Ao invés disso eu devo ir ao seu quarto e ajudá-la a escolher o que você irá usar no chá de Lady Sakura. Você deve ter a melhor aparência, Rin. Aparência é tudo.

Ela podia entender muito bem porque Bankotsu se preocupava com a aparência exterior, ao invés de considerar mais importante o interior das pessoas. Seu irmão de criação poderia ser charmoso na presença dos outros. Apenas ela sabia que tipo de homem ele era realmente. Rin, e ela achava, seu pai, já que ele havia mandado Bankotsu e a mãe embora. Rin não queria que Bankotsu fosse ao seu quarto. Era o único lugar da casa em que ela se sentia segura longe dos seus abusos.

- Eu posso muito bem escolher minhas roupas sozinha – disse Rin. – Não precisa se preocupar com coisas insignificantes.

- Não é incomodo – Bankotsu cortou suavemente – Os credores logo começarão a vir receber a soma considerável que eu paguei para renovar o seu guarda-roupa. Seu gosto modesto era um pouco juvenil. Você deve mostrar a mercadoria, Rin. Quem melhor para dizer que vestido vai servir a seus propósitos do que um homem?

Quando Bankotsu se moveu a sua frente, como se esperasse que ela o seguisse como um animal de estimação, Rin bateu os pés.

- Não quero você em meu quarto, Bankotsu. Meu pai pagou por essa casa, embora pertença a sua mãe. Ele nunca teria me deixado aos cuidados dela se soubesse que ela cairia tão doente pouco tempo após sua morte.

Seu irmão de criação parou ereto em frente às escadas, de costas para ela.

- Sim, realmente uma pena o que aconteceu com a duquesa. Mas seus advogados concordaram que ela não estava em condições de definir o seu futuro ou sua herança. Eles ficaram muito felizes de passar a responsabilidade para mim.

Quando ele se voltou para ela, seu rosto estava vermelho e a veia ainda pulsava em sua testa.

- Eu tenho o controle sobre você, Rin. Seu papai caduco não está mais vivo para me colocar para fora de casa. Você fará exatamente o que eu disser a você para fazer, ou sofrerá as conseqüências. Conseqüências que eu acho que você não gostará... ou talvez você goste; quer pagar para ver?

Por mais corajosa que Rin gostaria de ser, ela deu o braço a torcer e abaixou o olhar. O que ele disse era verdade. Sua guarda havia sido dada a Bankotsu. Ele controlava o seu dinheiro, que agora estava de forma imprudente perdido para ela. Bankotsu era viciado em jogo. Foi por esse motivo que ela conseguiu fugir com Sesshoumaru do baile em Greenleys. Bankotsu tinha ficado jogando nas salas do fundo ao invés de acompanhá-la como deveria ter feito. Um erro que, ela imaginava, ele não cometeria novamente.

Seu irmão se voltou e se dirigiu às escadas – Você vem irmãzinha?

Rin olhou para o vestíbulo e, por um momento, se sentiu tentada a fugir. Mas ela não tinha dinheiro próprio, nenhum lugar para ir, exceto de volta ao campo, e nenhum meio de pagar a passagem para lá. Por agora, ela estava à mercê de Bankotsu. Mas ela ainda não havia desistido da idéia de estragar os planos dele para ela. Como iria conseguir sem fazê-lo se zangar ao ponto de espancá-la ela ainda não havia planejado. Mas ela ia conseguir.

- Rin – ele chamou, seu tom mais mandão – Venha junto comigo, como eu lhe disse para fazer.

De ombros caídos, ela o seguiu, temendo muito seu encontro com Lorde Jenine daqui a dois dias e ainda sentindo a dor do tapa de Bankotsu em seu rosto.

- Ele é tudo o que você disse que ele era, isso eu lhe garanto. Nenhum osso fora do lugar nesse corpo. O animal é magnífico – disse Lorde Pratt

Sesshoumaru escovou um fio imaginário de seu casaco de montaria escuro. Ele pensava no por que, com sua reputação de criador de cavalos, as pessoas ainda pareciam surpresas por sua integridade. Se ele não negociasse corretamente com as pessoas estúpidas, ele não teria tal reputação como criador.

Ele havia retornado recentemente de sua propriedade no campo, onde havia tomado cuidado especial na escolha dos cavalos que traria para Londres para vender. Os Taishou poderiam ser taxados de assassinos ou pior, mas não tinham rivais na criação de cavalos.

- Vamos lá para dentro – disse o conde. – Poderemos beber um brandy no escritório enquanto acertamos o pagamento pelo animal.

- Ainda é hora do chá – Sesshoumaru lembrou-o – Eu não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas. Apenas o pagamento e tomarei meu caminho.

O conde acenou com a cabeça, provavelmente feliz por se ver aliviado de sua função de anfitrião. Sesshoumaru seguiu o cliente por um caminho de tijolos até a casa. Assim que pisou dentro da casa, o murmúrio de vozes pode ser ouvido vindo do salão de visitas.

- Minha esposa está oferecendo um chá – disse o conde – Ela esta introduzindo na sociedade à filha do falecido Duque do leste. Oh! Eu tinha me esquecido: você conheceu a jovem no baile em Greenleys.

A julgar pelo brilho astuto nos olhos do conde o homem mais do que sabia que Sesshoumaru e Rin já se conheciam. Ele estava especulando por fofoca.

- Sim, uma jovem adorável – Sesshoumaru se ouviu respondendo. – Uma pena que o pato assado servido no jantar daquela noite não caiu bem para ela. Eu fui forçado a ajudar Lady Rin até sua carruagem a toda pressa antes que ela se envergonhasse na pista de dança.

- Oh – o conde suspirou – Bem, foi o que eu ouvi. Ela foi um pouco insolente, contudo – ele acrescentou – Dançar com um homem a quem não foi propriamente apresentada.

- Dançar comigo, você quer dizer – Sesshoumaru falou lentamente – A dama é minha vizinha. Ela foi criada no interior e não sabia que eu era um parceiro de dança inadequado. Eu deveria tê-la poupado do embaraço que ela sem dúvida sofreria com relação a essa questão, mas ninguém espera o melhor de mim.

- Claro que não – o conde concordou, então percebeu o que havia acabo de afirmar e corou – Esse é o caminho para o escritório.

Os finos tapetes no corredor quase camuflaram o som dos passos deles. Eles estavam passando pelo salão e as portas se abriram em boas vindas. Sesshoumaru lutou consigo mesmo para não olhar para dentro da sala.

- William!

O conde parou bruscamente, forçando Sesshoumaru a parar também.

- Você me prometeu que viria ao meu chá e disse que o assunto do cavalo não iria demorar muito.

Lady Sakura, a mulher idosa do conde, parou quando viu Sesshoumaru escurecendo seu corredor. Ela colocou uma mão sobre o coração

- Oh eu não o tinha percebido que você ainda estava cuidando dos seus negócios com Lorde Taishou. Por favor, perdoem minha interrupção.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para a senhora envergonhada. Ele sabia que a deixaria ainda mais nervosa.

- E eu peço que me perdoe por manter seu marido longe de suas obrigações.

Ela acenou aceitando as desculpas, mas sua mão ainda estava repousando em seu coração, como se ela tivesse levado um susto e ainda não tivesse se recuperado.

- Eu ofereci um brandy a Lorde Taishou e ele sabiamente me apontou que ainda é muito cedo para bebidas alcoólicas. Seria muito apropriado, querida, oferecer um chá ao homem enquanto eu separo o dinheiro para pagar a compra do cavalo.

O conde obviamente pensou em punir a esposa por alguma transgressão anterior. Sesshoumaru pouco se importava em ser a ferramenta de seu castigo.

- Certamente Lorde Taishou é bem vindo para tomar um chá conosco – Lady Sakuta grasnou. Seu olhar amedrontado pousando em Sesshoumaru. – Seria uma honra se pudesse se juntar a minha festa.

Ela estava fora de si, e Sesshoumaru sabia. Ele também suspeitava que a dama soubesse que ele nunca participava de uma coisa tão chata quanto um chá social.

- Ficarei honrado em me juntar a vocês.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia acreditar que havia dito essas palavras. O modo como os olhos da senhora se arregalaram, mostrava que ela também não acreditava que ele as havia dito. Sesshoumaru queria voltar atrás com sua aceitação, mas seu maldito orgulho não o permitiu. A verdade é que ele queria ver Lady Rin Ozawa novamente e, por Deus, ele a veria.

**Espero que tenham apreciado esse capitulo e comente, pois fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que vocês postaram, alias eu tinha a ligeira idéia de posta um capitulo por mês, mas infelizmente não consigo, irei sempre posta dois capitulo cada mês, pois se não so irei termina com essa fic daqui a um anos e eu sinceramente acho que e muito tempo, por isso espero que realmente vocês estejam gostando muito beijos e até logo.**

**Beijos:**

**jeh-Chan: desulpe!**

**Kuchiki Rin:o hental vai demora um pouquinho, mas eu acho que vai valer apena.**

**Debs-Chan:menina realmente vai esquentar.**

**Rukia-hime: e algo inimaginavel mesmo, o Sesshy tem principios realmente mas sera por quanto tempo.**

**Ana Spizziolli: fico super feliz que tenha add minha fic como favorita, alias dei uma passada na sua pagina e gostei da sua fics amei e que sobrenome fofo, e italiano, beijos.**

**Acdy-Chan: e isso ai menina a Rin e ausada, e ira surpreender muito ainda.**

**K-tute:menina você esta sumida, alias amei o capitulo 18 foi muito fofo, estou ansiosa pra ler sua proxima fic.**

**Individuo do Mal: e melhor você ligar o ar condicionado no maximo pois ainda ira sentir muito calor.**

**Pammy-Sama:oi linda estou super feliz em de ver por aqui e menina você esta com uma fic que nossa e quente.**

**Alissa:postei, postei,postei,postei,postei,postei,postei,postei,postei,posteipostei,postei,postei,postei,postei,postei.**

**Nama: sim, existe uma maldição na familia do Sesshy. A Rin sofre muito com o meio irmão dela(ele não e normal) e sim irei continuar logo pois eu também não consigo espera.**

**Beijos para todos.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sesshoumaru seguiu a dama para dentro do salão. A conversa foi de um ruído para um murmúrio num piscar de olhos. Ele não estava vestido para uma visita social, mas mesmo que estivesse ele duvidava que os presentes ficassem menos chocados de vê-lo ali.

- Lorde Taishou – a dama o anunciou, - O cavalheiro irá se juntar a nós para o chá enquanto meu marido conclui uma negociação sobre um cavalo.

Lady Sakura tinha de dizer a razão por que Sesshoumaru estava lá ou teria de enfrentar a fofoca de ter mau gosto para convidados para o chá. Por anos o título ligado à propriedade da família. Era essa a razão da sociedade se referir a Sesshoumaru como Lorde Taishou. Ele se sentou longe dos outros convidados, aceitando uma delicada xícara que parecia estranha em suas mãos grandes.

Uma vez que os murmúrios sobre ele se acalmaram, ele pesquisou pela sala sobre a borda de sua xícara. Ele reconheceu lady Rin imediatamente, embora ela estivesse de costas para ele. Ela se sentava bem, com a coluna reta. Uma cascata brilhante descia pelas suas costas, presos por um pequeno e bonito chapéu azul com um pequeno véu. Uma pena, ele pensou, esconder aquele rosto.

Sua pele parecia mais pálida em contraste com o véu escuro, suas maças do rosto e os grandes e expressivos olhos estavam borrados atrás da fina obstrução, mas sua boca – Deus, com o rosto parcialmente escondido fez com que seu olhar automaticamente se focalizasse sobre seus cheios lábios vermelhos. Ele se lembrava do gosto deles. Eles eram doces como frutas maduras.

Como se sentisse seu escrutínio, Lady Rin olhou para ele. Seus olhares se encontraram e se fixaram embora o véu manchasse qualquer reação que ele pudesse discernir em seus olhos adoráveis. Rapidamente ela retomou sua conversação, ignorando-o. Obviamente ela havia aprendido a lição sobre ficar brincando com homens perigosos. Uma pena pensou. Ele adoraria ensiná-la outra lição.

Quando ela se separou do grupo e andou pela sala admirando as pinturas que cobriam toda uma parede, Sesshoumaru não pode evitar observá-la. Ela não era nem alta, nem baixa. Sua cintura era pequena, seu quadril ondulava levemente sob seu vestido.

Embora modestamente vestida, a curva de seus seios se projetando com deleite sob seu corpete apenas fazia com que um homem sentasse e ansiosamente considerasse remover todo aquele tafetá para chegar até eles. Sesshoumaru teve mais do que um vislumbre de seus abundantes encantos. Ele os tocou e beijou. Ele queria mais.

Ele levantou-se e colocou a xícara de lado, mas ao invés de sair da sala, como pretendia, ele se aproximou dela. Ela o atraia. Querendo ele ser atraído ou não.

- Percebo que já se recuperou do baile de Greenleys – ele disse assim que chegou ao lado dela. – E obviamente não aconteceu nada de mais pela sua ousada travessura ou a senhorita não estaria aqui agora.

Ela o olhou rapidamente: - Por favor, não me dirija a palavra – ela disse, voltando a prestar atenção às pinturas.

Normalmente, Sesshoumaru não via problema em evitar mulheres. Era muito simples, na realidade. Um homem tem apenas de passar reto. Ele deu um passo para perto dela, fingindo achar à pintura berrante que ela estava estudando interessante.

- Duas noites atrás você me pediu para comprometê-la. Você teria me permitido arruinar sua reputação completamente. Hoje você me pede para fingir que nunca a vi. Mulheres. Instáveis como o pecado.

- Aproximar-me do senhor foi um claro erro de minha parte. – ela disse pelos lábios apertados. – Se o senhor tivesse um pouco de educação, faria o que lhe pedi e me deixaria em paz.

Ele coçou o queixo e considerou:

- Desculpe-me. Eu não tenho educação. Pensei que soubesse disso.

Ela se afastou dele e parou em frente à outra pintura.

- Tenho de discordar. O senhor tem boas maneiras, embora prefira permitir que a sociedade pense de outro modo.

Então, ela parou para pensar sobre isso. Obviamente apenas por um momento.

- Eu não me importo com o que a sociedade pensa. – ele disse. – A senhorita realmente acredita que eu não sei o que pretendia no Greenleys? Você se aproximou de mim num desafio. Você se balançou como uma isca para ganhar o favor de suas amigas. Teve sorte de eu não ter levado o jogo mais longe do que você pretendia.

- Sorte? – Percebendo que falou muito alto, ela deu um passo para mais longe dele. – Sorte não teve nada a ver com isso! Mesmo levando-se em consideração sua má reputação, eu sabia que não corria sério risco. Nenhum homem é tão tolo em pensar que poderia seduzir uma inocente e não enfrentar as repercussões da sociedade. Nem mesmo o senhor.

- E eu sou um **covarde**.

Ela levantou a cabeça em sua direção – O que disse?

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para ela. – Você acha que eu sou um covarde – ele repetiu. Você acredita que eu não tirei vantagem da situação com medo de represálias. Você esta certa. Mas a represália que eu temo não é a que você pensa. Estou muito tentado a pedir uma nova chance para provar que está errada.

Ela enrubesceu – Não haverá segunda chance – disse. – Cometi um erro. Um que não pretendo repetir.

Quando ela se afastou, Sesshoumaru não a seguiu. Ele ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso, se bem que ele parecia abandoná-lo quando estava em companhia de Rin. Pelo canto do olho ele a observava. Ela falou algo com a esposa do conde, recebeu informação e deixou a sala. Havia se retirado para o reservado, ele imaginou.

Sesshoumaru também precisava sair. Ele tinha de concluir as negociações e quanto antes, melhor. Ele queria sair da casa, ir bem longe de Lady Rin e do feitiço que ela havia lançado nele. Ele conhecia muito a respeito de feitiços e maldições para levá-los a sério.

Ele quase atropelou Rin no corredor. Eles tentaram passar ao lado um do outro, os dois se movendo na mesma direção, depois se voltando ao outro lado. Era cômico. – Vamos dançar novamente? – ele provocou.

Ela não riu. – Deixe-me passar, por favor!

Seu humor desapareceu. – Você não parece nem um pouco amigável como da última vez em que nos encontramos. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Você tem o hábito de se oferecer aos homens que não conhece? Se for assim, devo avisá-la de que da próxima vez você pode se dar mal.

- Eu já lhe disse, não haverá uma próxima vez, Lorde Taishou. – ela respondeu sua voz fria. – Nosso último encontro foi uma mal passo de minha parte, e temo que tenha sido uma reação ao champanhe. Já fui aconselhada a ficar longe de bebidas alcoólicas, e, também, para não ser vista em sua companhia. Nenhum dos dois, agora está claro para mim, é benéfico para a saúde de uma mulher.

O corredor estava mal iluminado, mas Sesshoumaru tinha uma excepcional visão no escuro. Agora que eles estavam face a face, ao invés de fingirem que não estavam conversando, como no salão, ele achou ter visto algo embaixo do véu que ela estava usando, algo que o perturbou. Quando ele se aproximou da leve obstrução, ela hesitou. Apesar disso, ele levantou o véu. O que viu gelou seu sangue.

- O que aconteceu com seu rosto?

Ela afastou sua mão e rapidamente abaixou o véu.

- Não é de sua conta, Lorde Taishou. Peço-lhe novamente, permita-me passar.

Quando ela tentou se afastar, ele bloqueou seu caminho.

- Não fui eu quem fez isso, foi? – Ele sabia que havia sido passional, mas rezava para que não tivesse sido rude com ela.

Seus olhos, meramente entrevistos através do véu se suavizaram. – Não – ela garantiu. – Eu sou terrivelmente desastrada. Eu tropecei tão logo cheguei do baile. Caí e bati meu rosto numa cadeira. Não foi nada de mais.

Sesshoumaru levantou o véu novamente. Gentilmente tocou a pequena e redonda contusão. – Nunca vi uma mulher se mover tão graciosamente quanto você, quando atravessa uma sala. Você parece uma princesa, fazendo a corte.

Seus cílios se abaixaram. – Você sempre insulta uma mulher, Lorde Taishou, e depois recita poesias para elas no próximo minuto?

- Não – respondeu honestamente. – Nunca. E pode me chamar de Sesshoumaru. Sermos formais um com o outro é um pouco estranho, considerando-se o que já passamos juntos.

Ela o olhou. Algo brilhou em seus olhos. Ele não tinha certeza se era raiva... ou desejo. – Vou lhe pedir mais uma vez para esquecer esse assunto.

- Já tentei – ele admitiu – Centenas de vezes.

Ela colocou a mão no pescoço. – Então deve tentar mais. Você não entende, eu não considerei o perigo...

- Sei. – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu, e ele sabia, e se sentiu idiota por acreditar que, por um momento, ela poderia por os boatos de lado e julgá-lo de modo justo – Mas não tem mais dúvidas depois de ter sido informada com que tipo de homem esteve brincando no baile em Greenleys.

Ele se surpreendeu quando ela levantou a cabeça e o observou atentamente através do véu – Você é um assassino, Lorde Taishou?

Sesshoumaru estava acostumado com sussurros pelas costas. Raramente havia alguém com coragem suficiente para confrontá-lo face a face. – O que você acha? Incomodava-o por honestamente querer saber sua resposta. Incomodava-o se importar de repente com o que alguém pensasse dele.

- Penso que se você fosse um assassino talvez não estivéssemos tendo essa conversa.

Ele sorriu com sua esperteza.

Ela o surpreendeu novamente dizendo – Você devia fazer isso com mais freqüência. Você não parece nem um pouco amedrontador quando sorri.

Sesshoumaru sossegou. Ela podia não acreditar nos boatos sobre ele ser um assassino, mas não sabia toda a verdade. Ela não sabia sobre a maldição que pesava em sua cabeça. Ela não sabia que era um absurdo para ele estar conversando com ela. Ela era proibida para ele. Tanto quanto ele era proibido para ela.

- Prometa-me que de hoje em diante você vai ter mais cuidado sobre com quem você anda de carruagem, Lady Rin.

A face de Rin inflamou-se sobre o véu. Percebeu que estava flertando com ele, embora não tivesse muita pratica nessa área. Ela estava flertando e se lembrando.

Lembrando dos toques das mãos dele sobre sua pele, da boca dele se movendo contra a dela. Ele era perigoso, mas Lorde Taishou não entendeu que o perigo a que Rin se referiu antes era Bankotsu. Quando ela viu Lorde Taishou no Greenleys ela ficou tão subjugada pela sua bela face que nem prestou atenção aos sussurros. Ela ouviu apenas o suficiente para perceber que ele era perfeito para arruinar sua reputação. Mas Bankotsu a avisou para ficar longe desse homem e se ele os visse juntos...

- Lorde Taishou – ela tentou se recompor e finalizar a conversação – Eu lhe sou muito grata. Foi muito bom que pelo menos um de nós tivesse um pouco de juízo. Quer dizer, que você não tenha ido mais longe do que foi. Acho que tive sorte de você ter sido...

- Um covarde?

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha. Como ele sabia que ela havia dito isso sobre ele? Ele não poderia tê-la ouvido. – Eu ia dizer um homem honrado. - Mas isso também não era realmente a verdade.

- Você pediu – ele lembrou - eu simplesmente fiz o favor.

Ele não fez o favor, mas ela não ia recomeçar novamente. Rin precisava voltar para o chá. Ela não podia olhar para a boca de Sesshoumaru sem se lembrar de seus beijos. Não podia olhar para suas mãos sem lembrá-las tocando sua pele nua. E ela pensou que havia imaginado o quão lindo ele era, mas estava errada. Ele era pecaminosamente bonito.

- Quando você me olha desse jeito, eu me arrependo de nosso primeiro encontro.

Ela rapidamente abaixou os olhos. – Eu também me envergonho de meu comportamento. Devemos tentar esquecer o que aconteceu.

- Eu quis dizer que me arrependo do que não aconteceu.

Rin o encarou novamente. Ele tinha a impressão errada dela. Que homem não teria? Ela mesma não sabia o que pensar de si mesma. Ela nunca reagiu tão audaciosamente a um homem antes. Ela pensava que o romance era algo frio, impessoal, mas agora sabia que era diferente.

- Você não é um cavalheiro, Lorde Taishou!

Ele pegou sua mão e a trouxe aos lábios – Isso era algo que você já sabia. – ele disse, então virou sua palma para cima e beijou seu pulso. Sua pulsação se acelerou. Ela retirou a mão rapidamente como se tivesse sido queimada.

- Algum problema, Rin?

Rin ficou tensa. Ela olhou por sobre Sesshoumaru. Aconteceu exatamente o que ela temia. Bankotsu estava parado olhando para ela, sua expressão calma, embora ela visse a veia que pulsava em sua testa.

- Não, Bankotsu – ela respondeu. – Eu já estava voltando para o chá.

Sesshoumaru se voltou e olhou para seu irmão de criação. Ele o reconheceu dos clubes, embora nunca tivessem conversado. – Você deve me perdoar por manter Lady Rin afastada da festa. Encontramos-nos acidentalmente aqui no corredor. Já que dançamos juntos em Greenleys e ela passou mal, queria saber de sua saúde.

- A saúde dela esta ótima – Bankotsu disse friamente. Seus olhos se moveram para Rin, e Sesshoumaru viu um brilho de raiva se acender nos olhos escuros. – Pelo menos por enquanto.

Sendo um homem intuitivo, Sesshoumaru imediatamente percebeu uma corrente oculta perturbadora entre Rin e seu irmão.

- Retorne ao salão, Rin – Bankotsu ordenou – Já irei me encontrar com você.

O olhar de Rin passou de um homem a outro. – Pensei que você me acompanharia Bankotsu.

- Faça o que estou mandando – Bankotsu disse de modo cortante.

Sesshoumaru observou Rin passar por eles e sair do corredor. Seus olhos fixos no balanço de seus quadris. Foi inconsciente, mas ele percebeu o que fazia e rapidamente desviou os olhos para Bankotsu.

- Ela é adorável, não é? – perguntou.

- Muito – Sesshoumaru concordou.

O homem lhe deu um olhar duro – Fique longe dela.

Embora Sesshoumaru não pudesse culpar o homem por ser protetor com a irmã, algo sobre Bankotsu imediatamente o incomodou de modo estranho. Ele estava acostumado a insulto, mas não estava acostumado a ameaças. Era fácil evitar confronto. Era só passar longe. Sesshoumaru encarou o homem com seu próprio olhar frio.

- Lady Rin não tem de temer nada de mim... e espero que ela não tenha de temer nada de você. - Ele não sabia por que disse essa ultima parte. Novamente, instinto.

O rosto de Bankotsu ficou vermelho – Não sei o que está insinuando, mas minha irmã é assunto meu.

- Irmã de criação, não é? – Sesshoumaru continuou a instigar.

Bankotsu mudou de tática e sorriu, embora sua riso não tenha chegado a seus olhos escuros. – Sim. E embora não tenhamos laços de sangue, eu lhe asseguro que me preocupo muito com Rin, Desejo vê-la se casando bem nessa temporada. Você sabe que qualquer atenção que dispensar a ela causará fofoca e porá sua reputação em risco. Duvido que você tenha honra, mas peço que leve o futuro bem-estar dela em consideração e evite comparecer em qualquer evento social desta temporada.

A audácia do homem surpreendeu Sesshoumaru. O fato de que o mais velho dos irmãos Taishou raramente comparecia a eventos sociais estava fora de questão. No passado, a escolha tinha sido dele.

- É claro que você está certo – Sesshoumaru disse, então sorriu em resposta, com a mesma expressão sem emoções que Bankotsu mantinha. – Eu não tenho honra.

Sesshoumaru se voltou e continuou a andar pelo corredor, onde esperava, chegaria ao escritório do conde. Ele sentia o olhar de Bankotsu em suas costa. Ele tinha algo a dizer ao homem, e voltou-se.

- No futuro, mantenha suas mãos longes de usa "querida irmã" ou você vai ter que lidar comigo. E eu lhe prometo, isso é algo que você não desejaria a seu pior inimigo.

Bankotsu não respondeu, mas Sesshoumaru não esperava que ele o fizesse. Por mais que se orgulhasse sobre aceitar sua cota na vida, permanecendo nas sombras com relação aos assuntos da sociedade, ele não era o tipo de homem que fica parado quando vê uma mulher sendo abusada. Talvez Rin tivesse realmente causado seu ferimento, mas Sesshoumaru suspeitava que esse não era o caso.

Ele analisaria a situação, julgaria sua reação e veria se, como sempre, ele não estava correto quando o assunto era seu instinto. E se Bankotsu colocasse as mãos sobre Rin novamente, ele sairia machucado.

Sesshoumaru tentou refrear seus pensamentos. Ele deveria rir do absurdo de suas noções. Ele protegendo Lady Rin? E novamente não tinha certeza de que ela necessitasse de sua proteção.

Ele deveria estar mais preocupado em saber quem a protegeria dele. Ele quase perdeu o controle com ela no baile. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão atraído fisicamente por uma mulher em toda a sua vida. Ele já pensava no curto passeio pelo gramado que os separava. Uma fronteira patética realmente – de pouca conseqüência para um homem com habilidade atlética.

Lady Rin se comportou friamente com ele hoje. Ele queria senti-la quente novamente, ver seus olhos cheios de desejo, ver seus lábios separados num convite. Ele queria tudo o que haviam partilhado na primeira noite em que se encontraram... e mais. E ele iria conseguir. Ele sabia disso tanto quanto ele sabia que seu futuro estava maldito. **Deus o ajudasse, ele não iria resistir**.

Espero que tenham gostado, muitos beijos pra cada um que deixou uma review:

Tamy Regina

Ana Spizziolli

Rukia-hime

Debs-Chan

Kuchiki Rin

jeh-chan

Individua do mal

Hyasmin

Pammy-sama

Acdy-chan

E comende sobre esse capitulo o que acharam?

Bem se eu esqueci algum nome me desculpe! ate Domingo com o capitulo 5


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Rin não poderia se sentir mais aliviada quando viu Bankotsu retornar ao chá social de Lady Sakura e Sesshoumaru não. Tinha algo de irresistível em Lorde Taishou. Bem, ela se corrigiu mentalmente, tudo nele era irresistível. Mas ela tinha que evitá-lo.

Não havia sentido em irritar Bankotsu. Embora ela não pudesse evitar pensar, enquanto Lorde Jenine se aproximava dela vindo do outro lado da sala, por que Sesshoumaru não poderia ser considerado uma boa escolha no mercado de casamentos, ao invés desse homem horroroso que Bankotsu queria forçá-la a aceitar.

- Lady Rin. – o visconde disse, pegando sua mão e babando sobre ela. – Estou muito satisfeito de encontrá-la ainda aqui. Estou lamentavelmente atrasado.

_Lamentavelmente_ grudado em sua cabeça, mas ela conseguiu sorrir. – Fico feliz em revê-lo, Lorde Jenine. – Rin lutou para libertar sua mão e enxugá-la no vestido.

Boa tarde, Jenine - Bankotsu se juntou a eles. - Vejo que está formidavelmente atrasado - ele disse com desdém. - Pena que não chegou um pouco mais cedo para caçar o Lobo.

Jenine ergue a sobrancelha - E que lobo seria esse?

Lorde Sesshoumaru Taishou - Bankotsu falou pausadamente. - Parece que ele está interessado em minha pobre irmãzinha.

Rin ficou chocada por Bankotsu discutir tal assunto com o visconde. O homenzinho se inflou como um sapo.

O maldito nunca mostrou qualquer interesse por um de nós anteriormente. Ele parece gostar mais de prostitutas. Ele piscou para Rin. Ela não achou graça alguma no comentário.

A mulher que foi encontrada assassinada em sua propriedade - explicou-lhe Bankotsu - Era uma prostituta.

Rin ainda não achou graça. Ela se ocupou com as dobras do vestido. - Eu não creio que Lorde Taishou, ou mulheres desse tipo sejam assuntos próprios para serem discutidos entre cavalheiros e damas.

Ambos a olharam de modo frio, como se ela não tivesse direito à opinião. Finalmente Lorde Jenine encolheu os ombros.

Perdoe-nos nossos modos rudes - ele disse. - Certamente encontraremos assunto mais prazerosos que os irmãos Taishou. Você sabe sobre a maldição que os assombra?

Apesar de não haver mudança de assunto, Rin ficou curiosa sobre o homem - Maldição?

Insanidade - disse Lorde Jenine. - O pai se matou. A mãe o seguiu a sepultura pouco depois, e dizem que estava completamente louca antes de partir. Os filhos, deles, embora ninguém saiba o que aconteceu com o caçula, estão marcados com o mesmo sangue, e vindo de ambos os lados, bem, não há como escapar. Nenhuma mulher decente se ligará a uma família com tal história. Eles fizeram um juramento, acredito, de nunca se casarem. Uma sábia decisão.

Talvez devêssemos mesmo falar sobre outra coisa - cortou Bankotsu - Você vai ao clube quando sairmos daqui?

Jenine concordou - Excelente idéia. Você deve se juntar a mim, Bankotsu. Talvez você consiga recuperar um pouco da fortuna que ainda me deve.

Rin não pode deixar de notar que Lorde Jenine lembrou a Bankotsu de sua dívida, mas não estava interessada na conversa deles. Ela estava pensando em Sesshoumaru. Que horrível para ele. Ser amaldiçoado com a loucura. Seria ele já insano? Ela não pensava assim. Mas certamente se estava no sangue tanto da mãe quanto do pai, acabaria o atingindo um dia. Teria ele feito um juramento de se manter solteiro? Seria essa mesma a sua decisão? Talvez a sociedade tivesse decidido por ele.

Você nos acompanhará amanhã?

Ele compreendeu que Jenine lhe fizera uma pergunta - Desculpe-me?

Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, considerando-se tudo – Bankotsu respondeu por ela.

Por favor, Bankotsu! Nós estaremos junto com ela. Quero só ver Taishou tentar sair da linha. Nós o espancaremos até ele virar uma polpa de sangue.

Bankotsu sorriu considerando a idéia, mas Rin ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que eles estavam discutindo. - Desculpe, não entendi onde o senhor quer que eu o acompanhe amanhã, visconde.

Estou pensando em comprar uma parelha de cavalos para minha carruagem. - Explicou. - Taishou pode ser um assassino, e logo pode estar louco como seus pais amaldiçoados, mas ele sabe como criar cavalos. Eu pensei que você gostaria de ir comigo e seu irmão de criação quando da compra.

Agora Rin entendeu o que Lady Sakura havia dito sobre negócios com cavalos. Ela podia ver a casa de Sesshoumaru da sacada de seu quarto e se perguntava do porquê de um estábulo tão grande em uma casa de cidade.

Ela achava melhor não ir. - Negócios com cavalos é assunto masculino - disse, embora não acreditasse nisso. Ela era uma amazona competente e sabia muito bem julgar as qualidades do animal.

Mas eu quero que você vá. - Jenine zangou-se. Ele se voltou para Bankotsu com uma expressão muito séria - Eu a quero lá.

Seu irmão de criação encarou o outro homem por um momento, depois deu de ombros - Não vejo mal algum em levá-la conosco. Como disse, ela estará protegida.

Rin compreendeu que não tinha voz ativa com relação ao fato quando os dois começaram a discorrer sobre os clubes e quais eles visitariam depois do chá. Ela tentou visualizar Bankotsu e Jenine levando a melhor sobre sesshoumaru Taishou em uma luta. Apesar de tê-lo considerado um covarde no baile em Greenleys, ela não conseguia imaginar Lorde Taishou como perdedor numa batalha de socos. Ela o veria amanhã. Sua pulsação se acelerou com o pensamento.

O condutor a levará para casa assim que acabar essa reunião - Bankotsu a avisou. - Eu a verei depois de jogar um pouco. Discutiremos o que aconteceu no corredor, então.

Ela tinha sido tola ao pensar que seu irmão deixaria passar o fato. Será que ele bateria nela apenas por ter tido a infelicidade de cruzar com Lorde Taishou no corredor? Seu estômago se torceu ao pensamento. Prometia ser uma tarde muito longa, enquanto esperaria pelo retorno de Bankotsu. - esperando para ver que punição ele tinha em mente.

Caminhar de um lado para o outro parecia acalmar seus nervos. Rin fazia isso, enquanto Lydia, sua criada pessoal, trocava as roupas de cama. Sua opinião sobre Lorde Jenine não havia mudado. O homem era repulsivo, como ela havia considerado da primeira vez que o tinha visto. Sua opinião sobre Sesshoumaru Taishou havia mudado um pouco. Ela não o considerava mais um covarde. Ela não deveria ficar pensando nele. Mas mesmo dizendo isso a si mesma, Rin foi até a sacada de seu quarto e ficou olhando para fora em direção à casa ao lado.

O que vou fazer?

Você deve fazer o que seu irmão de criação quer e encontrar um bom marido. - Lydia, a criada, respondeu, como se a pergunta tivesse sido dirigida a ela, quando na verdade ela havia apenas pensado alto. - Eu vejo o modo como ele a olha quando a senhorita está distraída. Não vai demorar muito para ele se arrastar até seu quarto durante a noite e subir em sua cama.

Lydia! - chocou-se Rin. - Você não deve dizer essas coisas! A criada não deveria dizer tais coisas, principalmente porque Rin não queria encarar a possibilidade de seu irmão de criação ter desejos por ela. Já era horrível sofrer os abusos físicos. Ela tinha dado muita liberdade à criada, ou Lydia jamais teria coragem de dizer tal coisa a ela. Mas a jovem era a única amiga que Rin tinha feito, ou provavelmente faria desde que Bankotsu a tinha enganado para vir a Londres com ele - desde que ele a prendeu em casa. Rin prezava essa amizade, muito embora a sociedade torcesse o nariz com relação a tal combinação.

Sem considerar a advertência, Lydia deu de ombros - A senhorita acha que não conheço os apetites do senhor? - A criada estremeceu visivelmente - Toma o que deseja aquele. - Da última vez que ele me ordenou a ir para a cama com ele, pensei que me mataria com seus modos rudes. Sangrei por uma semana, isso sim!

Rin achou que seu queixo havia caído. Sua vida no interior havia sido plenamente protegida. Ela certamente já havia ouvido a troca de palavras vulgares entre as criadas, mas nada do modo como Lydia estava insinuando.

Lydia, você esta me dizendo que bankotsu... que ele se impôs a você?

Ele acha que nenhuma mulher vá dizer não ao seu lindo rosto. - Lydia a olhou enquanto batia um dos travesseiros. - Mas nós sabemos que ele não é tão bonito por dentro, não é, Lady Rin?

Rin atravessou o quarto para se aproximar da empregada - Por que você não contou a alguém, Lydia? Por que você continua trabalhando aqui se sujeitando a tais atos contra sua vontade?

A empregada deu de ombros, novamente. - Não tenho família; a senhorita sabe, E eu preciso desse emprego. O senhor disse que se eu não fizer o que ele manda, ele não me dará nenhuma referencia. Ele pode não ser de alta classe social, como a senhorita, Lady Rin, mas ele pode tornar minha vida mais difícil do que já é.

Rin levou uma das mãos à têmpora e a massageou. - É um comportamento inaceitável. Ele não pode continuar lhe tratando como se você não tivesse poder de decisão sobre algo tão íntimo. Como se você fosse apenas um objeto criado por Deus apenas para satisfazer-lhe os desejos, não considerando seus sentimentos.

Lydia tocou-a nos ombros – Ele já parou com isso. E eu temo pela senhorita embaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Faça o que ele pede e salve-se enquanto ainda pode. Se ele me chamar a sua cama novamente, eu juro que pulo dessa sacada antes de permitir que ele me estraçalhe como da última vez. Nenhuma mulher deveria sofrer tal humilhação.

Os olhos de Rin passearam pela sacada como se considerando se ela não deveria pular ao invés de viver com o medo do que Bankotsu lhe faria ou de se casar com Lorde Jenine. Como a pobre Lydia, ela também não tinha família. Nenhum tio querido que viesse salvá-la, nem primos com quem procurar abrigo. Estava só no mundo, como a criada.

- Sinto muito, Lydia – disse suavemente. – Sinto pela sua vergonha e sofrimento. Falarei com Bankotsu sobre isso, pode ter certeza.

- Não, milady – Lydia sussurrou – Se ele souber que lhe contei, ele me machucará mais. Não faça nada contra ele. Não por minha causa.

Rin abriu a boca para retrucar, mas uma batida soou na porta e, falando no diabo, ele entrou. Lydia abaixou os olhos rapidamente e fugiu pela porta. Rin enfrentaria Bankotsu sozinha.

- Temos de conversar, irmãzinha.

Sentindo ainda o golpe da confissão de Lydia, e se debatendo se deveria chamá-lo a responsabilidade, ou não, apesar do pedido da criada, ela se manteve quieta. Mas começou a se defender, imediatamente.

- Foi um acidente meu encontro com Lorde Taishou no corredor, no chá de Lady Sakura – ela disse. – Eu jamais o procuraria propositadamente depois da advertência que você me fez.

Bankotsu levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela sabia que, apesar dele não demonstrar, ele estava secretamente satisfeito de entrar no quarto e, imediatamente, vê-la balbuciando sobre sua inocência como uma idiota sem coragem. O medo a transformou numa covarde. Mas Rin não poderia se manter em silêncio com relação à criada.

- E... você não deve tocar em Lydia novamente.

Sua ordem apagou a expressão orgulhosa do rosto de seu irmão de criação:

- O que aquela vagabunda andou te falando?

Rin se afastou inconscientemente quando ele se aproximou.

- Ela – eu – quer dizer... – ela se esforçou a se manter firme. – Ela acidentalmente deixou escapar que você tem exigido certos direitos que não são seus para exigir, Bankotsu. Ela disse que não estava disposta e que você a forçou.

Ele se aproximou e agarrou seus ombros, enterrando os dedos fortemente em suas carnes. Rin retrocedeu, mas não se acovardou.

- Os serviçais dessa casa não são de sua conta – ele rosnou – Você vai levar em consideração a palavra de uma criada, uma prostituta, ao invés da minha? Posso lhe garantir que ela veio se insinuando em minha cama, esperando ganhar um pouco mais. Eu não peguei nada que ela não estava disposta a oferecer. Como você ousa me confrontar com esse assunto! Você não tem nenhum direito aqui, Rin não sob meu teto!

Quando mais ele enterrava os dedos em sua pela, mais difícil era para Rin permanecer forte frente ao inimigo. E Bankotsu era o inimigo. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida. Seus dedos apertaram mais fortemente e Rin não conseguiu segurar o lamento que escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu entendo, ela murmurou. – Por favor, bankotsu, você está me machucando!

Como se precisasse de mais vontade do que ele era capaz, Bankotsu a soltou e deu-lhe as costas.

- Você consegue me deixar nervoso. Você vive se esquecendo que sua situação atual é totalmente diferente daquela a que você estava acostumada. Seu pai me expulsou, sabia? Eu considerei a idéia de ser capaz de expulsá-la, ou jogá-la aos cães, ou fazer o que eu quisesse com você.

- Isso foi há muito tempo atrás – Rin o relembrou, esfregando os pontos doloridos nos ombros. – Eu era uma criança, você um jovenzinho, mal saído das calças curtas. Eu não tive nada a ver com a partida sua e de sua mãe. Na realidade, eu chorei quando a duquesa me disse que tinha de partir. Eu senti muita falta de sua mãe todos esses anos. Foi por isso que eu vim com você, esqueceu? Para vê-la.

- Claro que eu sabia de seus sentimentos para com ela, e os dela para com você. Por isso eu sabia que você viria. Você veio para uma armadilha, idiotinha! – ele a insultou. – Agora, voltando para assuntos mais urgentes. Amanhã cedo você acompanhará Jenine e eu até a jóia e orgulho de Lorde Taishou aí ao lado. Seus estábulos. Espero não haver mais nenhum problema entre Lorde Taishou e você. Eu odiaria ter de espancá-lo. Como disse a Jenine, Taishou ficou apavorado quando eu o adverti.

Rin controlou sua língua, mas duvidava seriamente de que seu irmão tivesse apavorado Lorde taishou. Nesse momento, ela falaria qualquer coisa para que bankotsu a deixasse sozinha. Raramente eles podiam ficar sozinhos sem que ela o irritasse.

- Se você quer que eu vá, eu irei – ela disse. – Posse ver sua mãe agora à tarde? Tenho sido desleixada em minhas visitas e desejo compensar.

Bankotsu encolheu os ombros – Suponho que deva. Acabei de mandar servir o chá para ela. Uma mistura especial de que ela gosta muito. Dê-lhe minhas lembranças.

O modo como ele fez o último comentário foi sarcástico, mas Rin estava muito feliz por vê-lo partir para se importar. Ela caminhou até o espelho, aplicou pó para esconder o pequeno ferimento da face, pegou sua cesta de costura e subiu ao terceiro andar.

A duquesa cochilava numa cadeira perto da janela. O remanescente de seu chá matutino estava colocado em uma mesa junto a ela. Mary, a governanta, estava ocupada em limpar o quarto sombrio.

- Ela está melhor hoje? – Rin perguntou à governanta.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça – Não consegui tirar um pio dela já por dois dias. A mente dela parece estar em outro lugar. Ela está tão terrivelmente cansada que eu quase não consigo mais tirá-la da cama e colocá-la na cadeira para evitar que fique com feridas.

Rin se ajoelhou perante a madrasta e tomou-lhe as mãos geladas entre as suas.

- Boa tarde, Sua Graça. Sinto muito não ter vindo visitá-la com mais freqüência. Eu prometo melhorar meu comportamento com relação a isso. – Ela se voltou para Mary – Ficarei com ela um pouco. Tenho certeza que você tem outros afazeres.

- Deus a abençoe, tenho mesmo. – admitiu a governanta. – O senhor Bankotsu nos mantêm apurados. São poucos de nós para fazermos todo o serviço que precisa.

A diminuição de serviçais foi obviamente uma necessidade dos agora parcos fundos de bankotsu, juntamente com a diminuição dos móveis lá embaixo. Rin tinha certeza que o irmão de criação vendeu tudo o que era valioso na casa para alimentar seu vício em jogo e pagar seu reduzido número de criados.

Após Mary sair da sala, Rin tentou pensar em algo alegre para conversar com sua madrasta. Ela não esperava que a dama respondesse. Os olhos da duquesa estavam sempre fechados, como se ela não vivesse mais nesse mundo, mas tivesse fugido para outro. Rin desejava poder fazer o mesmo, nesse momento. Ela esperava poder represar suas emoções, mas os ombros ainda doloridos e a perspectiva de permanecer em uma casa onde o abuso estava se tornando uma companhia habitual levaram a melhor sobre ela. Abaixou a cabeça e se permitiu a fraqueza de chorar. Um momento depois, a mão da madrasta lhe tocou os cabelos.

O toque gentil da mulher, num mundo que havia se tornado violento, apenas trouxe mais lágrimas. Rin continuou a chorar enquanto a senhora, seus olhos ainda encobertos e fixados num ponto cego, acariciava seus cabelos.

Ficaram assim por um tempo; então a mão da senhora caiu, revelando que ela havia adormecido. Rin se levantou, pegou uma manta da cama e cobriu a duquesa. Ela ficou em seu trabalho de costura até Mary voltar para fazer companhia à pobre senhora.

À noite, Mary preparou um banho morno para Rin e ela permitiu que a água perfumada aliviasse suas dores externas. Nada poderia aliviar o turbilhão interno. Ela precisava de um salvador.

Uma visão do lindo rosto de Sesshoumaru Taishou surgiu. Talvez porque ele se parecesse com um anjo com sua linda cabeleira prata. Mas não, ela sacudiu a cabeça para apagar a visão. Ele não era um anjo. Mas seria ele um assassino? Seria louco?

Rin deslizou para a cama com essas perguntas girando em sua mente. Estava quase adormecida quando sentiu uma presença em seu quarto. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que Lydia estava certa sobre as atenções não naturais de Bankotsu com relação a ela e que ele havia conseguido destrancar sua porta. Ela se sentou, seus olhos procurando pelo quarto imerso em sombras. Uma sombra escura estava parada perto da porta da sacada.

- Bankotsu? - ela sussurrou, o medo agitando seu coração.

Ele entrou em um facho de luar deixado pelas portas abertas da sacada e ela viu que não era seu irmão. Talvez Rin devesse ter ficado mais amedrontada pela sua identidade, mas ela ficou estranhamente aliviada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, e como conseguiu entrar?

Sesshoumaru, vestido em uma camisa de tecido branca aberta no pescoço, e calças pretas justas, deu um passo para frente.

- Você não deveria dormir com suas portas abertas – ele disse – E a grade aí fora não e difícil de escalar, não se o homem estiver determinado.

Rin puxou as cobertas para cima do pescoço. – Determinado a fazer o que?

Ele a encarou por um momento, longo o suficiente para preencher de tensão o ar entre eles. Então disse.

- Conversar com você em particular.

- Conversar comigo? – Teria ela detectado desapontamento na própria voz? – Conversar comigo sobre o que?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela.

- Sobre esse machucado em seu rosto. Tem me incomodado.

Suas narinas se alargaram levemente enquanto ele se aproximava. Lorde Taishou tinha um cheiro especial. Não era nem um pouco desagradável. Não era resultado de nenhum perfume, mas natural. Ela não conseguia identificá-lo exatamente, mas lembrava a ela de perigo. Ou masculinidade. Ou algo selvagem.

- Eu lhe disse sobre minha falta de jeito – ela o relembrou. – Você não deveria estar aqui. E você não é tão desprovido de boas maneiras que não consiga compreender isso.

- Seu irmão de criação deveria estar aqui? – ele questionou – Em seu quarto, a essa hora da noite? Você pensou que eu fosse ele um momento atrás.

Ela torceu para que a escuridão escondesse o embaraçoso rubor que subiu pelo seu pescoço.

- Por que não deveria? Ela respondeu. – Ele é o dono da casa. Faz sentido que eu pensasse que fosse Bankotsu, talvez vendo se eu estava bem.

- É um hábito dele?

Rin engasgou quando ele ousou sentar na beira de sua cama. Ela se afastou para longe dele, tanto quanto permitia seu colchão.

- Não, não é, e mesmo que fosse não é da sua conta. Você deve ir embora já. Não é apropriado que fique aqui.

- Já lhe disse que além de ser **covarde**, **não ter honra e modos**, eu não dou a mínima para o que seja **apropriado**?

- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de perceber isso sozinha – ela lhe assegurou. Rin pensou em gritar. Mas Bankotsu seria o único homem a vir em seu socorro. Ela estava certa de que Sesshoumaru Taishou era o menor de dois males. Ainda assim, ela não poderia deixá-lo acreditar que era aceitável que ele deslizasse para seu quarto no meio da noite.

- Se você não sair imediatamente, eu gritarei pelo meu irmão. Ele disse que você morre de medo dele.

Os dentes de Sesshoumaru brilharam brancos na escuridão do quarto quando ele riu.

- E você acreditou nele?

O tom sarcástico em sua voz confirmou as suspeitas anteriores que ela teve. Sesshoumaru a deixava nervosa, mas Rin não estava certa de que o frio em seu estômago e sua falta de ar eram resultado de medo.

- O que você quer? – ela exigiu.

Ele passeou os olhos sobre ela. – **Você sabe o que eu quero**.

Eu realmente amo quando o capitulo acaba assim, e vocês também gostam.

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, amei ler cada uma delas fico muito feliz que estejam gostando.

Muitos beijos:

Rukia-hime

Ana spizziolli

Cassuce

Individuo do mal

Pammy-sama

Acdy-chan

Tamy Regina

Kuchiki Rin

E a todos que estejam acompanhando essa fic.

1


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sesshoumaaru disse a si mesmo que ele apenas queria saber sobre o machucado em seu rosto. Que era uma tarefa heróica de sua parte ter certeza de que a dama não estava sendo abusada. Ele havia mentido a si mesmo. O que ele realmente queria era tocá-la novamente. Beijá-la. Sentir o calor crescendo entre eles como no dia do baile em Greenleys. Ela extraía dele emoções que ele pensava ter controlado há muito tempo atrás. Ela o fazia sentir. Ela o fazia querer. Ela o fazia se comportar como um tolo.

- Eu o confundi – ela disse, e tentou se afastar ainda mais dele. Apesar do meu comportamento na noite do baile, eu não sou o tipo de mulher que permite a um homem entrar em seu quarto sem convite para facilmente se deslizar pela minha cama. Devemos esclarecer tal fato entre nós de uma vez por todas.

Ele sabia que tipo de mulher ela era. Seus beijos, embora o tivessem afetado muito mais do que os que havia trocado com mulheres mais experientes, tinham sidos inocentes na noite do baile. Ela tinha sido inocente ao brincar de insolente. Mas por que ela deixou o jogo ir tão longe? Ele ainda não entendia isso. Por atenção? Bem, ela havia conseguido isso, e ele devia lembrá-la de que atenção não era sempre uma coisa boa quando se tratava da sociedade ou de homens como ele.

- Essa formalidade comigo não combina com você – ele disse. – Não quando eu sei que debaixo desse gelo corre um incêndio. Você não está nem um pouco tentada a se queimar novamente?

As mãos dela fecharam à gola de sua camisola simples. Sua pequena língua rosada molhou os lábios, um gesto inconsciente, mas que capturou o olhar dele para sua boca pecaminosa.

- Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar o que aconteceu conosco aquela noite, eu o faria. Agora percebo como fui tola em sair do baile com você. Eu percebo que não estava pensando com clareza, que não tinha pensado em todas as ramificações de fazer algo tão ousado. Eu o usei para meus propósitos, e já me desculpei. O que mais você quer de mim?

"**Muito mais"** ele estava pensando, mas apesar de sua boca pecaminosa, um ar de inocência ainda a rodeava e fez com que a consciência mostrasse sua cara feia. Seus cabelos escuros caiam pelos ombros, desarrumados. Suas curvas eram visíveis debaixo da modesta camisola. Como ela podia despertar sentimentos de decência e desejo dentro dele ao mesmo tempo? O que mais ele podia pedir a ela? Não tanto quanto ele gostaria, mas mais do que deveria. Ele se inclinou para ela.

- Outro beijo.

- Um beijo. – ela sussurrou sem fôlego, então ergueu as mãos como se para pará-lo. – Um beijo e nada mais? Depois você irá embora e me deixará sozinha?

- Se for o seu desejo – Verdade seja dita, Sesshoumaru tinha de deixá-la em paz. Ela era perigosa para ele. Ele não iria se enganar acreditando que não era. Supostamente, ele também gostava de brincar com fogo, porque era exatamente isso que estava fazendo.

Vagarosamente, ela abaixou as mãos. Permissão concedida, ele entendeu. Porém, agora que Sesshoumaru teve permissão, ele não sabia se não deveria colocar o rabo entra as pernas e fugir. Conseguiria beijá-la e não querer mais nada? Poderia beijá-la e deixá-la em paz daqui para frente? Com certeza que não. Mas ele o fez de qualquer modo.

Como Rin poderia não ter curiosidade para saber se a ocorrência daquela noite na carruagem não tinha sido algo estranho e mágico que nunca mais aconteceria novamente? Ou se Sesshoumaru Taishou não havia desenterrado algo dentro dela que tinha estado adormecido todos esses anos? Rin sentia que podia confiar na palavra dele, talvez por ele não ter tirado vantagem total dela aquela noite e isso ele poderia ter feito. Ela pensou que estava relativamente a salvo com ele... até que ele a beijou novamente.

Seus lábios eram firmes contra os dela, sua boca aberta úmida, sua língua procurando. Ela se abriu para ele como uma flor sedenta de chuva. Foi uma chama lenta, o crescendo entre a primeira tentativa de toque de seus lábios e o modo como ele o possuiu completamente. O fogo dentro dela rugiu com vida, se alastrando pelos ossos, acendendo sua carne, enviando chamas por todos os lados até que ela queimava inteira.

- Rin – ele a chamou – Como posso lhe prometer que não pedirei mais, quando tudo sobre você me faz querer mais? Mais calor, mais pele, mais do que me permite minha vida amaldiçoada?

Ela se lembrou, então, sobre a maldição de sua família. Embora seus beijos a fizessem esquecer de tudo. Seria ele um louco? E se fosse, ele tinha lhe passado à doença. Ela estava certamente tão louca quanto ele por permitir que ele entrasse em seu quarto, em sua cama, numa parte dela que ela nem sabia existir. Embora ela devesse empurrá-lo, suas mãos o agarraram pelo colarinho da camisa e o puxou mais para perto.

- Isso é loucura, ela conseguiu murmurar entre os beijos – É errado me sentir desse modo. E nem mesmo o conheço.

Ele se afastou dela rapidamente. Ela viu seu rosto no brilho fraco das brasas do quarto – viu seus olhos. Por um breve momento, eles brilharam e estavam cheios de uma luz azul iridescente; então, tão rápido como surgiu, o brilho desapareceu.

- Não, você não me conhece – ele concordou.

Sesshoumaru soltou as mãos dela de seu colarinho. Levantou-se e sem dizer uma palavra atravessou o quarto, saiu pelas portas da sacado e desapareceu. Rin ficou pensando se não estivera sonhando. Se ele realmente esteve em seu quarto. Tocou os lábios inchados. Eles queimavam. Ela queimava. Debaixo de sua apropriada camisola de algodão, coisas muito impróprias aconteciam com seu corpo.

Seus seios estavam inchados e doloridos. Ela se sentia úmida e quente entre as pernas. Ela estava faminta por mais do que ele havia lhe dado. E ela se sentia confusa por que ele conseguir extrair esses sentimentos dela. O que seria preciso para destruir esse controle aparentemente inumano que ele tinha? E o que a possuía que a fazia querer descobrir? Ela já tinha muitos problemas na vida. Sesshoumaru Taishou não era um problema que ela precisava.

Ocorreu a ela naquele instante que nada em Sesshoumaru apelava para as necessidades de uma mulher, mas tudo nele apelava para os desejos de uma mulher. Ele a havia advertido na primeira noite em que se conheceram sobre o perigo de se brincar com homens como ele. Homens como ele? Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza de que tipo de homem ele era, mas ela sentia que havia poucos, se é que a havia, outro como ele.

Muitos abraços e beijos e valeu pelas reviews:

Rukia-hime: pode deixar o irmãozinho vai sofre na medida.

Ana M: Liga não comigo acontece o mesmo

Pammy-sama: como pedistes continuação.

Lady miuse: Valeu pela review e eu também teria um troço se difesse de casar com o jenine e o bankotsu e um monstro mesmo. Mas ai que estória fica boa.

Baby Moon: Na realidade eu deferia, mas houve um probleminha e me atrasei a atualizar, mas não ira acontecer, mas.

Kuchiki Rukia: Mas eu acho que fica um gostinho de quero mas quanto acaba assim, realmente ele e um filho da p e muito mas. Esses dois quando realmente ficarem juntos vai ser quente.

Ana Spizziolli: Logo, logo.

Tamy Regina: Menina você da viva ainda, não quero que tenha um ataque não faça isso.

Debs-Chan: Valeu, desculpa pela demora.

Jeh-Chan: Nossa tenho que fala pro sesshy fica longe de você.

Acdy-Chan: Nossa.

yukinasamoto: Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic, espero sempre vê-la por aqui.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bem espero que gostem desse capitulo, amei todas as reviews beijos.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Rin estava exausta. A noite passada tinha sido cheia, e uma vez que Sesshoumaru tinha partido, ela teve problemas para dormir. Mais tarde, teve pesadelos. Pesadelos que a fizeram gritar dormindo, ou pelo menos ela acha que ouviu gritos. Ela não se lembrava dos sonhos, apenas de que Saesshoumaru estava neles.

Essa manhã, ela havia implorado para Bankotsu permitir que ela ficasse em casa, mas ele recusou. Agora aqui estava ela, na propriedade de Sesshoumaru. Forçada na companhia de dois homens a quem desprezava quase com igual fervor, e no estábulo de Lorde Taishou. O lugar onde uma mulher havia morrido.

Rin não sabia se eram esses pensamentos negros que a faziam ficar nervosa, ou se era simplesmente se ver forçada a acompanhar Lorde Jenine que estava fazendo seus nervos ficarem a flor da pele. O Visconde não era menos sutil em seus lânguidos olhares para ela hoje do que nas duas ocasiões anteriores em que se encontraram. Bankotsu estava se comportando ainda mais estranhamente do que o normal essa manhã. Seu irmão de criação tinha arranhões no rosto. Rin não tinha visto Lydia hoje. Ela teve um mau pressentimento sobre isso... um pressentimento muito ruim.

- Ah! Aqui está você, Lorde Taishou!

Rin espiou por sobre o cavalo que estava admirando. Sesshoumaru estava de costas para ela, encarando os dois homens. Seu casaco abraçava seus ombros largos, era confeccionado para mostrar seu físico impressionante. Ele usava calças justas, enfiadas em longas botas negras, ambas chamando a atenção para suas longas pernas musculosas. Sesshoumaru era um homem impressionante – indo ou vindo.

Uma pequena chama se acendeu em sua barriga e se espalhou pelas regiões baixas. Maldito seja o homem, como ele podia afetá-la quando nem mesmo a estava olhando? E como ela deveria tratá-lo, considerando o fato de ele ter entrado sorrateiramente em seu quarto e a beijado a noite passada?

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bankotsu?

Dificilmente esse era o modo de um negociante tratar um possível cliente, pensou Rin. Não se precisava ter uma grande inteligência para se perceber que Sesshoumaru não gostava de seu irmão de criação, e vice versa.

- Vim como convidado de Jenine – Bankotsu respondeu – Minha irmã e eu.

Já que Bankotsu a havia apontado com a cabeça, Rin ficou esperando que Sesshoumaru olhasse para ela. O que ela não antecipou foi o repentino calor que reluziu nos olhos deles quando seus olhares se encontraram e se fixaram. Eles ficaram parados se encarando por um tempo desconfortavelmente longo.

- Eu já atrelei os cinzas em minha carruagem, Jenine – disse Sesshoumaru, finalmente desviando o olhar dela. – Presumi que você iria querer testá-los antes de tomar a decisão final.

O homem repugnante acenou concordando, seu papo balançando com o movimento. – Uma idéia muito feliz, Taishou. Talvez a jovem senhorita e eu possamos passear juntos. Ele sorriu libidinosamente para Rin.

- Não permito que mulheres cavalguem quando testamos animais – Sesshoumaru interviu, lançando ao visconde um olhar maldoso. – Muito perigoso. Presumo que você queira que eles dêem tudo de si, para ver do que eles são capazes?

Jeneni franziu os lábios; então concordou. Ele se voltou para Bankotsu:

- Mas você vai comigo, não vai, Bankotsu? Quero ter uma segunda opinião e não vejo motivo para que você deixe de me acompanhar, a não ser que não esteja inclinado a me fornecer uma.

- Não seria apropriado deixar Rin sozinha – disse Bankotsu – Esperarei aqui pelo seu regresso.

- Não me importo de ficar sozinha – Rin disse – Ela ansiava por alguns minutos sem Bankotsu respirando em seu pescoço. E apesar do medonho pensamento sobre assassinato que insistia em permanecer em sua mente, ela adorava o cheiro do estábulo e esfregar os narizes de veludo dos cavalos. Ela se lembrava do interior e isso trouxe um forte sentimento de saudades.

- Tenho certeza de que Lady Rin ficará bem – Sesshoumaru disse aos homens. – Mas se quiserem vir um outro dia, Jenine, eu compreendo. Talvez os animais ainda estejam disponíveis.

Jenine franziu os lábios novamente. Ele se virou para Bankotsu– Vamos lá. Ela ficará bem aqui, enquanto o resto de nós dará um pequeno passeio. Eu rasgarei suas dívidas da véspera se você me fizer esse favor.

O visconde havia feito uma proposta que Bankotsu não podia recusar. Ele aceitou. – Muito bem, então. Vamos logo para retornarmos rapidamente.

Quando os homens saíram do estábulo, Rin queria gritar de alegria. Finalmente, um tempo sozinha, quando não estava fechada em seu quarto. Ela poderia respirar novamente; ela poderia girar com abandonamento. Talvez ela pudesse roubar um dos finos cavalos de Sesshoumaru e fugir. Ela acalentou a idéia apenas por um momento. Ela não tinha para onde fugir. Ela não tinha dinheiro com ela, nenhuma comida, nenhuma roupa extra. Se ela realmente desejava escapar, ela devia planejar melhor.

Ela se voltou para o animal que estava acariciando, atraída pelas linhas belas da égua Árabe, sua crina sedosa e seus lindos olhos castanhos, Rin desejou ter seu cavalo com ela em Londres. Ela adorava cavalgar quando estava no interior e sentia falta das saídas diárias.

- Você tem bom gosto para cavalos

Alarmada, ela se voltou rapidamente. Sesshoumaru a estava observando.

- Pensei que você conduziria a carruagem – ela disse – quer dizer, eu presumi...

- Jenine e seu irmão também. – ele comentou com um meio sorriso. Meu condutor é perfeitamente capacitado para mostrar os animais de modo mais vantajoso. Não vi razão para acompanhar dois homens cuja companhia me dá nos nervos. Bankotsu ficou zangado.

- Não permita que eu atrapalhe seus afazeres – ela disse – ficarei bem aqui sozinha.

- Está com medo?

- Medo?

Ele andou em direção a ela e se recostou contra a cocheira próxima à égua. Um lindo garanhão castanho colocou a cabeça para fora do portão e tocou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru com o focinho. Rin sentiu uma estranha necessidade de fazer o mesmo.

- De ficar sozinha comigo? – ele especificou.

- Deveria ter? – ela desafiou.

Ele deu um sorriso diabólico. Ele se tranqüilizou após um momento.

- Quero dizer, aqui. Onde uma mulher morreu.

De repente um calafrio atravessou o ar. Rin estremeceu:

- Onde você a encontrou?

Sesshoumaru apontou com a cabeça para um local no final do estábulo onde ainda estava escuro.

- Lá no fundo. Não posso mais instalar os cavalos lá, agora. Parece que eles sentem o cheiro de sangue.

Ela estremeceu novamente.

- Você a conhecia?

Voltando o rosto para a cocheira em que estava recostado, Lorde Taishou acariciou o focinho do castanho.

- Seu nome era Kagura, e não, eu não a conhecia. Ela era uma prostituta, ninguém importante, ou tenho certeza de que se teria feito muito mais para encontrar seu assassino.

- Como ela chegou aqui? – Rin caminhou até o centro do estábulo e observou a longa fileira de cocheiras.

- Não sei. Eu cheguei em casa após uma saída noturna. Tinha dispensado os funcionários do estábulo para um casamento. Um dos cava lariços se casou aquela noite. Fui guardar meu cavalo e ouvi um gemido. Foi quando a encontrei.

Rin esfregou os braços:

- Ela lhe disse algo?

Quando ele não responde, ela o olhou. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. Como se percebendo que era observava, se endireitou e se afastou do cavalo.

- Não. Ela havia sido espancada. Tentei descobrir algo sobre ela logo depois que aconteceu. Queria muito encontrar o homem responsável pelo seu sofrimento. Queria muito fazê-lo sofrer também.

A paixão em sua voz fez com que Rin acreditasse nele. Nesse momento ela pensou que o homem responsável pela morte de Kagura tinha muita sorte por Sesshoumaru não saber quem ele era.

- Rin!

Ela pulou e se voltou rapidamente para ver Bankotsu e Jenine parados na entrada do estábulo. Seu coração disparou contra o peito e ela imaginou que a cor sumiu de sua face. Seu irmão de criação estava lívido.

- Já voltaram? – perguntou Sesshoumaru. Ele se dirigiu ao meio do estábulo, se colocando diretamente entre Rin e os dois homens. – Estava mostrando os cavalos a lady Rin. . Ela parece ter gostado muito da jovem égua árabe. Gostaria que eu a selasse para sua irmã testá-la?

O rosto de Bankotsu ficou roxo.

- Você nos enganou propositadamente. – ele acusou. – Pensei que você conduziria a carruagem. Se eu soubesse que você não nos acompanharia, jamais teria permitido que Rin ficasse aqui, e você sabe disso!

Sesshoumaru não se acovardou pelo tom raivoso de Bankotsu, não do modo como Rin fez. Mas então, Sesshoumaru nunca tinha estado do outro lado das mãos dele.

- Lady Rin não sentiu medo algum por ficar alguns minutos sozinha em minha companhia, como você pode facilmente perceber.

- Essa não é a questão – Bankotsu rosnou.

Sessoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha. – Não é? Então qual é, Bankotsu?

Seu irmão de criação se dirigiu ameaçadoramente em direção a Sesshoumaru.

- Se alguém os tivesse visto aqui sozinhos, poderia levantar suspeita. Jenine planeja fazer uma oferta por ela. Ele não iria querer uma mulher cujo nome tivesse sido arrastado na lama.

Obviamente nem um pouco intimidado por Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru dirigiu o olhar ao visconde:

- É verdade, Jenine? Você planeja fazer uma oferta por Lady Rin? A mesma que irá fazer pelos cavalos?

Jenine parecia estar se divertindo durante o confronto. Agora ele tornou-se sério.

- Veja o que fala, Taishou! Meus planos para Lady Rin dizem respeito a seu irmão de criação e eu. – O homem levantou uma sobrancelha. – Planeja fazer uma oferta por ela?

Os olhos de Rin viajavam de um homem a outro durante a discussão. Agora seus olhos pousaram em Sesshoumaru, e por um breve momento ela desejou que ele dissesse "Sim". Por que ela desejava isso ainda não estava muito claro para ela. Bem, além do óbvio. Um deus alto e loiro em contrapartida a um visconde baixo, rechonchudo e careca. Mas Rin sabia em seu coração que havia mais do que desespero guiando-a para tal decisão. Respeito? Sesshoumaru olhou para além do visconde, e até mesmo essa opção foi tirada dela.

- Foi o que pensei – Jenine bufou. – Você sabe muito bem que não deve ficar se atirando para senhoritas bem nascidas. Nenhuma mulher quer um louco para marido, ou passar seus maus traços para os filhos. Podemos ir resolver a venda dos cavalos, agora?

Quase partiu seu coração perceber que as palavras de Jenine haviam alterado um pouco da postura arrogante de Sesshoumaru. Parecia que ele ficou envergonhado. Mas rapidamente encobriu qualquer sinal de fraqueza que pudesse ter mostrado alterando suas belas feições em uma máscara de indiferença.

- Se todos me seguirem até a residência, pedirei que sirvam chá a Bankotsu e Lady Rin, enquanto discutimos a venda – disse Seshoumaru.

Bankotsu deu um passo à frente.

- Não considero sua residência um local apropriado a minha irmã de criação. Esperaremos por você na carruagem, Jenine. Poderíamos atravessar a curta distância para casa se não fosse por Rin. O forte orvalho estragaria seus sapatos.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin:

- É uma proposta apropriada, Lady Rin? O ar está muito úmido. Presumo que estaria muito mais confortável em minha sala de visitas, bebendo um chá quente.

Mas que droga! Rin tinha a impressão de que ele a estava jogando contra Bankotsu de propósito. Talvez em retaliação por ela ter testemunhado sua fraqueza. Agora ela era obrigada a mostrar a dela.

- Ficarei bem na carruagem – ela disse, recusando-se a encará-lo.

- Tolice – Jenine disse finalmente. – Bankotsu, guarde esse seu ressentimento contra Taishou para outra ocasião, e entrem os dois na casa. Eu não quero ser apressado na negociação por estar preocupado com sua irmã me aguardando. Esperava poder conversar com ela sobre certo assunto depois de ter terminado aqui e tenho outro compromisso que devo atender logo depois.

Rin olhou para Bankotsu. Seu irmão franziu as sobrancelhas para o visconde, mas depois de um momento acenou em concordância. Rin pensou que era estranho. Ela sabia que o irmão devia muito dinheiro ao homem, mas assim mesmo, ela não pensava que seu irmão pudesse ser tiranizado por alguém. Ele era o tirano. E repentinamente sentiu que ela era o espinho que todos usavam para ferir os egos masculinos uns dos outros.

Ela deveria ter se retirado e recusado o chá oferecido por Sesshoumaru, simplesmente porque se recusar a ser a fonte de fricção entre os homens presentes, mas ela sentia curiosidade em ver sua casa. Ela tinha muita curiosidade a respeito de tudo sobre Sesshoumaru, percebeu. Jenine se aproximou dela e ofereceu-lhe o braço rechonchudo:

- Vamos?

Embora preferisse não tocar no homem, Rin tinha muita boa educação para recusar. Ela percebeu o olhar de nojo de Sesshoumaru quando ela segurou no braço de Jenine. Ela também percebeu o fato de que não foi Sesshoumaru o primeiro a se oferecer para acompanhá-la a casa.

- O caminho para a casa é pedregoso. – Sesshoumaru parou repentinamente em frente a eles – Devo conduzir Lady Rin, uma vez que estou familiarizado com o terreno. Devo me assegurar de que ela pise com cuidado.

Ele não deu tempo de Jenine argumentar retirando sua mão do braço dele, colocando-a no próprio, começando a sair do estábulo. – Por aqui.

Rin sentia o olhar fumegante de Bankotsu em suas costas enquanto se dirigia a casa. Ela estava surpresa por sentir qualquer outra coisa além do braço musculoso de Sesshoumaru debaixo de sua mão. Surpresa por ainda conseguir pensar claramente com seu perfume fazendo-a ficar consciente dele. Sândalo. Isso ela percebeu, mas era só o que ela identificava que não era do próprio cheiro de Sesshoumaru.

Quando chegaram a porta principal da casa um serviçal imediatamente abriu-lhes a porta, como se ele estivesse posicionado ali simplesmente esperando pela volta de Sesshoumaru. Não demonstrou surpresa pelo fato de Sesshoumaru ter convidados. Ele não revelava nenhuma emoção, de qualquer modo. Sesshoumaru os conduziu para dentro da casa.

A decoração não era o que Rin esperava. Para um homem falado e misterioso, não havia gatos pretos vagando pelos corredores, nenhuma teia de aranha pendurada no teto, nenhum esqueleto esperando para saltar dos armários, pelo menos nenhum que ela visse.

- Jaken, acomode meus convidados no salão da frente – disse Sesshoumaru ao mordomo. Jenine me acompanhará ao escritório.

Jaken respondeu com um aceno. Sesshoumaru seguiu pelo corredor com Jenine, e Rin e Bankotsu foram conduzidos para uma sala na frente. Um fogo vivo brilhava na lareira. O salão era decorado com bom gosto. As poltronas eram de veludo e confortáveis, os tapetes imaculados, e as obras de artes estonteantes. Particularmente um retrato que se erguia acima da larga lareira. Rin foi atraída pela pintura. Que era da família Taishou não havia dúvida. Ela reconheceu Sesshoumaru imediatamente, um menino, rapidamente chegando à idade adulta. Havia mais um menino, de fato, cada um mais estonteantemente lindo do que o outro.

- Estranho como os dois parecem normais – Bankotsu estava parado ao lado dela.

- Talvez eles _sejam_ perfeitamente normais - disse Rin. – Só porque os pais, quero dizer, talvez o irmão não tenha sido afetado.

- Duvido seriamente de que esse seja o caso, e obviamente eles sentem o mesmo. Você ouviu Jenine; eles fizeram um juramento de não se casarem. Por que eles fariam isso, a não ser que queiram ter certeza de que a maldição termine com eles? Então novamente, quem sabe? Talvez tenham sido esses rapazes de aparência inocente que levaram os pais a loucura.

Era difícil de acreditar que aqueles anjinhos de cabelos prateados que a olhavam pudessem ter culpa de algo. Eles pareciam perfeitos... talvez perfeitos demais.

- Onde estão os outros irmãos? – ela se viu perguntando.

- Partiram.

Ela se voltou rapidamente para ver Sesshoumaru parada atrás deles, parecendo deslocado segurando um serviço de chá de prata.

- Lorde Mirok e Lorde Inuyasha vivem na propriedade de campo. Isso evita que se metam confusão. Por favor, permitam que lhes sirva. Ele indicou um sofá de veludo. – Jenine está analisando uns documentos. Jaken não está acostumado a servir convidados, então eu mesmo o farei.

Enquanto Bankotsu manteve sua posição, esnobando a generosa oferta de Sesshoumaru, Rin se sentou. Havia algo particularmente encantador em ver um homem se passando por criado. Embora as mãos de Sesshoumaru fossem grandes, seus dedos longos e finos, ele manuseava as delicadas xícaras de porcelana com grande gentileza.

- Com tudo o que vocês têm pendendo sob suas cabeças, não sei por que vocês todos não desaparecem da sociedade também. Ninguém iria sentir a falta.

Sesshoumaru o olhou enquanto servia a segunda xícara de chá – Eu não estou interessado em saber sua opinião. Ele ainda insultou Bankotsu ao beber do chá que tinha acabado de servir ao invés de oferecê-lo ao convidado.

Bankotsu soltou faíscas, então marchou em direção à porta que conduzia a saída do salão – Venha Rin. Não ficarei aqui sendo insultado por tipos como esse. Esperaremos por Jenine na carruagem como tinha sugerido anteriormente.

Colocando a xícara de lado, Rin se levantou. Ela sabia que não devia discutir com Bankotsu.

- Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade – disse a Sesshoumaru.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão e corajosamente a trouxe aos lábios, dando-lhe um beijo morno contra o pulso.

- Embora seu irmão de criação não seja bem vindo nesta casa, você está convidada a vir à hora que quiser.

Seus olhos a queimavam. Ela percebeu que ele não estava sendo educado, mas sim relembrando o beijo que trocaram na noite passada. O beijo que nenhum deles deveria pensar hoje. A enraivecia que ele pudesse lembrá-la da intimidade que partilharam, mas anteriormente ele não caíra na armadilha de Jenine sobre cortejá-la seriamente.

Rin retirou a mão de seu aperto.

- Não contaria com isso – ela disse com rigor, depois se afastou dele.

- Oh, mas eu conto, ela o ouviu dizer, tão macio e baixo que ela soube que suas palavras foram dirigidas apenas aos seus ouvidos.

Um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas, um que não tinha nada a ver com a friagem do ar. Ela correu para acompanhar Bankotsu no corredor, onde Jaken, como se tivesse aparecido no ar, segurava a porta para eles.

Bankotsu imediatamente começou a interrogá-la tão logo subiram na carruagem.

- O que aconteceu quando Taishou e você ficaram sozinhos nos estábulos?

- Nada – ela respondeu. – Ficamos vendo os cavalos.

- Vocês estavam falando sobre alguma coisa quando eu cheguei. O assassinato que aconteceu lá. O que ele sabe sobre isso?

- Rin deu de ombros. – Não muito. Ele não conhecia a mulher. Não tem idéia de como ela foi parar lá. Ele me disse que está procurando pelo assassino.

Bankotsu esfregou o rosto. – Por tudo que sei, ele é o assassino. De fato, estou apostando que ele é culpado, Ou ele ou um dos seus irmãos selvagens. Novamente, devo insistir para que você se mantenha longe dele, Rin. Qualquer associação com ele poderá prejudicar sua reputação. Jenine pode até dizer que não se importa com o que a sociedade pensa, mas acredite, ele se importa.

Rin olhou para a janela para esse dia de garoa. Ela não via sinal de Jenine. – Sobre Jenine – ela disse. – Eu não me importo com ele, Bankotsu. Eu não gosto do modo como ele me olha. Como se eu fosse um porco gordo no açougue.

Seu irmão de criação suspirou. – Eu já lhe disse, sua opinião sobre ele não me interessa. jenine está interessado, e enquanto ele estiver interessado, você fingirá que está interessada nele. Ele pode parecer uma pessoa alegre, mas não é. Ele é um homem acostumado a conseguir o que quer, sem se importar com o que destrói em troca. Tenho dívidas muito altas com ele. Por mais que me deixe doente, devo fazer o que ele quer.

Se não fosse Jenine que trouxesse bankotsu sob seu controle, Rin teria gostado da ironia. Agora seu irmão sabia o que era estar à mercê de outra pessoa. Mas ela não podia se alegrar com a situação. Embora ela não conhecesse Jenine muito bem, já desprezava o pouco que sabia sobre ele.

O objeto da discussão subiu subitamente na carruagem pela porta aberta.

- Bastardo arrogante! – resmungou Jenine sentando-se perto de Rin, - Consegui os cavalos, mas por um preço bem maior do que havia esperado. Taishou riu de minha proposta e se retirou da sala. Tive de persegui-lo pelo corredor para fechar o negócio.

- O homem devia ser escorraçado de Londres – Bankotsu concordou. – Ele não devia ficar aqui entre a alta sociedade, lado a lado com todos como se não tivesse nenhuma mancha negra contra seu nome. Já expulsaram homens de maior importância por menos do que essas histórias escuras que flutuam ao redor dos irmãos Taishou.

- Mas conhece cavalos – o visconde admitiu rancorosamente, - Não há melhor criador no país. Difícil de enganar nos negócios. Sabia que ele me disse que se souber algum dia que meu condutor abusar dos cavalos, ele os toma de volta? Os nervos do homem!

Embora soubesse que não deveria, Rin admirou Sesshoumaru nesse momento. Defender os pobres animais do mais cruel dos predadores – o homem.

- Lhe verei no sarau de Lady LeGrande daqui a duas noite, meu docinho?

Levou um momento para Rin perceber que Jenine estava lhe dirigindo a palavra e que a baba estava escorrendo pelo queixo dele enquanto a media de alto a baixo.

- Claro – seu irmão de criação respondeu por ela. – Na verdade, você terá a honra de conduzi-la, comigo junto como acompanhante, é claro.

Rin mordeu a língua para não discordar.

Jenine amarrou a cara como sempre – Eu tinha esperanças de passar algum tempo às sós com Lady Rin – ele disse. – Gostaria de conhecê-la bem melhor.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que uma senhorita solteira não deve ser vista em público sem acompanhante – disse Bankotsu. – Você a terá no tempo devido. Primeiramente, deve cortejá-la. Não se pode saborear a torta antes de pagar ao vendedor.

- Por que vocês falam de mim como se eu não estivesse presente? – Rin não conseguiu mais manter-se em silêncio. – E por que falar de modo que me insulta? Eu...

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de Bankotsu se aproximar e estapeá-la. Rin engasgou e trouxe a mão ao rosto dolorido. Ela olhou imediatamente para Jenine, envergonhada, humilhada, e perguntando-se se ele a defenderia.

O homem franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Se você for disciplinar sua irmã, Bankotsu, não bata no rosto. Ela é muito bonita para aparecer com machucados, ao menos machucados visíveis. Controle-se, embora saiba que esse não é seu melhor dom.

Ambos trocaram um olhar. Rin estava tão apavorada por Jenine aceitar o abuso de Bankotsu para decifrar qualquer significado oculto aí. Seria esse o tipo de marido que ela desejava? Um que ficaria parado observando enquanto outro homem a humilhava? Um que afirmava que bater em mulher era permitido, desde que não se deixasse marcas visíveis? Ela olhou bem para os dois homens.

Seus olhos doeram e seu coração se partiu. O que quer que Sesshoumaru fosse, ele não era o tipo de homem que concordaria com isso. Ela sabia por que ele a havia perguntado sobre o machucado que ela havia dito ser resultado de sua falta de elegância.

E se ele fosse o homem sentado ao lado dela quando Bankotsu a estapeou? Ela não conseguir imaginar Sesshoumaru indiferente, como Jenine ficou. Talvez ela devesse ter dito a Sesshoumaru a verdade quando ele a interrogou sobre a mancha roxa no rosto. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Ele não era parente, nem mesmo um pretendente. Ainda assim, ela não estava certa de que se tivesse outra chance, não contaria a ele, apenas para ver do que ele era realmente feito.

**Valeu pelas reviews:**

**Rukia-hime**

**Ana Spizziolli**

**sandramonte**

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Pammy-Sama**

**yukina-samoto**

**naninhachan**

**individua do mal**

**Ana M**

**Acdy Chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Espero que gostem desses dois capitulos que postei hoje, amei as reviews.**

**Um otimo final de semana beijos.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Lydia não apareceu para ajudar Rin a se preparar para o festa LeGrande mais cedo. Mary tinha dito que bankotsu havia despedido a criada. Rin se sentiu muito mal. Ela sabia que confrontar seu irmão de criação sobre o tratamento dispensado à criada o fizera tomar essa decisão. Esperava que Lydia conseguisse um novo emprego, um onde seus empregadores fossem mais gentis com ela.

Rin também gostaria de poder ter se despedido da jovem antes de ela ter partido. Se Rin tivesse algum dinheiro próprio, ela o teria dado a Lydia para que se mantivesse até ter encontrado outra posição. Rin ficou pensando sobre isso toda a noite até a chegada de jenine que a conduziria ao sarau dos LeGrande.

Agora Rin se irritava com a saia de seu vestido de seda e tentava demonstrar interesse nas conversas que a rodeavam. A festa dos LeGrandes parecia ser um sucesso e muitos estavam se divertindo, mas ela não era um deles. Foi estranho para ela que sua chegada nos braços de Jenine tivesse resultado em sua aceitação pelas pessoas quando o tolo não era nem a metade aceitável para ela que o homem que todos evitavam, Sesshoumaru.

- Como é? – sussurrou para ela Lady Sango, a jovem socialite a quem tinha sido apresentada anteriormente.

- Desculpe-me – Rin achou que tinha se perdido durante a chata conversação.

- Dançar com Lorde Taishou? – esclareceu a jovem, sua voz tão baixa que Rin mal a ouvia – Sair com ele?

A sociedade obviamente não havia esquecido sua falta quando de sua apresentação. – Um erro – ela murmurou, e então tentou fingir que se interessava por outras conversações ao lado.

- Você não fez nada mais do que a maioria de nós sonhou em fazer antes. – a jovem dama admitiu. Ela surpreendeu Rin ao pegá-la pelo braço e afastá-la do pequeno grupo de pessoas que conversavam. – Quando vocês ficaram juntos sozinhos, o que aconteceu?

Rin se enervou com o interregatório. Ela deveria de responder de forma civilizada, ou daria motivos para a jovem espalhar mais fofocas sobre ela.

- Nada. Ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. – ela mentiu.

Lady Sango franziu a testa. Seus olhos brilhavam com malícia quando disse.

- Que desapontamento! Você não acha trágico? O homem mais lindo de Londres ser proibido para a gente?

Chocada pela franqueza da jovem dama, Rin apenas assentiu. Ela se recuperou logo a seguir, preocupada com o fato de que a jovem estaria tentando enganá-la para conseguir novas informações. Que se dane a informação.

- Eu penso que a reputação dele como sendo perigoso é altamente exagerada. Certamente considero que a repercussão que procurei ao ter dançado com ele foi mais um aborrecimento.

Olhando para os lados, a jovem comentou – Aí é que você se engana. Todos notaram você. Eu mesmo sorria de inveja por sua coragem. Imagine ter a coragem de dançar com o próprio demônio? Ninguém a esquecerá, Lady Rin, pode estar certa disso.

Rin suspeitou que as afirmações da jovem lady não deviam ser consideradas um elogio. Não importava o que a sociedade pensasse dela, de qualquer forma. Se Bankotsu agisse como quisesse, logo ela estaria noiva de Jenine. Sua reputação não seria mais assunto.

- Eu acho sua ousadia admirável. – Lady Sango continuou. – E refrescante. Pelo menos você não é como as outras debutantes de cara amassadas cujos círculos sou forçada a freqüentar, nunca ousando fazer nada que possa levantar uma sobrancelha ou causar fofoca. Eu as considero terrivelmente enfadonhas.

Rin riu - Você é muito chocante também pelo que percebo.

Lady Sango deu de ombros – Suponho que seja. Minha mãe sempre diz que uma senhorita com atitudes impróprias apenas se arruinará. Espero que ela esteja certa.

Rin riu novamente. Ela se viu encantadoramente surpresa que estivesse se divertindo com Lady Sango. Rin tinha poucas amigas. Ela cresceu no interior sob as atenções, às vezes superprotetoras, do pai. Bankotsu a havia proibido de se socializar com jovens senhoritas de sua própria idade. Ela suspeitava que ele tinha medo que ela conseguisse ajuda para se livrar dele. E, pensou Rin, se ela pudesse, o faria.

- Seu irmão de criação parece mantê-la sob rédea curta – Lady Sango comentou. – Eu o vejo vindo em nossa direção e não parecesse nem um pouco satisfeito por termos nos tornado amigas tão depressa.

Rin olhou para a direção onde havia visto Bankotsu e Jenine conversando da última vez. Nenhum dos dois, era óbvio, era popular, embora Jenine parecesse ser aceito. Sem dúvida pelo seu título e riqueza.

- Somos amigas? – ela perguntou a linda morena. – Embaraçou Rin parecer tão esperançosa. Ela precisava de uma amiga agora que Lydia estava perdida para ela. Precisava terrivelmente.

A jovem apertou as mãos de Rin: - Apenas se você me prometer não se tornar chata como as outras. Quem sabe, se o belo Lorde Taishou aparecer em outro evento social nessa temporada, talvez que o convide para dançar.

Quando Lady Sango olhou sobre os ombros de Rin em direção a uma mulher de aparência severa parada a poucos passos de distância e recebeu um erguer de sobrancelhas indicando descontentamento sobre sua escolha de companhia, apertou as mãos de Rin novamente:

- Minha mãe não a aprova. – ela disse candidamente. – Mas você não deve levar pelo lado pessoal. Minha mãe não aprova ninguém, ou dificilmente aprova algo. Ela diz que vou me casar com Lorde Collingsworth. Ela diz que ele é apropriado para mim.

Dando uma outra olhada na direção de Bankotsu que estava quase chegando perto delas, Rin perguntou: - E o que você diz disso?

A jovem ergueu a sobrancelha. – Provavelmente me casarei com ele. Sou como você, filha de um duque. Tenho de me casar bem.

As duas não eram tinham nada em comum. Lady Sango tinha uma mãe que a protegia. Um pai que tomava decisões sábias com relação a ela. Rin sabia que se seu pai fosse vivo, ele nunca aprovaria Jenine para seu marido. Ele teria pelo menos tentado arranjar alguém com idade perto da dela, e nunca perdoaria um homem que se fizesse de cego para o abuso de outro homem.

- Com licença. Minha irmã, seu parceiro foi chamado às pressas e pediu para que eu me certificasse que você aproveitasse a dança. – disse Bankotsu aproximando-se e apertando seu braço de forma cruel.

Lady Sango se voltou e apressou-se para perto da mãe, como um pintinho corajoso que vagou para muito longe do ninho e agora vê a sombra de uma raposa.

- Jenine me lembrou que estou deixando a desejar em minha posição de acompanhante novamente. – Bankotsu explicou. – Já que ele se retirou, nós dançaremos uma música antes de eu levá-la para casa.

Rin não estava desapontada por Jenine não acompanhá-la até em casa, mas ela ficou aborrecida por ver sua conversação com Lady Sango ter sido interrompida.

- Eu estava bem – Rin assegurou-lhe. – Na realidade, encontrei uma amiga.

- Você não precisa de amigas – Bankotsu disse de modo cortante. – Se precisar, Jenine as escolherá para você uma vez que estejam casados.

Sentido-se corajosa em meio a tanta gente, Rin disse:

- Eu ainda não concordei em me casar com ele. E se eu escolher outra pessoa? Um que aceite pagar suas dívidas e me aceite sem dote?

Eles haviam chegado ao limite da pista de dança e Bankotsu a arrastou para o mar de damas e cavalheiros. Ele esmagou-lhe a mão entre as suas.

- Você está contando muito com sua bela aparência e pedigree. Rin. Além disso, você não tem escolha. Pensei que tivesse até Jenine por os olhos em você, mas agora que ele a viu, seu futuro está decidido. Ele deixou isso muito claro para mim hoje à tarde.

Novamente, Rin se surpreendeu que alguém tivesse tamanho poder sobre Bankotsu. Mas então, se ele devesse ao homem tanto assim em divida de jogo, dívida que podia ser cobrada a qualquer momento, dívida que poderia levar Bankotsu a prisão, ela supunha que ele não poderia frustrar o homem. Seu espírito afogou-se com a realidade.

- Não posso dizer que fiquei triste por ele ter partido. – ela admitiu corajosamente. – Ele me causa repulsa. Se ao menos ele fosse gentil...

- Pare de reclamar – Bankotsu a interrompeu. Apertou sua mão dolorosamente de novo. – Seus desejos, como já lhe disse vez após vez, não me interessam. Se lhe der conforto, eu sei de um segredinho sobre o nosso visconde.

Ela olhou para cima para Bankotsu, que era mais alto do que ela, mas não tão alto quanto Sesshoumaru. – Um segredo?

Ele sorriu para ela e, para qualquer um que estivesse olhando, era um sorriso de um irmão de criação, apenas, e como sempre, seus olhos permaneceram mortos.

- Nosso visconde tem problemas com suas partes masculinas. Duvido que consiga mantê-lo ereto tempo suficiente para consumar o matrimônio. Embora goste de um bom jogo, como fingir que ele ainda seja um jovenzinho capaz de tudo.

Rin não era tão ingênua para não entender o que Bankotsu lhe dissera. Embora fizesse o casamento com o homem parecer um pouco menos intolerável, ele ainda a enojava com sua conversa libidinosa e mãos acariciantes. Ela se perguntou então por que de sua reputação era tão importante para um homem que não podia cumprir com suas obrigações maritais.

- Sei o que esta pensando – Bankotsu falou lentamente – Jenine permaneceu solteiro por tanto tempo que é muito importante que se case com uma jovem dama de boa reputação, e boa linhagem, embora deva de lhe avisar que qualquer criança que você tiver com ele será de um pai escolhido pelo próprio.

Seu estômago se torceu ao pensamento, e por um momento ela temeu ficar enjoada na pista de dança, o que seria irônico, visto ter sido a mentira inventada por Sesshoumaru para salvar-lhe a reputação quando do primeiro encontro deles.

Como se o mero pensamento em Sesshoumaru pudesse materializá-lo, ela teve a visão de uma alta figura prateada se movendo fora da pista de dança. Seus olhos eram atraídos para ele, como ela suspeitava que fosse o caso de todos os presentes. Ele exigia atenção, embora não a solicitasse.

Ele usava preto, como sempre, o que contrastava com os cabelos prateados e a pele clara. Seus longos cabelos estavam amarrados nas costas, atraindo a atenção para as linhas esculpidas de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam centrados nela enquanto ele se movia – mas não, ele não se movia; ele a seguia, como um animal que havia localizado sua presa. Que ela era o objeto de atenção de Sesshoumaru seria impossível de passar despercebido, se alguém estivesse prestando atenção. E todos estavam.

- Não olhe para ele – Bankotsu sibilou para ela – Vocês dois estão dando um espetáculo!

Como ela poderia estar dando um espetáculo se estava há mais de dez passos de distância de Sesshoumaru? Mas Rin supôs que ela conseguia, uma vez que o ar ao redor deles parecia carregado de especulação. Ela não se importava, compreendeu. E não conseguia desviar o olhar, pois se sentia como um coelho hipnotizado pelo olhar fixo do animal que a devoraria.

Seu sangue começou a latejar, seu rosto enrubesceu. Ela se esqueceu de tudo. Sua boa criação, o fato de estar dançando com um homem que transformou sua vida em um inferno e que continuaria a fazê-lo o tempo em que estivesse em seu poder. Bankotsu a trouxe de volta à realidade. Apertou sua mão tão fortemente que ela quase gritou.

- Esta na hora de nos despedirmos e partir. – ele rosnou para ela. – Aquele homem a faz perder a cabeça. Eu não deixarei que ele estrague tudo! Você esta me ouvindo, Rin? Ele vai ver que eu não sou um homem fácil de lidar. E Jenine também não.

Ele quase a carregou para fora da pista de dança.

- Bankotsu, ela respirou, finalmente conseguindo pensar e correndo para alcançá-lo – Se você me retirar aqui do baile nesse minuto, você é que estará dando espetáculo. Todos comentarão que você fugiu de Lorde Taishou. Por favor, permita-me um pouco de dignidade e reconsidere sua decisão.

Rin estava com medo de sair com Bankotsu. Seria melhor para ela se ele se acalmasse, e ela tivesse tempo de apaziguá-lo fingindo não estar interessada em Sesshoumaru nem um pouquinho. Se é que ela iria conseguir fazer isso. Relembrar o modo como ele evitou o desafio de Jenine no estábulo ajudaria um pouco.

Bankotsu diminuiu os passos.

- Penso que você tem um pouco de inteligência nessa sua cabecinha linda, Rin. – ele disse. – Taishou a está usando para me deixar nervoso. O homem adora me provocar, mas logo ele vai aprender que isso é um erro. Vamos nos juntar aos convidados e fingir que estamos tendo uma conversa agradável por um tempo razoável, depois iremos nos despedir e partir,

Embora ela preferisse ser engolida pela multidão e evitar bankotsu, melhor estar em sua companhia, num lugar onde ele não ousaria bate nela, do que ficar sozinho com ele. Não importava o quanto Rin queria olhar na direção de Sesshoumaru, ela se controlaria. Ou pelo menos é o que esperava.

- Você é um homem mau, Sesshoumaru Taishou. – a duquesa-mãe declarou. – Aqui estava eu pensando que você era inocente e falsamente acusado das fofocas que constantemente rodeia sua cabeça angelical como um halo, e você está provando que todos estão certos.

Sesshoumaru forçou-se a desviar seus olhos de Rin e encontrar a testa franzida da duquesa-mãe. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha inquirindo sobre seus pecados. Ela acenou na direção que ele estava olhando desde o momento em que entrou na festa de Lady LeGrande.

- Você está levantando as piores especulações com esses olhares quentes que vem lançando em direção à Lady Rin!

Ele franziu a testa – Estou encarando-a? Ele sabia que estava, mas parecia não conseguir evitar. Ela estava tão linda em seu vestido cor de rosa que acentuava sua pele pálida e seus cabelos escuros. Ele não conseguir parar de olhar para ela.

- Ora, ora – a duquesa-mãe cacarejou. – Sesshoumaru finalmente se apaixonou! Já era hora, também. Eu lhe disse que a jovem faria um grande par com você.

Essas especulações o fizeram olhar para a mulher – Não é meu coração que está falando comigo quando olho para Lady Rin; posso lhe assegurar!

A duquesa-mãe lhe golpeou fortemente com o leque – Que menino levado! O amor freqüentemente começa com atração física. Você deveria controlar sua libido em publico! Do modo como olha para a jovem poderia muito bem desnudá-la e possuí-la aqui em frente de todos. Você sempre faz tudo tão... Intensamente?

Ele pensou sobre a pergunta por um momento. – Sim, finalmente respondeu.

A duquesa-mãe riu. – O irmão de criação dela está ficando cada vez mais lívido. Você deveria disfarçar um pouco, Sesshoumaru. Você sabia que ela chegou aqui pelos braços rechonchudos do nojento Lorde Jenine? Espero que a jovem herdeira consiga alguém melhor do que ele. Seria uma pena vê-la desperdiçada com um canalha.

Rin havia permitido que o tolo a conduzisse à festa? Ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já havia visto. Por que ser entregue a Jenine? Ela poderia ter qualquer homem em Londres! Qualquer um, menos Sesshoumaru.

Ele forçou-se a desviar os olhos dela. – Não pense que vai me convencer a fazer papel de idiota com relação à jovem dama. – ele advertiu a duquesa-mãe. – Você sabe que fiz um juramento de nunca me casar.

- Você já está se fazendo de tolo sozinho – a mulher disse suavemente. – Por que você veio, Sesshoumaru? Para me ver? Dificilmente! Você veio para vê-la, admita isso!

Ele não poderia admitir isso para a duquesa-mãe, embora fosse verdade. Sesshoumaru pensou que Rin poderia vir à festa. Ele não tinha nada que fazer ali. Ele nem havia sido convidado, embora isso não fosse problema para ele. As pessoas tinham medo de expulsá-lo. Mas ainda assim ele veio, novamente como se ele não resistisse a atração que ela exercia.

- Vim para ver você. – ele voltou seu charme e sua atenção para a mulher que havia sido amiga de seus pais e que não abandonou as crianças quando a maldição se abateu sobre sua família. – Eu a adoro, e se existe uma mulher em toda Londres que me tente a quebrar o juramento de permanecer solteiro, essa é você!

A duquesa-mãe, apesar da idade, corou como uma menininha. Ela rapidamente o acertou com o leque novamente – Garoto safado!

A resolução de Rin enfraqueceu quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru havia deixado à festa. Obviamente, como todas as mulheres presentes, ela achava extremamente impossível não olhar para ele. Ele era pecaminosamente lindo, e enquanto conversava com a velha duquesa-mãe, seu rosto relaxou e seu sorriso, que lançou para a senhora, foi o suficiente para deixar Rin sem ar.

Bankotsu insistiu para que partissem logo após a saída de Sesshoumaru. Agora eles se dirigiam para casa em silêncio, embora seu irmão de criação ainda a encarasse. Rin fechou os olhos e se recostou contra o assento, revivendo os acontecimentos da noite.

Sesshoumaru a ignorou quando se juntou à duquesa-mãe. Embora Rin se sentisse agradecida por sua atenção não irritar bankotsu ainda mais, ela admitiu se sentir um pouco atormentada pela indiferença de Sesshoumaru para com ela. Talvez porque ela não conseguisse ser indiferente a ele.

Eles não lhe faziam bem, esses sentimentos que tomavam vida quando ela estava próxima de Sesshoumaru. bankotsu já tinha decidido sobre seu futuro, e mesmo que não tivesse, sesshoumaru seria o último homem que ele permitira que a cortejasse seriamente. E obviamente, Sesshoumaru não tinha intenção de cortejá-la apropriadamente. Ao invés disso, ele a perseguia de forma muito inapropriada.

Os ploc-plocs dos cavalos embalaram Rin. Ela se lembrou daquela outra noite, em outra carruagem. Outro homem. Ali na escuridão atrás de suas pálpebras, Sesshoumaru voltou para ela. Ela sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, macios, mas exigentes. Seus seios incharam, doeram com a lembrança das mãos dele... sua língua... sua boca. Ela se lembrou como se sentiu em seus braços, como ele se pressionava contra seu corpo. O calor que os envolveu, a fome. O som de seu próprio gemido a trouxe de volta, e ela abriu os olhos abruptamente.

bankotsu a encarava, sua expressão exatamente igual a do gato que olha o rato adormecido.

- Com o que você estava sonhando ainda agora? – ele perguntou suavemente.

– Ou deve perguntar, com quem?

Rin se endireitou. – Devo ter cochilado. Já chegamos em casa? – Ela deu um grande show ao abrir a cortina da carruagem para olhar a noite escura. Apenas algumas luzes brilhavam na residência – Oh! Vejo que já chegamos. Bem, bom, estou exausta!

- Não pense que vai se refugiar em seu quarto e escapar da punição pelo seu comportamento dessa noite – disse bankotsu. – Tenho pensado no que seria apropriado.

Rin nunca havia pensado que somente algumas palavras pudessem lhe gelar o sangue nas veias, fazer seu coração subir à garganta, mas ela estava errada. Apesar do profundo terror, ela resolveu dizer:

- Sou uma mulher adulta, Bankotsu - disse. – Não serei punida como uma criança. Não por você, nem por homem algum.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pela audácia dela, e a expressão calma que ele tinha era ainda mais ameaçadora do que se ele tivesse reagido com raiva.

- Vamos ver – ele disse. Ele se inclinou e abriu a porta da carruagem, então saiu. Quando estendeu a mão para ajudar Rin a descer, ela se recusou a pegá-la.

- Você não vai me bater – ela disse severamente. – Não vou mais suportar seu abuso.

Sua falsa calma quebrou-se, e por um momento seus olhos brilharam com uma raiva intensa.

- Você ousa me dizer o que posso ou não tolerar sob meu teto?

O cocheiro apareceu para ajudá-los a descer, viu que bankotsu já o havia feito e deu a volta indo para a frente pegar as rédeas dos cavalos e conduzi-los para a cavalariça. Bankotsu se aproximou, agarrou o braço de Rin e quase o arrancou do encaixe quando a puxou para fora. Ela engasgou com a dor.

Conforme a carruagem saia do caminho, ela queria chamar o condutor, implorar para que ele a ajudasse, mas balançando e oscilando a carruagem poderia tê-la arrastado, e bankotsu ficaria ainda mais nervoso.

O pânico a dominou e Rin tentou escapulir. Mas aonde iria, ela não sabia, apenas pensou em correr para a casa ao lado e tentar fazer isso antes de bankotsu a alcançar.

- Você acha que ele pode ajudá-la? Ele sibilou em seus ouvidos. Ele apertou seu braço já dolorido e ela choramingou. – Ninguém pode ajudá-la, Rin!

O desespero a fez dizer o nome de Jenine enquanto Bankotsu a forçava em direção da casa. Seu irmão apenas riu.

- Ele não se importa desde que os machucados não apareçam. – Ele passeou os olhos sobre ele. – Claro que primeiro precisamos tirar esse vestido. Custou uma fortuna e eu não quero vê-lo rasgado ou manchado.

Rin tentou afundar os saltos do sapato, mas não funcionou. Bankotsu era muito forte. Se Mary abrisse a porta para eles, ela apelaria por socorro, embora Rin não tivesse certeza de que ela o faria. Ninguém apareceu à porta, e Rin se conscientizou que pela hora, Mary estaria lá em cima com a duquesa.

Bankotsu arrastou Rin para dentro, se dirigiu às escadas e aos quartos no andar superior. Os dois pararam devido à visão que os receberam.

Ali, na viga que corre pela extensão do alto teto pendia uma corda, na qual pendia um corpo que balançava para frente e para trás. Era o cadáver de uma mulher. Rin quase não a reconheceu, a face da mulher estava azulada pela sufocação, sem mencionar os machucados que pretejavam seus olhos sem visão e distorcia suas feições. Mas Rin a conhecia. Era Lydia.


	10. Chapter9

**Então gostaram, bem não esqueçam de comentar.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Sesshoumaru havia acabado de chegar depois de umas poucas rodadas de carteado e acabara de tirar o casaco quando o som chegou até ele. Ele voltou o ouvido para a janela aberta. Novamente ouviu o som. O som distante de choro. Ele sempre teve consciência de sua audição afiada, e de seu ainda mais afiado olfato.

Ele nunca havia prestado muita atenção a isso, não até saber sobre a maldição. Agora ele sabia por que seus sentidos eram muito melhor adaptados do que os dos homens normais. Era o animal... o animal que aguardava dentro dele para ser libertado.

Por que ela estava chorando? Que era Rin, ele não tinha duvidas. Ele deveria se apressar para ajudá-la? Ou estaria ela chorando por algo sem muita importância? Alguma farpa que alguém lançou contra ela no sarau dos Lê Grande? Mas não, ela estava chorando com o coração, com a alma. Algo estava terrivelmente errado, e ele tinha de ir ver e descobrir o que era.

Sem se importar em colocar o casaco, ele deixou seu quarto. Havia pouco serviçais na residência. Todos os homens. As mulheres eram muito assutadas para trabalhar para ele. Não viu ninguém quando desceu as escadas, então saiu pela porta da frente.

A grama estava molhada. Havia uma neblina pesada no ar. Uma leve garoa caia. Ele estaria ensopado quando chegasse ao quarto de Rin. Quanto mais perto chegava da casa, mais fácil era de se ouvir os gemidos chorosos. Ele se apressou.

Ele escalou a grade de sua sacada sem incidentes, meio preocupado que ela houvesse trancado sua porta. As portas estavam fechadas por causa do ar frio da noite, mas não estavam trancadas. Ele entrou. Seus olhos se ajustaram facilmente à escuridão. Ele a via aconchegada sob as cobertas.

- Rin?

Com um pulo, ela jogou as cobertas de lado e se sentou.

- Sesshoumaru?

- O que aconteceu?

- Oh! Sesshoumaru! – ela saiu da cama e correu pelo tapete. Ele não podia ficar mais surpreso quando ela se jogou em seus braços – Foi horrível!

Suas mãos automaticamente se dirigiram para os cabelos soltos. Parecia a mais fina seda debaixo de seus dedos – O que foi horrível? Por que você está chorando?

- Lydia – ela conseguiu dizer entre os soluços. – Ela se enforcou!

Sesshoumaru levou Rin para a cama. Ele a ajudou a sentar-se antes de se sentar ao lado dela.

- Lydia? Ela era sua amiga?

- Minha criada – ela respondeu. – Ela tinha sido demitida no começo da semana, mas hoje à noite quando chegamos do Lê Grande, lá estava ela, pendurada nas vigas.

Quando Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deixou escapar outro soluço, ele colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros.

- Foi minha culpa – ela murmurou – Foi por minha causa que bankotsu a demitiu. Só posso presumir que ela não conseguiu outro emprego e, então, algo deve ter acontecido e ela decidiu que a morte era a saída mais fácil do que seu futuro frio.

O sofrimento profundo de Rin por causa da criada o surpreendeu. Verdade, o que ela viu teria afetado qualquer pessoa, mas muitas jovens de sociedade, ele imaginava, chorariam um pouco por causa do incidente e depois o deixariam de lado, esquecendo rapidamente o problema. É claro que ela havia descoberto o corpo há apenas umas poucas horas.

- Ela deixou um bilhete? Qualquer explicação sobre o porquê de ter tomado tal decisão? – ele perguntou.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça. – Não. Nada que alguém tivesse achado pelo menos. Ela...

- Ela o que?

- Ela tinha hematomas pelo corpo.

Um alarme soou na cabeça de Sesshoumaru: - Hematomas?

- No rosto. – Rin continuou. – Parecia que ela havia sido espancada recentemente, e muito espancada. bankotsu disse que ela andava com um bando de arruaceiros. Eu o ouvi dizendo ao policial que um de seus homens, que era um bêbado, provavelmente a espancou. Talvez ele tenha terminado o relacionamento deles. Talvez depois de ela ter sido demitida o que a levou a se enforcar.

- bankotsu esteve com você a noite toda no Lê Grande, não é?

Ela confirmou. – Sim, porque você pergunta?

Sesshoumaru suspeitava que seu irmão de criação tivesse cometido o crime, mas ele havia estado com Rin na festa toda a noite. Ele possivelmente não poderia ter sido responsável pela morte da criada. Pelo menos não pelo enforcamento.

- Você era muito próxima desta mulher?

Rin soluçou maciamente. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas quando o olhou. – Eu considerava que éramos amigas. Nós éramos muito mais próximas, acredito, que muitas pessoas de classes diferentes. Mas ela nunca me falou de sua vida pessoal.

- Por que ela foi demitida?

De repente, Rin desviou os olhos dele. Ela não queria responder. Sesshoumaru começou a voltá-la em sua direção, mas quando a tocou no braço, ela hesitou.

- O que aconteceu com seu braço?

- Eu machuquei! – ela respondeu baixinho, mas ainda se recusando a encará-lo.

- Como?

- Não me lembro.

Uma suspeita o atingiu, Uma que já o havia atingido antes. Ele tinha que ter certeza desta vez. Sesshoumaru tinha de saber com certeza. Ele se aproximou, pegou a manga de seu vestido de algodão, e o rasgou nos ombros. Rin arfou e tentou afastar-se, mas ele não a permitiu escapar. Na pálida luz do quarto ele viu o feio machucado, a impressão de dedos contra a pele. Seu sangue começou a ferver.

- Quem fez isso a você, Rin?

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Por um momento ela pensou que não conseguiria dizer nada a ele. Respirou profundamente e respondeu:

- Bankotsu. Ele já me machucou antes. Ele tem um temperamento horrível!

Sesshoumaru praguejou, levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

- Vamos ver o que ele acha de agredir um homem!

Rin saltou da cama e se apressou na frente dele, pressionando-se contra a porta antes que ele a abrisse.

- Não, Sesshoumaru, você não deve fazer isso! Ele nem mesmo está em casa. Depois que o policial se foi levando o corpo de Lydia, ele foi ao clube.

Determinado, Sesshoumaru se voltou para a porta da sacada. Sua raiva crescendo a cada minuto.

- Então eu vou procurá-lo.

- Por favor, não me deixe!

Seu pedido abafado o deteve. Ele se voltou para olhá-la, tão delicada, tão amedrontada. Ela estava em pé no meio do quarto tremendo. Seu vestido rasgado pendendo de um ombro macio. Ele havia deixado à porta aberta e o vento frio da noite tinha entrada no quarto. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e a fechou, então foi ter com ela.

- Vá para a cama – ele ordenou suavemente. – Você está exausta.

Ela se dirigiu à cama e entrou embaixo das cobertas. Sesshoumaru se juntou a ela, sentando-se na beira da cama. Sua camisa estava úmida por causa da garoa, e agora o ar frio penetrou em sua raiva e ele ficou gelado.

- Você realmente não havia tropeçado e caído contra uma cadeira na noite do baile em Greenleys, não é?

- Não – ela respondeu. – Bankotsu me estapeou por... ter saído com você.

- E, também, você não saiu comigo para impressionar suas amigas, não é?

- Eu não tenho amigas. – ela admitiu. – Bankotsu vai me forçar a casar porque precisa de dinheiro. Eu pensei que se você me arruinasse, nenhum homem iria me querer e ele me deixaria voltar para o interior.

Sesshoumaru suspirou. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos úmidos para afastá-los do rosto.

- Rin, deve haver alguém que possa ajudá-la. Família...

- Eu não tenho ninguém. De repente ela se sentou, - Meu pai morreu, Ele me deixou aos cuidados de minha madrasta porque ele sabia que ela me amava e cuidaria de mim, mas ela está muito doente, e seus advogados deram a minha guarda a Bankotsu, Ele dissipou toda a minha herança. Agora ele espera poder me usar ainda mais.

Suas suspeitas não eram nada comparadas às revelações que ela fazia. "Bom Deus, como ela conseguia viver em condições tão deploráveis? Ela era um pouco menos que uma prisioneira nessa casa, à mercê de um homem que a usava para seus ganhos e a abusava dela em troca." Sesshoumaru queria matar Bankotsu. Ele queria mais do que matá-lo. Ele queria rasgar sua garganta com os dentes.

- Por que você não me disse a verdade logo no começo?

Rin olhou para as mãos. – Eu não o conhecia. Não podia ver que bem faria lhe dizer a verdade. - Ela olhou para ele. – Ainda não sei.

Ela tinha razão. O que ele poderia fazer por ela exceto matar o homem que ousava tratá-la daquela forma? O meio social iria adorar a oportunidade de provar que ele era, de fato, um assassino. Como ele poderia lhe oferecer proteção, sem oferecer-lhe seu nome? E ele não podia oferecer-lhe seu nome. Ele não poderia lhe oferecer um futuro brilhante, crianças, nenhuma das coisas que ela merecia.

- Você está tremendo novamente. – ele notou. Sesshoumaru puxou as cobertas para cobri-la, mas ela começou a bater os dentes. Ela precisava de mais calor do que o fogo poderia fornecer. Ele tirou a camisa úmida antes de se estender ao lado dela, puxando-a para seus braços. Ela ficou tensa.

- Não tenha medo de mim! – ele disse contra seus cabelos. – Quero apenas aquecê-la com o meu calor.

Momentos após ser abraçada, ela relaxou contra ele. Ele queria mais informações sobre Bankotsu.

- Você não me disse por que a criada foi demitida. – ele a relembrou. – Ou por que você acredita que ela foi dispensada por sua causa.

Rin colocou a cabeça embaixo do queixo dele. Os cabelos delas tinham o perfume de lavanda e estavam espalhados pelo seu peito.

- Ela me disse que Bankotsu a havia se imposto a ela. Eu o chamei à atenção pelo fato, ele ficou furioso. A próxima coisa que soube foi quando Mary, a governanta, disse que Bankotsu havia demitido Lydia.

Um estuprador, além de espancador de mulheres? Quanto mais Sesshoumaru descobria sobre Bankotsu, mais ele pensava em Kagura. Ele não conseguia imaginar como ela foi parar em seu estábulo, mas se ela estivesse fugindo de alguém, por exemplo, dessa casa, ela apenas teria de correr pelo gramado para se esconder em sua propriedade. Bankotsu não tinha sido suspeito, não quando o assassinato poderia recair sobre um homem que já tinha uma reputação questionável perante a sociedade.

- Você fica aqui comigo um pouquinho? – Rin pediu – Até eu adormecer?

Ele estava louco para encontrar Bankotsu – bater nele até que ele desmaiasse, pelo menos. Talvez ameaçá-lo de que se ele levantasse a mão contra Rin mais uma vez, ele se daria muito mal. Mas ela ainda estava tremendo nos braços dele, e se sua presença a fizesse se sentir segura, mesmo que por um tempo, ele ficaria. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer para ela.

- Está bem, eu fico. – ele respondeu, acariciando seus cabelos de seda. Uma pergunta surgiu repentinamente em sua mente. – Qual é o papel de Jenine em tudo isso?

Ela estremeceu contra ele, mas ele não sabia se de frio ou pela menção do nome do homem.

- Bankotsu deve muito dinheiro a ele por divida de jogo. Ele me quer em troca.

- Então seu irmão está negociando você, como um tapete usado?

Ela não respondeu. Ele sabia que ela se sentia humilhada por ele ter descoberto seus segredos. Isso o deixou com mais raiva ainda, se é que era possível. Ele tinha que tirar Rin dessa situação, e rápido.

- A duquesa-mãe – ocorreu-lhe num estalo. – Eu posso conseguir-lhe abrigo com ela. Ela é velha, e frágil, mas ela é como uma galinha velha quando alguém a quem protege é ameaçado.

- Não creio que Bankotsu me deixe partir – Rin disse. – Não sem lutar.

Sesshoumaru a trouxe mais para perto. Instintos protetores cresceram dentro dele. – Se ele quer guerra, pode deixar que eu dou isso a ele!

Rin havia pensado no que Sesshoumaru faria se ela tivesse uma segunda chance de lhe contar sobre o irmão de criação. Agora ela sabia. Ela se sentia segura nos braços dele, segura pela primeira vez em meses. Segura, mas nem tanto. Mesmo em seu estado de espírito, ela tinha consciência do bater compassado de seu coração sob seu ouvido. Consciência da pele macia e quente. Consciência de seu cheiro que lhe despertava os sentidos.

Ela sempre pensava se não tivesse posto seu plano audacioso em ação naquela noite em Greenleys, ela ainda sentiria tanta atração por ele? Mas ela sabia que sim. Ela tinha se sentido atraída por ele à primeira vista, antes mesmo de saber seu nome. Antes de ouvir os sussurros misteriosos sobre ele. Quem diria então que Sesshoumaru Taishou viria em defesa de uma mulher? Que ele talvez fosse mais honrado do que aqueles que o esnobavam?

A exaustão a dominou. Ela havia chorado por causa de Lydia até o fim de suas forças, e agora, Rin fechou os olhos e permitiu que Sesshoumaru a abraçasse. Ele afagava seus cabelos gentilmente, e essa ação a ninou. Ela não queria pensar sobre o amanhã. Sobre a batalha que aconteceria quando Sesshoumaru tentaria tirá-la de sob o teto de Bankotsu e de seu controle cruel. O amanhã chegaria cedo demais.

**Beijos:**

**Rukia-hime: Fique tranqüila, logo, logo esses dois vão ter o que merecem, o sesshy cuidara pessoalmente dos dois.**

**Hachi-chan2:Bem, não aconselho a comer o fígado dele não pode esta estragado. E o casamento do sesshy e da rin esta próximo, mas não será um casamento normal não, pois tudo depende da rin.**

**Meyllin:Estou super feliz em saber que tem uma nova leitora, espero que continue acompanhando e quero sempre de encontra por aqui, ta beijos.**

**Ana Spizziolli:Calma, o casamento desses dois esta próximo depois dessa ultima que o Bankotsu vez, o sesshy ira agir.**

**Individua do mal:Como pediste, o sesshy descobriu tudo e agora ele ira começar a agir.**

**Kuchiki-Rin:Eu sei como você se sente, mas fique tranqüila.**

**Acdy-chan:Parte do sofrimento da rin vai acabar logo, logo e com certeza ela não vai se casar com o babão.**

**Lady Muise: Valeu. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**

**jeh-Chan:Realmente eu amo as sua reviews, você e dez beijos.**

**sandramonte:Infelizmente e uma verdade.**

**Pammy-sama:Bem não tão rapidex assim, mas eu tentei.**


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

A madrugada estava despontando no céu quando Sesshoumaru deixou a cama de Rin e colocou sua camisa molhada. Ele a encarava enquanto se vestia. Ela dormia de lado, as mãos sobre o rosto. Seus cabelos eram uma massa desordenada escura, os lábios levemente separados. Ele não acreditava que havia passado a noite toda apenas a abraçando quando o que realmente queria era fazer amor com ela.

Ele ouviu Bankotsu chegar a um hora ridícula e teria ido confrontá-lo se a fofoca não o colocasse nessa casa à essa hora, vindo do quarto da irmã de criação, ainda por cima. Rin já havia enfrentado muito.

Sesshoumaru não arruinaria a reputação dela, embora esse fosse o plano que ela elaborara na noite em que se aproximou dele no baile. Agora ele sabia o quão desesperada ela estava por ter feito algo tão fora de seu caráter. Ele odiou Bankotsu ainda mais por forçá-la a tomar medidas tão drásticas.

O plano de Sesshoumaru era se trocar assim que chegasse em casa, então, em uma hora apropriada visitar a duquesa-mãe e solicitar sua ajuda para remover a guarda de Rin de Bankotsu. Vestido, ele se dirigiu à porta da sacada.

Rin se mexeu. Ele voltou para a cama e esperou até que ela voltasse a dormir. Algo dentro dele se revirou enquanto a observava. Algo desconhecido. Um sentimento de proteção que ele nunca sentiu por mulher alguma. Ele se curvou e beijou-a levemente no rosto, então se afastou dela.

Uma vez na sacada, ele olhou ao redor e, vendo que ninguém ainda estava se mexendo na residência ou na cocheira, escalou a grade. Ele estava quase chegando a seu estábulo quando notou algo estranho. Seus cavalariços estavam todos para fora conversando, seus hálitos formando vapores no ar da manhã. Shippo, um rapaz que vinha trabalhando para Sesshoumaru por um ano ou mais, o viu antes dele chegar ao estábulo. Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram, e ele fez sinal para que Sesshoumaru se afastasse.

Sesshoumaru adiantou-se. Dois homens saíram do estábulo. Sesshoumaru os reconheceu imediatamente. Eles eram os inspetores que o interrogaram na noite que Kagura havia morrido. Seus cabelos se arrepiaram na nuca, Um dos homens olhou em sua direção.

- Lá está ele! – ele gritou – Não tente correr, Lorde Taishou!

Por que ele correria? Mas ele já sabia a resposta. Ele sentiu o cheiro do sangue. Ele não correu, ao invés disso, caminhou em direção ao homem.

- Lorde Taishou, o inspetor disse quando ele se reuniu ao grupo. – Você está preso por assassinato!

Sesshoumaru passou pelo homem e entrou no estábulo. Lá no chão jazia uma mulher, espancada, morta. A pintura do rosto e lábios e a maneira de se vestir mostravam claramente que era uma prostituta, o mesmo que Kagura era.

- Noto que sua camisa está úmida. – disse um dos inspetores para o outro. – Acho que ele tentou lavar o sangue dela.

- Lorde Taishou, há alguém que possa dizer onde passou toda a noite?

A pergunta do segundo homem era sarcástica. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que os detetives acreditaram que ele era inocente do último assassinato. Ou ele ou um dos irmãos. Sesshoumaru tinha alguém que podia dizer onde ele havia passado à noite, Mas, é claro que ele não diria o seu nome. Não sem arruiná-la completamente.

- Não. – ele respondeu.

- Então o senhor terá de nos acompanhar.

Os homens o ladearam e tomaram seus braços a força.

- Shippo, peça a Jaken que me mande uma muda de roupa limpa para a inspetoria. – disse Sesshoumaru. – O resto de vocês, cuidem dos cavalos tão logo... tão logo removam o corpo.

Ele partiu com os detetives, imaginando se veria sua casa novamente, ou qualquer outra coisa além do laço do carrasco ou das paredes cinzentas de Newgate.

Rin surpreendeu-se ao ver Bankotsu no tardio café da manhã. Ele normalmente dormia a maior parte do dia devido às altas horas que chegava. Mary dificilmente podia servir à mesa sem chorar, e em várias ocasiões Rin a acompanhava. Bankotsu, ela notou, nem demonstrava que algo desagradável havia acontecido na casa na noite anterior. De fato, ele parecia muito contente.

- Tenho novidade sobre nosso vizinho – ele disse, passando manteiga metodicamente em um pãozinho. – Parece que Lorde Taishou foi preso hoje de manhã por assassinato. Encontraram outra mulher morta em seu estábulo.

No começo, as palavras de Bankotsu não faziam sentido. Rin o encarou por sobre a mesa, o garfo a meio caminho de seus lábios.

- Vai ser difícil alguém ajudá-lo a sair livre dessa vez. Ninguém o viu nos clubes noite passada, eu inclusive. Os trabalhadores do estábulo disseram que não havia nada de anormal até por volta da meia-noite, quando terminaram uma rodada de carteado e foram para casa. Parece que o responsável pela segurança se embebedou até cair e não ouviu nada.

- Ele não é culpado – Rin sussurrou.

Bankotsu parou de amanteigar o pão e olhou para ela – Como você pode saber disso? Por que ele é bonito? Por que você gosta dele? Por que você quer que seja verdade? – ele riu antes de finalmente morder seu pãozinho. – Todos os desejos do mundo não salvam o pescoço dele dessa vez. Não posso dizer que sinto muito por vê-lo partir. Talvez consiga um preço melhor pela casa, agora, caso decida vender... isto é, depois que minha querida mãe tenha falecido.

Rin ficou contente por não ter comido nada, pois com certeza ela vomitaria. Outro assassinato aconteceu. Outra mulher morta encontrada no estábulo de Sesshoumaru. Rin tentou se lembrar de quando ele havia saído de sua cama e estava certa que era de manhãzinha. Ele não podia ter matado aquela mulher. Ele esteve com ela à noite toda. Só que ele não podia dizer que tinha estado com ela, compreendeu.

- Com licença. – ela disse, então colocou seu guardanapo na mesa e se levantou. – Vou me retirar para o meu quarto. Ainda estou terrivelmente triste por causa de Lydia.

- Você que sabe... –Bankotsu parou antes de dar outra mordida no pãozinho. – Não estou certo de que ele não esteja envolvido com a morte dela também. Nós nos odiamos. Ele seria bem capaz de colocá-la balançando lá entre as vigas como uma piada cruel.

- Deus nos perdoe! – Mary murmurou.

Rin sai correndo da sala de jantar. Apressou-se pela escada, entrou no quarto e automaticamente trancou a porta. Então afundou-se no chão, muito chocada para se mexer. Por que Sesshoumaru não disse às autoridades onde esteve toda a noite? Para salvar sua reputação? Bom Deus, o homem tinha mais honra do que todos os cavalheiros da sociedade juntos. Ela se sentia doente.

Doente por ele se sacrificar pela reputação dela. Uma reputação que ela própria teria arruinado no baile de Greenleys se ele não tivesse sido tão desgraçadamente honrado naquela noite também.

Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ela não deixaria. Também não poderia contar a Bankotsu a verdade. Ele nunca permitiria que ela se arruinasse por Sesshoumaru. Ele provavelmente a espancaria quase ate à morte por admitir ter permitido que Sesshoumaru entrasse em seu quarto, não uma vez, mas duas agora. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Bankotsu nunca permitiria que ela andasse por Londres sozinha.

Rin reuniu suas forças. Nos últimos três meses seu irmão de criação a havia controlado, enfraquecido com ameaças e abusos e roubado a maior parte de seu espírito. Ela não podia permitir que ele continuasse. Sesshoumaru havia lhe dado esperanças na noite passada. Esperança de escapar. Agora ela devia fazer o mesmo por ele.

Levantando-se, Rin se encaminhou para a sacada, abriu as portas e saiu. Ela observou a grade coberta de vinha que ficava próximo à sacada. Sesshoumaru havia lhe dito que não era difícil de escalar, não se um homem estivesse determinado. Não se uma mulher estiver determinada, também, ela decidiu. Rin aproximou-se do corrimão, ergueu suas saias e, cuidadosamente, passou uma perna sobre ele, então alcançou a grade.

Seu braço ainda estava dolorido onde Bankotsu a havia machucado, mas ela mordeu os lábios e se agarrou à grade. Ela se soltou da sacada. Então começou a descer. Não era uma tarefa fácil, apesar do que Sesshoumaru havia dito. Mas então, Sesshoumaru não tinha que mexer em um vestido e duas anáguas.

Quando atingiu o solo, Rin se escorou contra a parede e olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém. Bankotsu devia estar tomando o café da manhã, ainda. Ela não acreditava que pudesse ir até a cocheira e ordenar que a levassem à cidade. Ela devia procurar ajuda em algum outro lugar. Ela olhou pelo quintal em direção à residência de Sesshoumaru. Jaken, seu mordomo, poderia ajudá-la. Certamente, ela a ajudaria quando dissesse que tinha informações que poderiam libertar Sesshoumaru. Pelo menos, ela rezava para que ele a ajudasse.

Sesshoumaru estava sendo interrogado pelos inspetores por várias horas. Faziam sempre as mesmas perguntas, para as quais ele sempre dava as mesmas respostas. Ele estava sozinho a noite passada, e não, ele não era culpado pela morte da mulher, e novamente, não, ele não tinha testemunhas para atestar o fato. Ele estava surpreso que ainda não o tivessem conduzido a Newgate, mas parecia que até mesmo um Taishou, por causa do titulo e da riqueza, recebia tratamento especial com relação a assassinato.

Uma leve batida soou na porta, e um dos inspetores levantou-se para atendê-la. O perfume dela chegou a ele antes de ela realmente entrar. Sesshoumaru se endireitou na cadeira onde estava estirado. "Que diabos Rin estava fazendo aqui?"

Palavras foram trocadas e ele poderia ter facilmente entreouvido a conversa com sua audição super-especial, mas ele estava muito chocado pelo que ela estava tentando fazer. Ela entrou na sala alguns minutos depois.

- Essa dama tem informações sobre Lorde Taishou. – um dos inspetores disse ao outro. – Parece que ela sabe onde ele andou ontem à noite.

- Não, Rin – Sesshoumaru ordenou calmamente.

Ela endireitou os ombros e o ignorou.

- E a senhorita é? – o inspetor que estava sentado perguntou.

- Lady Rin Ozawa a filha do falecido Duque de Montrose e vizinha de Lorde Taishou.

As sobrancelhas do inspetor se arquearam – Então, a senhorita deve ter visto algo noite passada, digamos de uma de suas janelas?

- Não, Rin admitiu. – Eu não vi nada, mas eu sei onde Lorde Taishou passou a noite toda.

- Rin – Sesshoumaru a advertiu novamente. – pense bem no que está fazendo

- Por favor, cale-se enquanto Lady Rin estiver falando – um dos inspetores disse a Sesshoumaru. – Senão teremos que retirá-lo da sala até que a dama tenha ido embora.

- Ela está mentindo – ele informou aos inspetores.

Os dois olharam feito para ele. – Como o senhor pode saber que ela está mentindo se ela ainda não nos disse nada? – um deles perguntou.

- Sinto que sei o que ela vai dizer – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Espero estar errado – ele acentuou, encarando Rin.

Ela não olhou para ele.

- Lady Rin, a senhorita estava dizendo que sabe onde Lorde Taishou passou a noite passada – o inspetor disse prontamente – Se não o viu pela janela, ou de sua propriedade, como sabe onde ele estava?

Seu olhar escorregou para Sesshoumaru, depois rapidamente voltou-se para o inspetor,

- Eu sei por que ele estava comigo – ela respondeu – Seu rosto enrubescendo em uma linda coloração rosada – _Em meu quarto_ – ela especificou – _em minha cama._

Sesshoumaru teria adorado apreciar o modo como às bocas dos homens se abriram de susto, se não fosso pela seriedade da situação. Ela poderia se arruinar com suas admissões. Arruinar-se tanto que nem ele não poderia ajudá-la

- A senhorita estaria disposta a jurar tal fato, Lady Rin? – um dos homens se recuperou. – Mesmo que fazendo tal admissão indubitavelmente, bem, isso causaria falatório na sociedade sobre o seu caráter e, bem...

- Eu estaria arruinada – Rin completou. – Sim, eu estou ciente das conseqüências, Inspetor. Mas não posso permitir que um homem inocente seja condenado por um crime que não cometeu. Era minha obrigação comparecer, não era?

- Posso ter uma palavrinha às sós com a dama? – Sesshoumaru pediu. Ele tinha que fazer Rin retirar sua admissão. Ele tinha que fazê-la entender que se ela se arruinasse dessa maneira, nem mesmo a duquesa-mãe poderia ajudá-la. Que isso a levaria a continuar à mercê de seu irmão de criação e, com o seu mau gênio, ele descontaria nela.

- Lorde Taishou, até que tenhamos resolvido o assunto seria muita tolice de nossa parte deixar um assassino de mulheres às sós com uma dama. – um dos homens ressaltou.

- Eu estaria perfeitamente segura – Rin assegurou ao homem. - Porque Lorde Taishou não é um assassino. Ele... ele já esteve em meu quarto mais de uma vez.

- Então, vocês são ah... amantes, Lady Rin?

Novamente seu rosto ficou rosado; - Parece que sim – ela respondeu.

Sesshoumaru queria uivar. Não, ele não queria pagar, e provavelmente com a vida, por assassinar duas mulheres que nunca havia visto, mas sabia para onde isso estava se encaminhando, viu a única saída que Rin havia deixado para ele, e não tinha tanta certeza de que Newgate ou ficar pendurado por uma corda não eram opções mais seguras. Ele havia feito um juramento. Rin acabara de forçá-lo a quebrá-lo.

- Você juraria por escrito? – o inspetor a pressionou.

Ela levantou o queixo – Sim, claro que sim.

O inspetor que estava sentado inflou a bochecha e soltou o ar delas. Ele lançou um olhar gelado e direção a Sesshoumaru.

- Lorde Taishou, parece que as mulheres vivem aparecendo mortas em sua propriedade, e o senhor sempre tem um álibi que lhe permite se safar dos crimes.

- Alguém está obviamente tentando me incriminar – ele falou calmamente, embora não se sentisse calmo por dentro. – Quando sair daqui, será meu maior desejo descobrir quem e por que.

- Nosso também – o homem lhe assegurou antes de dar as costas a Rin. – Onde mora, Lady Rin? E a senhorita deverá escrever uma declaração juramentada de que Lorde Taishou estava com a senhorita a noite toda no dia do assassinato.

- Moro com minha madrasta e meu irmão de criação – ela respondeu – Bankotsu Chapman.

O inspetor estava reunindo papel e tinta e rapidamente a encarou – Chapman? Parece que outra mulher morreu noite passada, e foi em sua própria residência. O policial é obrigado a nos informar desses assuntos, embora tenha dito que aparentemente a mulher se enforcou.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Rin – Sim, uma criada, Lydia. Ela havia sido demitida e acredito que tenha sido por isso que ela se suicidou. Essa foi uma das razões de Lorde Taishou ter vindo a mim. Para me confortar.

Ambos os detetives trocaram um olhar. Sesshoumaru suspeitou que eles estivessem criando quadros mentais sobre o tipo de conforto que Rin havia recebido dele.

- Seu irmão o deixou entrar pela porta da frente, não foi? – um dos homens perguntou suspeitamente.

Rin negou com a cabeça – Não. Há uma grade perto da sacada de meu quarto. Quando Lorde Taishou me visita, ele a escala. Meu irmão de criação não sabe de suas visitas.

- Sei – O inspetor lhe entregou papel, uma pena e um tinteiro. A senhorita sabe que o Sr. Chapman logo saberá a verdade sobre as visitas noturnas de Lorde Taishou, não é?

- Sim.

- Rin, você tem consciência disso? – Sesshoumaru acrescentou como uma boa solução – Não é tarde para retirar sua admissão.

Ela finalmente encarou Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos se enterneceram.

- Eu nunca poderia viver comigo mesma se eu o forçasse a sacrificar sua liberdade, talvez, até mesmo sua vida, apenas para salvar minha reputação. Quero que saiba isso de mim.

"Que se dane sua bondade! Ela o havia encostado-se a um canto, e ele podia ver apenas uma saída, ao menos para ela."

- E quero que saiba isso de mim. Se você assinar esse papel, Rin, você estará concordando em se tornar minha esposa.

Ela empalideceu – O que?

- Você sabe que eu não a arruinaria tão completamente e depois a deixaria encarar a sociedade sozinha. Ou permanecer na casa de seu irmão de criação. – ele acrescentou significativamente. – Pense muito bem antes de se comprometer comigo. **Eu não a amo**. – Embora olhar chocado que ela lhe deu o atingisse bem lá no fundo e despedaçasse seu coração, ele sentiu que devia acrescentar: - **Eu nunca a amarei**.

As mãos de Rin começaram a tremem. O inspetor sentado logo a sua frente resmungou por entre os dentes "Bastardo!". Esse não era um Sesshoumaru Taishou que ela já tinha visto, mas espere, era sim. O Sesshoumaru que quase a seduzira dentro de sua carruagem na noite do Baile Greenleys. Um homem que podia ser quente ou frio num piscar de olhos. Ela pensou que desde aquela noite ela o conhecia melhor. Ele a havia confortado ontem à noite. Ele a segurara em seus braços e se enraiveceu por sua sorte. Ele havia oferecido uma solução para seus problemas. Agora ele a oferecia uma outra.

Mas, diferentemente da outra solução, essa vinha com uma condição. Ele não a amava; ela supunha que só podia dizer que ele era honesto por lhe fazer tal afirmação. Ele nunca a amaria. Isso fora crueldade. Mas então, esperar por amor em um casamento era esperar muito uma vez que Bankotsu tinha seu futuro nas mãos. Ao menos, Sesshoumaru não bateria nela nem ficaria parado se outra pessoa a agredisse. Ao menos, ela se sentia atraída por ele.

A sociedade a evitaria por se casar com ele, mas sua mente racional lhe indicava que não havia outra escolha. Melhor ser rejeitada como uma mulher casada, do que ser rejeitada, solteira e ainda vivendo sob o teto do irmão de criação.

Ela tentou controlar seu tremor enquanto escrevia a declaração dizendo saber que Sesshoumaru era inocente do crime de assassinato, e que ele havia passado a noite toda com ela. Ela jurou sob o bom nome de seu pai. Quando terminou, ela abaixou a pena e se endireitou.

- Você pode ir Lorde Taishou. – disse o inspetor. – Mas saiba que o estaremos vigiando, e rezemos para que não apareça mais nenhuma mulher assassinada em sua propriedade.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e encaminhou para a porta. Rin se voltou para segui-lo.

- Deus tenha piedade de sua alma, Lady Rin – o inspetor disse mansamente. – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo. Sua mente estava nublada. Uma vez, em seu estábulo, Rin tinha desejado que Sesshoumaru pelo menos fingisse que faria uma proposta por sua mão. Agora ela concordara em se casar com ele por algo que não tinha nada a ver com amor. Bem em frente aos seus olhos, ele parecia ter se isolado dela. Ela havia repousado no calor dos seus braços na noite anterior; agora ela só sentia frieza da parte dele.

Eles saíram da inspetoria. Do lado de fora, a carruagem de Sesshoumaru os aguardava. Quando ela chegou à residência de Sesshoumaru, Jaken estava separando uma muda de roupa e outros itens pessoais necessários para serem enviados. Rin implorou para que o homem a levasse com ele dizendo ter provas que inocentariam Sesshoumaru do assassinato. Ele apenas lhe deu seu inexpressivo aceno de cabeça e pediu que o condutor a ajudasse a subir na carruagem

- Para onde vamos, agora? – ela questionou Sesshoumaru quando se aproximavam da carruagem.

- Ver o Arcebispo de Canterbury – ele respondeu. – Conseguirei uma licença especial e nos casaremos hoje.

- Hoje? – Rin grasnou.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a rapidamente. – Você não acha que Bankotsu vai nos permitir publicar proclamas e planejar uma festa, não é?

- Não. – ela concordou, e o pensamento da ira de Bankotsu quando soubesse que ela se casara com Lorde Taishou e arruinara seus planos para ela a deixou enjoada. Na realidade, a aterrorizou.

- O Arcebispo apenas concede uma licença especial com ponderação – ela informou a Sesshoumaru. – Você realmente acha que ele nos concederá uma?

- Sua ponderação, pelo menos foi o que eu soube, pode ser enormemente influenciada por quanto uma pessoa esteja desejosa de pagar pela licença. Farei com que ele concorde. – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta da carruagem e ajudou Rin a subir. Juntou-se a ela logo após dar instruções ao condutor. Bem, lá estava ela, na carruagem de Sesshoumaru, novamente. Apenas que dessa vez, ela não esperava que ele fosse seduzi-la.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Sesshoumaru – ela disse tão logo a carruagem se pôs em movimento – Eu não vim para forçá-lo a se casar comigo. Eu vim para ajudá-lo, da mesma forma como você quis me ajudar ontem à noite, se lembra?

Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos. Estavam soltos, do jeito que ela gostava.

- Não estou tentando ser cruel com você, Rin. Jurei nunca me casar. Eu planejava manter esse juramento. Há uma razão para eu ter feito essa promessa a mim mesmo.

Ela pensava que sabia qual era: - Por causa de sua família? Por causa da maldição?

- Sim, ele respondeu.

- Talvez você e seus irmãos sejam poupados da insanidade que acometeu seus pais. – ela ponderou.

Ela a surpreendeu com uma risada. O mesmo riso que ela havia ouvido dele na noite do baile Greenleys. Um riso sem humor. Ele acalmou-se pouco depois.

- Toda a sociedade pensa que os irmãos Taishou estão amaldiçoados com a insanidade. Mas essa não é a real maldição.

Rin estava confusa. – Então qual é?

Ele desviou o olhar para além dela. – _Reze para nunca descobrir_.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, e pelo modo como ele olhava fixamente para fora pela janela da carruagem o tráfego congestionado das ruas de Londres, era tudo que pretendia dizer. Agora que o adormecimento começava a diminuir, Rin considerava se não tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida, ou se em algum lugar daquele homem distante sentado a sua frente vivia o mesmo Sesshoumaru Taishou que ela estava começando a conhecer antes de o destino os jogar dentro desse mar tempestuoso. Ela supunha que logo saberia.

**Beijos, beijos amei todas as reviews, sei que vocês estão loucos pro Bankotsu e Jenine morrerem logo mas calma eles vão ter o que merecem.**

**Aproveitando logo, logo vou começar a continuação dessa fic, a segunda parte e do Inu e da K-chan e a ultima do Mirok e da Sango espero que vocês gostem.**

**Beijos, alias estou muito feliz em saber que temos novos leitores valeu:**

**Jeh-Chan**

**Acdy-chan**

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Samantyn**

**bek-chan**

**Tamy Regina**

**Sarah**

**sandramonte**

**Cassuce**

**paty saori shinzato morita**

**Ana Spizziolli**

**Meyllin**

**Pammy-sama**

**Rukia-hime**

**Rinsama22**

**Naia-chan**

**Sarah**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Já era tarde da noite quando a carruagem de Sesshoumaru chegou a sua residência. Rin acordou de imediato. O dia havia sido muito movimentado, para dizer o mínimo, e ela adormeceu logo que partiram da pequena paróquia distante cerca de duas horas de Londres. Eles se casaram lá na presença do pároco tendo por testemunhas um ferreiro e seu jovem filho. Agora seu estômago estava dando nós. Bankotsu estaria esperando por eles? O que aconteceria? E o que Sesshoumaru esperaria dela, exatamente, agora que era sua esposa?

Ela quase nem se lembrava da cerimônia que a uniu para sempre a Sesshoumaru. Ela estava em choque, percebeu. Tão abalada com tudo que apenas conseguiu responder "sim" às perguntas que a tornaram esposa de um estranho. E ele era um estranho. Ela percebeu que conhecia seu marido há menos de uma semana, apenas.

Sesshoumaru a ajudou a descer da carruagem. Ele segurava sua mão enquanto se aproximavam a porta da casa, que foi imediatamente aberta, o inexpressivo Jaken sempre em seu posto.

- Prepare o quarto próximo ao meu para a Lady – Lady Taishou – Sesshoumaru disse a Jaken.

A expressão de enfado do homem nem se alterou – Muito bem, meu Lorde. Deixei uma refeição fria para o senhor na sala de jantar caso o senhor retornasse hoje à noite. Achei que estaria com fome.

- Muito bem pensado, Jaken – Sesshoumaru respondeu, então conduziu Rin pela casa às escuras.

A sala de jantar estava iluminada por um candelabro colocado no centro da mesa. Estava arrumada para apenas uma pessoa, ela notou. Sesshoumaru a dirigiu para um assento próximo ao dele na cabeceira da longa mesa.

- Nós dividiremos, já que Jaken não estava lhe esperando – ele disse. Com fome, Rin?

Ela estava faminta – Sim – respondeu.

Sesshoumaru se serviu vários pedaços de presunto e galinha fria de uma travessa, pedaços grossos de queijo e pão macio e os colocou no próprio prato. Ele levantou uma taça e bebeu, então ofereceu a taça a ela.

A cena era íntima. Rin pegou a taça e bebeu. O vinho doce foi imediatamente para sua cabeça por causa do estômago vazio.

- Devemos conversar sobre alguns pontos – Sesshoumaru disse.

Realmente, pensou Rin. Tais como: o que ele esperava dela, o que eles planejavam fazer com relação a Bankotsu, e depois o assunto sobre sua madrasta. Rin quase havia se esquecido de seus deveres para com a mulher.

- Devo continuar a ver minha madrasta – ela disse. Devo visitá-la regularmente. Não espero que ela viva por muito tempo.

Sesshoumaru colocou um pedaço de presunto na boca, enquanto pegava a taça de vinho novamente.

- Você nunca vai visitar a casa ao lado a menos que eu esteja com você, ou que você tenha certeza de que seu irmão de criação não esteja lá. – Sesshoumaru especificou.

- Sim - concordou Rin. – Não quero ficar sozinha com ele. Nunca mais.

- Da mesma forma, quando você quiser sair, ou participar de um evento social, o que infelizmente, agora que está casada comigo, provavelmente será raramente, ou nunca, eu a acompanharei, ou Jaken a acompanhará quando você quiser fazer compras. Não quero que se sinta como minha prisioneira, Rin, apenas quero protegê-la, como prometi fazer.

Ele estava se comportando com ela de um modo mais formal do que já havia se comportado antes. Formal, mas galante.

- E com relação a nosso casamento? – ela perguntou corajosamente. – Que tipo de casamento será?

A luz da vela refletiu nos olhos dele quando ele levantou os longos cílios e a encarou – Está me perguntando se espero que divida minha cama?

Ela soube pelo calor que se espalhou pelo rosto que estava ficando corada. Bem, ela queria saber.

- Sim – ela respondeu.

Ele passou seu dedo vagarosamente pela borda da taça de vinho enquanto a encarava. – Não.

Hipnotizada pelo modo sedutor com que ele manuseava a taça, ela olhou para ele – Não?!

Ele sorriu levemente, e ela percebeu que tinha soado quase desapontada.

- Não, não essa noite; ou não, nunca? – ela perguntou.

- Suponho que a decisão caiba a você – ele respondeu. – Devo exigir meus direitos de marido quando você ainda me considera um estranho? Não. Jogarei deslealmente para consegui-los? Com certeza.

- E quanto a crianças? – ela perguntou, enervada pelo último comentário dele. Ela tinha um pressentimento de que ele jogaria com muita deslealdade se quisesse.

- Fora de questão! – ele respondeu. Sesshoumaru olhou para além dela e murmurou:

"Do dia em que ela rogou a maldição, ela passara de semente a semente."

Ela quase ouviu suas palavras: - O que disse?

Seus olhos se voltaram para ela. Ele tomou outro gole de vinho, encarando-a por sobre a borda.

- Você acha que Bankotsu seja capaz de assassinar alguém?

Rin quase se engasgou com o pedaço de galinha que tinha acabado de colocar na boca. Ela o engoliu em um só golpe. – Assassinato?

Sesshoumaru lhe passou o vinho.

- Acho que ele matou Kagura, ou que pelo menos lhe infligiu os machucados que a levaram a morte. Acho que ele colocou a mulher encontrada essa manhã em minha propriedade para me incriminar, talvez me tirar de seu caminho.

- Mas o que ele teria contra você que o levaria a fazer algo tão horrível?

Ele deu de ombros. – Você. Talvez ele tenha pensado que você me procuraria para ajudá-la a qualquer momento. Talvez eu seja, simplesmente, um alvo mais fácil para o seu jogo. A única explicação plausível de como Kagura acabou em meu estábulo, era a de que ela estava fugindo da casa ao lado.

Bebendo mais um pouco do vinho, ela considerava suas suspeitas. Elas tinham um que de verdade. Bankotsu era cruel, abusivo, mas seria um assassino? Rin estremeceu ao pensamento.

- Eu não sei – ela respondeu. – Eu sei que tinha medo dele. Eu sei que ele tem um temperamento que nem sempre consegue controlar. Assim mesmo, odeio pensar que ele fosse capaz de... de matar uma mulher.

- Talvez eu esteja errado. – disse Sesshoumar.

– Mas acho que não.

-Se eu provar que seu irmão de criação é o responsável pelos assassinatos que me foram atribuídos, como você se sentiria?

Rin não tinha certeza. Ela se sentiria muito mal por causa da madrasta, mas então, a dama nem parecia saber o que se passava a sua volta. Rin considerou que isso poderia prejudicar a própria reputação, culpada por associação, mas também, ela se esquecera, sua reputação não era mais um problema. Ela se surpreendeu que isso não a incomodasse muito. Ela supôs que alguém como Lady Sango ficaria devastada se fosse ignorada pela sociedade, não importava quão corajosa a jovem fingisse ser.

- Como pretende provar que Bankotsu é culpado? – ela queria saber – E quando o enfrentaremos para anunciar nosso casamento? Agora, tenho certeza de que ele já percebeu que eu estou desaparecida.

Sesshoumaru mordicou um pedaço de pão. – Nós o enfrentaremos amanhã cedo. Estou surpreso por ele não estar nos esperando aqui. Agora, para provar que ele é culpado, planejo segui-lo e pegá-lo em flagrante.

Seu coração falhou uma batida. Rin odiava a perspectiva de encarar Bankotsu, mas sabia que devia ser feito. Ela também se preocupava com o plano de Sesshoumaru de seguir seu irmão de criação.

- Seguir Bankotsu pode ser perigoso – ela disse. – Se meu irmão desceu tão baixo a ponto de matar mulheres, não imagino que tenha qualquer escrúpulo sobre matar homens.

- Estou consciente disso – ele lhe assegurou. – Desconsiderando sua primeira opinião a meu respeito, eu não sou um covarde.

Relembrando da primeira noite que passaram juntos, ela se sentiu corar. Ela supunha que o havia julgado mal, depois de tudo.

- Vejo agora que você estava sendo apenas sensato, enquanto eu não. – ela admitiu.

Ele se aproximou e traçou com seu polegar a linha dos lábios dela, umedecidos pelo vinho: - Eu não queria ter sido, - ele admitiu, trazendo o polegar aos próprio lábios e o enfiando dentro da boca.

De repente, ela soube que ele não iria jogar de modo limpo. Sua sedução já havia começado. Começou na noite em que se conheceram. Ela estava fisicamente atraída por ele – seria inútil afirmar outra coisa – mas ela precisava de mais. Ela queria mais. Ela merecia mais, e ele também. Mas como fazer vê-lo dessa forma?

- Desculpe-me, Lorde Taishou, mas Lorde Mirok acabou de chegar!

Assustada, Rin desviou os olhos de Sesshoumaru e os dirigiu a Jaken, que entrara na sala sem ser ouvido.

- Mirok? – Sesshoumaru parecia surpreso, também. – O que meu irmão está fazendo aqui?

- Tomei a liberdade de chamar seus irmãos essa manhã, após o senhor ter sido preso. – Jaken respondeu. – Pensei que gostaria de tê-los aqui.

Pela sua expressão, Rin pensou que Sesshoumaru desejava o contrário. Ele suspirou. – Mande-o entrar.

Sesshoumaru pegou a taça e bebeu. Rin ficou olhando para a porta. Ela ouviu os passos macios de botas, então o homem, um gigantesco homem moreno, encorpado como um camponês, entrou na sala.

Rin não podia evitar encará-lo. Mirok Taishou a surpreendeu como sendo um homem menos refinado que seu irmão mais velho, mas o que lhe faltava em refinamento, ele mais do que compensava com sua atração selvagem. Os pelos escuros sombreavam uma mandíbula forte que parecia entalhada em granito. Seus cabelos eram mais escuros do que os de Sesshoumaru. Ele lhe tirou o fôlego completamente com a simples força de sua presença.

- Que diabos aconteceu essa manhã e como...

O homem parou de falar no meio da frase quando viu Rin.

- Mirok – Sesshoumaru admitiu secamente – Essa é Lady Rin, minha esposa. Rin, esse é Lorde Mirok Taishou.

- Esposa? – o homem perguntou mal olhado Rin – Você ficou completamente louco?

- Espere-me no escritório – Sesshoumaru disse ao irmão. – Irei ter com você em seguida.

- Mas quando você se casou com essa mulher? E por que, em nome de Deus, você fez tal coisa? Nós concordamos...

- Mirok – Sesshoumaru o advertiu – Cumprimente minha esposa de forma apropriada e siga ao escritório.

Que Sesshoumaru era o mais filho mais velho se tornou imediatamente claro. Seu irmão pareceu lembrar-se. Ele se endireitou e entrou na sala.

- Lady Taishou... – ele disse de modo cortante e se curvou com rigor.

- Pode me chamar de Rin – ela ofereceu, sorrindo para o novo cunhado.

Ele não retribuiu o sorriso. – Se for do seu agrado – ele disse sua voz sem calor. Ele lançou um olhar sombrio em direção a Sesshoumaru e deixou a sala.

Rin sentiu que seu casamento não começou bem. – Gostaria de me retirar – ela disse, e agora que o vinho teve tempo de chegar aos ossos, ela sentiu-se exausta.

- Jaken lhe mostrará seu quarto – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e puxou-lhe a cadeira, pegou-lhe a mão e a ajudou a levantar-se. Quando ela oscilou levemente, ele a puxou para mais perto. Rin o olhou. Seus olhos tinham aquele estranho brilho novamente. Talvez, fosse simplesmente o modo como a luz da vela os iluminassem.

- Boa noite, Rin.

Ele havia abaixado a cabeça e seus lábios quase se encostaram nos dela quando ele falou. Seus cílios se abaixaram e ela se inclinou para ele, um pouco assustada por perceber que quase instigou um beijo. Mais surpresa ao perceber que separou os lábios sob os dele num convite. O vinho, pensou, misturado com a exaustão, abaixou suas defesas contra ele.

Os lábios dele tocaram levemente e provocaram os dela por um momento antes de ele finalmente a beijar. O vinho não era nada comparado à potência de sua boca movendo-se contra a dela, a morna intrusão de sua língua, sentir as mãos dele se movendo por suas costas para pressionar seu quadril contra ele.

Ela sabia que ele estava excitado, pois o sentia duro contra ela. Ao invés de alarmá-la, Rin pensava que sua facilidade para excitá-lo, a excitava. Seu corpo derretia-se contra ele, suas mãos passeando pelo peito dele, para se enroscar ao redor do pescoço e deixar seus dedos brincando com os cabelos.

- Eu me lembro – ele disse contra seus lábios. – Me lembro de como você é, como é o seu sabor. Você assombra meus sonhos.

Ela também se lembrava. Sentir sua boca quente contra os seios. O modo como os mamilos ficavam duros e da dor entre as pernas. Ela queria sentir as mãos dele em sua pele novamente, sua boca em seus seios. Ela queria tudo o que compartilharam naquela primeira noite juntos e mais.

Um alto clarear de garganta os separou abruptamente. Jaken estava parado na porta.

- Lorde |Mirok está ficando impaciente e me pediu para ver por que o senhor ainda não se reuniu a ele. Já preparei o quarto da senhora e pensei se ela gostaria que eu a acompanhasse ao piso superior.

Pelos céus! Rin assumiu que devia estar bêbada por ter instigado intimidades entre Sesshoumaru e ela quando já havia decidido que precisava mais do que simples prazer físico da parte dele. Ela considerou que seu corpo não recebera a mensagem. Ou ele era simplesmente muito habilidoso na arte da sedução. Precisou de pouco esforço da parte dele. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era ficar na mesma sala em que ela, beijá-la e ela se esquecia de si mesma.

- Acho que devo acompanhá-lo, Jaken – ela disse, e se dirigiu a ele. – Boa noite, Sesshoumaru – ela acrescentou, mas não se virou para olhá-lo.

Ela sentiu seu olhar nas costas, não afiado, como uma faca, mas quente, como uma carícia. Ele não respondeu e ela se apressou atrás de Jaken, como um covarde fugindo de um inimigo a quem havia provocado, mas que havia percebido que seria derrotado. A jornada pela escada na subida para o próximo andar ajudou-a a clarear um pouco a cabeça, roubando um pouco da languidez que Sesshoumaru havia espalhado por seus ossos e trazendo sua mente ao foco.

Jaken abriu a porta e ela o seguiu para dentro de um amplo quarto, muito bem decorado, embora os móveis fossem antigos. A porta que o separava do quarto adjacente, mostrava que esse tinha sido o quarto dos pais de Sesshoumaru. Se, é claro, a casa tivesse sempre pertencido a eles. Ela perguntaria a Sesshoumaru.

Um fogo lutava para se instalar na lareira e Rin esfregou os braços devido ao ar frio. Uma das camisas de Sesshoumaru havia sido colocada sobre a cama. Ela olhou interrogativamente a Jaken sobre o porquê disso.

- Percebi que a senhora não tem bagagem, Lady Taishou. A camisa do meu Lorde foi o que de melhor consegui providenciar para que tivesse um traje para dormir. Espero que a satisfaça, pelo menos por essa noite.

- Ficarei bem – Rin disse a ele. – Obrigada pela consideração.

- Não há criadas a serviço a casa. – Jaken a informou. – Se desejar, eu a atenderei.

Ele parecia perfeitamente sério, como sempre, e conseguia manter seu ar de enfado. Rin não conseguia imaginar o homem enfezado fazendo papel de criada de quarto.

- Eu me arranjo sozinha – ela lhe garantiu.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Lady Taishou?

- Não, Jaken. Está tudo bem, obrigada.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta. – Posso mandar preparar um banho para a senhora pela manhã. Seria do seu agrado, Vossa Senhoria?

- Imensamente. – ela respondeu, desejando que pudesse ter esse banho hoje à noite, mas ela não colocaria tal carga sobre o homem há essa hora. – Boa noite, Jaken.

Novamente ele inclinou a cabeça e, então, saiu do quarto. Apenas após a saída dele é que a enormidade da situação atingiu Rin. Ela estava casada. Casada com Sesshoumaru taishou. Vivia em sua casa agora. Ela se dirigiu para o fogo e estendeu as mãos para o calor. Seu olhar na porta de ligação. Não havia trancas. Ela não o poderia trancar para fora mesmo que tivesse. Ele era seu marido. Vendo pelo lado melhor, antes Sesshoumaru, do que o Visconde Jenine.

O pensamento trouxe de volta a realidade da situação. Bankotsu ficaria furioso ao perceber que ela conseguira estragar seus planos apesar de tudo. E Jenine. Ela suspeitava que ele ficaria zangado por não tê-la como esposa, simplesmente porque o homem estava acostumado a ter tudo o que queria. Cobraria as dívidas de Bankotsu e colocaria o irmão de criação na cadeia? Era uma possibilidade agradável. Então Sesshoumaru e ela não seriam obrigados a lidar com Bankotsu.

Rin perguntou-se como seu marido se entenderia com os irmãos. Lorde Mirok não parecia nem um pouco contente ao saber que Sesshoumaru estava casado.

**Bem vocês devem estar se perguntando cade o hentai, que casamento louco e esse coisas desse tipo, pois bem como o sesshy dize tudo depende da rin e bem ela esta meio confusa e ira precisa que alguém que abra seus olhos e eu lhes pergunto quem ira interpreta o papel de culpido.**

**Amei as reviews e estou super feliz em saber que temos novos leitore, alias me perguntaram quantos capitulos teria a fic bem ira ate o capitulo 35 + epilogo.**

**Beijos:**

Hinata-chan

Senf

paty saori shinzato morita

Rinsamar22

individua do mal

Giselle

sandramonte

Rukia-Hime

Hachi-Chan2

bek-chan

Meyllin

Lady Muise

Ana Spizziolli

Acdy-chan

Kuchiki Rin


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

- Pergunto de novo. Você está louco?

Sesshoumaru estava servindo uma dose de brandy ao irmão. Andou pelo escritório e entregou o copo a Mirok, que estava sentado numa cadeira de veludo em frente à escrivaninha de mogno de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru se sentou na cadeira próxima a ele.

- Bem, esse é o boato, não é mesmo? – ele respondeu secamente. Ele suspirou e colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos, esfregando uma das mãos no rosto. – É complicado. Rin vive na casa ao lado, ou vivia. Eu havia visitado seu quarto em duas ocasiões, sendo a última noite passada. Passei a noite com ela, mas apenas para confortá-la – ele acrescentou. – Então, hoje pela manhã, quando cheguei em casa, dois inspetores estavam no meu estábulo com outro corpo de mulher.

- Ah – disse Mirok. – Então sua vizinha é o seu álibi?

- Ela se apresentou sem me pedir – Sesshoumaru disse a ele. – Ela se arruinou completamente sem levar em conta o fato de que a dama e eu nem tivemos intimidades... pelo menos _esse_ tipo de intimidade juntos. O que eu poderia fazer a não ser casar-me com ela?

Mirok bufou – Ainda bancando o cavalheiro, Sesshoumaru? Para que? Não faz diferença para a sociedade. Aqueles com quem nossos pais se confraternizavam agora ficam muito felizes em nos ver pelas costas. Todo o rebanho tem de ter sua ovelha negra. É o que evita que suas vidinhas insignificantes de se tornarem uma tremenda chatice.

E Sesshoumaru se considerava o cínico. Ele se endireitou e esfregou a nuca.

- Há mais sobre Rin. Tenho fortes suspeitas de que o irmão de criação dela é o culpado pela morte de Kagura, e pela morte da outra mulher deixada como presente para mim essa manhã. Ele tem sido abusivo com Rin, tentou até mesmo forçá-la a se casar com um tolo de nome Jenine. Ela precisa de minha proteção.

Mirok sacudiu a cabeça – Você não pode pagar para passar por galante, Sesshoumaru. Nenhum de nós pode ser o cavalheiro que nossos pais nos criaram para ser, porque não somos mais quem fomos. Você já está meio apaixonado por ela; posso perceber. Quem protegerá sua esposa de você, Sesshoumaru?

A pergunta do irmão o atingiu no centro de seu ser. O que o fez acreditar por, um momento sequer, que ele era a melhor solução para Rin do que a anterior? Ele não bateria nela. Ele não se imporia a ela. Mas se ele caísse, poderia matá-la. Ele não cairia; era só o que havia a ser feito. Ele não poderia amá-la. Nunca.

- O que está feito, está feito. – ele disse a Mirok. – Não pode ser desfeito. Eu darei proteção à Rin, e eu caçarei seu irmão de criação como o lobo em mim quer caçá-lo. Provarei que pelo menos um dos boatos a nosso respeito é falso.

Mirok se levantou, dirigiu-se ao bar e reabasteceu o copo vazio. – Temos um outro problema. Inuyasha está desaparecido.

Sesshoumaru presumiu que seu irmão mais novo estivera simplesmente mais ansioso para visitar os bordéis de Londres do que parar para ver se Sesshoumaru tinha sido enforcado por assassinato.

- Desaparecido desde quando?

- Logo após você partir. Pensei que ele havia decidido acompanhá-lo e assumi que ele estava aqui, mas Jaken me informou não ser esse o caso, e de que não vê Inuyasha desde que você retornou para casa.

- Não, eu também não o vi – Sesshoumaru disse. Inuyasha o preocupava. Seu irmão era a razão dos irmãos Taishou terem má reputação. Ele era vaidoso, mulherengo e, infelizmente, ele havia se tornado muito fã de bebidas alcoólicas desde o seu retorno do exterior oito meses atrás. Ele não tinha nenhum interesse pela propriedade, nenhum interesse, ao que parecia, que não fosse mulheres e bebidas.

- Não queria lhe dizer nada, não até poder provar, o que não posso, mas acho que algo aconteceu com Inuyasha enquanto ele estava no exterior. Algo que talvez o tenha mudado para sempre – disse Mirok.

O sangue de Sesshoumaru gelou – Você acha que ele caiu?

Mirok se juntou a ele novamente, sentando-se em frente a Sesshoumaru. – Ele parece passar muito tempo no bosque atrás da propriedade. Principalmente quando a lua está cheia.

Um pensamento surgiu na mente de Sesshoumaru. Um que ele teve antes mesmo de parar para analisar. Inuyasha havia estada na residência quando a primeira mulher tinha sido encontrada. Agora, outra mulher aparece e Inuyasha está desaparecido, provavelmente correndo em fúria assassina por Londres. Sesshoumaru não gostou do que estava pensando. Não gostou nem um pouco.

- Precisamos encontrá-lo – disse – Começaremos nossa busca por Inuyasha amanhã cedo.

Mirok concordou. Seus olhos estavam dirigidos ao teto. – E o que dizer de sua esposa, lá em cima, sozinha no quarto? Esperando pelo marido? Que tipo de casamento você vai ter com essa mulher, Sesshoumaru? Que tipo de casamento qualquer um de nós pode ter?

- É um casamento de conveniência. – ele decidiu – Nada mais.

Mirok riu sarcasticamente. – Realmente ela é conveniente. Bonita, também, eu reparei.

- Talvez não devesse reparar muito nela – a voz de Sesshoumaru quase parecia um rosnado. Ele desviou o olhar da cara surpresa do irmão. – Rin é problema _meu_. Eu lido com ela.

- Apenas se lembre do que aconteceu com nosso pai quando um casamento de conveniência se transformou em algo mais, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos vivendo com nossa mãe. Você estava lá, assim como o resto de nós. Você quer que aquilo aconteça com você?

Sesshoumaru se lembrava muito bem. E não, ele não queria que o mesmo acontecesse com ele.

- Quando encontrarmos Inuyasha quero que os dois retornem à propriedade. Eu lutarei minha própria batalha.

- Talvez seja essa aquela. – Mirok disse calmamente. – A batalha que nos libertará a todos.

Sesshoumaru não havia pensado nisso – a charada no poema deixado pelo primeiro Taishou amaldiçoado. Ele não havia saído na procura do inimigo, mas talvez o inimigo tivesse decidido vir a ele.

- Boa noite, irmão. – Mirok levantou-se – Seria bom se eu pudesse carregá-lo escada acima em meus ombros e entregá-lo a sua esposa com meus melhores votos. Mas eu não posso. Não somos homens normais, Sesshoumaru. Cuide para que ela não o faça se esquecer disso com seus lábios vermelhos e maduros e seus profundos olhos chocolates.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e Mirok, obviamente, não esperava que assim o fizesse. Seu irmão saiu do escritório. Sesshoumaru olhou para o teto como seu irmão havia feito anteriormente. Ele disse a Rin que a escolha sobre dormirem ou não juntos seria dela, mas ele imaginava se conseguiria ficar de seu lado da porta que unia os quartos. Ele imaginava se conseguiria resistir a ela, mesmo por hoje à noite.

O banho estava maravilhoso, mas sabendo que Rin não tinha trazido nenhum de seus sabonetes perfumados, Jaken lhe entregara uma barra de algo que cheirava a Sesshoumaru. Um pouco de sândalo. Bem, ela supôs que isso teria de bastar até que fosse possível recuperar suas coisas na casa ao lado. Ela estremeceu ao pensar no confronto com Bankotsu. Ela não traria as roupas que ele lhe dera quando de sua chegada a Londres. Nenhum dos vestidos era de seu gosto mesmo. Eles foram feitos para exibi-la. Eles foram feitos para seduzir os homens – atraindo-os para o matrimônio.

Ela sentia que havia enganado um homem afinal de contas. E não estava certa de que Sesshoumaru fosse o tipo de homem que uma mulher gostaria de laçar. Sua voz havia soado fria quando disse que não a amava – que nunca a amaria – e, ainda assim, quando ele a beijava, ou a tocava, não havia nada além de calor entre eles. Noite passada ela havia acordado sentido que havia alguém parado acima dela, olhando para ela.

Agora a memória parecia confusa, como se ela estivesse sonhando, porque ela se lembrava de ter aberto os olhos na escuridão e ter visto a forma de um homem, e no lugar dos olhos, dois carvões em brasa de tonalidade azul. Novamente ela estremeceu, e percebeu que a água do banho havia esfriado. Rin alcançou a toalha que Jaken havia providenciado. Ela se levantou e enrolou a toalha ao redor do corpo e havia acabado de sair da água, quando a porta de ligação se abriu repentinamente.

Seu olhar fixou-se no do marido. Ele não ficou vermelho ao perceber que havia se intrometido em seu banho, e nem desviou o olhar.

- Desculpe-me por interrompê-la, Rin. – ele disse. Seus olhos a medindo por toda a extensão, fixaram-se sobre as pernas expostas, então finalmente se ergueram para o rosto. – Está na hora de irmos à casa ao lado recuperar seus pertences. Mais tarde tenho negócios a resolver.

Por um momento, Rin se esqueceu de sua quase nudez – Ao lado? Já?

Ele adentrou no quarto. – Eu lhe disse noite passada que esse seria nosso primeiro passo. Você precisa de seus pertences.

- Talvez eu possa usar o mesmo vestido pelo resto da vida – ela disse. Dormir com suas camisas.

Sesshoumaru andou até a cama onde ela havia jogado a camisa dele, pegou-a, segurou-a contra a face por um momento, e depois a depositou na cama novamente.

- Eu não sou pobre, Rin. Posso mandar fazer tudo novo para você, se assim o quiser. Pensei que talvez você tivesse algo que estimasse ou fosse importante para você.

- Tenho pouca coisa em itens pessoais. – Rin apertou mais a toalha. Ela quis chorar quando há dois meses atrás foi procurar por um par de brincos de pérolas que haviam pertencido à mãe em sua caixa de jóias, apenas para descobrir que tinham desaparecido. Juntamente com qualquer jóia de valor. Bankotsu as havia penhorado e, quando confrontado, simplesmente deu de ombros e disse que precisava de dinheiro.

- Mas tenho um pente e uma escova de prata que pertenceram a minha mãe, e gostaria que continuassem comigo.

- Dormiu bem?

Sesshoumaru mudou de assunto tão repentinamente que sua pergunta baixou sua guarda. – S... Sim – ela gaguejou. – Sesshoumaru, você se importa? Ela olhou para baixo para seu estado de quase nudez.

- Não, eu não me importo. – ele respondeu, e um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios sensuais.

- Bem, eu me importo. – ela disse. – Sei que sou sua esposa, agora, mas espero que isso não signifique que eu não tenho mais privacidade.

Ele se encaminhou para ela. – Jaken está preocupado por não termos uma criada pessoal para você na residência. Penso que eu posso satisfazê-la até contratarmos uma... se é que eu consiga contratar uma mulher para trabalhar para mim nessa casa.

O pensamento de Sesshoumaru ajudando-a a vestir-se fez com que ela corasse. Trouxe também pensamentos de ele ajudando-a a despir-se. Ela deu as costas a ele. – Posso me virar sozinha.

Ela o sentiu atrás dela, tão perto que o calor de seu corpo penetrava em sua pele fria. Ele puxou-lhe os cabelos por cima de um dos ombros. Seus lábios tocaram o lugar sensível onde o ombro e o pescoço se encontram.

- Você sabe o quanto é _bonita_? O quanto é _perfeita_ em todos os aspectos? Você sabe o quanto _eu te quero_?

Rin lutou contra o desejo de fechar os olhos e se encostar contra ele. O modo como à voz dele abaixava um oitavo quando excitado a afetava estranhamente, quase como se ele lhe lançasse um feitiço. Ela se relembrou da decisão de que o que ela queria, de fato, necessitava de Sesshoumaru era mais do que prazer físico.

- Você disse que a escolha sobre nossa intimidade seria minha – ela o relembrou, embora estivesse embaraçada com o tom rouco da própria voz, do leve tremor nas pernas. – Parece que se passou um longo tempo desde que eu pudesse fazer minhas próprias escolhas. Eu quero mais do que você quer me dar, Sesshoumaru. – Ela sentiu a repentina retirada dele em um plano mais do que físico quando ele se afastou dela.

- Não posso lhe dar mais – ele disse. – Eu não menti para você, Rin, eu não tentei te enganar. O prazer que podemos proporcionar um ao outro deverá ser um pálido substituto ao amor em seus olhos, mas é tudo o que poderemos ter juntos. Eu lhe disse isso antes de termos feitos nossos votos um ao outro.

Sua honestidade era admirável. E magoava. O futuro de Rin pareceu frio perante ela. – Então nossos votos foram falsos. – ela disse. – Tudo em nosso casamento é falso. Poderia muito bem ter me casado com Lorde Jenine.

Ela não estava preparada quando ele a alcançou e obrigou-a a encará-lo. Sua expressão era de choque. – Você acredita nisso de verdade?

A culpa rapidamente a envolveu. O futuro já não era tão frio como parecia. – Não – admitiu. Ela suspirou – Desculpe-me por ter falado isso, Sesshoumaru. Aconteceu muita coisa em tão pouco tempo. Preciso de tempo para me adaptar. Preciso saborear a idéia de poder tomar minhas decisões novamente.

O que ela não disse foi que pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentia segura outra vez, mas ela queria se sentir amada outra vez. Rin poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa que o futuro lhe trouxesse, se apenas se sentisse profundamente conectada a outro ser humano novamente. Outro que retribuísse.

- Então você deve tomar sua própria decisão. – Sesshoumaru disse, embora não parecesse tão feliz com a que ela já havia tomado. Ele se dirigiu à porta. – Encontre-me lá embaixo, na sala de jantar, quando estiver vestida. Você não comeu muito na outra noite. Pedi a Jaken que instruísse o cozinheiro para nos fazer um grande café da manhã. Mirok estará presente.

Sua última frase soou como um aviso.

Ainda segurando a toalha, ela acenou concordando.

Ele fez uma última curvatura preguiçosa para ela e saiu do quarto. Quando ele saiu, Rin suspirou. Isso era estranho. Ser a esposa de Sesshoumaru, ainda não tendo disposto de muito tempo para ter sido cortejada por ele, para conhecê-lo melhor. Repentinamente, ela sentiu que eles eram dois estranhos bem educados dançando ao redor um do outro. Ela supôs que só quando a música parasse é que devia se preocupar.

Ela pensou que já tinha muito com que se preocupar no presente e decidiu focar sua atenção nisso. Talvez ela devesse perguntar a Sesshoumaru se ele tinha uma arma e se sabia como usá-la. A conversa que teve com Sesshoumaru no jantar de ontem a noite voltou a sua mente. Seria seu irmão de criação um assassino? Ela não queria acreditar que ele fosse capaz de tal atrocidade, mas não tinha certeza. Qualquer homem que tivesse as mulheres em tão baixa estima para bater nelas pode muito bem se rebaixar ainda mais a ponto de matá-las.

Seu estômago roncou, relembrando-a do café da manhã que a esperava lá embaixo. Café da manhã e o irmão de Sesshoumaru, que não parecia feliz na noite passada ao saber das núpcias do irmão mais velho. Rin começou a se fazer apresentável. Colocou os cabelos para cima e se enfiou no mesmo vestido que usara ontem. Suas roupas de baixo era outra das necessidades que a dirigia à casa ao lado.

Uma vez vestida, Rin deixou o quarto e desceu. Ela ouviu o barulho dos pratos e se encaminhou para a sala de jantar. Sesshoumaru e seu irmão já estavam à mesa. Não falavam um com o outro. Sentindo sua presença, Sesshoumaru olhou para ela.

- Venha, sente-se junto a mim, Rin – ele instruiu.

Ele ficou de pé, deu um olhar maldoso ao irmão para que ele também levantasse quando ela entrou, embora ela soubesse que Mirok não queria fazer isso. À luz do dia, Mirok era ainda mais bonito, mas, ela pensou, não tão bonito quanto Sesshoumaru, ou talvez fosse apenas a sua preferência que fizesse essa distinção entre eles. Mirok usava seus cabelos mais curtos, chegado ao colarinho. Seus olhos eram escuros, e novamente, ela se surpreendeu com sua presença controladora.

- Bom dia, Lorde Mirok – ela disse enquanto se juntava a Sesshoumaru. Seu marido puxou-lhe a cadeira e ela notou que ele já lhe servira um prato.

- Bom dia – Mirok murmurou, então se sentou e imediatamente desviou sua atenção ao café.

Um silêncio estranho se instalou. Rin pegou o garfo e brincou com a comida. Conversa durante as refeições não era uma necessidade entre os irmãos Taishou. Ela sentiu que devia preencher o espaço entre ela e Mirok, pelo menos pelo bem de Sesshoumaru. Mas o que discutir como o homem pensativo? Sesshoumaru havia dito que a propriedade era seu único amor verdadeiro.

- Como são as terras do campo, Lorde Mirok? – ela perguntou. – Eu adoro a propriedade de campo de meu pai. Eu era totalmente feliz até... até vir para Londres. De repente, ocorreu a ela que Sesshoumaru devia ser o responsável por Montrose, agora, embora não pudesse herdar o título do pai. Esse passaria para seu filho... Mas Sesshoumaru havia dito que não haveria criança.

- É linda – Mirok admitiu relutantemente – A terra é bem gramada, e nem precisamos fazer muito. Mas é um bom pasto para os cavalos e eles têm muito espaço para correr.

- Adoro cavalos – disse Rin. – A égua árabe é a minha favorita no estábulo de Sesshoumaru. Você a criou desde que nasceu?

Mirok colocou o garfo de lado. – Sim, e ela ainda é jovem. Ela ainda não procriou. Sesshoumaru e eu, na verdade, discutimos a respeito dela. Eu quero mantê-la para criar potros, mas ele acha que ela tem uma estrutura delicada e que serviria melhor para ser montada por mulheres.

- Ela _é_ delicada – Rin admitiu. – Mas tem traços excelentes. Feições árabes muito distintas, com suas narinas largas e pescoço perfeitamente arqueado. Talvez se você a cruzasse com um garanhão apenas um pouco maior que ela, você conseguiria potros com suas feições distintas, e uma estatura mais robusta.

- Foi exatamente isso que sugeri a Sesshoumaru – disse Mirok, e Rin finalmente viu sinal de vida nele. – Viu, Lady Taishou concorda também – ele disse ao irmão.

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e percebeu uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Rin sentiu uma precipitação de prazer, pois ela viu que sua tática para atrair Mirok o havia agradado.

- Rin gostou tanto da jovem égua que eu tinha decidido presenteá-la com o cavalo. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Suponho que a decisão de cruzar ou não a égua no futuro caiba a ela. Esse pode ser um projeto dos dois.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça – Um presente? Não, Sesshoumaru, ela é muito valiosa. Eu não poderia...

- Claro que pode – Sesshoumaru interrompeu. – Você é minha esposa. Não há nada de errado em um marido presentear a esposa com algo que a agrade.

Embora seu espírito tenha levantado vôo com o pensamento de possuir a bela égua branca, Rin percebeu o olhar levemente carrancudo de Mirok ao ser lembrado de que ela era esposa do irmão estragando a conversação. Ela voltou sua atenção ao café. O resto da refeição passou num silêncio frio.

Jaken chegou com dois homens que ela supôs ser ajudantes de cozinha para retirar a louça. Se a presença de uma mulher em um ambiente dominado por homens o irritou, ela não saberia dizer. Sesshoumaru se levantou e puxou-lhe a cadeira.

- Está na hora de irmos buscar suas coisas, Rin.

Seu estômago deu um nó. – Você tem uma arma, Sesshoumaru? Eu não sei o que meu irmão de criação fará. Temo que se ele não atirar em você, pelo menos ele o ameaçará com uma briga de socos.

- Eu empresto meus punhos – Mirok repentinamente voltou à vida. – Nós Taishou tomamos conta dos nossos.

- Não me importaria em tê-lo em minha retaguarda – Sesshoumaru disse ao irmão.

Mirok se levantou e os três saíram da sala de jantar. Quanto mais se aproximavam do vestíbulo, mais nervosa Rin ficava. Sesshoumaru, ela notou, não parecia nem um pouquinho nervoso, mas simplesmente determinado. Ela olhou por cima dos ombros para Mirok. Ele parecia quase feliz pela perspectiva de uma briga.

Jaken segurou a porta aberta para eles. O dia lá fora tinha amanhecido ensolarado, embora ela não se sentisse ensolarada por dentro. Eles não tinham dados dois passos para fora da casa quando uma carruagem parou e Bankotsu e Jenine desceram. Quando bankotsu a viu com Sesshoumaru, sua cara ficou roxa. Ele marchou na direção deles.

- Você vai libertar minha irmã de criação agora mesmo – ele gritou. – Você não tem o direito de tirá-la de mim.

Ao invés de falar, Sesshoumaru marchou diretamente para Bankotsu e o atingiu com um sonoro soco na mandíbula. Seu irmão de criação retrocedeu e tinha mal e mal ser endireitado quando Sesshoumaru disparou para frente e o atingiu novamente.

- Eu deveria matá-lo – ela ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer – e o farei se você tocar nela novamente!

- Eu digo, Taishou, - Jenine soltando faísca deu um passo a frente.

Mirok saiu do lado de Rin e foi parar ao lado do irmão – Você diz o que? – perguntou ao homem, sua voz muito baixa.

O rosto redondo de Jenine ficou vermelho e ele rapidamente retrocedeu um passo.

- Covarde – Bankotsu zombou do visconde.

- Ele é grande como uma árvore, Bankotsu, você que o enfrente. – Jenine se apressou a voltar a carruagem, subindo e batendo a porta.

Ainda mais enraivecido pela covardia do companheiro, Bankotsu enfiou a mão dentro do casaco e retirou uma pistola de aparência horrível. Rin quase gritou.

Atrás dela, ouviu o som de uma pistola sendo engatilhada. Ela se voltou e viu Jaken segurando uma arma apontada para seu irmão de criação.

- Não acredito que seja bem vindo aqui, senhor – o homem disse de modo formal, mas sua usual face de enfado havia sido substituída por uma máscara de resolução. Rin não duvidava de que Jaken atirasse em seu irmão de criação se fosse necessário.

Bankotsu abaixou a arma; seus olhos frios estavam cheios de ódio quando encarou Rin. – Você estragou tudo – ele rosnou – Mas não pense que venceu. O homem com quem se casou é um assassino. Ele vai matar novamente; tenho certeza disso. E da próxima vez, será você, irmãzinha.

- Você não dirigirá a palavra à minha esposa novamente. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você não deve nem mesmo olhar na direção dela. Eu não sou um assassino, mas você me tenta a me transformar em um. Não me pressione muito, Bankotsu.

A luva havia sido jogada. Bankotsu retrocedeu à carruagem – de Jenine, ela reconheceu, por causa da parelha de cavalos cinzas que a estava puxando – e então entrou. Jenine gritou ao condutor e a carruagem partiu. Rin suspirou de alivio. O primeiro confronto havia acabado, e a carruagem não tinha se dirigido à casa ao lado. Ela estava livre para ir buscar seus pertences e visitar a madrasta.

Sesshoumaru ainda ficou parado observando a carruagem, sua postura rígida. Ela se dirigiu a ele e o tocou no braço. – Ele se foi – disse docemente.

- Por agora – Sesshoumaru concordou, ainda observando a carruagem que partia. – Mas não acho que tenha sido o fim de tudo, Rin, Você me odiará se eu acabar matando seu irmão de criação?

Ele estava perfeitamente sério, ela percebeu. – Espero que não chegue a tanto – ela respondeu. – Talvez você o tenha assustado.

- Seu tipo não se assusta facilmente – comentou Sesshoumaru. – Ele não está acostumado a ser frustrado. Nunca baixe sua guarda quando ele estiver envolvido, Rin. Talvez quando eu estiver envolvido, também. – ele acrescentou, voltando-se para olhá-la.

Esse era um outro lado de sesshoumaru que ela ainda não havia visto. Um lado perigoso, pois ela havia pressentido apenas sua raiva reprimida. Ela sentia seu desejo de ir atrás de Bankotsu, terminar o que os dois haviam começado. E ela não tinha dúvida de que eles se confrontariam novamente, e talvez novamente, até que um dos dois estivesse morto.

- Aquela é a casa? – Mirok atraiu a atenção deles. Ele indicava na direção da residência de sua madrasta.

- Sim – respondeu Rin – Vamos agora que ele saiu.

Sesshoumaru se voltou para Jaken – Peça que uma carruagem vá até a casa ao lado coletar os baús de Lady Taishou. – Voltando-se para Rin – Você caminha comigo? Tenho necessidade de queimar um pouco de energia.

Ela acenou concordando. Rin parecia ter, repentinamente, uma abundância de energia também.

- Vou com vocês. – decidiu-se Mirok. – Você pode precisar de um homem na porta, vigiando.

Os três partiram em direção à casa ao lado. Mirok postou-se na retaguarda deles. Rin não estava conseguindo acompanhar os longos passos de Sesshoumaru. Ele percebeu e diminuiu seu ritmo. Ela o observava de lado enquanto andavam. Suas feições estavam duras, o músculo da mandíbula flexionado. O perigo irradiava de cada poro dele, e para sua surpresa, ela notou que isso a excitava. Ele a excitava. Não era um covarde, mesmo. De modo algum.

Tinha lhe dado uma enorme satisfação ver o irmão de criação ser esmurrado por Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu a havia aterrorizado por três meses e ela estivera sem saída com relação a isso. Agora ela tinha um protetor. Rin não sabia o que a levou a fazer tal coisa, mas ela deslizou a mão para dentro da mão de Sesshoumaru enquanto andavam. Ele a olhou, e ela sentiu a raiva saindo dele, subindo aos céus e evaporando-se no ar ensolarado. Ele desviou os olhos dela. Mas não soltou sua mão, e conforme se aproximavam da porta da casa ele até mesmo apertou seus dedos confortando-a.

Rin suspeitava que se olhasse para trás, para Mirok, veria que ele estava franzindo a testa. Por que ele não gostava dela? Por que ele não se alegrava com o casamento de Sesshoumaru? Era a maldição? Agora ela se lembrava de que todos os irmãos haviam jurados permanecer solteiros.

Ela precisa de mais informações sobre a maldição que pairava sobre a família Taishou. Teriam os pais de Sesshoumaru mostrado algum sinal antes da aflição os atingir? Ela descobriria. Se ela e Sesshoumaru eventualmente se apaixonassem – e ela ansiava, desde que se casaram, que isso acontecesse, apesar da declaração de Sesshoumaru – ela iria querer filhos. Menininhos de cabelos prateados tão lindos quanto o pai.

A figura que se formou em sua mente a fez sorrir. Outro pensamento fez o sorriso desaparecer. Ela quase tinha se esquecido de que quando perguntara a Sesshoumaru sobre a maldição, ele havia dito que não era o que a sociedade acreditava ser.

O que era então? Ele havia dito para que rezasse para nunca descobrir. Mas ela descobriria. Ela era sua esposa, e se eles um dia fossem felizes um com o outro, ela teria de saber seus medos, suas dúvidas, seus segredos. E ela os descobria a todos, jurou silenciosamente. E ela esperava que quando o fizesse, pudesse fazer com que ele a amasse.

**Muitos beijos e espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, nos vemos no domingo.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Depois que Rin e Mary empacotaram seus poucos pertences nos baús – Rin se recusou a levar qualquer dos vestidos que Bankotsu havia mandado fazer – ela desceu para avisar Sesshoumaru que o cocheiro podia subir para carregá-los. Ela começaria sua vida de casada com aparentemente pouca coisa, graças a Bankotsu e sua ganância. Ela supunha que havia sido o seu dinheiro que havia pagado pelos vestidos que o irmão de criação encomendara, mas foi o mau gosto dele que ditou os estilos e tecidos.

- Preciso falar com a duquesa antes de ir – ela disse a Sesshoumaru, então subiu novamente para encontrar Mary na sala desmazelada do terceiro andar.

A duquesa não aparenta estar nem melhor, nem pior. Rin se curvou para ela, pegando as mãos geladas da mulher nas suas. – Eu me casei – disse à madrasta. A noticia não provocou resposta. – Não vou morar mais aqui, mas prometo vir visitá-la sempre que puder. – Novamente nenhuma resposta. Rin suspirou. Ela se levantou e se dirigiu a Mary. – Mary, quero lhe pedir um favor.

A governanta estava parada logo atrás, enxugando os olhos com um lenço. – Estou tão sentida que tenha chegado a esse ponto. – a mulher fungou – Você ser forçada a se casar com um homem tão obscuro. Nem vou dizer o que pode lhe acontecer, milady.

- Ficarei bem – ela tentou assegurar à governanta. – Mas devo continuar minhas visitas à Sua Graça. Ela foi tão boa para mim. Sei que talvez seja pedir muito, mas todo dia, você poderia me dizer quando Bankotsu sair para que eu possa vir ver minha madrasta?

Mary torceu o lenço. – Você quer dizer ir a casa ao lado, milady? Ao covil dos Taishou?

Rin não estava com paciência para agüentar as tolices de Mary. – Você estará perfeitamente segura. Na realidade, direi ao empregado de meu marido, Jaken, que a espere. Tudo o que tem de fazer será pedir-lhe para me dar o recado de que seu empregador saiu.

- Não sei – Mary preocupou-se – Se o Sr. Bankotsu souber que o estou traindo...

- Tenho outra idéia. – Rin decidiu-se. – Quando Bankotsu sair de casa, pendure um lençol na sacada de meu antigo quarto. Esse será o seu sinal para mim, e se meu irmão de criação espionar, você pode dizer que estava arejando a roupa de cama.

- Isso eu posso fazer – Mary concordou. – Eu acho que a dama sabe que você está aqui, mesmo que não expresse isso. Acho que você a conforta.

Rin voltou-se e colocou uma mão no ombro da madrasta. – Espero que ela saiba que eu me importo com ela. – disse. – Bankotsu a visita sempre, Mary?

- Raramente. – respondeu a mulher. – Porém, me faz fazer o chá do modo como ela gosta todo dia, então acho que pelo menos isso demonstra algo.

- Espero que sim. – Rin disse. – Deus sabe que ela desistiu de muita coisa por causa dele. Seu casamento com papai. Quando ele expulsou Bankotsu, ela ficou do lado do filho e deixou a propriedade no campo. Sei que foi uma decisão difícil para ela. Espero que meu irmão de criação saiba o quanto ela se devotou a ele.

Mary fez um som de ronco – Perdoe-me por dizer isso, mas Sr. Bankotsu não se importa em absoluto com ninguém além de si próprio. Mas acho que já sabe disso.

Uma resposta não era necessária. Rin suspeitava que Mary soubesse que era abusada por ele. Há pouca coisa que se passe dentro de uma residência que os empregados não saibam. Claro que dormir no quarto ao lado do da duquesa havia poupado Mary de ouvir tudo o que se passava quando a noite caía. Rin se lembrou da suspeita de Sesshoumaru sobre Kagura e Bankotsu.

- Mary, você já soube de algo suspeito acontecendo nessa casa? Bankotsu já chegou a trazer mulheres aqui?

- Ele costumava se divertir mais – ela confessou. – Ante de você chegar. Ele não gostava que eu ficasse por aqui quando trazia os amigos. Ele me mandava passar a noite fora, na casa de minha filha. Eu ia, também, porque isso foi antes de a duquesa ficar doente.

- Quando exatamente minha madrasta começou a mostrar os primeiros sintomas da doença?

Mary enrugou ainda mais a testa cheia de rugas – Já faz um tempo agora. Ela parecia estranha antes da doença a atingi-la. Nervosa e triste com alguma coisa. Eu me lembro que ela e o filho discutiam muito na ocasião. Penso que ela não gostava das amizades dele, ou de suas festinhas. Mas desde então ela nunca mais melhorou.

- Rin, seus baús já estão carregados.

A voz de Sesshoumaru subiu pelas escadas. Temendo outro confronto com Bankotsu se eles demorassem muito, Rin abaixou-se e pegou as mãos da madrasta novamente. Ela deu um leve aperto nos dedos da mulher.

- Não a abandonarei, Sua Graça. Virei sempre que puder. Se eu soubesse que Bankotsu autorizaria, eu a levaria dessa casa, desse quarto. – Ela olhou ao redor para a decoração surrada da prisão da madrasta. Pois era isso o que o quarto havia se tornado, ela compreendeu.

Ela não tinha certeza, mas pensou por um breve momento, que antes de liberar as mãos da senhora, a mulher havia lhe devolvido o gentil aperto. Isso deu a Rin esperança para acreditar.

- É melhor a senhora ir ante do Sr. Bankotsu chegar – Mary advertiu.

Rin abraçou a governanta antes de partir. Ela desceu as escadas para o segundo andar e passou pelo antigo quarto sem nem mesmo olhar. Ela não sentiria falta de nada nesta casa exceto de suas visitas à duquesa e a bondade de Mary para com ela. Parecia que havia acordado de um pesadelo. Sesshoumaru estava parado esperando por ela no próximo lance da escadaria.

Ele estava tão lindo que lhe tirava o fôlego. Estaria ela louca de negar-se o que ele poderia oferecer e exigir mais? Certamente aconteciam muitos casamentos de conveniência todos os anos em Londres. Inúmeras esposas iam para as camas dos maridos pensando apenas no dever. Mas é claro que parte do dever era proporcionar um herdeiro ao marido. Rin não tinha tal dever. Ao invés disso, ela tinha uma escolha.

Uma escolha que sem duvida pesaria sobre ela nesse dias em que viveria sob o teto de Sesshoumaru Taishou, dormindo em um quarto separado dele por apenas uma porta destrancada.

**Ok, ok já sei esse capitulo esta muito pequeno, nada de agressões, por favor, mas dou minha palavra que o próximo capitulo será maior, beijos valeu pelas reviews, amei ler cada uma.**

Beijos, beijinhos e ate dia 15/12.


	15. Chapter 14

**Oi, bem eu só iria atualizar no dia 15/12, pois iria viajar, mas como tive que adiar, estou atualizando hoje dois capitulo e espero uma review de cada um da legal.**

**Beijos vocês são dez, adoro ler as reviews são demais.**

**Capítulo 14**

Após Sesshoumaru escoltar Rin de volta para casa, sabia que ela passaria a tarde desempacotando seus baús e deixou instruções estritas para que Jaken a vigiasse. Então Sesshoumaru e Mirok saíram atrás de Inuyasha.

- Por onde você quer começar a procurar? Mirok perguntou selando seu cavalo.

- Estou surpreso por você perguntar – Sesshoumaru comentou secamente.

- Quis dizer, em qual dos muitos bordéis espalhados por Londres Mirok especificou.

Selando o garanhão negro para si, Sesshoumaru respondeu – Nós dois sabemos que Inuyasha gostava muito do Queenie´s nos subúrbios da cidade. Começaremos por lá.

- Ele gostava muito de muitos lugares – Mirok relembrou ao irmão – Não consigo entendê-lo.

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha – Não há nada de errado em ter uma mulher desejosa de vez em quando, Mirok. Suponho que não haja nada de mais em ocasionalmente sair para beber ou jogar um pouco de cartas.

- Mas – Mirok disse antes de Sesshoumaru terminar – todas as coisas com moderação. Algo de que Inuyasha parece não entender os fundamentos.

- Exatamente – concordou Sesshoumaru.

Ambos montaram e cavalgaram para fora do estábulo. Sesshoumaru tentou não olhar para o lugar onde foi encontrado recentemente, o cadáver de uma mulher, Apesar de não conhecê-la e mal e mal ter visto o corpo sem vida, ele tinha uma sensação de ultraje por ela e por si próprio. A primeira mulher, poderia ter sido um acidente, ela poderia estar vagando pelo estábulo tentando escapar de seu atacante, mas a última, ela havia sido deliberadamente colocada lá para implicá-lo em seu assassinato.

Bankotsu tinha de ter um motivo para fazer tal coisa. Só por malvadeza, supôs Sesshoumaru. Mas por que ele faria algo tão óbvio, e ainda sob o peso da morte da criada em sua própria casa? Ele deveria imaginar que tal coisa atrairia a atenção para ele. Não fazia sentido.

- Sua esposa é gentil – Mirok comentou repentinamente. – Eu gostaria dela se não fosse pelas circunstâncias.

- Eu a amaria se não fosse pelas circunstâncias – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Mirok arqueou a sobrancelha antes de dizer: - O irmão de criação, porém, precisa de uma senhora surra, ou melhor, uma bala entre os olhos.

Mirok trazia uma expressão perfeitamente seria. Ele gostava de lutar. Sempre tinha gostado. Ele gostava de lutar e gostava de trabalhar, mas não compartilhava do entusiasmo de Inuyasha por prostitutas. Pelo menos não que Sesshoumaru soubesse.

Os irmãos cavalgavam em silêncio. Logo entrariam nas agitadas ruas de Londres.

- Estamos causando o furor usual – Mirok apontou – O que eles esperam? Que nós desenvolvamos presas e garras e corramos atrás deles?

Sesshoumaru olhou ao redor para as ruas cheias. As pessoas paravam seus passeios, paravam de carregar suas carruagens, a venda de cebolas, para olhá-los boquiabertos enquanto cavalgavam. Seu olhar pousou sobre uma jovem dama que ele havia visto conversando com Rin na festa LeGrandes. Lady Sango, ele achou que esse era o nome dela. Uma das filhas com títulos. A jovem encarava corajosamente os dois enquanto passavam e levou um tapa na cabeça da mãe ou acompanhante, Sesshoumaru não tinha certeza.

- Quem era aquela?

- Quem – Sesshoumaru questionou Mirok.

- A morena bonita com os olhos corajosos.

- Uma amiga, creio eu, de Rin. E as vi conversando quando entrei no salão de baile em um evento social recente.

A boca de Mirok caiu. – Bom Deus, você ainda anda fazendo rondas sociais? O que aconteceu com você, Sesshoumaru? Você sabe que devemos nos resguardar, quanto mais longe de todos melhor.

Ele não estava no clima de agüentar outro interrogatório, e de seu próprio irmão. – Estava solitário – admitiu, - Você nunca se sente só, Mirok?

- Não, ele respondeu. – Eu não me sinto só porque não me permito sentir solitário. Eu não me envolvo com mulheres porque não permito que se aproximem de mim. Você faria bem se seguisse meu exemplo, Sesshoumaru. Ser o mais velho não faz de você, necessariamente, o mais sábio.

Sesshoumaru ficou feliz por ver o final da cidade logo à frente. Logo estariam no Queenie´s. A última coisa que queria agora era um sermão de Mirok. Ele já tinha muitas preocupações, muito com o que lidar agora que estava casado com Rin. Como diabos ele conseguiria mantê-la à distância, quando tudo o que queria era tê-la cada vez mais perto de si?

A própria Queenie abriu a porta quando Sesshoumaru e Mirok chegaram. Já fazia alguns anos da última visita de Sesshoumaru ao estabelecimento. A mulher parecia mais velha sem a ajuda da maquiagem e da pouca luminosidade. Julgando pelos círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos, o começo da tarde era muito cedo para ela estar acordada.

- AH, voltem hoje à noite – ela resmungou ao vê-los parados na porta. – As garotas precisam dormir também, vocês sabem.

A mulher começou a fechar a porta, mas Sesshoumaru colocou sua bota no vão. – Estamos procurando pelo nosso irmão. Pensamos que ele possa estar aqui.

Forçando a vista, ela correu os olhos avermelhados por Sesshoumaru e Mirok. – Não os vejo, rapazes, há algum tempo, mas seu irmão está lá em cima.

- Podemos dar uma palavrinha com ele? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Ela suspirou. – Entrem, então, mas fiquem quietos. A casa esta adormecida.

Eles seguiram a mulher pelo vestíbulo que onde o veludo vermelho predominava. – Vocês sabem o caminho. – ela disse indicando as escadas. – Primeira porta à esquerda. Ele tem vigor, seu irmão. As garotas gostam dele. Temo que elas não cobrem dele a menos que eu as obrigue.

- Parece-se com o Inuyasha – falaram juntos Sesshoumaru e Mirok.

- Saiam por conta própria – Queenie instruiu, coçando suas nádegas largas. – Vou voltar para a cama.

A mulher caminhou vagarosamente em direção aos fundos da casa. Sesshoumaru se dirigiu às escadas. – Não precisamos nos intrometer, os dois, em uma situação tão delicada – ele disse a Mirok. – Espere por mim aqui.

Mirok concordou. – Seja rápido com isso. Esse lugar cheira a bebida azeda e, bem, você sabe o que isso cheira.

Ele estava certo. Os dons especiais que possuíam faziam com que os cheiros fossem ainda mais fortes. Sesshoumaru subiu pelas escadas. O quarto onde Queenie disse que encontraria Inuyasha estava escuro quando entrou. Ele bateu levemente, mas o som de ronco no quarto era tão alto que ele podia ouvir do corredor, e ele duvidava que os ocupantes do quarto tivessem ouvido sua batida acima do som da algazarra.

Ele observou o irmão na cama, os cabelos prateados desarrumados, parecendo ironicamente inocente dado a sua localização e o fato de que havia uma mulher dormindo a seu lado. A mulher roncava tão alto que Sesshoumaru não entendia como Inuyasha conseguia dormir... até que reparou que havia outras duas mulheres comprimidas na cama, também. Apenas um homem exausto conseguiria dormir com tal barulho.

Nenhuma das mulheres parecia se importar em ter passado a noite com seu irmão, notou Sesshoumaru. Ele andou até o fim da cama e cutucou o irmão.

- Inuyasha, acorde.

Olhos âmbar adormecidos o encararam – Sesshoumaru? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Posso lhe perguntar a mesma coisa, mas é bastante óbvio. Ele indicou as mulheres adormecidas com a cabeça. – Agora sei de onde vem nossa reputação. De você!

Inuyasha sorriu, suas covinhas de menino não ajudando a desfazer seu ar de inocência. – Eu gosto de mulher. Qual é o pecado disso?

- Creio que o pecado, Irmão, é gostar de três ao mesmo tempo na mesma cama na mesma noite. Vista-se. Precisamos conversar com você.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – Inuyasha perguntou, levantando-se cuidadosamente para não acordar suas companheiras.

- Mirok está lá embaixo. Jaken chamou vocês dois à Londres sobre um assunto que discutiremos quando chegarmos em casa. Quando Mirok percebeu que você não estava na residência, e que eu não o havia visto, percebemos que o encontraríamos aqui, ou em lugar muito parecido com este.

Inuyasha se espreguiçou – Estava entediado. – explicou. – E tenho pensado numa busca. Quero ter certeza de me fartar de mulher e bebida antes de partir.

Sesshoumaru quase não ouvia as declarações de Inuyasha por causa do ronco da mulher. – Vista-se e nos encontre lá embaixo. – Sesshoumaru instruiu, então calmamente saiu do quarto.

Demorou mais do que esperava para Inuyasha descer. Sesshoumaru supôs pelo som guinchante de cama no andar superior que pelo menos uma das mulheres havia acordado antes de o irmão conseguir deixar o quarto. Finalmente, Inuyahsa se juntou a eles, arrastando-se escada abaixo.

- Já não era sem tempo –Mirok rosnou para ele. – Suponho que você não levou em consideração que nós estávamos presos aqui cheirando todo o tipo de ações nojentas que aconteceram aqui ontem à noite enquanto você estava lá em cima tentado impressionar uma prostituta, pelo amor de Deus!

Para irritar Mirok, Inuyasha lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos de covinhas, - O dever chamou. O que eu poderia fazer a não ser responder? E eu não estava tentando impressionar a dama, mas apenas lhe dando prazer.

- Para que? Mirok bufou. – Pensei que esse fosse o serviço dela,

- Vamos – Sesshoumaru ordenou aos irmãos antes que uma discussão acontecesse entre eles. Ele sabia que eles eram próximos, talvez próximos demais, uma vez que os dois ficavam confinados na propriedade a maior parte do tempo, pelo menos até Inuyasha ter decidido se rebelar.

Inuyasha passou boa parte da cavalgada para casa reclamando de sua cabeça inchada. Ele alegremente admitiu ter ficado tão embriagado na noite anterior que pensou que estava com apenas uma mulher e vendo triplos e se perguntava por que ela era tão insaciável. Sesshoumaru teria achado seu irmão divertido – ele geralmente o achava – mas pensamentos escuros o faziam não se divertir com a cavalgada. Ele não discutiu os acontecimentos recentes com Inuyasha. Era melhor que conversassem no escritório da residência.

Jaken abriu-lhe a porta antes de eles a atingirem, os cavalariços correram para pegar-lhes os cavalos quando desmontaram.

- Lady Rin está bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao mordomo.

- Dormindo, acredito – respondeu o homem. – Não tivemos problemas até agora, Lorde Taishou.

Inuyasha atraiu a atenção, sua testa franzida – Quem diabos é Lady Rin? – ele perguntou.

- No escritório. – Sesshoumaru instruiu.

- Providenciarei um banho para o senhor imediatamente, Lorde Inuyasha – disse Jaken, franzindo o nariz.

Quando os irmãos entraram no escritório, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e se dirigiu à escrivaninha, Inuyasha imediatamente se dirigiu ao bar.

- Agora, quem é essa tal de Lady Rin, e o que ela está fazendo aqui?

Sesshoumaru se esticou – Rin é minha esposa.

O copo que Inuyasha segurava lhe escapou dos dedos. Caiu no tapete grosso sem se quebrar – Sua esposa?!

Raramente Sesshoumaru vira Inuyasha sem palavras. Inuyasha encarava o irmão como se de repente tivesse adquirido uma segunda cabeça. Antes de surgirem às questões costumeiras, Sesshoumaru se lançou a dar as mesmas explicações que havia dado a Mirok na noite anterior, e também contou a Inuyasha sobre o irmão de criação de Rin e suas suspeitas com relação a ele.

Inuyasha pegou outro copo e se serviu de uma bebida. – E pensei que eu era o que atraia problemas. Bom Deus,Sesshoumaru, até eu sou esperto o bastante para manter meu juramento de nunca casar. Você não deu seu coração a essa mulher, deu? Você ainda não está sofrendo os efeitos?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru assegurou ao irmão mais moço. – Ela não me deu escolha. Tive de protegê-la, lhe dar meu nome, mas é tudo que lhe darei.

Inuyasha estudou o líquido âmbar em seu copo antes de bebê-lo. – Espero que sim, Sesshoumaru. Espero por seu bem que você consiga resistir a qualquer sentimento profundo por essa mulher. Você é muito responsável para ser amaldiçoado. Eu não acho que você se daria bem à mercê da lua.

Já que Inuyasha abordou o assunto, Sesshoumaru perguntou: - E quanto a você, Inuyasha? Mirok expressou preocupação com relação a você desde que voltou do exterior. Aconteceu algo enquanto você estava em Paris?

O irmão mais novo deu um olhar severo em direção a Mirok antes de se dirigir a Sesshoumaru. – Apenas o de sempre. Jogo, prostitutas, caçadas, e não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Sesshoumaru não desistiria facilmente – Você conheceu alguém? Alguém que se tornou especial para você?

- Se eu me apaixonei? – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha afetadamente – Diabos, eu me apaixono toda noite. Eu não me preocuparia comigo, Sesshoumaru, não fui eu quem se casou.

Seu irmão não estava satisfeito com o seu casamento, mas também, Sesshoumaru não estava esperando que o fizesse.

Com expressão séria, Inuyasha perguntou – Quando conhecerei sua mulher? Posso muito bem tirar uma soneca também. Talvez deva ir lá para cima, deitar-me na cama com ela e me apresentar. – ele perguntou de modo casual a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru lançou ao irmão mais novo um olhar que faria qualquer homem sair procurando por abrigo.

Inuyasha meramente deu de ombros. – Vejo que o casamento fez com que perdesse o senso de humor. – ele disse. – Espero que seja só essa a sua perda, irmão.

Mirok, silencioso durante o decorrer da conversa, falou – E o que vamos fazer com o nojento do irmão de criação de sua esposa? Eu digo que devemos ir atrás dele essa noite e colocar um fim em suas ameaças.

- Precisa ser todos nós? – Inuyasha quis saber. – Lutar não é do meu interesse, sou mais um amante, mas é claro que se meus serviços forem necessários nessa área, eu me prontifico para a ocasião.

- Você passa tempo demais pronto para a ocasião, Inuyasha – Mirok resmungou. – Talvez seja melhor que Sesshoumaru e eu cuidemos desse assunto.

De repente, Sesshoumaru percebeu por que seu irmão mais jovem sofria de irresponsabilidade. Sesshoumaru percebeu que ele e Mirok gastaram a maior parte da vida adulta tomando conta de tudo o que era necessário. A Inuyasha, no entanto, não foi dado nada de importante para fazer.

- Eu posso lutar – Inuyasha afirmou aos irmãos.

Sesshoumaru tomou sua decisão nesse momento, talvez não a mais sábia, mas aquela que estava lado a lado com sua posição de líder da família. – Isso é assunto meu. – ele disse. – Eu cuidarei disso sozinho. Quero que ambos retornem à propriedade amanhã e fiquem fora de perigo.

Os dois irmãos protestaram imediatamente. Sesshoumaru levantou a mão para pará-los. – Tenho a forte impressão de que os assassinatos recomeçaram, e continuarão. A menos até que eu pegue o homem responsável. Eu serei suspeito. Se os dois estiverem em Londres, serão suspeitos também. Acho que seria melhor se eu não tivesse que me preocupar com vocês dois.

- Se você não precisar se preocupar comigo, quer dizer – disse Inuyasha – Ao contrário do que vocês acreditam, eu posso ser responsável, Sesshoumaru.

Ele viu que precisava aconselhar o irmão mais novo em particular. –Mirok, você nos daria licença? Preciso falar com Inuyasha em particular.

Mirok quis retrucar, Sesshoumaru percebeu, mas no final, o próximo na linha de sucessão da herança, caso acontecesse algo com Sesshoumaru, ele se dobrou a autoridade do irmão mais velho e saiu do escritório. Sesshoumaru caminhou a sua escrivaninha e se encostou contra ela, indicando a Inuyasha que ele deveria se sentar na cadeira na frente dele. Seu irmão se jogou na cadeira.

- Qual é o sermão agora, Sesshoumaru? Eu bebo demais? Sim, eu acho que sim, mas o que? Há tão pouco para ansiar da minha vida. Mulheres, eu as mimo em demasia também? Sim, mas tomo precauções para me manter longe de doenças, e claro, ter certeza de que nenhuma gota de nossa amaldiçoada semente seja expelida dentro do útero fértil de uma mulher. Então veja como posso ser responsável, pelo menos sobre aquilo que posso controlar.

Por um momento, Sesshoumaru se sentiu tentado a se aproximar e tocar a cabeça prateada do irmão. Inuyasha tinha acabado de sair das calças curtas quando a maldição atingiu o pai deles. Quando perdeu também a mãe como resultado da maldição. Agora Inuyasha era um homem e Sesshoumaru percebeu que ele e Mirok o tratavam como se ele ainda fosse um menininho.

- Devo lhe fazer uma pergunta muita séria, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru não queria perguntar, não queria acreditar nem por um momento que Inuyasha tivesse algo a ver com a morte de Kagura ou com a da mulher encontrada recentemente no estábulo, mas ele precisava saber com certeza. – É sobre os assassinatos.

Inuyasha, que estava jogado na cadeira, se endireitou – Você acredita que eu posso ter entrado em contato com essa pessoa por causa das companhias com quem estou andando? Que eu possa ter visto algo e não me dei conta de sua importância?

Sesshoumaru não queria encarar o irmão. – Não. Eu devo lhe perguntar se você não é de alguma forma o responsável.

Quando Inuyasha não respondeu, Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos para ele. Sua testa estava franzida como se tentasse entender a pergunta. De repente, os olhos âmbar focalizam em Sesshoumaru. – Você pensa que eu matei essas mulheres?

- Você estava aqui quando o primeiro assassinato aconteceu. Agora, aqui está você novamente. E Mirok está preocupado por que você não está agindo normalmente. Se eu acho que você pode matar uma mulher? Não, não como eu o conheço. Não como o amo. – ele se sentiu movido a acrescentar. – Mas se você não estiver nos dizendo à verdade, e...

- Um bêbado, um mulherengo, e por que não um assassino também, é isso? Inuyasha se levantou da cadeira. Sua face tinha perdido toda a aparência de inocência juvenil que suas covinhas falsamente lhe davam. – É isso que eu tenho a dizer de suas acusações. Vá para o inferno, Sesshoumaru, e que Mirok vá para o inferno junto com você.

- Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru o chamou quando ele tempestivamente abriu a porta e a arremessou. A porta bateu fortemente um momento depois. Sesshoumaru esfregou sua testa. Ele não tinha lidado bem com o assunto. Inuyasha tinha todo o direito de ficar nervoso. Ele devia confiar no irmão. Confiar nele sem considerar o comportamento aparentemente suspeito para ele e Mirok. Esse era um erro que Sesshoumaru não cometeria novamente.

Uma leve batida na porta e Jaken colocou a cabeça para dentro. – Presumo que Lorde Inuyasha não vá ficar para o banho que preparei – ele comentou. – Ele partiu da casa.

- Eu tomarei o banho – disse Sesshoumaru. Ele mandaria Mirok atrás de Inuyasha. Se tivesse sorte, seu irmão mais jovem estaria indo para a propriedade. Com Inuyasha e Mirok fora do caminho, ele poderia se concentrar em outros assuntos. Como sua esposa. E todos os problemas que o casamento com ela trouxe à sua porta.

**Temho plena certeza que vocês iram gostar do proximo.**


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Rin estava adormecida quando ele foi vê-la. Ela havia trocada de vestido. Seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados como um rio escuro contra a brancura dos lençóis. Seus cílios lançavam sombras cor de ferrugem contra a palidez de sua face. Era o retrato da inocência e da tentação.

Seus lábios estavam separados e o chamavam mesmo que ela não tivesse feito um som. Ele queria curvar-se e beijá-la, desabotoar os botões que cobriam seu pescoço e saborear sua pele. Ele queria espalhar-se na cama com ela e passar o resto da tarde fazendo amor.

Enquanto a observava dormir, ele soltou o colarinho e desabotoou a camisa. Antes de a tentação vencê-lo ou a crescente adoração se tornar muito dolorosa, ele atravessou o quarto e entrou no dele através da porta aberta. Um banho estava pronto, fumegando no meio do quarto. Ele deixaria que a água abrandasse sua tensão, antes que ele a extravasasse entre as longas pernas de Rin. Ele não conseguia apagar a imagem delas da mente desde que a havia visto seminua pela manhã.

Como seria sentir aquelas pernas longas e esguias envolvendo seu corpo? Mergulhar em sua suave feminilidade e se livrar das preocupações que o atormentavam? Gabriel havia recolhido seus poucos pertences e saído à procura de Inuyasha que, esperava Sesshoumaru, tivesse seguido suas instruções e retornado à propriedade. Sesshoumaru tinha a casa para si agora... bem, quase.

Ele encarou Rin pela porta aberta. Ela não havia se movido, parecendo estar profundamente, e provavelmente pacificamente, adormecida pela primeira vez em meses. Uma onda de proteção cresceu dentro dele. Nenhum homem jamais a machucaria novamente... ele esperava. A ironia era que ela deveria temê-lo mais do que ao cruel irmão de criação. Mas isso não aconteceria, ele tentava assegurar-se. Controle era algo que ele conhecia bem. Ele controlaria seus sentimentos por Rin, teria certeza de que eles não passassem de desejo físico. Ele devia. As conseqüências eram impensáveis de serem encaradas se ele não o fizesse.

Ela não estava adormecida. Rin encarava Sesshoumaru pela porta aberta de sobre os cílios pesados. Ele havia tirado a camisa e estava parado apenas de calças justas e botas até os joelhos. Ela nunca havia visto um homem tão lindo quanto ele. Verdade seja dita, sua experiência em homens meio vestidos era limitada, mas ainda assim, ela sentia que o que via era fora do comum.

Ela o havia comparado a um grande felino caçador na primeira noite que o viu; insinuante e feito para a velocidade, mas ele tinha músculos debaixo das roupas finas. Muitos músculos. E a gloriosa pele bronzeada os cobrindo. Sua visão era tranqüila para os olhos de uma mulher – fazia-a querer suspirar de satisfação com a apreciação da existência de tal homem. E que, de fato, esse homem era dela.

Mas não era dela. Rin tinha de se lembrar, antes de perder toda a habilidade de pensar. Ele havia sido muito claro ao indicar que compartilharia com ela seu exterior, mas não o interior. Não o seu coração. Coração que ficou menos importante quando ele tirou as botas e começou a desabotoar as calças. Rin sabia que devia fechar os olhos, mas ele a tinha enfeitiçado.

Ele deslizou as calças pelo quadril, expondo flancos macios, também dourados, significando que ou ele tomava sol nu, ou que essa era a cor natural de sua pele. Pele. Muita pele. Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. As pernas dele eram longas e musculosas, cobertas com pelos claros, e, realmente, ela imaginava que ele venceria com relativa facilidade se participasse de uma corrida.

Vagarosamente, seus olhos passearam de suas pernas para um local que ela havia evitado olhar, um lugar que o fazia ser considerado homem, embora não houvesse nada de feminino nele, exceto talvez aqueles longos cachos dourados que caiam pelos ombros largos. Ele se voltou na direção oposto antes que ela tivesse atingido o objetivo e, ao invés disso, deu-lhe uma impressionante visão de suas costas.

E era impressionante. Dos músculos das costas que ondularam levemente quando ele alcançou um copo que havia colocado sobre a lareira, até onde os quadris se estreitavam e floresciam nas nádegas firmes. Era onde sua visão estava focalizada quando ele se voltou da lareira e a encarou. Ela deve ter arfado. Se não fez o som fisicamente, certamente o fez mentalmente.

"Não há nada de insuficiente em mim, Lady Rin". As palavras que ele havia dito a ela no baile em Greenleys viram-lhe à mente instantaneamente, e por uma boa razão. Seu membro masculino estava ereto. Era longo e grosso e realmente um pouco intimidante, mas ao mesmo tempo, fascinante de se contemplar.

E estranhamente, quando mais ela o encarava, mais endurecido ele parecia ficar.

- Já olhou até se fartar, Rin?

Seu olhar voltou-se bruscamente para o rosto dele para descobrir que ele a estava observando. Observando-a observá-lo. Seu rosto encheu-se de calor. Calor não tão quente quanto à umidade morna que sentia entre as pernas. Seus mamilos tinham endurecido em picos dolorosos, visíveis, ela suspeitava, pelo algodão gasto de seu vestido de dia. Ela havia escolhido o velho vestido por ter passado a tarde trabalhando em seu novo aposento, espanando o guarda-roupa vazio e guardando os itens que havia trazido consigo.

- Não.

Teria ela dito não? Ela havia pensado que deveria dizer sim e se virar afastando-se dele, mas lá dentro ela estava adorando olhar para o seu corpo, achava que ainda não estava pronta para parar com a exploração visual.

- Posso ficar aqui o tempo necessário enquanto você continua a me comer vivo com os olhos, mas há uma parte de mim que obviamente não pode permanecer não influenciada por sua curiosidade.

Ela sabia a qual parte ele se referia e tinha dificuldade em manter seu olhar sobre seu lindo rosto. Curiosidade, sim, ela estava curiosa e não via razão para não ser verdadeira sobre o assunto.

- Nunca tinha visto um homem nu antes – ela explicou.

- Nem nunca vai ver outro. – ele reagiu, e ela não tinha certeza, mas pensou ter sentido um tom de possessividade na voz dele. Ele pareceu perceber o erro e desviou o olhar.

- Se tiver terminado de olhar, vou tomar o meu banho antes que esfrie. A menos que haja algo mais que possa fazer por você.

Ela não entendeu o que ele quis dize com algo mais, mas então, percebeu que estava sendo idiota. Sentiu que corava. – Não, isso é tudo. – Ela queria berrar. Ela o dispensou como a um criado. – Quer dizer, muito obrigada.

Os lábios dele ondularam – De nada – ele disse, então saiu de sua linha de visão.

Rin deitou-se costas e olhou para o teto. Ela o havia agradecido? Deus, sua mente virava um mingau quando ele estava muito próximo e especialmente, parecia, quando ele estava muito nu. Ela ouviu o barulho a água quando ele entrou na banheira. Por que ele não havia fechado a porta? Depois de ficar deitada por um tempo, ela percebeu que a cama não era o melhor lugar para ficar enquanto o seu muito atraente, o seu muito favorecido, ou assim ela pensava, marido se banhava no quarto ao lado.

Trazia visões à mente. Toda aquela pele dourada molhada contra ela nos lençóis frescos. Rin se levantou, dirigiu-se para o espelho sobre a cômoda e começou a arrumar os cabelos. Havia passado os dedos pelos cabelos apenas uma vez quando percebeu que podia ver o reflexo de Sesshoumaru pelo espelho. Rapidamente desviou o olhar. Então percebeu que ele estava de costas para ela. Ele não saberia que ela o estava observando novamente.

A água escorria como regatos pelas costas musculosas. Sua pele bronzeada brilhava com a umidade e o vapor subia pesado no ar ao redor dele. Seus joelhos estavam levemente dobrados por causa da pequenez da banheira. Era a mesma banheira onde ela havia se banhado pela manhã. Ela nua. Ele nu. Os dois na mesma banheira. Ela repentinamente teve de abanar o rosto.

- Já que ainda tem curiosidade sobre mim, Rin, não gostaria de ensaboar minhas costas?

Ela pulou. Teria ele olhos por trás da cabeça? – Desculpe-me? Ela disse. – Eu estava arrumando uns poucos pertences aqui na cômoda.

- Posso vê-la.

Ela saiu de seu lugar próximo ao espelho e aproximou-se da porta de ligação, colocando a cabeça para dentro. Foi então que notou que um espelho no quarto dele estava posicionado de tal modo que ele podia vê-la em sua cômoda. Ela se recusou a ficar vermelha e falar sobre o assunto dessa vez. Ao invés disso, corajosamente entrou no quarto dele, andou até a banheira e se ajoelhou atrás dele.

- O sabonete, por favor! – ela pediu num tom cortante.

Ele não se voltou para olhá-la, simplesmente lhe passou o sabonete, o mesmo que ela havia sido forçada a usar pela manhã. O que tinha o cheiro dele. Rin deu um profundo suspiro e começou a espalhar a espuma do sabonete pelas costas dele. A textura de sua pele era macia, quente ao toque. Ela gostou disso, de tocá-lo.

- O que mais a deixa curiosa, Rin?

A voz dele era baixa e penetrava em seus sentidos e ela sentiu o coração disparar um pouco. – Curiosidade em geral? – ela perguntou.

- Com relação a meu corpo. – ele especificou.

- Nada. – ela mentiu. Os ombros dele inclinavam de forma intrigante, transbordando em braços bem musculosos. Braços que descansavam ao lado da banheira. Uma mulher poderia pensar que ele deveria posicionar as mãos de uma forma mais estratégica, por modéstia. Sesshoumaru aparentemente não tinha modéstia alguma.

- Mentirosa – ele disse mansamente. – Não seria nem um pouco natural se você não tivesse curiosidade. Sinta-se livre para explorar qualquer parte que quiser para conhecer mais.

Ela não cairia na armadilha: - Com o que você se sentiria justificado a fazer o mesmo em meu corpo.

- Não se você não quiser que eu o faça. – ele disse. – Eu disse que a escolha seria sua. Ainda é apesar do que você faz comigo.

Rin não acreditava nele. Ela queria acreditar nele, porque queria, de verdade, explorar mais. – Seria errado – ela decidiu.

Ele encolheu os ombros e os músculos ondularam debaixo da pele molhada:

- Somos casados. Nada do que escolhamos fazer juntos nesse quarto por esse ponto de vista é errado.

Ela quase tinha se esquecido de que era a esposa dele. Assuntos morais, pelo menos a certo grau, já não se aplicavam a ela. Mas era o aspecto físico que ela estava tentando evitar até Sesshoumaru estivesse pronto para dar-lhe mais do que isso. – Não acho que seja justo.

Ela disse – Ainda não estou pronto para... para consumar nosso casamento, e tocá-lo de modo intimo pode levá-lo a pensar que eu estou. Seria como...

- Provocação – ele sugeriu. – Jogos de amor.

- Jogos de amor? O que quer dizer?

Ela o ouviu rir gentilmente: - Venha aqui, olhe para mim e eu lhe mostrarei.

Ela ousaria? Ela se lembrou que já ousou muito com ele. Ela ousou sair com ele do baile em Greenleys. Ela ousou andar de carruagem com ele o que a levou a intimidades com ele que não partilharam mais depois daquele dia. Ela ousou casar-se com ele. E ela havia ousado fazer um juramento de que um dia ele a amaria. Amaria com o coração, não apenas com o corpo.

- Você jura que eu posso fazer o que quiser com você e você não irá querer fazer nada comigo em retorno?

- Não. – ele respondeu. – Tenho certeza de que quero fazer amor com você, quero fazer amor com você agora, mas sim, eu juro que refrearei o crescimento desse desejo em meu corpo até você estar pronta para me seguir. Eu tenho um controle excelente. Se não tivesse, você já teria sido minha. Você teria sido minha em nosso primeiro encontro no baile em Greenleys.

Foi como um tapa na cara a lembrança de que ela o havia desejado e ele tinha sido aquele que se afastou. Mas ela nem o conhecia então, queria apenas usá-lo para escapar de Bankotsu. E ele a ajudou a escapar, no fim das contas. Mas escapar para o que? Um casamento sem amor? Um em que o futuro seria baseado apenas na atração física que sentiam um pelo outro? E a presunção dele sobre esse controle que lhe dava nos nervos. Ela, ao contrário, se sentia totalmente sem controle quando confrontada com os sentimentos que ele lhe despertava.

Ele havia lhe dado uma razão para fazer exatamente o que queria e ainda testar se ele era digno de confiança. Rin se levantou de sua posição nas costas dele e andou até ficar frente a ele. Seus olhares se encontraram, se fixaram e, embora ele tentasse esconder, ela pode perceber que sua decisão o surpreendeu. Ela se curvou ao lado da banheira, seus olhos ainda mantendo contato.

Seus dedos passearam pelos mamilos dele e ela ouviu que ele inspirou de repente, mas ainda assim mantinha o olhar fixo no dela. Ela queria olhar para o peito dele, mas ela o havia visto mais cedo. Os músculos, a superfície lisa, os mamilos redondos cor de cobre. Seu peito era macio, exceto pela trilha prateada que começava no esterno e seguia para baixo. Para baixo passando pelo estômago, que a lembrava de uma tábua de lavar roupas, para ao redor de seu membro. Ela não percebeu que sua mão tinha seguido seus pensamentos... seguido a fina trilha de pelos, até que os olhos dele se tornaram mais intensos enquanto encaravam os dela.

Sua mão havia desaparecido embaixo da superfície da água, estava equilibrada próxima ao umbigo dele. Ela ousaria tocá-lo lá? Ela queria, percebeu. Queria sentir a textura e o peso da parte que o fazia ser homem. Seus dedos deslizaram para baixo e se fecharam a seu redor. Ele fez um som áspero e seus olhos brilharam.

Seus dedos não conseguiam se fechar na largura toda dele, e ela estava maravilhada com a pele macia que o cobria. A ponta era mais larga, a pele lá tinha a textura de um veludo macio. Ela correu a mão por toda a extensão dele e voltou para cima. O corpo dele sacudiu-se involuntariamente, mas ainda assim, não quebraram o contato visual entre eles.

- Machuca você quando eu faço disso? – ela sussurrou, porque os músculos de sua mandíbula haviam se trincado e ele já não parecia levemente divertido com a sua curiosidade.

- Me deixa louco – ele respondeu. –Você me deixa louco. Somente a sua visão. O seu cheiro.

Nenhum homem a encarara tão intensamente dentro dos olhos como ele. Rin se inclinou para perto dele, perto o suficiente para que suas respirações se misturassem. A mão dele repentinamente a agarrou por trás da cabeça. Ele a beijou.

Lá, entre o vapor e o calor da água, ele saboreou sua boca, impulsionou a língua para dentro para provocar e dançar e pilhar. Ela não percebeu que sua mão envolvendo o sexo dele seguia os movimentos da língua invasora. Ela não percebeu que ele havia se aproximado e desabotoado os botões da gola de seu vestido até a cintura, até que sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpete.

Seu seio dolorido encheu-lhe a palma da mão. Seu mamilo endureceu em antecipação. Ele esfregou a mão calejada contra ele, transformando-o em uma firme bola de sensação. Então sua boca estava no pescoço dela, forjando um rastro de beijos quentes e mordidas suaves em sua pele correndo por todo o corpo, até que ele afastou seu vestido para o lado e puxou sua combinação para baixo para expor os seios.

- Adorável. – ela ouviu o comentário abafado antes de a boca dele fixar-se gulosamente sobre um mamilo.

Ela arqueou a cabeça para trás, apertando-o com a mão, e ouviu seu gemido profundo contra seu seio. De repente a outra mão dele se fechou sobre a dela embaixo da água. Ele parou o movimento de sobe e desce contra o seu membro escorregadio.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – Ele a empurrou para olhá-la. – O que você já fez?

Ela não entendeu o que ele perguntou – Não sei!

- Você sabe o suficiente – ele lhe assegurou – O suficiente para abalar o meu controle. Tem de parar agora, Rin. Pare antes de me ver gozar sob suas inocentes explorações.

"Gozar? O que ele quer dizer?" E ela ainda sentia dores por ele. Não apenas seus seios, famintos de mais de suas atenções, mas também entre as pernas. Ela pensou que estando no controle ela poderia controlar suas próprias emoções também. Ela estava errada. Foi um truque no final das contas. Como poderia imaginar que com a permissão dele para tocá-lo ela acabaria querendo ser tocada por ele em troca?

Rin tirou as mãos do membro inchado e se afastou dele. Ela espalhou água no vestido quando apressadamente fechou o vestido.

- Desculpe-me – ela sussurrou. – E..Eu não posso. Foi tudo o que conseguiu antes de se levantar, correr para o quarto e bater a porta.

Ela se encostou contra a porta, lutando contra a tentação de abri-la e entrar exigindo que ele "gozasse", o que quer que isso signifique. Ela meio que temeu, meio que antecipou, que ele testasse a porta, possivelmente jogando seu peso contra ela enviando-a aos tropeços para o centro do quarto.

Ela agiu de forma ousada com ele, sem considerar que ele a havia convidado a fazer isso. Sem considerar que ela era sua esposa e, supunha, tinha o direito de ser avançada se quisesse. O que podia esperar? Nada a não ser que ele entrasse de forma intempestiva no quarto agora e fizesse o pior... ou talvez, o melhor.

**Bem, e agora espero que esse capitulo seja do agrado de vocês, alias quem quer da um banho desse no sesshy, lembrem-se que sou a primeira da fila. Alias sou muito ciumenta e serei a única, beijos.**

**E não esqueçam das reviews.**


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Sesshoumaru resistiu ao desejo de invadir o quarto de Rin e terminar o que haviam começado. Ao invés disso, ele se vestiu e saiu para a noite. Ele observou a cocheira de Bankotsu, e quando o homem saiu, Sesshoumaru o seguiu. Já era tarde, e não surpreendeu Sesshoumaru de que Bankotsu estava se dirigindo a Convent Garden. Essa área era conhecida como um lugar onde as prostitutas faziam ponto.

Kagura freqüentou essa área. Sesshoumaru havia descoberto isso há oito meses atrás. Ele suspeitava de que a mulher encontrada recentemente em seu estábulo também era das que faziam ponto nas ruas. Ele se surpreendia ao saber que Bankotsu não tinha gostos mais caros quando se tratava de companhia feminina. Mas novamente, essas mulheres deviam servir melhor a seus objetivos se ele realmente batesse nas mulheres antes ou depois de ter relações com elas.

Adiante de Sesshoumaru, o faeton diminuiu a velocidade numa esquina onde quatro mulheres estavam paradas. Uma delas se separou do grupo e dirigiu-se prazerosamente na direção de Bankotsu. Seu vestido revelava grande parte das pernas, como era costumeiro em mulheres de sua profissão. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e concentrou a audição para a conversação. Era um talento estranho, mas que agora ele podia contar como um bem.

- Procurando por companhia, amorzinho? – a mulher perguntou a Bankotsu.

- Estou – Bankotsu respondeu. – Mas não a sua companhia. Mande aquela mulher de cabelos escuros de vestido vermelho vir até aqui. Ela é magra e mais de meu gosto.

- Ela é um esqueleto – a mulher replicou. – Eu tenho uma forma mais arredondada, mais ao gosto dos homens do que aquele saco de ossos. Você deve querer algo mais para segurar, amorzinho.

- Aqui está uma moeda para você fazer o que ordenei. – Bankotsu cortou – Agora mande-me aqui a de cabelos escuros e seja rápida.

Por um momento houve silêncio. Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, esquadrinhando a escuridão para ver a mulher que se aproximara de Bankotsu falando com a outra prostituta – uma morena magra usando um berrante vestido vermelho. A morena se juntou a Bankotsu.

- Molly disse que você está interessado em mim – ela disse. – A mulher olhou por sobre os ombros e murmurou – Vaca gorda. Eu tenho uma cama...

- Sem camas – Bankotsu interrompeu a mulher. – Eu tenho um lugar para conduzirmos nosso negócio.

A mulher colocou uma mão no quadril – E como vou fazer para voltar aqui? Não vou andar a cidade toda...

- Farei com que encontre o caminho de volta – Bankotsu lhe assegurou. – Agora, suba.

A morena não hesitou. Ela deu a volta e subiu no faeton. "Bankotsu tinha encontrado um bom criadouro para mulheres que o acompanhariam sem questionar, e sem bom senso de saber que não deveriam" - pensou Sesshoumaru.

Ele supunha que era a opinião de muitos em Londres, inclusive das autoridades, de que mulheres como a morena arriscam-se e, geralmente, encontram o que merecem por venderem seus corpos _nas_ ruas. Isso funcionava para a vantagem de Bankotsu, se ele de fato matou Kagura O´Conner e a mulher recentemente encontrada no estábulo de Sesshoumaru.

Bankotsu colocou o faeton em movimento e Sesshoumaru o seguiu, mantendo distancia o suficiente para que, ele esperava, não ser percebido. Aonde quer que Bankotsu estivesse levando a mulher, não era em direção a sua casa. De fato, a vizinhança se tornava cada vez pior enquanto viajavam. Se Sesshoumaru não estivesse com a atenção fixa em Bankotsu e seu faeton e na distância entre eles, ele teria percebido o perigo que se aproximava. Ele os viu tarde demais.

Cinco homens surgiram das sombras e partiram para cima dele. Seu cavalo assustou-se, e enquanto Sesshoumaru estava no processo de controlar o animal, um dos homens conseguiu agarrar-lhe a perna e puxá-lo de cima do cavalo. Sesshoumaru caiu pesadamente no calçamento da rua, batendo a cabeça fortemente nas pedras no processo.

- Encontre a carteira de moedas – ele ouviu um homem dizer – Não há sentido ter todo esse trabalho e não ganhar um extra de troco.

Mãos se enfiaram nos bolsos de Sesshoumaru. Ele permitiu a busca até que seus sentidos clarearam. Os rostos dos homens inclinados sobre ele ainda estavam um pouco fora de foco devido à batida com a cabeça, mas ele se aproximou e agarrou um dos homens pelo colarinho. Sesshoumaru fechou o punho e atingiu o homem bem no nariz. O sangue esguichou, borrifando a roupa de Sesshoumaru.

O homem retrocedeu: - Que diabos! Ele quebrou o meu nariz!

Algo sobre o sangue, o cheiro dele, despertou-o, deu-lhe forças para empurrar os quatro homens de cima dele e se por de pé. Sesshoumaru havia treinado boxe de cavalheiros quando era garotinho. Não serviria essa noite. Não com esses homens. Eles eram fortes, camaradas de aparência endurecida pela vida. Eles o cercaram, como uma matilha de lobos famintos.

- Pegue-o por trás – um dos homens gritou ao outro.

Sesshoumaru se voltou, chutou e soltou um sólido golpe contra a cabeça do homem que estava atrás dele. O ladrão caiu. Sesshoumaru se voltou rapidamente para o homem a sua frente, ergueu os punhos e esperou.

- Viu como ele se move? – um homem perguntou aos outros – Nunca vi um homem se mover assim antes.

- Peguem-no. – alguém gritou, e dois homens se atiraram contra a frente de Sesshoumaru, enquanto outro pulava em suas costas e tentava travar os braços musculosos ao seu redor. Ele levou um soco no queixo, mas jogou sua cabeça para trás e a esmagou contra o homem que o segurava, atingindo-o no rosto. O homem uivou de dor e liberou Sesshoumaru.

Livre das amarras, Sesshoumaru socou o outro homem no estômago. O ar saiu dos pulmões do atacante com um som seco e alto. Outro homem chegou até Sesshoumaru e ele arrastou os pés dele com as pernas, fazendo com que tropeçasse. O sangue de Sesshoumaru cantava nas veias e ele percebeu que estava lutando como nunca antes. Seus sentidos estavam tão aumentados que ele quase sentia que podia ler as intenções dos homens antes de eles as executarem.

Ele soube que o homem a sua frente iria atacá-lo novamente antes de ele o fazer. Mas Sesshoumaru não esperava que o homem parasse, ou que seu rosto empalidecesse na escuridão.

- Bom Deus, olhe para os olhos dele. Nunca vi olhos assim antes.

Sesshoumaru também não esperava que, enquanto estava focalizado no homem imaginando o que nele havia assustado o ladrão, outro homem viesse por trás dele e repentinamente esmagasse algo contra seu crânio. A dor fez com que Sesshoumaru caísse de joelhos. As formas dos homens parados ao ser redor ficaram nubladas; então ele só viu a escuridão.

Rin estava tentando prender os cabelos para cima da cabeça quando notou as marcas. Ela se inclinou para o espelho. Puxando os cabelos para um dos lados do ombro, ela voltou o pescoço para ter uma visão melhor. Estranho, pensou. Duas marcas vermelhas estavam evidentes contra a pele pálida. Marcas de dente talvez, apenas que ela achava que dente normal não deixaria aquelas duas fissuras vermelhas. Pareciam mais como, bem, marcas de mordidas. Como as marcas que o dente canino deve fazer.

Ela se lembrou de Sesshoumaru beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço ontem, enquanto ela tão audaciosamente o atendia no banho. A memória fez com que ela ficasse vermelha. Ela tinha esperado que Sesshoumaru invadisse seu quarto exigindo seus direitos de marido, mas ele não o fez. Na realidade, ela não o havia visto desde o incidente entre eles.

Seu olhar percorreu a ainda fechada porta de ligação dos quartos – ou de separação, dependendo do modo como a pessoa analisasse o fato. Ela não o havia escutado se mexer lá. Ela caminhou ate a porta, pressionou o ouvido contra ela e escutou. Nada. Rin colocou a mão na maçaneta. Ela tentou abri-la bem devagar para que não fizesse barulho. A porta rangeu um pouco quando ela a abriu. Ela entrou no quarto. Seu marido não estava lá.

O banho do dia anterior havia sido removido. O quarto estava arrumado, a cama feita. Ela se sentou na cama. Era aqui que Sesshoumaru dormia. Onde, quando ela sentisse que fosse a hora, que ela supunha seria quando achasse que Sesshoumaru se importava mais com ela do que apenas fisicamente, eles consumariam o casamento. Uma visão dele nu veio-lhe a mente. Ela se abanou com as mãos, de repente muito acalorada.

Ela esperava que não fosse pecado pensar sobre um homem e imaginar como se sentiria tendo toda a sua extensão nua pressionada contra ela. Então se lembrou que o homem era seu marido e supôs que não era pecado. Rin levantou-se da cama e alisou uma ruga que evidenciava sua presença no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ela ficou andando por ali, parando para estudar sua escova, seus itens de barbear, vários de seus pertences pessoais.

Uma leve batida soou na porta antes de ela ser aberta e ela viu Jaken parado lá fora. – Bom dia, Lady Taishou, - disse formalmente, não parecendo surpreso em vê-la no quarto de sua Senhoria. Ela olhou por cima dela: - Queria avisar Lorde Taishou que o café da manhã está servido.

- Ele não está aqui. – disse Rin. – Não está lá embaixo?

O homem franziu a testa – Não, milady. Não o vi desde que saiu de casa ontem a noite.

Rin olhou para a cama: - Sesshoumaru, Lorde Taishou, tem o hábito de arrumar a própria cama?

- Nunca – respondeu o homem.

A implicação ficou no ar entre eles. Sesshoumaru não dormiu em sua cama noite passada. Rin não sabia como reagir. Ela não conhecia Sesshoumaru o suficiente para saber se isso era um comportamento usual ou se ela deveria ficar preocupada com suas andanças. Ocorreu a ela que, sendo sua esposa, ela deveria se preocupar de fato que ele não tivesse passado a noite em sua cama. Se não em sua cama, na de quem?

- Você disse que o café da manhã está servido? – ela perguntou porque o momento ficou inadequado.

- Sim, milady. A senhora descerá ou devo lhe servir no quarto?

- Eu descerei – Rin decidiu. Ela seguiu Jaken, embora não tivesse arrumado os cabelos como gostaria. Colocá-lo para cima apenas chamaria a atenção para as estranhas marcas em seu pescoço.

Ela se encontrou esperando que quando entrasse na sala de jantar Sesshoumaru aparecesse repentinamente. Seu lugar permanecia vazio. Ela se sentou e se esforçou para tomar o café. Pouco depois, notou que estava apenas brincando com a comida, não comendo. Jaken estava passando.

- Jaken – ela chamou. O homem retrocedeu. Ergueu uma sobrancelha – Lorde Taishou já chegou? – ela perguntou.

Jaken não a olhou. – Não, Lady Taishou.

- Obrigada. – ela o dispensou, um pouco envergonhada por ter de perguntar sobre as andanças do marido apenas dois dias após o casamento. Rin desistiu de comer o desjejum. Quando mais tempo Sesshoumaru ficasse desaparecido, mais frio no estômago sentia. Seus pensamentos se dirigiam para a casa ao lado. Ela esperava que Bankotsu não fosse de algum modo responsável pelo desaparecimento do marido. Se Sesshoumaru não aparecesse logo, ela arrumaria coragem de marchar pelo gramado e perguntar a Bankotsu.

Inquieta, Rin deixou a sala de jantar e subiu. Ela agarrou sua cesta de costura, esperando que o trabalhar com sua amostra ajudasse a passar o tempo. Ela perdeu muitos pontos devido à falta de concentração. Uma leve batida soou em sua porta. – Sim – ela respondeu.

Jakens abriu a porta e ela prendeu a respiração, esperando que ele dissesse que Sesshoumaru tinha finalmente chegado a casa. Sua mensagem a surpreendeu.

- A senhora tem uma visita lá embaixo, Lady Taishou. Ele entrou no quarto e lhe entregou um cartão de visitas. Ela se surpreendeu.

- Já descerei – ela disse a Jaken. Antes de sair do quarto, ela disse – Chá na sala de visitas seria bom, Jaken, se não houver problemas.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e fechou a porta. Rin olhou-se no espelho antes de descer. Ela entrou na sala de visitas e viu uma figura encapuzada parada em frente ao retrato da família Taishou que estava pendurado acima da larga lareira.

- Lady Sango?

A jovem se voltou, empurrando para trás o capuz de sua capa. Ela sorriu para Rin.

- Não consegui acreditar que os rumores de que havia se casado com Lorde Taishou fossem verdadeiros. Tive que vir aqui e ver por mim mesma.

Rin olhou para os lados, procurando pela acompanhante da jovem dama e perguntando-se por que alguém permitiria que Lady Sango visitasse Rin, ou mais precisamente, Rin na casa de Sesshoumaru Taishou.

- Eu escapuli – a jovem disse, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Ela se aproximou e pegou as mãos de Rin nas suas. – Tenho de ser honesta e lhe dizer que você será completamente afastada por ousar se casar com Sesshoumaru Taishou e pelos rumores de que foram amantes antes das núpcias acontecerem, mas eu sou uma das que aplaude sua coragem. – Seus lindos olhos brilhavam. – Sei que aconteceu mais entre você e Lorde Taishou na noite do baile em Greenleys do que me contou. Então, no LeGrandes, o modo como ele ficava a encarando do outro lado da sala... Ela parou para suspirar dramaticamente. – Ele tem tanta paixão por você!

Rin teria rido da dramaticidade de Lady Sango se não tivesse sentido, repentinamente, como se seu coração fosse se despedaçar. Paixão, sim; amor, não. Jaken entrou na sala carregando o serviço de chá, usando uma expressão de enfado mesmo diante da evidência de que uma casa normalmente masculina de repente estivesse sendo invadida por mulheres.

- Devo servir, Lady Taishou?

- Não, eu sirvo – disse Rin – Muito obrigada, Jaken.

Lady Sango deu uma risadinha, - Se a espinha dele ficasse mais reta, suspeito que quebrasse. A linda morena passeou os olhos pela sala. – Seu marido não está, não é?

A lembrança de que Sesshoumaru estava desaparecido tirou a alegria da visita de Lady Sango. – No momento não. – Rin respondeu. Serviu o chá. O silêncio se prolongou. Finalmente, Lady Sango ficou de pé e andou até a lareira, onde havia um pequeno fogo aceso.

- Devo confessar que tinha outro motivo para vir visitá-la, além de reafirmar nossa amizade.

Desapontada, Rin suspirou. Ela havia esperado por uma amiga, mas suspeitava que Lady Sango simplesmente quisesse saber de fofocas para espalhar entre seu grupo social.

- O que posso fazer pela senhorita, Lady Sango. – ela perguntou com voz gelada.

A jovem dama não se voltou para ela – Primeiramente, chame-me de Sango, por favor. Não há necessidade de títulos entre amigas. Agora, o que você pode me dizer sobre ele – ela disse, apontando para o retrato dos Taishou.

Rin se alegrou por Sango ter reafirmado a amizade delas, mas estava confusa, também. – Lorde Mirok? – ela perguntou.

Sango se voltou para ela. As bochechas da jovem dama estavam coradas, - Eu o vi com seu marido na cidade. Ele é tão lindo que quase não consegui respirar. Não consigo parar de pensar nele, o que é muito impróprio, considerando-se que não consigo parar de pensar nele nem quando estou com Lorde Collingsworth, que planeja pedir minha mão.

O dilema dela deveria fazer com que Rin fosse mais compreensiva, mas havia um homem em quem ela não parava de pensar. Seu marido. Onde estava Sesshoumaru?

**Que situação, well resolvi postar dois capitulos pra poder da uma adiantada na estoria espero que gostem.**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Sesshoumaru acordou vagarosamente, sua cabeça latejando e seus sentidos embotados. Ele não conseguia se lembrar onde esteve e como havia conseguido chegar à sua cama. Ele não se lembrava de voltar para casa na noite anterior. Por um momento, ele não se lembrou de nada da noite anterior. Ele se voltou e viu Rin dormindo a seu lado. Suas costas voltadas contra ele, seus cabelos escuros uma massa bagunçada.

O que ela estava fazendo em sua cama? Ele se aproximou dela, tocou seu ombro desnudo e tentou acordá-la. – Rin?

Ela não respondeu, e foi quando ele notou que sua pela estava gelada. Sesshoumaru se moveu para uma posição meio sentada. Ele se inclinou sobre Rin para olhá-la. Seus olhos estavam abertos, olhando para frente. Um rastro de sangue corria pelo canto de sua boca em direção ao queixo. Um hematoma cobria toda a sua mandíbula.

- Cristo! – Sesshoumaru se arrastou para longe dela. A mulher não era Rin. A mulher estava morta. Seu olhar corria freneticamente pelo quarto desconhecido. Estava vazio a não ser pelo colchão jogado no chão – e no qual ele obviamente havia passado a noite – com uma mulher morta. Sesshoumaru levantou-se. O latejar de sua cabeça piorou.

Seus olhos passearam pela sala vazia novamente, tentando se lembrar de como ele havia chegado aqui, onde quer que fosse, e como a mulher havia chegado lá também. Seu olhar passou pela forma sem vida novamente. Ela estava nua, mas um fino cobertor havia sido jogado por cima dela. Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e andou ao redor do colchão, curvando-se sobre a mulher.

Ele fechou os olhos sem visão. Os eventos da noite passada começaram a ser lembrados. Ele havia seguido Bankotsu até a Convent Garden. Ele viu Bankotsu sair com uma prostituta... uma morena, como essa mulher. Sesshoumaru colocou a mão atrás da cabeça, onde um galo enorme o fez se contrair, Ele havia sido atacado por ladrões. Ele procurou nos bolsos pela carteira. Tinha sumido.

Um dos homens o atingiu na cabeça com alguma coisa, provavelmente uma pedra. Mas como ele acabou acordando aqui? Por que acordou aqui? Uma conversa do lado de fora lhe chamou a atenção. Sesshoumaru andou para a janela suja e olhou para fora. Ele estava no segundo andar do que parecia ser uma casa vazia. Abaixo dele no quintal ele viu um homem andando com um jovem casal. Eles estavam se dirigindo à porta da casa. Sesshoumaru tentou abrir a janela, mas ela estava emperrada pela sujeira e imundície.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou acompanhar a conversa que acontecia abaixo dele.

- A casa está mal conservada, mas claro que é por isso que o aluguel é baixo. Penso que um jovem casal como vocês podem se dar bem aqui. Apenas uma faxina e um ou outro conserto e vocês terão uma casa agradável.

- A vizinhança não me parece boa – a mulher disse calmamente. – Queria encontrar uma casa onde não tivesse medo de dormir à noite com medo de alguém invadir e me cortar a garganta.

- Não é tão ruim, Emma – disse o jovem rapaz – Tem mais espaço do que as outras que já vimos e pelo mesmo preço.

Sesshoumaru ouviu um jogo de chaves lá embaixo.

- Vejam só, nem está trancada – o homem mais velho disse, rindo nervosamente. – Devo ter esquecido de trancar da última vez que mostrei a casa.

- Viu, Emma – disse o jovem. – Não estava trancada e não tem nenhuma janela quebrada. A vizinhança não é tão ruim.

Sesshoumaru compreendeu que estava em apuros. Ele também compreendeu que havia sido deliberadamente colocado nessa circunstância. Ele ouvia as pessoas andando no andar debaixo. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até subirem as escadas – e descobri-lo em um quarto com uma mulher morta. Ele tentou a janela novamente. Ele era muito forte, mas não conseguia dar um jeito de abrir a droga da janela. Olhando para fora, ele viu que o teto inclinava-se para fora da janela. Mesmo que ele conseguisse abrir a janela e sair, ele teria uma grande queda até o chão.

- Há dois quartos no andar superior. Um, penso, pode ser transformado num lindo quarto de nenê.

As pessoas estavam subindo. Se havia apenas dois quartos, não havia muito o que ver. Não havia possibilidade de Sesshoumaru se esconder e tentar esquivar-se, uma vez que o casal e o velho cavalheiro estivessem no outro quarto. Ele não gostava de esquivar-se, mas foi colocado em uma posição para implicá-lo em outro assassinato. Ele não podia ser pego ali.

Sesshoumaru não podia ser identificado. Ele não tinha quem atestasse por ele sobre onde estava noite passada, dessa vez. Seria sua palavra, na qual os inspetores tinham pouca fé, contra a droga da evidência contra ele.

Ele tentou a janela novamente. Não ia conseguir.

- Onde está meu irmão?

Mary pareceu surpresa de ver Rin parada na porta. – No escritório, Lady Taishou, mas pensei que não queria vir aqui se ele estivesse em casa.

- Preciso falar com ele – Rin entrou na casa e se dirigiu aos fundos, onde Bankotsu tinha um pequeno escritório. Ela estava apavorada com a perspectiva de vê-lo novamente e vê-lo quando estava sozinha, mas ela estava mais preocupava com Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda não havia chegado em casa e agora já era de tarde. Até Jaken parecia preocupado, embora fizesse um bom serviço escondendo tal fato.

Ela tinha a horrível impressão de que algo acontecera a Sesshoumaru. E ela tinha a forte suspeita de que Bankotsu estava envolvido no desaparecimento do marido.

A porta do escritório estava aberta. Bankotsu estava na escrivaninha, conferindo a papelada. Rin endireitou a espinha e entrou.

- O que você fez com meu marido? – ela exigiu.

Bankotsu ergueu os olhos para ela – Rin – disse – Que bom vê-la novamente.

- Onde ele está – ela exigiu, nem um pouco enganada pelas boas maneiras do irmão de criação. – Sei que fez algo a ele!

Levantando-se da escrivaninha, ele caminhou em direção a ela. – Não vejo seu marido desde nosso último encontro na manhã seguinte à sua fuga para se casar com o bastardo. Deixando-me em uma posição incomoda, devo acrescentar, Rin. Mas então, você não se importa muito com meus sentimentos, não é?

- Não – ela disse honestamente. – Do mesmo modo que você não se importa com os meus. Sesshoumaru não voltou para casa ontem à noite e sinto que você é o responsável.

Bankotsu arqueou a sobrancelha – Já com problemas, Rin? Não tenho idéia de onde anda seu marido, e não dou à mínima. Você mal conhece o homem. Talvez ele frequentemente passe a noite vadiando por aí. Talvez ele prefira praticar com mulheres mais experientes que você, Rin. Você parou para pensar nisso antes de vir aqui me acusar de ter feito algo a ele? Não que eu não quisesse fazer. – ele acrescentou. – Ele me tomou algo. Algo que me pertencia.

Rin ergueu o queixo. – Eu não pertencia a você, Bankotsu. Nunca pertenci a você. – Ela viu que Bankotsu não ia lhe dar informações sobre Sesshoumaru. Ela tinha sido idiota por pensar que ele o faria. Ainda assim, Rin estava tão preocupada com Sesshoumaru que não conseguia pensar com clareza. Ela se virou para sair do escritório. Bankotsu chegou a ela um instante depois, bloqueando sua saída.

- Você tem idéia de como estou furioso com você?

Infelizmente, ela tinha. Ela sentia a raiva irradiando dele. A veia pulsando em sua testa. – Deixe-me passar – ela disse. – Não estou mais sob seu controle. Você tem de resolver os seus problemas sozinhos, Bankotsu. Você não pode mais me usar.

- Piranha – ele rosnou. Ele ergueu a mão para bater nela. Rin imediatamente esperou pela pancada. Ela não veio. Bankotsu estava olhando para trás dela, sua mão pronta para acertá-la, seus olhos arregalados.

- Se você bater nela, será a última coisa que fará, Bankotsu.

- Sesshoumaru – Rin respirou e se voltou para ver o marido parado atrás dela. Ela estava tão aliviada, seus joelhos quase arquearam. A roupa dele estava amarrotada e ele tinha um machucado na têmpora, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ver alguém em toda a vida. – Estava preocupada com você. Eu..

- Vá para casa, Rin – Sesshoumaru a interrompeu. Seu olhar gelado não deixava Bankotsu – Vá para casa agora.

Bankotsu se recuperou da surpresa – Você não é bem vindo aqui, Taishou. Saia.

- E você não é bem vindo para abusar de minha esposa – ele contra-atacou. -Nunca mais novamente. Se você respirar perto dela, eu te mato!

Seu irmão de criação retirou-se para a escrivaninha. Sentou-se como se não tivesse sido ameaçado de morte. – Dormiu bem noite passada, Taishou? – perguntou.

Rin não fazia idéia do que Bankotsu estava falando, mas sentiu a raiva de Sesshoumaru: - Você matou aquela mulher – acusou.

Seu irmão de criação apenas sorriu – Prove!

- Eu vou – Sesshoumaru lhe assegurou. – Venha, Rin.

Sesshoumaru pegou-a pela mão e a conduziu para fora do escritório. As perguntas rodavam na mente dela, mas ela esperou até Mary segurar a porta para eles e saírem marchando para fora, dirigindo-se para a propriedade ao lado, ante de conseguir falar.

- O que aconteceu, Sesshoumaru? Onde você esteve noite passada e de que mulher vocês estavam falando?

- Agora não – Sesshoumaru disse num tom seco. – Quando chegarmos em casa.

Casa. A casa de Sesshoumaru não parecia seu lar, pelo menos ainda não. Ela esperava que um dia o fosse. Sua tentativa de viver com Bankotsu fez com que Rin percebesse o quanto ela ansiava por uma família. Como ela queria amar e ser amada novamente. Ela sentia lá no fundo que a razão por ter prontamente concordado em acompanhar Bankotsu era ver a madrasta. A duquesa era a única pessoa que Rin tinha no mundo que realmente havia se importado com ela.

Jaken abriu a porta para eles quando chegaram a casa. Embora tentasse parecer não se importar com o retorno do patrão, ela percebeu que ele estava aliviado.

- Preciso de uma vasilha com água para me limpar – disse Sesshoumaru ao homem – Traga-a aos meus aposentos.

- Imediatamente. – Jaken respondeu.

Rin seguiu Sesshoumaru pelas escadas. Eles haviam acabado de entrar no quarto quando Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e a olhou furiosamente

– Não lhe disse para nunca ir à casa ao lado sem mim, ou sem ter certeza de que Bankotsu não estava em casa?

Ela estava abismada por sua raiva – Bem, sim – ela admitiu – Mas eu estava preocupada com você! Eu pensei que Bankotsu...

- Não me importo por que você se sentiu tentada a ir até lá – ele a interrompeu – Você se colocou em perigo, Rin. Foi uma tolice o que fez!

A manhã angustiante que passou, depois o quase ataque de Bankotsu, a deixaram com os nervos à flor da pele. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

– Desculpe-me por me importar com o que acontece a você! – ela disse e se dirigiu à porta de ligação, atravessou-a e fechou-a com uma forte batida.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta um segundo depois e entrou tempestivamente no quarto dela. – Não lhe desculpo! Se não tivesse ido confrontar Bankotsu imediatamente quando do meu retorno a casa, ele teria batido em você, Rin. Ele poderia ter feito algo muito pior com você! Você não percebe que está lidando com um tirano? Que está lidando com um assassino?

O coração de Rin soou alto em seu peito – Como sabe? Eu digo, com certeza? O que aconteceu noite passada?

- Milorde? – Jaken chamou no quarto ao lado. – Trouxe-lhe a vasilha. Devo ajudá-lo?

Sem responder a ela, Sesshoumaru saiu e retornou ao próprio quarto. Rin o seguiu, parando na porta de ligação enquanto Sesshoumaru tirava o casaco amassado e a camisa suja. Ela engasgou quando percebeu que ele tinha pequenos cortes sangrentos no pescoço e nas mãos. O que aconteceu com ele? Ela não agüentava não saber, mas Jaken tinha molhado o pano na vasilha e parecia começar a limpar os ferimentos de Sesshoumaru.

Ela duvidava que Sesshoumaru discutisse o que aconteceu noite passas na presença de Jaken. Rin decidiu cuidar do assunto ela mesma. Aproximou-se do mordomo:

- Por favor, permita-me cuidar de meu marido – ela disse ao homem.

Jaken olhou interrogativamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Tudo bem, Jaken – disse Sesshoumaru – Rin pode me ajudar.

- Muito bem.

Tão logo Jaken entregou o pano úmido a Rin e saiu do quarto, ela se voltou para Sesshoumaru. – Como se cortou? E o que esteve fazendo toda a noite? Como você sabe que Bankotsu é, de fato, o responsável pelos assassinatos das mulheres?

Sesshoumaru ainda estava tentando controlar suas emoções. Ele sempre foi bom nisso, mas ele nunca havia enfrentado os desafios que vinha encontrando desde que Rin entrou em sua vida. Controle era fácil, responsabilidade era fácil, quando o homem não se importava. Repentinamente, ele se importava.

- Fui forçado a me arremessar através de uma janela no segundo andar hoje cedo, então tive de pular para o chão.

Rin piscou para ele. – Estou surpresa de que não tenha se matado, ou pelo menos se ferido gravemente.

Aquilo incomodava Sesshoumaru também. Ele não teve escolha a não ser se jogar contra a janela trancada por anos de falta de limpeza, mas uma vez que o fez, ele havia rolado pelo teto e pousado no chão com os joelhos dobrados, numa posição contraída que poderia ter-lhe quebrado as pernas. Havia parecido natural, o salto. O pouso foi... não natural. Percebendo que Rin aguardava que ele continuasse a falar sobre a noite passada e que ela tinha de ficar nas pontas dos pés para atingir os cortes em seu pescoço, ele os conduziu para a cama, onde ambos se sentaram.

- Por que teve de se arremessar contra uma janela, Sesshoumaru? Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu.

O pano aguilhoava contra seus cortes. Sua mente corria com tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e nessa manhã quando ele acordou em um lugar estranho com uma mulher morta. Por onde começar? Ele começou pelo começo. Mas depois, ele considerou o quanto devia dizer a Rin.

Devia contar-lhe de que Bankotsu escolheu uma mulher que se parecia com ela como um tipo de simbolismo distorcido? Devia contar-lhe que pensava que o seu irmão de criação planejava matá-la e implicá-lo no assassinato, como havia feito com a prostituta? Ou ele estava errado com relação a isso? Bankotsu havia planejado para que ele fosse descoberto essa manhã.

- Meu Deus! – Rin suspirou – Quase não posso acreditar – quero dizer, que ele poderia tê-lo matado tão facilmente, Sesshoumaru. Você estava inconsciente, por que ele não o fez?

Sesshoumaru subitamente percebeu algo que havia lhe escapado. – Foi uma armadilha! – ele disse. – Ele sabia que eu o seguiria. Os ladrões eram homens contratados. Eu me lembro agora que um deles disse que deviam me roubar porque deveria ganhar mais na barganha.

Ele sentiu o galo atrás da cabeça, talvez apenas para se assegurar que estava na pista certa. Ele suspeitava de algo mais.

- Se tornou um jogo para ele – explicou a Rin – Ele se tornou um assassino por causa de um jogo.

Ela estremeceu e ele viu o terror em seus profundos olhos. Sesshoumaru estava tão zangado por Rin ter ido confrontar Bankotsu sobre suas andanças e por ter se colocado em perigo que não parou para pensar em quanta coragem ela precisou ter para ir à casa ao lado. Ela encarou um homem que a aterrorizava, por ele.

Seu olhar se moveu pela bela figura dela. Ela poderia ter sido a mulher deitada a seu lado essa manhã. Morta. Ele se aproximou para tocar-lhe os lábios, traçar o formato deles, tocar seu rosto, apenas sentir o calor debaixo de sua pele que lhe dizia que ela estava viva. Ele afastou seus longos cabelos do ombro. Então ele viu.

- O que é isso em seu pescoço?

A mão dela imediatamente se dirigiu ao ponto. Ela o esfregou por um momento: - Não tenho certeza. Parece ser uma mordida.

Ele afastou a mão dela e olhou mais de perto. – Mordida de que?

Quando ela não respondeu e ele a afastou para olhá-la, seu rosto enrubesceu – Acredito que sua.

**T****em hora que esses dois merecem uma bela surra, gente estou super felis pelas reviews e por saber que temos novos leitores**.

**Alias, o hentai sera logo, logo tem que ter um clima antes, e por favor nada de ficar querendo pelar na banheira do sesshy esse direito no momento e só MEU.**

**Agradeço as reviews e espero que gostem desse capitulo beijos:**

**sandramonte**

**Suelen**

**Ana Spizziolli**

**Rukia-hime**

**Meyllin**

**Hinata-chan**

**Rin Taishou Sama**

**PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA**

**jeah- chan**

** individua do mal**

**Acdy-Chan**

**Pammy-sama**

** bek-chan**

**Senf**

**Giselle **

** Kuchiki Rin**


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Estava começando a escurecer quando Sesshoumaru se viu novamente em Convent Garden. Bankotsu o havia provocado a provar que ele tinha matado a mulher noite passada, e Sesshoumaru pensou que tinha um jeito de fazê-lo. Já que era mais cedo do que quando se viu neste mesmo lugar na noite de ontem, havia mais mulheres caminhando na área. Ele estava procurando por uma em particular. Molly era o nome dela.

Ele há viu um pouco para baixo da rua, movendo-se vagarosamente em sua direção, os quadris balançando e, novamente, exibindo as pernas. Sesshoumaru dirigiu sua montaria em direção a ela. Quando ele ficou ao lado dela, ela parou e o encarou audaciosamente.

- Não seria meu dia de sorte de você estar procurando companhia, amorzinho – ela disse – Não um homem tão bem apessoado quanto você.

Sesshoumaru desmontou, segurou as rédeas de seu cavalo enquanto a mulher se aproximava vagarosamente dele. – Molly? É esse seu nome?

A mulher adiantou-se: - Como você sabe disso? – seu olhar se estreitou, e ela o olhou de cima a baixo novamente. – Nunca tratei com você antes. Eu me lembraria de você, amorzinho.

- Quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

A mulher bufou. – Não tenho tempo para perguntas. Sou uma trabalhadora.

- Pagarei pelo seu tempo – Sesshoumaru se ofereceu, pegando sua nova carteira do bolso do casaco, já que a outra havia sido roubada ontem.

A mulher deu de ombros. – Creio que falar é mais fácil do que ficar deitada de costas, embora não me importaria de me deitar para você. Até pagaria para que me deixasse correr os dedos por esses seus lindos cachos prateados.

A oferta da mulher não o tentou. Nem um pouquinho. – Noite passada, havia uma mulher parada com você aqui nesta esquina. Uma morena de vestido vermelho. Magra.

Molly revirou os olhos. – Por que os homens estão interessados naquele saco de ossos quando eu tenho curvas generosas? Eu não entendo.

- A mulher foi assassinada.

Ele esperava uma reação da parte de Molly. Não a que conseguiu. Ela riu.

– Então suponho que é o cadáver dela que vem descendo a rua.

Sesshoumaru se virou na direção em que Molly estava olhando. Uma mulher vinha na direção deles. Uma morena usando o mesmo vestido que havia usado na noite anterior.

- Ei, Lily, você deveria estar morta. O que está fazendo aqui na minha esquina? – Molly gritou para a mulher.

A mulher, Lily, aproximava-se deles. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru de cima a baixo, como Molly havia feito. – Quem disse que eu deveria estar morta?

Sesshoumaru estava de guarda baixa devido ao acontecimento. – Eu a vi noite passada com um homem num faeton.

- Bastardo! – Lily murmurou – Só me fez passear naquela carruagem isso sim, trouxe-me de volta aqui e me fez descer. Nem mesmo me pagou pelo meu tempo.

Outro truque? Se Bankotsu soubesse que Sesshoumaru o estava seguindo, ele também saberia que ele havia faria com que a prostituta, Molly, dissesse aos inspetores que Bankotsu fora o último homem a ver a prostituta morta. Bankotsu o havia atraído para uma armadilha, havia trazido a mulher de volta e escolhido uma outra para matar e colocar na cama ao lado dele. Parecia muito trabalho para um homem, um homem jogando um jogo mortal.

- Foi obviamente um equivoco – Sesshoumaru disse às damas – Desculpe-me por incomodá-las. Ele pegou umas moedas e as distribuiu entre as mulheres.

- Tem certeza de que não quer se divertir, amorzinho? – Molly perguntou. – Não me importaria de merecer a moeda que acabou de me entregar.

- Obrigado, mas não, talvez um outro dia – ele acrescentou, apenas para poupar-lhe os sentimentos. Ele estava pensando em Rin agora, e como ele queria correr para casa para ela. Ele disse a Jaken para ficar com a pistola à mão enquanto ele estivesse fora. Disse ao mordomo para atirar em qualquer homem que pisasse na casa, exceto ele mesmo, claro. Jaken respondeu – Será um prazer, meu senhor.

A volta para casa deu a Sesshoumaru tempo para pensar. Bankotsu teve muito trabalho para implicá-lo por assassinato. Além do fato de ter se casado com Rin, o que o homem tinha contra ele? Casar a irmã de criação com Jenine por um alto dote e a liberação de seus débitos não era mais uma opção... a não ser que Rin fosse viúva.

Amanhã Sesshoumaru iria procurar seus advogados e fazer com que Rin ficasse protegida, pelo menos financeiramente, no caso de sua morte. Seus irmãos, ele esperava, a protegeriam fisicamente caso algo acontecesse a ele. Enquanto pensava nisso, ele registrou algo mais. Ele iria investigar se era difícil encontrar quais propriedades ao redor de Londres estavam à venda ou para alugar.

O que Sesshoumaru não queria pensar era sobre o modo que ele havia pulado da janela do segundo andar pela manhã, e como ele aterrisou sobre os pés... como um animal. O que ele não queria pensar era o modo como os homens que o atacaram se tornaram apavorados pouco antes de o terem derrotado com a pancada na cabeça. O que ele não queria pensar era na estranha marca de mordida no pescoço de sua adorável esposa.

Rin estava na sala de visitas, tentando ler um livro, quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir, viu Jaken, que havia se estacionado na porta da sala de visitas puxar uma pistola debaixo do casaco, e então relaxar.

- Boa noite, vossa senhoria – Jaken guardou a pistola debaixo do casaco novamente. - Lady Taishou está aqui na sala de visitas. Devo lhe trazer algo?

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala – Um brandy seria bom. Quer um, Rin?

Além de champanhe em raras ocasiões, Rin nunca havia provado bebida alcoólica. Ela teve um dia cheio, o mesmo que Sesshoumaru, que agora mostrava as tensões do dia no lindo rosto.

- Creio que vou experimentar um pouco – ela disse a Jaken. O homem acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Sesshoumaru tombou numa poltrona de veludo em frente a ela. Ele esfregou a mão no rosto. – Bankotsu cobriu suas pegadas da noite passada muito bem.

Rin deixou o livro de lado. Um fogo confortador queimava na lareira, e ela havia tirado os chinelos, colocando os pés no sofá. – O que aconteceu quando você foi ao Convent Garden? Você viu a mulher com quem Bankotsu conversou ontem à noite?

Ele confirmou – Sim, e também falei com a mulher que morreu.

- O que?

Sesshoumaru suspirou cansadamente. – Em algum ponto da noite, Bankotsu levou a mulher de volta à Convent Garden, deixou-a lá e foi a algum outro lugar, onde solicitou outra morena, a assassinou, então a levou à casa vazia e a deixou no colchão sujo ao meu lado.

Rin se endireitou na poltrona. A historia dele era extraordinária. – Parece muito trabalho para um só homem – ela disse.

Sesshoumaru correu uma mão pelos cabelos – Exatamente o que pensei – concordou.

Jaken chegou com dois copos de um líquido âmbar numa bandeja. Ele colocou a bandeja na mesa próxima a Rin e deixou a sala novamente.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, ergueu um copo entregando-a a Rin, pegando o seu em seguida. Ele olhou para o livro que ela tinha colocado de lado.

- Espero que não se importe – ela disse. – Visitei seu escritório. Jaken disse que você tinha uma ótima coleção de livros e eu queria algo para me ajudar a passar o tempo.

Seu marido deu de ombros: - Você tem toda a liberdade aqui em casa, Rin.

- Então, o que fará em seguida? Ela tomou um gole do brandy e quase engasgou. Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela. – Isso queima. – ela disse quando conseguiu respirar novamente.

- Isso aquece. – ele a corrigiu, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. Tenho algumas coisas planejadas para amanhã. Não gosto de deixá-la aqui sozinha. Não com Bankotsu na casa ao lado.

- Oh – Rin se lembrou de algo subitamente. Ela alcançou o convite que estava enfiado no meio do livro. – A duquesa-mãe me convidou para um chá amanhã. Lady Sango esteve aqui e disse que também recebeu um convite, que obviamente foi enviado semanas atrás.

- Lady Sango?

- Lady Sango Sinclair – Rin explicou – a filha do Duque de Ravenhill. Ela é minha amiga. Ou o brandy a aqueceu ou foi o fato de dizer que tinha uma amiga que o fez.

- A morena bonita com grandes olhos castanhos – Sesshoumaru comentou. – Sim, eu sei quem é ela.

Algo muito próximo da cor verde levantou sua feia cabeça – Você sabe?

- Eu reparei nela na festa de Lê Grandes e perguntei a duquesa-mãe quem era ela.

- Você reparou nela? – Rin colocou sua mão ao redor da haste de seu copo e bebeu outro gole de brandy.

Ele sorriu. – Apenas porque ela estava conversando com você – ele respondeu.

- Naquele tempo, eu queria saber a quem você estava tentando impressionar na noite do baile Greenleys, mas, é claro, que sei agora que você não estava tentando impressionar ninguém.

- Oh! – Rin sentiu uma corrente de prazer. Ela girou a bebida em seu copo. Ela decidiu que gostava de brandy.

Sesshoumaru repentinamente se inclinou para ela – Já lhe disse que a quero hoje?

Ela havia acabado de dar outro gole e quase engasgou de novo. Agora que, ela supôs, já haviam conversado sobre assassinato e sociedade, ele voltava à sedução. E ele era muito bom nisso.

- Devo ir ao chá amanhã? – ela tentou mudar de assunto.

Ele colocou a língua na orelha dela – Sim. Você estará segura lá.

Rin quase saiu da própria pele. Quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, ela perguntou – Eu lhe disse que Sango está completamente atraída por Mirok? Ela disse que o viu na rua, cavalgando com você.

A língua dele traçou um caminho quente descendo a linha de seu pescoço. – Ela está perdendo tempo – ele comentou. – Mirok se interessa apenas pela administração da nossa propriedade. Eu o mandei de volta para lá e espero que quando ele chegar encontre Inuyasha, meu irmão mais novo, em casa.

Tentando não tremer de prazer, ela disse – Suponho que seja bom Mirok ter ido embora. Sango vai se casar com um jovem chamado Lorde Collingsworth de qualquer modo.

A mão de Sesshoumaru deslizou pelo lado dela, indo repousar bem embaixo de seus seios. – Eu o conheço. De fato, Collingsworth Manor faz divisa com nossa propriedade. Nós brincávamos juntos quando éramos garotos, embora eu não me lembre de ele passar bem. Ele estava sempre adoentado.

Tentando controlar a respiração, Rin perguntou: - Vocês são amigos?

- Éramos. Sua mão subiu e agarrou seu seio. – Não somos mais.

Ela voltou à cabeça para olhá-lo – Por que não mais?

O polegar dele esfregou-se em seu mamilo, fazendo a arfar levemente. – Por causa do que aconteceu a meus pais. Aqueles que nos aceitavam completamente entre a sociedade logo nos viraram as costas. A sociedade não gosta de escândalos, você sabe.

Seu mamilo enrijeceu e ela estava tendo problemas para ignorar o constante esfregar de seu polegar sobre ele através do vestido. – Então você não tem amigos?

Sua mão se moveu para cima e cercou os botões atrás do pescoço dela – Não!

O coração dela ansiava por ele, e mais embaixo, ela ansiava por alguma coisa dele. – Bem, eu não tenho tido muitos, também. – ela admitiu. – Mas agora eu tenho Sango e a duquesa-mãe, se ela me permitir sua amizade. Eu posso ser sua amiga.

Enquanto ele desabotoava a fileira de botões em suas costas, e com apenas uma mão, ele a olhou bem nos olhos. Ela pensou que eles tinham se suavizado por um momento. Ele se inclinou para ela. – Amigos fazem isso?

Ele a beijou. O morno gosto do brandy em seus lábios se somou ao fogo em seu estômago. O beijo era prazeroso, tão confortável quanto o fogo e o ambiente caseiro. Ele inclinou a boca contra a dela para permitir um acesso mais profundo, e tudo mudou. O fogo confortável subitamente se transformou em um inferno ardente.

Ele era um mestre nisso: beijar. Ele puxou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e os sugou para dentro da boca. Ele liberou o lábio, provocando-a com a língua, e, então, quando ela encarou o desafio, ele sugou-lhe a língua para dentro de sua boca. Bem dentro de sua boca. Ela gostou, e quando ele finalmente a liberou e a língua dele infiltrou-se na dela novamente, ela fez o mesmo com ele. Um som baixo escapou da garganta dele.

Ele a distraiu tanto com os beijos que ela nem percebeu que ele havia conseguido abrir os botões em suas costas. Não até ele puxar o material de sua pele e as mangas caírem sobre seus ombros. Ele deu um beijo morno em seu ombro.

- Sesshoumaru – ela sussurrou – A porta está aberta. Jaken...

- Jaken – Sesshoumaru gritou repentinamente. – A senhora e eu não queremos ser perturbados.

De algum lugar na casa ela ouviu Jaken gritar de volta – Muito bem, meu senhor.

Sesshoumaru voltou a beijar seu ombro. De repente ele parou novamente. – Jaken, mantenha-se atento às portas!

- Muito bem, meu senhor.

- Todas as portas, menos esta! – ele acrescentou.

- Muito bem, meu senhor.

Rin deu uma risadinha. Sesshoumaru se levantou e fechou as portas da sala de visitas. Ele sorriu para ela enquanto voltava vagarosamente como um gato preguiçoso, mas então seus olhos adquiriram aquele estranho brilho quando ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Onde estávamos? – ele perguntou. – Oh! Sim. Estávamos bem aqui.

Ele se inclinou para ela e beijou seu ombro exposto novamente. Sentir sua boca contra a pele a fez estremecer. Os poucos goles de brandy que tomou a ajudaram a relaxar, mas a bebida não lhe subiu à cabeça. Sesshoumaru lhe subiu à cabeça. Seu cheiro intoxicante, o calor que irradiava dele, mesmo o suave brilho em seus olhos.

- Você tem um gosto bom – ele disse. – Gostaria de prová-la inteira.

Sesshoumaru abaixou ainda mais o seu vestido e fez um caminho de beijos em direção a seus seios. Ele a sugou através do tecido da combinação, a sensação quase mais erótica do que se ele tivesse empurrado sua roupa de baixo até a cintura junto com o vestido. Os círculos úmidos deixados pela boca dele contra sua combinação fizeram com que seus mamilos ficassem mais intumescidos.

- Quero vê-la nua.

Seu comentário a lembrou de que ela o havia visto nu. E ela se lembrava muito bem de que ele era glorioso. Seu corpo o agradaria como o dele a havia agradado? Como se soubesse que ela estava pensando muito, ele a beijou novamente. Ela não conseguia pensar quando ele a beijava, mas conseguia sentir.

Enquanto sua boca roubava a habilidade dela em raciocinar, ele abaixou sua combinação e suas mãos cobriram seus seios, seus polegares fazendo mágicas torturantes com os mamilos agora expostos. Ela gemeu baixinho e se pressionou contra ele. Ele a ergueu, trazendo-a para seu colo de frente para ele. A posição forçou os joelhos dela para cada lado de suas coxas musculosas, o que era muito indecente.

Ela começou a dizer-lhe isso, mas ele a ergueu novamente, sua boca em seus seios. Ele se banqueteou aí, finalizando seu protesto com o primeiro encontro de sua boca contra o mamilo. As mãos delas o agarram pelos cabelos e ela se segurou nele. Ele mordeu, provocou e sugou seus mamilos até ela não conseguir respirar normalmente, apenas torcendo os dedos entre os cabelos dele e se segurando.

Ele a sentou em cima dele, agora saboreando e provocando os lábios dela. Ela percebeu que ele juntou seu vestido de tal forma que havia pouco entre eles da cintura para baixo. Calcinha contra calça, e as calças dele estavam alardeando que ele estava excitado. Muito excitado. Ele se pressionou contra ela, e ela foi surpreendida com uma resposta imediata entre as pernas. Um formigamento que não era desagradável, apenas frustrante. Como uma comichão que temos que coçar.

Quando ele se pressionou contra ela novamente, ela pressionou de encontro a ele. Sua respiração se uniu e ele colocou uma mão de cada lado da face dela, segurando-a enquanto a beijava. Ela não conseguia controlar sua parte de baixo, parecia. Quando mais ela se pressionava contra ele, mais fricção ela sentia. Uma fricção que facilmente a levaria a loucura.

- O que é isso que eu quero? – ela murmurou sem ar contra a boca dele.

- Isso. – ele disse, e livrando-a do aperto em seu rosto, uma mão se movendo para baixo entre eles, deslizando pela calcinha dela para a verdadeira fonte de sua frustração. O carinho de seus dedos num lugar em que nenhum homem ousara chegar antes a chocou por um momento. Ela devia protestar, certamente se afastar, mas seus dedos eram mágica.

Ele a tocava em um lugar onde todas as sensações pareciam estar centralizadas, e aquilo combinado com o fluxo e refluxo de seu membro enrijecido contra sua maciez feminina, era o céu e o inferno. Ela cavalgou em suas mãos, cavalgou em seu colo e a pressão interna crescia e crescia. Ele continuava a beijá-la, embora não fosse fácil manter os lábios unidos quando nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar normalmente.

- Liberte-se, Rin – ele murmurou, sua voz tão baixa e aveludada que a levou a beira da loucura.

A pressão que estava num crescendo se liberou. Uma sensação como ela nunca havia experimentado a varreu, e mais embaixo, ela se apertava e se convulsionava contra ele. Seus dedos se enterraram nos ombros dele, seus dentes no pescoço dele, Ela não conseguia parar os leves gemidos e as palavras ininteligíveis que saiam de seus lábios. Ela não conseguia parar de tremer.

Ela se uniu a ele como se ele fosse a única coisa sólida mantendo sua sanidade intacta. Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos e sua mão se retirou de sua calcinha, subiu pelo estômago e acariciou-lhe o seio.

- O que acabou de acontecer? – ela conseguiu sussurrar.

- Você teve um orgasmo – ele respondeu. Quase conseguiu fazer o mesmo comigo, o que teria sido embaraçoso, considerando-se que não faço isso sem estar dentro de uma mulher desde que eu usava calças curtas.

Como eles tinham ido da conversa e do brandy para ela esparramada no colo dele, nua até a cintura e ainda convulsionando por entre as pernas? E o que aconteceria agora, já que ele ainda estava duro e pulsante debaixo dela? Ele consumaria o casamento com ou sem a sua permissão? Parte dela sentia que, não importava o quão maravilhoso tinha sido o que aconteceu a ela, algo estava faltando.

Amor, ela tentou dizer a si mesma. Era isso o que estava faltando.

Ele puxou seu vestido e combinação de volta ao lugar, a ergueu, e conseguiu se levantar com ela nos braços.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou cautelosamente.

- Estou levando você para a cama. – Ele respondeu.

**Espero que tenham gostado, e nada de ameaças.**

**Logico não até vocês lerem o proximo.**


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Seu coração disparou no peito enquanto Sesshoumaru a carregava para cima. Ele poderia certamente tomá-la agora, ela querendo ou não consumar o casamento deles. Ela o havia provocado demais, permitindo-lhe muitas liberdades, para chorar agora, mesmo que sentisse vontade de chorar. Sesshoumaru já a havia feito compreender que o dar e receber entre um homem e uma mulher poderia ser uma coisa maravilhosa. Mas quanto mais maravilhoso não seria quando o homem e a mulher se amassem? Ela poderia nunca descobrir.

As portas dos quartos de ambos estavam abertas. Jaken obviamente estava no processo de acender as lareiras e fazer as camas. Sesshoumaru a carregou para a cama dela, ao invés da dele. Ele a colocou gentilmente na cama, então se curvou para beijá-la. Ela correspondeu meio entorpecida, imaginando quando ele tiraria as roupas e se jogaria sobre ela.

- Boa noite, Esposa – ele disse, afastando-se em direção ao próprio quarto.

Rin se apoiou nos cotovelos – Boa noite? Você vai me deixar aqui?

Ele se voltou, arqueou a sobrancelha: - Você quer que eu fique?

- Bem, não – ela gaguejou – Quer dizer, sim, bem, não sei!

Sua boca se curvou num sorriso sensual: - Quando você souber, estarei no quarto ao lado.

Ele fechou a porta ao passar. Ela a encarou por um bom tempo. Então começou a se ferver por dentro. Ela estava quase tentada a invadir seu quarto e exigir que ele fizesse amor com ela – consumando o casamento – sem se importar que ainda não estivesse mentalmente pronta para dar tal passo. Ele disse que não jogaria honestamente, e não estava. Ao invés de se tornar o agressivo com ela, ele recuou, provavelmente suspeitando que ela reagiria dessa forma ao ser rejeitada por ele.

- Esperto! – ela disse à porta fechada – Mas não esperto o suficiente!

Rin deitou na cama, sentindo-se muito convencida por não ter caído no truque dele. Ela ficou deitada por um momento antes de perceber que estava completamente vestida e que teria que levantar para colocar a camisola. Ela podia fazer aquilo, ela se encorajou mentalmente. Ela podia fazer isso e não se sentir tentada a abrir a porta que separava os quartos. Depois de alguns momentos se assegurando disso, ela saiu da cama. Marchou direto para a porta e a abriu.

Sesshoumaru se voltou de sua bacia de rosto. Ele tinha tirado a camisa, e gotículas de água corriam por seu peito. Ele pegou uma toalha de rosto e enxugou o rosto.

- Deseja alguma coisa?

Os olhos dela passeavam pela pele bronzeada. Ela engoliu audivelmente. – Esqueci de lhe dizer boa noite, Boa noite... Marido!

Ela fechou a porta, depois se encostou a ela, chamando-se de tola repetidamente. Ele não parecia estar deitado aguardando por ela. Como se tivesse antecipado sua visita intempestiva depois da rejeição. Talvez ele realmente possuísse o controle de que se gabava. Enquanto permaneceu ali, ela sentiu a maçaneta da porta, que estava pressionada contra suas costas, se virar vagarosamente. Ela prendeu a respiração. Então parou. Ela pensou tê-lo ouvido praguejar bem baixinho do outro lado.

Sesshoumaru não estava de bom humor. Ele dormiu muito pouco noite passada, e a dor de cabeça hoje apenas agravava seu humor irascível. Rin o estava levando a loucura. Ele a queria como nunca quisera algo ou alguém antes. Seus gemidos baixos de prazer quando ele a liberou destruíram seu controle e o fez imaginar o que o havia possuído quando ele deixou a cargo dela a escolha de dormirem juntos ou não.

Ele a queria tão desesperadamente noite passada, que quase destruiu a pouca confiança que ela tinha nele. A tentação quase tinha levada a melhor sobre ele, sua promessa a ela que se danasse. Se ele não pudesse abrir seus sentimentos a ela, não pudesse amá-la como ela merecia ser amada, ele tinha decidido que a relação física entre eles deveria ser o suficiente. Mas até isso lhe foi negado. Negado por si próprio e as malditas palavras dita a ela.

Sesshoumaru entrou no escritório de um corretor imobiliário. Era o quinto estabelecimento que visitava hoje. Anteriormente havia ido ao seu advogado e feito os arranjos para a segurança financeira de Rin caso algo acontecesse com ele. Um homem magro com os óculos assentados no final do nariz e um enorme molho de chaves balançando em seu cinto o cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, senhor. Como posso ajudá-lo?

Ele reconheceu a voz do homem. Era o mesmo que estava mostrando para o jovem casal a casa onde Sesshoumaru ficara encurralado.

- Estou interessado em adquirir várias propriedades – disse Sesshoumaru. – O que você tem disponível?

Atrás dos óculos, os olhos do homem subitamente brilharam de ganância. – Sente-se, senhor. Ele indicou uma cadeira em frente a uma mesa arranhada que deveria ter sido usada como lenha há muito tempo atrás. Sesshoumaru se sentou. O homem correu para detrás da escrivaninha, abriu uma gaveta, e retirou um grande livro.

- Tenho várias propriedades para venda, como pode ver – ele indicou a lista – Simplesmente teremos de limitar ao que você está interessado. Bairro, custo da propriedade, esse tipo de coisa.

Sesshoumaru tinha uma boa idéia de onde havia estado noite passada. Sua fuga da casa não o havia deixado tempo para exatidão, mas ele fora forçado a caminhar pelo bairro até chegar a uma seção da cidade onde pode alugar coche para levá-lo para casa. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido ao seu cavalo, mas assumiu que ele estava na posse dos homens contratados para atacá-lo.

-Algo próximo ao East End – ele especificou – Não quero pagar muito, mas o aluguel que cobrarei deve ser suficiente para tornar tal compra rentável.

- É claro – o homem concordou. Ele começou a olhar a lista. – Tenho muitas propriedades na área em que está interessado. – comentou. – Tais propriedades são alugadas aos trabalhadores das fabricas e tipos assim. Algumas estão em tristes condições. – ele disse franzindo a testa.

- Tem alguma cujo preço de compra caiu recentemente? – ele perguntou casualmente. Sesshoumaru estava certo de que o jovem casal que estava avaliando a casa ontem deve ter corrido do local aos gritos. As autoridades deviam ter sido chamadas; o falatório de que uma mulher havia sido encontrada morta na residência devia ter se espalhado rapidamente pela vizinhança. Nada bom para o proprietário.

O homem afastou uma mecha dos cabelos grisalhos da testa. Sua mão tremeu visivelmente. – Para dizer a verdade, eu tenho uma propriedade cujo vendedor está ansioso para se desfazer, e acabou de abaixar o preço essa manhã. Um infeliz incidente aconteceu lá ontem.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha interrogativamente.

- Assassinato – ele sussurrou. – Uma prostituta foi encontrada morta lá dentro. Eu estava mostrando a residência para um casal interessado. O jovem casal ficou muito perturbado pela visão. O assassino escapou através de uma janela no andar de cima. – O homem estremeceu. – Imagine, eu estava na mesma casa com ele.

- Você viu o homem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Não. – o corretor respondeu, - Eu estava muito chocado pelo que estava acontecendo para me aproximar da janela e tentar vê-lo fugindo. A pobre mulher a quem eu estava mostrando a casa desmaiou.

- Que pena! – Sesshoumaru disse simpaticamente. – Você tem outros compradores interessados nessa propriedade em particular?

O homem sacudiu a cabeça. – Nada sério. Uma pergunta ou outra. Na verdade, eu tinha um horário hoje para mostrar a casa, teria mostrado ontem ao interessado, mas disse a ele que já havia marcado com algumas pessoas querendo alugá-la e que esse encontro deveria ser logo depois disso ou hoje. Meu cliente não confirmou o horário. Presumo que já tenha ouvido sobre o infeliz incidente na casa e não esteja mais interessado.

Sesshoumaru compreendeu como tinha sido fácil para Bankotsu conseguir a localização, fazer perguntas e descobrir quando as pessoas chegariam para visitar a casa. Agora a parte enganadora.

- O interessado na propriedade não seria um homem de nome Bankotsu Chapman, seria?

Os olhos do homem não mostraram reconhecimento do nome. Sesshoumaru percebeu, antes de o homem enrubescer – Esse é um tipo de informação que não posso divulgar – ele disse. – Tenho muitos clientes com os quais negocio compra e venda de propriedades; e todas as negociações com eles são confidenciais.

- É claro – Sesshoumaru disse num tom cortante- Ele é meu vizinho e sei que ele lida com tais empreitadas. Eu não queria ir contra ele caso ele mudasse de idéia sobre a propriedade. Sendo vizinhos e tal. – ele explicou.

- Então está interessado na propriedade? – Os olhos do homem brilhavam com interesse, novamente.

- Talvez – Sesshoumaru se levantou. – Acho que vou pensar sobre isso e se eu estiver, voltarei para visitá-lo outra vez.

- E o senhor é, Sr...?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Ele saiu do escritório e caminhou pela rua em direção a sua carruagem que o aguardava. Ele havia levado Rin ao chá da duquesa-mãe cerca de uma hora atrás. Ela estava nervosa, irritada com o vestido que disse estar fora de moda e que esperava que ninguém percebesse. Ele pararia em uma loja na Bond Street e contrataria uma costureira para Rin antes de ir buscá-la na casa da duquesa.

Não era algo que Sesshoumaru tivesse feito antes, mas ele não permitiria que Rin se sentisse envergonhada de sair em público devido ao guarda-roupa desatualizado. Ela era sua responsabilidade agora, e se ele não podia lhe dar seu coração, ele lhe daria o que pudesse. Repentinamente, ele se perguntou o que ela estaria achando de seu primeiro evento social como sua esposa.

O chá era um desastre. Rin desejou ter declinado o convite da duquesa-mãe. Ela agora entendia como Sesshoumaru se sentia cada vez que escolhesse participar de uma reunião social. As mulheres ficavam cochichando atrás das mãos enquanto lançavam olhares dissimulados em sua direção. Ela se sentou sozinha num canto do enorme salão social da duquesa-mãe, bebericando seu chá e desejando que Sesshoumaru voltasse logo para buscá-la.

Bankotsu, apesar do quanto o desprezava, estava certo. Seu guarda-roupa estava terrivelmente desatualizado, e ela se sentia como uma leiteira entre a realeza. Amélia havia lhe lançado olhares suplicantes umas duas vezes. Implorando por perdão porque a mãe dela estava presente e Amélia não tinha coragem de fazer com que todos soubessem da amizade delas. Rin estava tentando entender e perdoar, mas era difícil para ela quando era, obviamente, uma pária entre as mulheres presentes.

- Como vai Sesshoumaru? – a duquesa-mãe se aproximou de Rin e se sentou ao lado dela – Soube que estava excitado com você desde a primeira noite que a viu no Greenleys. Eu nunca o vi sem palavras antes. Eu disse a ele que vocês dois fariam um excelente par.

Curiosa, Rin perguntou: - E o que ele respondeu?

A mulher franziu a testa: - Algo vulgar, conforme me lembro. Ele gosta de me fazer corar, e na minha idade isso é realmente um feito.

Rin podia mesmo imaginar que tipo de resposta sugestiva Sesshoumaru poderia ter feito às idéias casamenteiras da duquesa-mãe. – Como você e Sesshoumaru se tornaram amigos? – ela também queria saber. – Vocês formam um par estranho.

- Eu era a melhor amiga da mãe dele – ela respondeu. – Gostava do pai dele também. Eles formavam um lindo casal, como você pode imaginar dado o fruto da união deles. Quatro filhos, e todos diabolicamente bem apessoados. Pena as coisas terminarem daquele modo.

Rin sabia que estava sendo rude por monopolizar o tempo da duquesa-mãe, especialmente quando a dama era a anfitriã, mas ela tinha tantas perguntas sobre Sesshoumaru e sua família. Perguntas que ela não se sentia suficientemente confortável de fazer a Sesshoumaru. – A mãe dele era realmente louca?

A duquesa-mãe suspirou – Totalmente insana, no final. Embora causada pelo pesar, em minha opinião. Nenhum dos pais de Sesshoumaru era louco de natureza, ou por qualquer falta herdada, acredito. Eles simplesmente não eram fortes o bastante para suportar a tempestade que surgiu. Isso acabou destruindo-os.

Fascinada, Rin se inclinou para perto da duquesa-mãe. – Que tipos de problemas eram? E realmente, o que poderia fazer com que um homem tirasse a própria vida e conduzisse sua pobre mulher à loucura?

- Isso é um assunto que é melhor deixarmos para Sesshoumaru lhe confiar – ela disse. – Oh, Tinha me esquecido. Lady Sango me pediu para avisá-la para se encontrarem no primeiro quarto de hóspedes do piso superior. Acredito que disse à mãe que precisava se refrescar. – A mulher franziu a testa – Tinha esperado que ela fosse mais corajosa, Sango Sinclair. Ela tinha o potencial para se tornar totalmente surpreendente, e contudo, de modo intrigante, ela não tem nervos para isso. Uma pena.

- Não devia mantê-la longe das outras convidadas por tanto tempo – Rin se desculpou. Colocou a xícara de lado e levantou-se. – Vou procurar por Lady Sango.

- Você era a única convidada que me interessava hoje – admitiu a duquesa-mãe. – Queria ter certeza de que Sesshoumaru estava se dando bem, e é claro, mostrar a sociedade que eu prontamente a adotei como faço com ele, tendo ou não a aprovação dela.

- Sou-lhe muito grata – disse Rin. – A senhora é rara entre a sociedade e eu agradeço sua devoção a Sesshoumaru. Ele não merece a má mão que tem jogado. Ele é honrado, e bom, embora eu não ache que ele saiba disso a respeito de si mesmo.

A duquesa-mãe sorriu para ela. – Você o ama – disse suavemente. – Posso ver isso em seus adoráveis olhos quando você fala dele. Ele merece ser amado, mas temo, que como o pai dele, ele não consiga compreender que o amor verdadeiro é incondicional. Talvez ele aprenda isso com sua ajuda.

Perturbada pelos comentários da duquesa-mãe, Rin não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta. Ela amava Sesshoumaru? Poderio amá-lo em tão curto espaço de tempo? E quais eram as mensagens ocultas que a duquesa-mãe estava tentando lhe enviar? Rin murmurou uma despedida e saiu da sala. Ela mal havia chegado ao topo da escadaria quando Sango colocou a cabeça para fora da primeira sala e movendo-se freneticamente pediu-lhe para que se juntasse a ela.

Rin entrou no quarto de hóspedes. Sango fechou a porta. – Por favor, diga que não me odeia – sua amiga implorou. – Mamãe proibiu que eu até mesmo notasse sua presença aqui hoje. Tentei enfrentá-la e dizer-lhe que você é minha amiga. Ela disse que ser sua amiga prejudicaria minhas chances de casamento com Lorde Collingsworth. O que eu podia fazer, senão obedecê-la?

Rin não estava com humor para lidar com os dilemas de Sango. Ela suspeitava que Sango gostava de dramas. Mas, por causa de sua própria criação, nem mesmo ela poderia crucificar Sango por simplesmente ter nascido na alta sociedade. Havia regras, e caso o pai ou mãe de Rin fossem vivos, ela também seria forçada a segui-las.

- Eu a perdôo – ela disse a Sango. – Você não deve se indispor com sua família por causa de nossa amizade, Sango. Você nunca saberá o quão importante eles são para você, e o quanto você os ama, até que um dia você não os tenha mais.

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Sango se encheram de lágrimas – Você tem o coração mais puro, Rin, e a natureza mais corajosa. Eu não mereço ser sua amiga.

O encontro estava se tornando muito emocional, e Rin ainda revirava a possibilidade de estar apaixonada pelo marido. – É claro que permaneceremos amigas – Rin disse à jovem. Ela pegou-lhe as mãos e as apertou. – Mesmo que você tenha de se esconder para poder ir a minha casa me ver.

- Sinto-me travessa ao fazer isso – Sango admitiu, o brilho da travessura de volta a seus olhos. – Sinto-me travessa de verdade. Ela andou até o espelho e fingiu arrumar seus perfeitos cachos – Mirok Taishou ainda esta na casa, com vocês? – perguntou casualmente.

Rin sorriu. Sango era uma atriz horrível. – Não, Acho que ele voltou à propriedade de campo. O que me faz recordar, você sabia que Collingsworth Manor faz divisa com a propriedade de meu marido? A propriedade dos Taishou?

Sango se voltou do espelho – Não, não sabia disso. Robert nunca mencionou tal fato para mim.

- Se você se casar com Lorde Collingsworth, será vizinha de Lorde Mirok Taishou. Não será fantástico?

Sango franziu a testa – Você está sendo sarcástica. E parece que _vou_ me casar com Lorde Collingsworth. Ele apresentou o pedido a meu pai noite passada. Meus pais estão empolgados.

Rin percebeu que os pais estavam mais empolgados com a proposta do que Sango. – Você não o ama?

- Eu mal o conheço! – Sango respondeu. – Ele é muito limitado para um homem jovem. Ele nunca tentou me beijar. Não sou beijável, Rin? Não sou bonita?

- Claro que é bonita – Rin lhe assegurou – Lorde Collingsworth é obviamente um cavalheiro do mais alto grau. Ele deve respeitá-la tremendamente para nunca ter saído da linha em sua companhia.

Sango franziu a testa novamente. – Respeito? Que palavra fria! – seus olhos subitamente dançaram com maldade – Eu imagino que Mirok Taishou não seja tão cavalheiresco. Imagino que ele beije uma mulher se desejar fazê-lo e não se importaria com a impropriedade de fazer isso.

Deveria ela avisar Sango que Mirok se importava mais em dirigir a propriedade do que beijar mulheres? Ou Sesshoumaru havia insinuado tal coisa a ela. Talvez não, Rin decidiu. Deixe que Sango tenha sonhos escusos com Mirok e se case como os pais desejam que ela o faça. A vida dela será bem menos complicada que a de Rin.

Uma leve batida na porta – Rin querida, Sesshoumaru chegou e está lá fora andando de um lado para outro em meu gramado esperando por você. Minhas convidadas estão subitamente precisando da luz do sol que entra pelas janelas abertas. O homem é uma distração. Espero que esteja pronta para partir.

Rin caminhou até a porta, abriu-a e sorriu carinhosamente para a duquesa-mãe. – Obrigada por me convidar hoje. Espero que nos tornemos boas amigas, como você é com meu marido.

- Por favor, venha me ver a hora que quiser – a mulher disse – Você é sempre bem vinda em minha casa.

- E a senhora na minha. – Rin acrescentou, sentindo-se estranha com a afirmação. A duquesa-mãe se voltou e desceu as escadas. Rin olhou para Sango. – Você me visitará de novo em breve?

- Prometo – respondeu Sango. – Enviarei um bilhete para que você saiba quando me esperar!

- Ficarei esperando. – disse Rin, então saiu da sala e desceu as escadas, passando pelo salão, onde a conversa ainda zumbia e as mulheres tinham se juntado de modo suspeito perto das janelas para observar o jardim, e saiu pela porta que o empregado da duquesa-mãe mantinha aberta para ela. A luz do sol cintilava nos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele caminhava. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos e ela se perguntou quais negócios ele havia ido resolver enquanto ela ficava no chá da duquesa-mãe.

Ele levantou a cabeça como se percebendo a presença de Rin antes de ela se aproximar dele. A duquesa estava certa. Ele era uma distração. O leve sorriso que ele lhe deu era inconscientemente sensual. Tudo nele era sensual. Ela supunha que as damas reunidas nas janelas estavam abrindo os leques e criando uma ventania no salão da duquesa-mãe. Sentindo-se travessa por causa da hipocrisia delas, Rin ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou Sesshoumaru bem na boca quando se aproximou dele.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se encheram de calor quando ela se afastou e a olhou:

- Já lhe disse que eu a quero hoje? – ele perguntou.

****

**Para tudo, agora imagina a cena aquelas fofoqueiras devem de ficado.**

******Bem agora muita calma, nada de ameaças a minha pessoal principalmente por que contratei um dark hunter pra me proteger e devo lhes dizer que eles são os melhores.**

******Bem na próxima, deixe me vê, sim na quarta-feira irei posta um capitulo novo e responder todas as perguntas.**

******See you! **


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Agora era Rin que precisava de um leque. – Vamos para casa – ela disse, e pela primeira vez a sentença não soou estranha. Ele deu-lhe o braço e se dirigiram para a carruagem que os aguardavam. Uma parelha de cavalos baios puxava o coche, suas lindas peles brilhando a luz do sol. – Deveríamos cavalgar algum dia – ela sugeriu. – Minha égua tem nome?

- Mirok a chama de Sahara por causa de sua orgulhosa herança – ele respondeu. – Se quiser, quando chegarmos em casa poderemos ir cavalgar em Hyde Park é um bom passeio.

O pensamento a excitou. Fazia meses desde a última vez em que cavalgou. – Montrose tem um estábulo decente. – ela lhe contou. – É uma propriedade adorável. Você sabe que herdará os aluguéis e tudo o mais referente à propriedade agora... Acho que a própria propriedade enquanto não tivermos filhos. Você deve conversar com os advogados de minha madrasta para resolver o assunto.

- Eu irei – ele disse, e ajudou Rin a subir na carruagem. Lá dentro, Sesshoumaru se sentou junto a ela: - Como foi o chá?

Embora ele fizesse a pergunta de modo casual, ela sentiu que a resposta era importante para ele. Ela não lhe contaria a verdade, decidiu. Não era culpa de Sesshoumaru ela ser sua esposa. Tudo o que ele fez, até mesmo quebrar o juramento feito a si próprio, ele o fez por ela. Ela não o faria se sentir mal por saber que agora a evitavam como sempre o evitaram.

- Foi muito agradável – ela disse. – A duquesa-mãe e eu nos demos muito bem, e Sango estava lá com a mãe. Tivemos uma conversação muito agradável.

- Fico feliz que tenha se divertido – ele disse. – Enquanto estava fora pela manhã, parei em uma loja escandalosamente cara na Bond Street e marquei uma visita com a costureira para que você se modernize seu guarda-roupa. Pensei que você gostaria de vestidos novos. Qualquer coisa que quiser.

Se Sesshoumaru era egoísta com seus sentimentos, ele não o era em nenhuma outra maneira. Primeiro o lindo cavalo, agora um novo guarda-roupa, o que Rin precisava urgentemente. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele.

- Muito obrigada, Sesshoumaru. Não tinha consciência de como meu guarda-roupa estava empobrecido. Não precisava de roupas bonitas no interior, e os poucos vestidos que Bankotsu me comprou não eram do meu gosto. Eu não os trouxe comigo quando me mudei.

- Quero que seja feliz, Rin – disse Sesshoumaru, pegando-lhe a mão e entrelaçando os dedos. – Se quiser rede core a casa também. Sei que os móveis estão fora de moda, mas solteirões não se importam muito com essas coisas.

Ele lhe daria qualquer coisa que seu coração quisesse, parecia. Qualquer coisa, menos o próprio coração. Ela pensou que era uma triste troca, mas não disse nada sobre isso. Rin ainda estava tentando entender os próprios sentimentos por Sesshoumaru. Ela o amava? Ela sabia que estava terrivelmente preocupada com ele na noite em que ele não retornou para casa. Ela sabia que o ciúme podia consumi-la facilmente quando se tratava dele. Ela sabia que o desejava. Mas essas emoções somavam-se ao amor?

A carruagem passou pela casa da madrasta e Rin passeou o olhar para fora. A casa agora lhe dava calafrios, como se o mal vivesse lá. O mal que pretendia ferir seu marido e, supunha, a ela também. Ela se ressentia de ter de lidar com tanta coisa de uma só vez. Seu casamento já era suficientemente um teste. Ela queria que tudo o que tivesse a preocupá-la fosse fazer com que Sesshoumaru se apaixonasse por ela. Mas encontrar a felicidade com ele tinha de esperar até Bankotsu estar fora do caminho e com a madrasta melhorando ou falecendo.

Relembrando de suas instruções à Mary, Rin olhou novamente para fora quando a carruagem fez a curva para deixá-los em frente à casa. Ela pode ver os fundos da casa ao lado e um lençol branco estendido na sacada de seu antigo quarto.

- Mary me deu o sinal – ela disse a Sesshoumaru. – Bankotsu não está em casa e é seguro ir visitar a duquesa. Podemos adiar nossa cavalgada no parque até eu ter visto minha madrasta?

- Vou preparar os cavalos enquanto você a visita – Sesshoumaru disse – Manterei meus olhos abertos, também. Se Bankotsu voltar para casa enquanto você ainda estiver lá, irei para lá num piscar de olhos para buscá-la.

A carruagem parou em frente a casa. Rin decidiu se apressar e colocar a roupa de montaria antes de visitar a madrasta. Ela queria estar pronta para seu passeio quando retornasse. Sesshoumaru esperou lá embaixo por ela. Ele estava dizendo algo a Jaken, mas vendo-a, apressou-se e a conduziu para fora e pelo gramado.

- Não me demorarei – Rin garantiu. – A duquesa não está bem o suficiente para falar comigo. Ela passa a maior parte do tempo dormindo ou olhando para o vazio, como se sua mente estivesse em algum outro lugar. É muito triste, mas espero que ela saiba que eu vou vê-la, e que me importo com ela. Ela sempre foi muito gentil comigo.

- É surpreendente que uma dama tão distinta tenha concebido um filho tão cruel – Sesshoumaru comentou – Mas, então, suponho que mesmo os casais de aparência normal podem gerar o próprio diabo.

O modo como ele disse isso a incomodou. – Espero que não esteja se referindo a si mesmo – ela meio que provocou – Você não tem nada da fera que a sociedade o pinta. Você já provou isso para mim mais de uma vez.

- Apenas cumpro meu dever para com você. – ele reagiu. – Cuidado com cãozinho que acaricia em seu colo e alimenta com suas mãos. Um dia ele pode mordê-la.

Ele conseguia ter um humor negro depressivo quando ficava nesse estado. Isso não agradava Rin. Mas quanto mais perto chegava da casa, mas sentia a escuridão se fechando a seu redor. Chegaram às portas do fundo e Rin apertou a campainha que os empregados e entregadores usavam. Mary abriu a porta, a viu e sorriu.

- Estava me perguntando quando você veria o meu sinal – disse. A mulher reparou em Sesshoumaru e ficou séria – Espero que ele não queira entrar.

- Fique aqui enquanto vou preparar nossa saída. Sesshoumaru disse a Rin – Não demore. Não gosto nada que venha a essa casa.

Rin concordou com a cabeça e entrou na casa. Ela lançou a Mary um olhar gelado. – Mary, não aceitarei que seja rude com meu marido. Ele não é tudo aquilo que os boatos que circulam por ai afirmam. Ele é um bom homem.

Mary corou sentindo-se culpada: - Desculpe, milady, é que tem sido deste modo há muito tempo.

- Bem, é tempo de mudar as coisas. – ela disse. – Como está a duquesa?

- Na mesma. – a mulher respondeu. – Estava me aprontando para levar-lhe o chá.

- Eu levarei a bandeja. – Rin se ofereceu. – Não tem sentido nós duas subirmos ao terceiro andar.

- Deus a abençoe. – Mary disse. – Essas velhas pernas estão muito gastas de subir e descer pelas escadas. Fico esperando o Sr. Bankotsu contratar mais alguém para me ajudar, mas agora que a senhora se foi, suspeito que ele pense que eu consiga fazer tudo sozinha.

Avarento, cruel e, se Sesshoumaru estiver certo, assassino. Rin levou a bandeja que continha um pequeno bule, uma xícara e um pires.

- Faça com que ela beba – Mary disse – O Sr. Bankotsu disse que é a única coisa que a mantém viva, e tenho de concordar. Não consigo fazer com que coma nem um caldo esses dias.

- Farei o melhor que puder – Rin disse enquanto se dirigia às escadas. Ela carregou a bandeja até o terceiro andar agradecida pela porta do quarto da madrasta estar aberta, já que estava com as mãos ocupadas. A duquesa estava sentada em sua cadeira usual perto da janela, olhando para o nada.

- Boa tarde, Sua Graça – Rin a cumprimentou alegremente. – Trouxe-lhe o chá. – a dama não respondeu, mas Rin não estava realmente esperando por isso. Ela colocou a bandeja numa mesa próxima e serviu o chá.

Não houve fumaça levantando-se da xícara, então Rin percebeu que o chá não estava tão quente que pudesse queimar a boca da duquesa, mas quis ter a certeza de que estivesse ao menos em uma temperatura confortável. Para não enfiar o dedo dentro da xícara, ela não teve escolha a não ser beber uns golinhos. O chá tinha um gosto de cravo da índia, mas ela não podia dizer que isso melhorava o sabor. Ela tomou outro golinho, mas continuou um pouco suave e até mesmo um pouquinho amargo.

Caminhando cuidadosamente, ela foi ao lado da duquesa. Colocou a xícara nos lábios da dama – Quero que beba, Sua Graça. A senhora precisa de qualquer tipo de alimento. A senhora está só pele e osso.

Para sua surpresa, a dama bebeu da xícara, quase alegremente, na realidade. Rin pacientemente segurou a xícara para ter certeza de que sua madrasta bebesse todo o conteúdo. Ela tentou pensar em algo leve para conversar, mas a saúde deteriorada da mulher tornava a tarefa difícil. Rin ainda estava se sentindo tonta do chá na casa da duquesa-mãe. Mais precisamente, do que a duquesa-mãe disse a ela.

- Queria que estivesse bem, Sua Graça. Queria que pudesse conversar comigo. Estou tão confusa. Sinto falta de não ter tido uma mãe. Sinto falta de ter o conselho que a senhora me daria, e de um braço ao redor dos meus ombros me dizendo que tudo ficará bem.

A duquesa havia fechado os olhos. A mulher sem dúvida já devia ter caído no sono. Rin caminhou até a mesa e recolocou a xícara vazia na bandeja.

- Acho que estou apaixonada – Rin disse calmamente. – Estou casada e parece que deveria estar apaixonada, mas é claro que nem todos os casamentos são resultados de emoções ternas. Queria que me dissesse o que pensa que é o amor. Ou eu poderia lhe dizer como me sinto, e a senhora me daria sua opinião. Sinto-me tão sozinha algumas vezes.

Rin esfregou o frio de seus braços. Ela se lembrou que Sesshoumaru a esperava. O pensamente levantou, de súbito, seu espírito. Ela pegou a bandeja, caminhou onde a duquesa dormia, e observou a pobre mulher amorosamente.

- Devo ir, mas voltarei. Por favor, tente melhorar. Preciso de você.

Ela estava certa de que a madrasta não ouvia sua súplica. Rin começou a se afastar, então subitamente voltou e olhou para a mulher. Uma única lágrima traçava um caminho até o queixo afundado da dama.

Sesshoumaru estava quase indo buscar Rin a força quando a viu caminhando pelo gramado na direção do estábulo. Ela o viu e acenou. Saber que ela estava na casa ao lado o fazia se sentir desconfortável, mesmo sabendo por certo que Bankotsu não estava em casa. Depois de Rin entrar na casa ele deu uma olhada na cocheira de Bankptsu. Sua carruagem e condutor não estavam.

Rin tropeçou e Sesshoumaru imediatamente se moveu para frente, mas ela se endireitou e logo se juntou a ele. Os cavalos estavam selados, e ele carregava uma cesta que Jaken havia preparado para eles.

- O que tem aí? – Rin perguntou.

- Jaken nos preparou um lanche. Eu pensei em fazer um picnic. Está um dia lindo.

Seu lindo rosto se acendeu. – Eu adoro picnics. Não vou a um há muito tempo. Não desde que era garotinha.

- Está pronta?

Ela concordou, se aproximou e ele colocou a cesta no chão para ajudá-la a montar. Rin havia apenas colocado o pé no estribo quando quase caiu de costas. Sesshoumaru a segurou. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça. – Oh Deus. Aí está de novo.

- O que está errado, Rin?

Ela estava um pouco confusa quando olhou para ele. – A vertigem. Eu a senti agora a pouco quando tropecei, mas pareceu que havia rapidamente passado.

Sua palidez o alarmou. Sesshoumaru descartou o plano deles rapidamente. – Você deve ir para casa – ele disse. – Precisa deitar-se.

- Não – Rin protestou. Não quero arruinar nossa saída. Estou tão ansiosa para irmos. Ficarei bem.

Sesshoumaru não brincaria com sua saúde. – Iremos um outro dia – ele garantiu a ela. – Cavalgar com a cabeça girando é perigoso. Você pode ter uma queda e se machucar.

- Mas eu... Rin oscilou novamente antes de conseguir terminar seu argumento. Ela suspirou. – Creio que tenho de me deitar um pouco.

Henry, um dos cavalariços, segurava os cavalos. Sesshoumaru se dirigiu ao rapaz e lhe entregou a cesta preparada por Jaken para o picnic. – Guarde os cavalos e você e os outros ajudantes do estábulo podem ter um bom lanche.

Ele se encaminhou para Rin, a carregou nos braços e se dirigiu para a casa.

- Eu posso andar, Sesshoumaru – Rin se irritou. – Não sei o que me aconteceu. Geralmente tenho uma saúde de ferro.

- O caminho para casa é pedregoso, como sabe – ele disse – Não quero que caia porque sua cabeça está girando novamente. Você provavelmente está exausta, Rin. Você passou por muitas coisas nos últimos dias.

- Creio que sim – ela concordou. – Estou subitamente cansada, e uma longa soneca me parece deliciosa.

Ela pesava pouco e ele a carregou facilmente para a casa. Além dos irmãos, Sesshoumaru nunca havia sido responsável por outra pessoa. A responsabilidade era novidade para ele; como também o sentimento de preocupação que vinha com ela. Jaken correu atrás deles conforme Sesshoumaru se aproximava das escadas para levar Rin ao quarto.

- A senhora precisa de algo? – ele perguntou. – Devo mandar buscar o medico?

- Ficarei bem, Jaken – Rin disse por cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru. – Preciso apenas descansar um pouco. Por favor, pode continuar fazendo o seu serviço.

- Meu senhor?

- Acredito que Lady Taishou ficará bem depois de descansar um pouco. Se precisar de você, eu o chamarei, Jaken.

- Muito bem, Lorde Taishou. – o homem respondeu.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para o andar superior, para o quarto de Rin. Ele gentilmente a sentou na cama. Sua roupa de montaria não estava apenas fora de moda, mas um pouco justa em certas áreas também. Sesshoumaru não estava reclamando, mas ele sabia que o traje não seria confortável para um descanso. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, voltou-a para olhar para ele e começou a trabalhar com os botões.

- Posso perguntar o que está fazendo, meu senhor? – sua voz parecia ligeiramente modulada.

- Estou lhe preparando para a cama, minha senhora. – ele respondeu.

Quando ela não fez nenhum comentário adicional, ele continuou com os botões. Sesshoumaru empurrou o traje pelos ombros dela; então soltou os laços na frente do espartilho.

- Parece que tem muita habilidade em despir uma mulher – ela comentou.

Ele sorriu. – Não sou um santo. Você sabia disso quando se casou comigo.

Ela franziu a testa. – Uma das poucas coisas que sabia a seu respeito. Esse era o quarto de sua mãe?

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Algumas vezes, quando fecho os olhos e me concentro, ainda consigo sentir o perfume dela.

Era quase como se estivesse dizendo a Rin que ele não era um homem normal. Que ele tinha poderes. Poderes que pareciam estar se fortalecendo. Mas Sesshoumaru não queria pensar sobre isso. Não agora.

- Que bom para você – ela comentou. – Eu não me lembro de nada sobre minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu nasci. A duquesa foi o mais perto que tive de conhecer uma mãe em minha vida, e ela ficou na propriedade muito pouco tempo.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e removeu suas pequenas botas. Ele se inclinou para frente e puxou sua roupa de montaria para baixo e pelas pernas. Ela ficou apenas de combinação, espartilho e uma fina anágua. Ele se aproximou e removeu os grampos de seu cabelo. Ela estava com eles para cima com pequenas fileiras de cachos caindo pelas costas. Agora estavam caídos pelos ombros. Seda negra. Ele queria enterrar o rosto neles, senti-los varrendo sua pele nua.

- Você é tão linda.

Ele sabia que agora não era hora para cumprimentos, mas não podia evitar dizer o que sentia. Ela sorriu, ergueu a mão para seu rosto, e correu os dedos pelo lado da face.

- Você também.

A mão dela caiu frouxamente ao lado. Ela oscilou e Sesshoumaru a colocou na cama. Ele achou que ela dormiu antes dele conseguir acomodar as cobertas ao redor dela. Ele ficou sentado olhando para ela por um tempo, observando o subir e descer de seu peito, assegurando-se de que ela parecia estar bem. Apenas para ter certeza, ele pegou seu pulso e sentiu a pulsação. Batia forte e ele relaxou. Antes de ele poder liberá-la, ela apoiou a mão na dele.

Suas mãos eram diferentes. As delas eram macias, brancas e suaves. As deles eram grandes, morenas e acostumadas ao serviço pesado apesar dos títulos e da riqueza. Sua visão borrou enquanto observava o contraste, e por um momento sua mão pareceu diferente: coberta por um grosso pêlo prateado, garras sobressaindo dos dedos. Sesshoumaru rapidamente arrancou sua mão e a levantou até o rosto. Seu coração palpitava. Sua visão clareou e sua mão pareceu normal novamente.

O que acontecera com ele? O salto de uma janela no piso superior, a queda no chão abaixo onde pousou em seus pés sem ferimentos? O modo como seus já desenvolvidos sentidos pareceram se aguçar durante a luta com os ladrões, e os rostos dos homens enquanto se afastavam dele em terror? Ele sentia que algo estava acontecendo dentro dele, preparando-se para se tornar alguém, ou melhor, algo mais. Mas por que estava acontecendo? Ele olhou para Rin, profundamente adormecida, inocente, ainda que sedutora, e embora ele soubesse por que a maldição o ameaçava agora, ele não iria admitir a verdade. Ele não podia. As conseqüências seriam muito ruins.

**Oi, feliz natal muitos beijos.**

**Bem agora vamos responder algumas perguntas:**

**Todos querem saber se o Ban, já tinha raiva do sesshy, bem não. Foi uma podemos dizer brincadeira do destino a kagura ir para na propriedade do sesshy.**

**Ela tinha sido muito agredida pelo Ban e pelo ...**

**Sim a um comparsa que com certeza vcs imaginam quem é, e antes dela fala quem foi ela morreu.**

**Não posso contar tudo se não vcs vão junta dois, mas dois e vão saber toda a fic.**

**Nos vemos no sábado com mas dois capitulo, beijos valeu pelas reviews.**

**E no próximo capitulo, um momento entre os dois, mas intimo.**

**Beijos**

**Tamy Regina**

**Kuchiki Rin**

**Hachi-chan 2 **

**Ana Spizziolli**

**Acdy-chan**

**sandramonte**

**individua do mal**

**Giselle**

**jeh-chan**

**Screamo Girl**

**Rayssa Bezerra **

**Suelen**


	22. Chapter 21

**Dois capítulos de presente espero que gostem, beijos^-^**

**CAPITULO 21**

O barulho a acordou. Rin assustou-se no sono. Luzes piscando encheram seu quarto, então o alto rumor e a explosão do som a fizeram pular. Por um momento ela se sentiu desorientada. Ela olhou ao redor no quarto escurecido, tentando reconhecer onde estava e por que. Seu olhar esbarrou na forma de um homem parado perto da janela, olhando para fora. Flashes de luzes o iluminaram. A rápida sucessão de relâmpagos distorceu suas feições e lhe deram um ar sinistro. Ela o conhecia, não é?

- Sesshoumaru?

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele encaminhou das sombras e se aproximou da cama. – Você dormiu por um longo tempo!

Vagarosamente, ela relembrou os eventos do dia. A vertigem que a atacou antes deles desfrutarem uma cavalgada à tarde e um picnic. Sesshoumaru a carregando para o quarto. Sesshoumaru ajudando a se despir.

- Já é tarde? – ela perguntou.

- Perto da meia noite. - Ele estava parado ao lado da cama agora. – Pensei que você fosse dormir até de manhã.

- A tempestade me acordou – ela estremeceu quando outro trovão soou. – Não gosto de tempestades. Elas me assustam.

Sesshoumaru saiu do lado dela, moveu-se em direção ao fogo na lareira e acrescentou mais lenha para aumentar a chama. O brilho amarelado ajudou a dissipar a escuridão do quarto, e Rin imediatamente se sentiu melhor. Agora banhado em uma luz suave, Sesshoumaru parecia novamente o lindo homem com que ela havia se casado.

- Está com fome? Você não come nada desde o café da manhã.

Seu estômago resmungou com o lembrete. – Estou faminta! – ela admitiu.

- Eu tenho a coisa certa – ele disse e se dirigiu ao próprio quarto, retornando pouco depois com outra cesta de picnic. Ela riu deliciada quando ele trouxe a cesta para a cama. – Não queria desapontá-la hoje, então aqui está o seu picnic. – ele disse.

Parecia uma pequena travessura comer na cama e ainda mais grave querer que um homem se juntasse a ela para o banquete. Mas ela se lembrou que não era qualquer homem. Ele era seu marido.

- Você vai se juntar a mim, não vai? – ela pediu. – A cesta é muito grande e tenho certeza que há mais do que eu consigo comer.

Ele se sentou na cama dela e tirou as botas. – Não vou trazer o estábulo para sua cama – ele provocou. – Mas picnic para uma só pessoa dificilmente é um divertimento muito prazeroso, não é?

Ela riu novamente. Rin se sentou e colocou os cabelos atrás das orelhas. – Não, Agora, o que você me trouxe?

Sesshoumaru olhou dentro da cesta. – Tenho duas tortas de carne, queijo, pão, vinho e maçãs fatiadas.

O estômago dela roncou mais alto.

- Foi um trovão? – Sesshoumaru continuou a provocar. – O que vai comer primeiro, minha dama?

- A torta – ela respondeu. – E um pouco de vinho. Minha boca está mais seca que um deserto.

- Não parece seca – ele argumentou, pegando um copo da cesta e uma garrafa de vinho, a qual abriu e serviu para ela. Ele deu uma olhada antes de passar-lhe o copo. – Seus lábios sempre me lembram de frutas maduras cintilando com gotas de orvalho. E tem o mesmo gosto doce, também.

Ela sentiu um fluxo de prazer subindo pelo pescoço. – Você mentiu para mim no chá de Lady Pratt outro dia – ela acusou de modo gentil. – Você é um poeta. Ou simplesmente um sedutor de mocinhas inocentes – ela acrescentou, provocando-o de volta.

- Mais provavelmente o último – ele disse em tom seco, entregando-lhe a torta com garfo delicado.

Rin rapidamente começou a comer. Sesshoumaru não se juntou a ela. Ele se serviu de vinho e se esticou na cama, observando-a. Ele a lembrava de um grande felino com o brilho do fogo lhe dando uma tonalidade dourada.

- Você saiu essa noite? Ela perguntou.

- Não, a tempestade começou ao anoitecer. Duvido que muitas mulheres tenham saído para as ruas durante o aguaceiro. Além disso, minha primeira obrigação é para com você, Rin. Queria ter a certeza de que você estava bem.

A palavra _obrigação_ podia soar tão fria quanto _respeito_, ela decidiu. – Parece que estou melhor agora – ela lhe garantiu. – Provavelmente me sobrecarreguei, embora nunca tenha me sentido daquele modo antes. Bem, a não ser quando bebi uma taça de brandy – ela acrescentou, sorrindo levemente para ele.

- Não há nada de mais em uma mulher beber brandy – ele reagiu. – Eu gostei muito de lhe servir brandy noite passada.

O assunto brandy não foi uma decisão sábia, percebeu Rin. Ela não achava que brandy era o que Sesshoumaru pensasse que uma mulher devesse usufruir mais. – Você não está comendo. – ela apontou.

- Não, mas estou me banqueteando. – ele disse, seus olhos passeando sobre ela. – Me banqueteando com a sua visão.

Ocorreu-lhe que estava sentada perante ele usando apenas suas roupas de baixo, seus cabelos soltos sobre os ombros. Também lhe ocorreu que depois do que fizeram juntos noite passada, um súbito ataque de modéstia pareceria ridículo para ele.

- Você sempre tenta seduzir mulheres adoentadas, Sesshoumaru?

Ele se esticou como um gato preguiçoso. – Você disse que estava se sentindo melhor.

Ela escondeu um sorriso bebendo outro gole de vinho. O silêncio se prolongou entre eles enquanto ela terminava a torta e atacava uma maçã fatiada. Ela não conseguia esquecer a noite passada ou o modo como os dedos dele a tinham habilidosamente acariciado, a levando as alturas de prazer que ela nunca sonhou que existissem. Ela também não conseguia esquecer a batalha que ele havia travado consigo mesmo quando ela sentiu a maçaneta da porta virando.

- Por que você simplesmente não toma o que quer? – ela encontrou coragem para perguntar-lhe.

Ele bebeu um gole de vinho ante de responder. – Isso é um convite?

- Não. – ela disse firmemente, finalizando os jogos de provocação. – Mas você é meu marido. Se você exigir seus direitos maritais, ninguém poderá culpá-lo.

- Ninguém exceto você – ele disse, a encarando por sobre a borda do copo de vinho. – Eu lhe fiz uma promessa. Não a quebrarei. Não importa o quão tentado eu esteja – ele acrescentou, e o agora familiar brilho de paixão dançou em seus olhos. – Você parece irritada de que possa resistir a você. É por isso que você está subitamente nervosa?

Ela estava nervosa? Parecia tolice estar chateada por ele manter a promessa feita a ela. Talvez fosse simplesmente o controle que ele parecia exercer tão facilmente sobre si mesmo quando o bom senso a abandonava quando estava nos braços dele. Talvez fosse porque suspeitava que o amava, e ele havia prometido nunca a amaria.

Rin colocou a taça de vinho em uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama. – Por que você disse que nunca me amaria? – ela perguntou, desejando que tivesse se mantido em silêncio. Fazer perguntas revelava muito de suas próprias necessidades, seus desejos e sonhos.

Ele desviou o olhar – Eu lhe disse o por que.

- Você me deu uma desculpa – ela reagiu. – Então disse algo sobre a maldição, e para que eu rezasse para nunca descobrir o que isso significa realmente.

- Deixe o assunto para lá. – ele instruiu calmamente. – Pegue o que posso lhe oferecer e não peça por mais.

- O que você pode me dar? – ela exigiu, - Proteção? Obrigação? Vestidos caros e uma casa ricamente decorada? Por que não crianças, Sesshoumaru? Por que não amor? Tudo o mais parece uma permuta fria...

- Fria? – ele interrompeu. Não mais parecendo um gato preguiçoso, ele repentinamente estava ao lado dela, colocando sua taça ao lado da dela. Ele tirou a camisa e pegou-lhe a mão, colocando-a no peito. – Você me sente frio? Eu queimo por você! Você queima por mim! Não há nada além de calor entre nós desde a primeira noite que nos encontramos. Por que isso não pode ser suficiente para você?

A pele dele quase lhe queimava os dedos. O odor dele subiu para seduzi-la. Ele se inclinou para frente e capturou-lhe a boca como se para provar a ela que fosse o que fosse que compartilhavam, não era frio. Ele tinha gosto de vinho, seus lábios um pouco mais fortes. Ele jogou a comida para fora da cama com um movimento do braço; então ele estava em cima dela – pressionado contra ela, compartilhando seu calor.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, pegando-lhe os seios em suas mãos conforme continuava o ataque sobre os seus sentidos. Se ele quis lhe ensinar uma lição, ela se tornou um aluno esforçado. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas largas, sentindo os músculos se flexionarem com seus toques. A pele dele era macia como um veludo. Então aconteceu algo estranho. Correndo os dedos pela extensão de suas costas, ela sentiu sua espinha se mover. Sentiu que ela se expandia e depois voltava ao lugar.

Antes de conseguir pensar a respeito da estranha ocorrência, ele se moveu para baixo, puxando sua combinação abaixo dos seios para se banquetear neles. Ela entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, segurando-o contra ela. Os círculos provocantes que sua língua traçava ao redor dos mamilos quase a levaram à loucura. Ela se arqueou contra ele, particularmente devassa em seu desejo de sentir a fricção de seus corpos se movendo um contra o outro.

De alguma forma ele removeu seu espartilho, e estava no processo de tirar-lhe a combinação, quando ela percebeu que ficaria nua. Nua e desejosa, bem como ele queria. Talvez fosse o que ela quisesse, também. Era o certo? Era o amor tão importante quando eles dividiam esse calor, essa paixão, essa loucura?

- Não. – ela suspirou. – Não é o bastante.

Os dedos dele apertaram as faixas de sua combinação por um momento, e ela pensou que ele a arrancaria de sua pele. Ele olhou para ela, e seus olhos não estavam somente incandescentes, eles estavam pegando fogo. Ela estava repentinamente amedrontada. Sentia medo do fogo que queimava em seus olhos, da aparência de crua selvageria que se estampava em seus traços. Ele lutava para respirar, e entre seus lábios entreabertos ela viu um brilho... viu algo com a aparência de presas. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou ruidosamente, então rolou para longe dela.

- Me desculpe – ele disse calmamente. – Seja qual for o demônio que me conduziu, não era eu. Eu nunca a machucaria, Rin. Nunca tomaria o que você não me desse de boa vontade.

Ela se deitou ao lado dele com seu coração disparado, sua mente em negação de que ela tinha visto algo não natural. O Sesshoumaru que ela conhecia podia não amá-la, mas ela não tinha nada a temer da parte dele. Ela se forçou a virar-se e olhar para ele.

O fogo tinha se extinguido, e no leve brilho ele parecia o que sempre parecia para ela. Lindo. Sensual. Irresistível.

- Olhe para mim. – ela instruiu mansamente.

Ele fez como ela pediu, e não havia fogo queimando em seus olhos agora, apenas um brilho calmo refletindo a luz que dançava na lareira.

- Diga algo para mim – ela acrescentou.

Seus dentes eram retos e brancos e de aparência totalmente normal.

- Você me odeia?

Ele riu, se aproximou dela, e pegou-lhe a mão, colocando-a sobre a saliência na frente de suas calças. – Isso lhe parece ódio?

- Mas não me ama?

- Isso te ama. – ele lhe assegurou.

Ela poderia ter removido a mão, mas sentiu que não queria fazer isso. Na tarde em que o havia tocada, nu no banho, ela havia se maravilhado ao toque e textura dele. Ele havia dito que suas explorações inocentes poderiam fazê-lo gozar. Gozar como ela havia feito debaixo de seus dedos na noite passada?

- Posso tocá-lo? - ela perguntou corajosamente.

Ele gemeu. – Por que você tem me torturar?

- Estou lhe perguntando se posso fazer a você o que você fez por mim noite passada?

Ele se virou para poder olhá-la. – Apenas se você quiser. Não quero forçá-la a fazer algo que não queira Rin. Já lhe disse isso. Você não me deve nada. Eu comecei esse negócio entre nós.

- Estou curiosa! – ela admitiu. E estava mesmo. Curiosa sobre o corpo dele e curiosa para saber se ela podia dar a ele o mesmo prazer que ele havia dado a ela. Não era a consumação. Embora, ela não fosse tão inocente para dizer a si mesma que isso era inofensivo, também.

- Diga-me o que fazer. – ela disse.

Se Sesshoumaru tivesse um grama de bom senso, ele teria se levantado da cama, ido para o próprio quarto e fechado a porta. Não, mesmo isso não teria sido sábio o bastante. Ele teria de sair da casa, também, apesar da tempestade que rugia lá fora. Um momento depois, algo o atingiu. Luxúria. Luxúria animal. Luxúria impensável e despreocupada. Ele foi tentado, não, induzido a tomar Rin querendo ela ou não. Induzido a acasalar-se.

Ele arduamente conseguiu se controlar para evitar a quase consumação de seu desejo por ela. Por um momento, ela não era uma mulher com um rosto e um coração, e sentimentos que ele poderia facilmente esmagar. Ela estava simplesmente disponível. Aquilo o assustou. A perda de controle o assustou. E agora Rin oferecia a ele outra chance de perder o controle. Ele estava quase com medo de aceitar.

- Estou sendo muito ousada – ela disse, e quando ela começou a retirar sua mão, ele colocou a dele por cima da dela.

- Sou seu marido. Você não pode ser muito ousada comigo.

Ele permitiu que ela soltasse as amarras de suas calças. Ele permitiu que ela deslizasse sua mão para dentro e o libertasse. Sentir seus dedos finos e delicados o envolvesse quase o fez perder o controle antes de estar pronto.

- Você é tão grande – ela disse. – Se nós, quando nós, isso vai me machucar?

Ele riu, embora não estivesse de muito humor para risos. – Não. Eu prometo não machucá-la com isso – ele provocou. – Você está adaptada para me acomodar – ele tentou assegurá-la. – Você verá quando chegar à hora.

- Como posso agradá-lo? Ela perguntou, e correu a mão para cima e para baixo em seu membro como tinha feito inocentemente durante o banho. Ele estremeceu. Quando conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, disse – Continue apenas a fazer o que está fazendo.

E ela o fez.

Senti-lo em sua mão, duro como aço, comprido e grosso, excitava Rin. Ela continuou como ele a havia instruído, olhando-o durante o tempo todo, enquanto ele a observava. Abastecida com sua súbita coragem, ela se inclinou e o beijou, provocando-o com a língua até que ele se abriu para ela. Ele concedeu-lhe o emocionante poder de ser a sedutora ao invés da seduzida. Ela roubou um gemido dele, um profundo som gutural que acordou seus próprios desejos.

Através da orientação dele, ela entendeu o ritmo do movimento de sua mão pelo órgão. Entendeu, também, a resposta de seu próprio corpo ao agradá-lo. Ela ficou quente e molhada, sua respiração forçada enquanto o observava. A intensidade dos olhos dele quando a encarava aumentava as chamas que lhe lambiam o corpo, a visão de seus lábios firmes e cheios, ligeiramente separados enquanto lutava por respirar.

A luz do fogo lançava um brilho dourado sobre sua pele bronzeada e, para ela, ele nunca havia estado tão lindo. Primitivo, masculino, poderoso. Dela. Pelo menos por agora.

Instintivamente, ela aumentou a pressão e o ritmo de sua mão. Ele fechou os olhos, seus longos cílios criando pequenos crescentes negros contra sua face. Sua mandíbula ficou tensa e ela soube que ele lutava contra ela, lutava contra o poder dela sobre ele. Ela apertou com mais força, o movimentou mais rápido. Um gemido partiu de seus lábios, Os dedos dele se enroscaram nos cabelos dela e ele conduziu sua boca de volta para a dele.

Seu beijo foi selvagem, a machucou, mas a dor não durou muito antes de ele se separar dela, virar seu corpo para o outro lado, e agarrar fortemente os lençóis brancos entre suas grandes mãos bronzeadas. – Não pare – ele conseguiu dizer rangendo os dentes, e ela não parou.

Ele pareceu inchar ainda mais em sua mão, ficar mais duro, se é que isso fosse possível; então ele produziu um som baixo em sua garganta... um som animalesco, antes que ela o sentisse ficar tenso, então estremecer violentamente. Ela o segurou, em sua mão e também quando as costas dele se deitaram contra a frente do seu corpo. Ele continuou a pulsar e ela soube que ele havia espalhado suas sementes ali, contra seus lençóis virginais.

Eles ficaram deitados desse modo por um tempo, ela o envolvendo protetivamente, enquanto ele ficou deitado exausto e vulnerável. O rosto dela repousava contra suas costas macias. Ela ouvia o som pesado de seu coração batendo.

Lá fora, a tempestade ainda fustigava, mas aqui dentro, ela sentiu um contentamento morno e estranho. Ela havia roubado um pedaço dele essa noite. Ela sentiu isso com seu instinto feminino, sabia disso em seu coração. Ele se apaixonaria por ela. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.


	23. Chapter 22

Espero que tenham gostado capitulo 21.

Bem, como postei dois capitulos hoje só nos veremos agora no dia 1º.

UM FELIZ ANO NOVO MUITAS FELICIDADES E QUE NO ANO DE 2009 TENHAMOS MUITAS FIC.

BEIJOS:

sandramonte

Hachi-chan 2

Suelen

Rukia-hime

Meyllin

Kuchiki Rin

Tamy Regina

PATY SAORI

Acdy-chan

Ana Spizziolli

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Tempo que Sesshoumaru sentia que estava se acabando para ele. Ele havia adormecido nos braços de Rin noite passada. Havia acordo alguma hora antes do amanhecer e se arrastado de sua cama como um covarde. Se teve um momento de preocupação sobre sua perda de controle noite passada, sentiu-se mais preocupado com os sentimentos que primeiramente tinham mexido com ele quando despertou com ela abraçada a ele. Tinha sentido que era o certo. Deus, ele sentia que era o certo ela estar lá perto dele.

E o sentimento que ela despertava não era sexual. Eram emoções enterradas profundamente dentro de seu coração. Um coração que não podia entregar a ela. Um coração que ela deveria tomar querendo ele compartilhar ou não. Além de suas instruções a Jaken para proteger sua esposa durante sua saída pela manhã, ele pediu ao homem providenciar um trinco para a porta que separava os quartos. Sesshoumaru havia pensado que poderia amá-la com seu corpo sem envolver seu coração. Ele suspeitava que cometera um grave erro com esse pensamento.

Ele nunca se considerou um covarde, mas nessa manhã saiu de casa para não encará-la durante o café. Saiu porque teve medo de que ela o olhasse nos olhos e visse seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, ou pior, o olhasse nos olhos e visse um mostro a observando.

Sesshoumaru passeava pela Bond Street sem destino algum. Os jornais não noticiavam prostitutas assassinadas na véspera. Hoje à noite ele seguiria Bankotsu novamente, mas dessa vez ele seria mais cuidadoso com quaisquer armadilhas que pudessem ser colocadas no caminho. De fato, ele tinha uma idéia para fazer, ele mesmo, uma armadilha para o homem.

Uma carruagem parou ao lado dele – Sesshoumaru, querido, venha falar comigo – a duquesa-mãe chamou.

Ele sorriu ao ver a dama, Sesshoumaru caminhou até a carruagem. O lacaio curvou-se e abriu a porta.

- Entre – ela instruiu.

- Mas e a sua reputação – ele se acautelou, mantendo a expressão séria – Vejo que não tem uma acompanhante com a senhora.

Ela se aproximou e o golpeou, não com o leque, mas com as mãos manchadas pela idade. – Pare de provocar uma velha dama, Sesshoumaru e suba.

Ele atendeu sua solicitação e com uma reverência formal entrou na carruagem. – E como está à senhora neste lindo dia?

- Está lindo? Ela resmungou. – Estou tentando organizar meu próximo baile e percebi que estou muito velha para dar bailes. Dá muito trabalho!

- Suas festas são sempre esplêndidas – ele assegurou

- Você recebeu meu convite semanas atrás, correto?

Ele pensou que o largou em algum lugar do escritório – Sim, obrigado por me convidar. Rin provavelmente adorará comparecer.

- Que bom! – a dama disse – Estava com medo de que ela evitasse se aventurar pela sociedade novamente depois do que aconteceu em meu chá.

Confuso, ele perguntou: - O que quer dizer?

- O modo como às damas todas a evitaram, é claro – a senhora respondeu. – Mas ela agüentou firme. Ela é bem resistente, sua esposa. Ela até mesmo fez com que àquela Lady Sango Sinclair ganhasse o dia quando a jovem dama só pode conversar com ela atrás das portas fechadas. Ela tem um coração de ouro, sua Rin!

Ela tinha, ele admitiu mentalmente. Ela não havia dito a verdade. Ela não quis preocupá-lo ou envergonhá-lo. Ela encarou Bankotsu por ele; ela encarou a ruína por ele. Bom Deus, ela merecia muito mais do que ele pudesse jamais lhe dar.

- Sim, ela é uma verdadeira dama – ele disse à duquesa-mãe. – A senhora poderia me fazer um favor?

- Qualquer coisa, menos dormir com você – ela comentou. – Você é um homem casado agora – explicou. – Oh! Ao diabo com tudo. Eu durmo com você assim mesmo.

Ele gargalhou. A duquesa-mãe sorriu e ele foi direto ao ponto. – Rin está precisando de novos vestidos. Queria poupá-la de ir às lojas para isso, sendo alvo de sussurros e grosserias por parte de outras mulheres. Poderia pedir que a costureira a atendesse em sua casa? Duvido que alguma concordasse em vir à minha, não importando o quanto eu estivesse disposto a pagar.

Os olhos da duquesa-mãe se suavizaram: - É claro, Sesshoumaru. Providenciarei para que sua esposa seja vestida como uma rainha.

- Uma vez pensei que ela parecia uma princesa. – ele comentou, recordando–se.

A duquesa-mãe agarrou e apertou sua mão. – Estou tão contente por você tê-la encontrado, Sesshoumaru. Ela o ama. Ame-a também.

O coração dele parou de bater por um segundo – Como à senhora sabe que ela me ama? – perguntou calmamente.

A mulher revirou os olhos para cima – Qualquer idiota consegue ver isso. E qualquer idiota pode perceber que você está apaixonado por ela também. Não demore muito para dizer isso a ela.

O pânico quase o agarrou. Ele sentiu a garganta fechada e que não conseguia respirar. – Não posso dizer isso a ela. – ele falou – Não posso amá-la.

- Claro que pode – a duquesa-mãe retrucou. – Seu pai era fraco. Você não é.

Os olhos dela brilhavam como aço. Sesshoumaru sentiu os pelos do pescoço se eriçar. – A senhora sabe!

- Eu era a melhor amiga de sua mãe – ela disse. – Fui eu quem ficou com ela enquanto ela morria com o coração partido. Seu pai não lhe deu escolha. Ele presumiu o pior de si mesmo e dela. Não cometa o mesmo erro.

A sensação de sufocamento piorou. Sesshoumaru abriu sua gravata; então abriu a porta e desceu da carruagem. Ele não se despediu da duquesa-mãe. Ele tinha de fugir. Ele tinha de pensar. Ele tinha de correr.

Rin temeu enlouquecer. Seu marido estava desaparecido novamente. Para piorar, Jaken trouxe um dos trabalhadores do estábulo até o quarto para colocar um trinco na porta de ligação. Um trinco que estava sendo colocado no lado dele da porta, não no dela. Ela podia compreender que ele sentisse medo de perder o controle e vir para sua cama novamente, mas insinuar que precisava se proteger dela, bem, era insultuoso.

Ela estava na sala de visitas, tentando ler, mas as palavras não significavam nada para ela. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era na noite passada e em se sua ousadia com Sesshoumaru tivesse de algum modo o enojado com relação a ela. No que ele estaria pensando? O que ela deveria estar pensando? O homem a estava levando à loucura!

- Lady Taishou, Lady Sango está aqui para vê-la.

Graças a Deus pela distração: - Mande-a entrar, Jaken!

- Devo servir chá novamente?

Rin começou a confirmar, então pensou em outra coisa – Não, sirva-nos brandy.

Ele nem levantou a sobrancelha. – Muito bem, Lady Taishou.

Sango entrou logo depois, enrolada em sua capa. Ela parecia a dona morte.

– Desculpe-me por não enviar um aviso – ela disse. – Não tinha certeza se conseguiria fugir sem que minha mãe ou minha acompanhante me perseguissem. Eu disse à mamãe que estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e desejava descansar a tarde toda. Sabia que tive de descer por uma árvore para vir lhe ver?

Impressionada, Rin arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, era uma arvorezinha, um arbusto realmente. – Meu quarto fica no primeiro andar da mansão – mas ainda assim, eu transpirei.

Rin riu. Sango era única, mesmo que não tivesse a coragem que a duquesa-mãe desejasse que tivesse. – Venha e sente-se, Sango. Sinto falta de sua companhia.

Depois de remover a capa que a escondia da cabeça aos pés, Sango se juntou a ela no sofá. – E eu sinto a sua. Ela segurou as mãos de Rin e apertou. – Além disso, preciso de seu conselho.

Jaken entrou com uma bandeja trazendo dois copos de brandy. Ele a colocou perto de Rin e saiu da sala.

- O que é isso? – Sango a perguntou

- Brandy – respondeu Rin.

- Para nós?

Rin ergueu um copo e o entregou a Sango. – Já experimentei outro dia. – Rin explicou.

Sango cheirou a bebida, franzindo o nariz – Nunca tive permissão de beber nada além de um copo de vinho ocasionalmente, ou champagne em eventos especiais, mas só meio copo.

- Aconselho a beber devagar – disse Rin – Isso queima.

Sango pegou o copo e bebeu o conteúdo em poucos goles pouco femininos. Ela colocou o copo de lado sem tossir nem fazer careta. Rin simplesmente piscou para ela.

- Agora, sobre o conselho que preciso – ela disse. – É de natureza pessoal. Sendo que você é agora uma mulher casada, pensei que você poderia me ajudar com meu dilema.

Bebendo um golinho de seu brandy, Rin sabia que não era necessário responder. Sango provavelmente continuaria em frente. A jovem não faria nada diferente.

- Noite passada, eu fiquei um pouco sozinha com Lorde Collingsworth. Iremos anunciar nosso noivado antes do final da temporada. Pensei que agora que estamos noivos, ele certamente me beijaria. Ele não fez nada, então eu assumi o controle e o beijei. Ele ficou chocado. Ainda mais quando enfiei minha língua em sua boca. É algo que os franceses fazem – ela explicou à Rin, como se ela não soubesse disso. Ele me chamou de insolente. Disse que uma esposa apropriada não sai por aí beijando o marido quando lhe dá vontade. É verdade, Rin? Você não beija Lorde Taishou sempre que sente vontade? Você deve primeiro pedir permissão?

A ironia da situação quase levou Rin a rir histericamente. Ela tentou camuflar suas próprias emoções confusas. – Penso que uma esposa pode beijar o marido sempre que sentir vontade, e, é claro, vice versa. Lorde Taishou diz que nada que duas pessoas façam juntas é errado quando são casadas. – Ele obviamente mentira, porque ela devia ter feito algo errado, mas não iria discutir isso com Lady Sango.

- Também penso assim – concordou Sango. – Eu sou passional, Rin. Pensei que um marido iria gostar disso, mas parece que vou me casar com um homem que não gosta. O que devo fazer?

Rin se fortaleceu com outro golinho de brandy. – Talvez não devesse se casar com ele – sugeriu.

Sango pensou sobre isso por dois segundos. – Tenho de casar com ele. Já concordei. Meus pais estão finalmente felizes comigo. Causaria o maior alvoroço se eu repentinamente desse o noivado por encerrado. Você acha que Robert pode se tornar mais passional depois de casado?

Rin não conhecia o homem em questão. Sango era uma linda jovem, contudo. Ela era do jeito certo para agradar um homem. Rin não conseguia imaginar o pretendente de Sango resistindo ao seu charme por muito tempo... o que trouxe de volta o pensamente em Sesshoumaru e seu trinco.

- Estou certa de que não deve se preocupar – ela garantiu à amiga. – Lorde Collingsworth é obviamente tímido. Tenho certeza de que a beijará muito logo depois do casamento.

Sua amiga suspirou, - Espero que esteja certa, Rin. Elas se sentaram em silêncio por um momento antes de Sango dizer – Posso beber mais brandy? É muito bom. Me dá uma sensação de calor no estômago do mesmo modo quando penso em Mirok Taishou.

Novamente, Rin considerou se Sango deveria se casar no fim das contas. E ela devia se perguntar as mesmas questões que Sango parecia se fazer. O que ela fez de errado ontem a noite que fez Sesshoumaru fugir pela manhã? Para fazê-lo trancá-la para fora? Num minuto, ele tenta seduzi-la, no próximo, age como se fosse ele que corresse perigo de perder a virtude.

Ou será que não é a virtude que ele teme perder? Talvez, apenas talvez, seja o coração que ele esteja tentando proteger dela. A possibilidade a aqueceu muito mais do que qualquer brandy conseguiria.

- Quando você se casar, Sango – ela subitamente resolveu perguntar. – você se sentirá estranha em partilhar a cama com um homem que mal conhece?

Sango pegou o copo da mão de Rin, bebeu um golinho de brandy antes de responder – Considero que seja um dos prazeres do casamento – ela disse. –Ah, eu sei, mamãe me deu o discurso sobre obrigação e ficar simplesmente deitada lá enquanto meu marido me utiliza para suas necessidades, mas eu também tenho necessidades, e não vejo a hora de confrontá-las.

- Então não pedirá por mais tempo? – Rin queria esclarecer. – Tempo para conhecê-lo melhor?

- Para que? – perguntou Sango. – Terei o resto de minha vida para conhecê-lo melhor. Eu quero aproveitá-lo enquanto ele for jovem, bonito, viril. Vou conhecê-lo melhor quando ele não tiver mais seus dentes e engordar.

Rin riu. Ela não sabia se foi por causa da chocante honestidade de Sango ou pelo brandy ter lhe subido à cabeça. Sango sorriu para ela, então ficou séria, uma expressão pensativa aparecendo em suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente arqueadas.

- Não me diga que você e seu lindo marido ainda não consumaram seu casamento?

Não, ela não diria, mas temeu que o calor que sentiu queimando seu rosto a entregaria. Acertou. Sango suspirou dramaticamente.

- Pensei por causa dos boatos de vocês serem amantes antes de se casarem. O que está esperando, Rin?

- Amor. – ela falou fracamente.

Sango bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de Rin. – Amor? Bom Deus, eu nem mesmo acredito nisso. Paixão, sim, desejo, atração física, todas essas coisas são reais o suficiente, mas não acredito em amor.

Rin estava chocada. Ela supôs que uma mulher conduzida pelas emoções se apaixonaria facilmente, talvez diariamente. – Seus pais não são apaixonados?

- Dificilmente. – Sango bufou, de modo pouco feminino. – Eles se casaram porque era um bom acordo social. Tinham respeito mútuo, mas não estavam apaixonados. Minha mãe me assegurou que amor é nada mais do que uma emoção passageira, e que não tem nada a ver com felicidade. Ela diz que até mesmo acreditar no amor pode fazer uma pessoa sofrer a pior de todas as dores. Ela queria me poupar disso.

Embora Rin sentisse muito pela mãe de Sango a ter desenvolvido tal atitude na filha com relação ao amor, a mulher estava certa. Talvez por Rin estar apaixonada, ela se sentisse infeliz.

- Devo ir – Sango anunciou de repente. – Usei toda a minha mesada para subornar nosso cocheiro me trazer aqui em segredo. Tenho certeza de que minha mãe vai bater em minha porta a qualquer momento e para ver se melhorei.

- Obrigada por vir, Sango. Nossas visitas têm sido muito esclarecedoras.

Ela se levantou e acompanhou Sango até a porta da frente. As duas jovens se abraçaram antes de Sango colocar a capa e correr para a carruagem que aguardava. O dia estava ensolarado e o ar, fresco devido ao temporal da noite, Rin não queria voltar para dentro e roer as unhas até Sesshoumaru decidir voltar para casa e ela poder confrontá-lo sobre o trinco colocado na porta.

Ao invés disso, ela caminhou pelo lado de fora da casa, parando para admirar a vista do estábulo. Ela olhou para o outro lado do gramado para a casa ao lado. Um lençol branco estava pendurado na grade da sacada. O sinal de Mary.


	24. Chapter 23

**Oi, bem antes que vocês briguem comigo deixe-me explicar o que aconteceu.**

**Eu tive que me mudar, e pedir uma nova linha e tive que esperar.**

**Espero que a passagem de ano tenha sido maravilhosa pra cada um.**

**Senti saudades de todos beijos e aproveitem os V capitulos que estou atualizando hoje.**

**CAPÍTULO 23**

A duquesa não havia melhorado. Rin não esperava realmente encontrá-la em qualquer outro estado além do que a havia visto quando chegou a Londres. Mas supôs que bem lá no fundo ela tinha esperança de entrar na sala e ver a dama agitada, ativa e desejosa de retomar o relacionamento que haviam começado tanto tempo atrás.

Mas era óbvio que isso não aconteceria. Rin tomou o chá com a senhora, tentando clarear a cabeça dos efeitos do brandy que tomara com Sango. O chá não ajudou a clarear a mente de Rin, tornando-a ainda mais letárgica. Uma vez que não havia uma conversação alegre para mantê-la acordada, ela se viu cochilando inúmeras vezes enquanto a madrasta roncava baixinho na cadeira perto da janela.

- É melhor a senhora ir embora, Lady Taishou – Mary gentilmente cutucou Rin – Já está ficando tarde e não tenho idéia de quando o Sr. Bankotsu chegará.

As pálpebras de Rin pareciam grudadas. Ela se forçou a abri-las, olhando para fora para ver que realmente a luz do sol sumia e a noite se aproximava.

- Devo ter cochilado – ela disse com sono. Seus ossos pareciam líquidos quando tentou se levantar. Ela conseguiu se por de pé, tropeçando em direção da porta.

- A senhora está bem? – Mary perguntou, sua testa enrugada dobrando-se de preocupação.

- Estou bem – Rin tentou assegurar – Minhas pernas estão adormecidas, só isso.

- Mary!

Ela e a governanta congelaram.

- Mary! Quero meu jantar imediatamente! Tenho planos para essa noite!

- Bom Deus, ele chegou – Rin grasnou.

- Ele não deve saber que eu a aviso quando ele não está em casa – Mary preocupou-se.

- Ele não pode me encontrar na casa – Rin expressou sua preocupação.

- Mas como a senhora vai conseguir sair? – perguntou Mary. Ele está lá embaixo e a menos que suba e vá para o quarto, ele facilmente a veria tentando sair.

Rin pode pensar em apenas uma saída. – A grade perto de minha sacada – ela disse – Eu já desci por lá antes; posso conseguir de novo.

- Oh céus. – Mary continuava a se preocupar. – Não devia ter permitido que ficasse tanto tempo. Você parecia tão cansada. Pensei que aquele bruto do seu marido a mantivesse acordada até tarde da noite exigindo mais da senhora que sua força permitisse. Pensei que precisasse de descanso.

- Lorde Taishou não é um bruto! – ela repreendeu Mary. Ele era um homem que trancava a própria porta para ela, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Ela tinha de fugir. – Mary, vá e fique parada no segundo andar observando se Franklin não está subindo.

A governando acenou com a cabeça e correu para fora da sala. Rin olhou para a duquesa, ainda profundamente adormecida e roncando na cadeira. – Até logo, Sua Graça – ela sussurrou, então desceu ao segundo andar. Não foi fácil. Seus olhos agiam de modo estranho e algumas vezes a escada debaixo de seu pé parecia se mover. Seu progresso era lento, mas ela conseguiu chegar olhando para o hall para ver Mary posicionada nas escadas que conduziam ao primeiro andar;

A mulher sinalizou para que ela avançasse. Rin tentou novamente se mover rapidamente, mas seus pés se recusavam a cooperar.

- Rápido – Mary sibilou para ela.

- Mary? Você não me ouviu chamando?

A cabeça da governanta se voltou para olhar para baixo, no final da escada.

- Desculpe-me, Sr. Bankotsu, eu estava lá em cima no quarto de sua mãe.

- Bem, desça e venha me fazer o jantar. Tenho planos para essa noite e quero jantar antes de sair.

- Sim. Sr. Bankotsu – Mary disse. A governanta começou a descer. – O senhor vai subir, sir? – ela perguntou, sua voz muito alta.

- Claro que vou subir – Bankotsu rebateu – Quero trocar de roupas antes do jantar.

- Muito bem, sir.

Rin se forçou a ir mais rápido. Bankotsu estava subindo às escadas, e se ela não chegasse a seu quarto e a sacada antes de ele chegar ao primeiro andar, ele a veria. Sentia a cabeça girando novamente e tinha de se apoiar nas paredes para se manter equilibrada. Mary começou a descer. Rin ouviu a governanta perguntar o que ele queria para o jantar, ela estava querendo dar tempo à Rin escapar.

Ela conseguiu chegar ao quarto, abriu a porta e entrou. A única lembrança boa que tinha desse quarto eram as visitas noturnas de Sesshoumaru. Ela se aproximou das portas da sacada, deixadas abertas por Mary quando colocou o lençol na grade. Rin se dirigiu à sacada e ao lado, onde havia apenas o espaço suficiente para se encostar contra a lateral da casa próxima a grade.

Ela esperou um momento, tentando diminuiu seu coração disparado e clarear a mente. Ela olhou por cima do apoio próximo à grade. Parecia uma boa queda. De repente ela ouviu passos. Oh Deus, ela deixou a porta aberta. Bankotsu deve ter sido atraído para dentro porque ela sempre mantinha a porta fechada, e Mary deveria fazer o mesmo.

Ela o ouviu se movendo dentro do quarto, abrindo gavetas e as fechando. Rin se pressionou contra a parede, esperando que ele não a visse parada lá na sacada, congelada de medo. Momentos depois, ela ouviu os passos novamente, saindo, ela pensou. Ficou parada por mais um minuto, mal ousando respirar. Quando ela não o ouviu mais se mover, ela se aproximou da grade. Toda vez que olhava para baixo, a cabeça começava a girar novamente.

Era perigoso tentar descer, sua cabeça girando como estava, mas era mais perigoso ficar. As duas anáguas que usava debaixo do vestido, ela sabia por experiência, tornariam a descida mais difícil. Rin colocou as mãos debaixo do vestido e as removeu, deixando-as em um monte a seus pés antes de se esticar e segurar-se firme na grade.

Ela passou sua perna sobre o apoio e tentou pisar firme. Quando conseguiu, ela se segurou e puxou-se para cima para passar a outra perna. Um pé escorregou e por um momento ela se balançou lá, seus pés chutando num esforço para encontrar suporte novamente. Ela olhou para baixo. Sua cabeça girou. Ela poderia cair e quebrar o pescoço.

Juntando suas forças, ela se segurou fortemente na grade até que seu pé estava novamente posicionado nas bordas cobertas de vinha da grade. Vagarosamente, ela retomou seu caminho para baixo. As vinhas ainda estavam úmidas da tempestade da noite anterior e seus pés escorregavam a toda hora.

Sua cabeça continuava a girar e ela pensou que estava ficando doente, o que complicaria ainda mais a descida. Estava quase chegando quando seu pé escorregou novamente. A vertigem se tornou tão forte que sua mão se soltou e ela começou a cair.

Braços fortes a agarraram. – Que diabos está fazendo, Rin?

- Sesshoumaru – ela lutou para se soltar de seus braços, pegou-lhe as mãos e o atraiu contra a lateral da casa.

- Rin, eu perguntei...

- Quieto! – ela advertiu. – Bankotsu está em casa – ela sussurrou. – Tive de fugir para ele não me ver.

- Não ligo à mínima se ele me ver! Sesshoumaru a informou, e começou a se afastar da parede.

Rin o puxou de volta – Mas eu sim. Se ele souber que venho aqui, não poderei voltar. Então não poderei mais visitar a duquesa. Seria muito perigoso.

- Já é perigoso. – ele apontou. – Você quase fez meu coração parar de bater quando a vi pendurada na grade agora a pouco. Pensei que não correria rápido o suficiente para alcançá-la antes de você cair e quebrar seu lindo pescoço.

- Você está falando muito alto – Rin o advertiu – Podemos discutir mais tarde.

- Pode estar certa que iremos. – Sesshoumaru garantiu.

Eles esperaram nas sombras da casa até que Rin sentiu que era seguro escaparem. A corrida pelo gramado foi mais ela tropeçando e Sesshoumaru tendo de parar e ajudá-la do que uma rápida retirada. Ele acabou carregando-a, como no dia em que iam cavalgar.

Dentro da casa, ele subiu direto para os quartos. Jaken se apressou para perguntar-lhes o que estava acontecendo, olhou para o rosto do patrão e se retirou.

Sesshoumaru entrou pela porta aberta do quarto dela e a colocou gentilmente na cama, embora sua expressão fosse pouco carinhosa.

- Jaken não sabia onde você tinha ido – ele imediatamente começou a repreendê-la. – Ele pensou que você possivelmente tivesse saído com sua amiga. Estava voltando ao estábulo para selar um cavalo quando vi a governanta sinalizar para você. Depois a vi pendurada na grade.

- Eu adormeci – Rin explicou. – Não disse a Jaken onde estava indo porque pretendia ficar apenas um pouquinho. Então Bankotsu chegou e eu não tive escolha a não ser fugir pela grade. Minha cabeça estava girando novamente e eu perdi meu equilíbrio.

Um pouco da tensão deixou sua feições. – Vou chamar um médico, Rin. Essas vertigens estão acontecendo com muita freqüência.

- Aconteceram apenas duas vezes – Rin argumentou. Ela percebeu algo estranho. – E duas vezes depois de visitar minha madrasta. – Sua mente procurou por uma conexão. Ela não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma... exceto uma. – O chá – ela sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado dela – O chá? Do que você está falando?

Seus ataques de tontura agora começavam a fazer sentido, e se o que ela estava pensando fosse verdadeiro, a duquesa poderia não estar doente afinal das contas. – Ele a está drogando. – ela disse. – Há algo no chá que ele faz Mary preparar para ela todos os dias.

- Explique-se – disse Sesshoumaru.

Outra vertigem a atingiu e Rin colocou a mão na cabeça. Sesshoumaru a deitou na cama – Talvez você precise descansar.

- Não! – ela insistiu. – Quero lhe dizer o que penso estar acontecendo com a duquesa.

- Tudo bem.

- Acho que as folhas de chá que ele instruiu Mary a fazer para a mãe têm algo que é forte o suficiente para mantê-la em um estado letárgico. O dia em que íamos cavalgar, eu bebi um golinho do chá para ter certeza de que não estava muito quente. Hoje, tentei beber uma xícara porque Sango veio me visitar e nós bebemos brandy. Pensei que me ajudaria a clarear a mente, mas apenas me fez sentir pior. Foi por isso que adormeci e fiquei mais tempo do que pretendia. O chá tinha gosto amargo e eu não gostei e só bebi meia xícara. Minha madrasta bebe de duas a três por dia.

- Mas por que Bankotsu drogaria a mãe? – questionou Sesshoumaru.

Rin pensou por um momento. – Talvez para conseguir ficar com a minha guarda – ela sugeriu.

- Pode ser – ele concordou. – Ou isso, ou ela sabe de algo!

- Você diz, sobre os assassinatos?

- Sobre Kagura O`Conner. – Ele olhou para ela. – Se sua madrasta soubesse que o filho matou uma mulher, o que ela faria?

Rin não tinha certeza. – Ela sempre amou Bankotsu cegamente, não importava o quão mesquinho ele era para com todos. Eu sei que ela tem princípios. Não tenho certeza do que ela faria – concluiu finalmente.

- Talvez ele não tivesse também – comentou Sesshoumaru.

Suas pálpebras ficaram mais pesadas. Parecia haver mais alguma coisa que ela queria dizer a Sesshoumaru. Agora ela se lembrou. – Bankotsu vai sair essa noite. – ela resmungou, - Eu o ouvi dizer a Mary.

- Então eu também sairei – disse Sesshoumaru. – Quero que durma para se livrar dos efeitos de seja a droga que for que Bankotsu esteja usando para manter a mãe sedada.

- Por que drogá-la? – ela imaginava. – Se ele temesse que ela o entregasse, por que não matá-la?

Sesshoumaru removeu o cabelo do rosto dela. – Talvez porque ela seja sua mãe. Talvez porque matá-la logo após o assassinato de Kagura O`Conner levantasse suspeitas contra ele. Seria mais inteligente mantê-la drogada, dizer a todos que ela estava morrendo, e, quando chegasse a hora, matá-la. Ninguém questionaria sua morte se ela tivesse ficado doente por algum tempo.

Rin estremeceu e Sesshoumaru estendeu uma coberta sobre ela. – Eu tenho de salvá-la – ela murmurou.

- Durma, Rin.

A escuridão chegou para reclamá-la, mas ainda assim, havia algo que ela queria perguntar a ele. Sua mente não conseguiu lembrar o que era. Então ela se lembrou.

- Por que você me trancou para fora, Sesshoumaru? Por que você me trancou para fora de seus aposentos e de seu coração?

Ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos para ver-lhe a expressão. Ela não conseguiu ficar acordada para ouvir sua resposta. A escuridão a chamou.


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Talvez ele fosse louco, como todos acreditavam. Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes e se segurou na parte de baixo do faeton de Bankotsu. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar para evitar que Bankotsu soubesse que estava sendo seguido. O único modo de se certificar de que não havia outra armadilha preparada para ele. Seus músculos se distendiam pelo esforço de se segurar, mas ele estava conseguindo, de algum modo. Que nenhum homem conseguiria fazer o que ele estava fazendo agora, ele preferiu desconsiderar.

O que não podia era desconsiderar as perguntas que Rin havia sussurrado para ele antes de cair em um sono dopado. Que respostas poderia dar a ela que não a voltasse contra ele? Que não a revoltasse? Ele a havia trancado para fora de seu quarto, mas não conseguiu trancá-la fora de seu coração. Ela infiltrou-se dentro dele na noite em que a conheceu! Ele estava condenado, e se ela o amasse, ela estava condenada também. O súbito chiado do carro o trouxe de volta ao presente.

O faeton já havia parado antes para pegar um passageiro. Sesshoumaru soube pelo cheiro que era uma mulher e pelo seu sotaque cockney, que era uma prostituta. Agora eles pararam em uma rua escura. Uma rua onde Sesshoumaru só conseguia notar o silêncio.

- Você quer que eu entre ai? – ele ouviu a mulher perguntar. – Parece abandonado.

- Servirá ao nosso propósito. – Bankotsu disse numa voz cortante. – Realmente tem importância onde você abra as pernas desde que ganhe o dinheiro que lhe prometi?

- Não precisa ser grosso. – disse a mulher. – Mas, não, acho que não importa.

As molas do faeton estalaram quando Bankotsu e a mulher desceram. Sesshoumaru esperaria até que entrassem na casa antes de se esgueirar de seu esconderijo. Ele não queria assustar Bankotsu, não quando finalmente o havia emboscado. Sesshoumaru planejava usar a mulher como testemunha contra Bankotsu. Ele poderia não conseguir sujeitar todos os assassinatos como sendo culpa do homem, mas poderia provar que Bankotsu pretendia matar essa mulher.

Olhando de debaixo do carro, Sesshoumaru viu um brilho que agora preenchia a janela de uma sala térrea em uma rua deserta. Ele se soltou e rolou debaixo do faeton. Flexionou os braços para relaxar os músculos que se distenderam enquanto se segurava.

A rua estava deserta. Muitas das casas vazias como essa. Ele havia feito anotações mentais durante a jornada, avaliando a velocidade a que viajava e em que direção. Silenciosamente se arrastou em direção a casa, então se moveu para o lado onde viu o brilho suave pela janela. Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

- Você quer que eu use isso? – a mulher perguntou. – Para que?

- O cavalheiro que se juntará a nós deseja que você se pareça com uma dama.

- Que cavalheiro? Você não disse nada a respeito de um cavalheiro se juntar a gente.

- Não? – Bankotsu soava sarcasticamente inocente. – Bem, sim, um cavalheiro se juntará a nós.

- Espere um pouco. – disse a mulher. – Não concordei em agradar dois de uma vez. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa.

- Fará essa noite. – Bankotsu lhe garantiu, - E não serão os dois ao mesmo tempo. O cavalheiro gosta de assistir primeiro, e depois ele tem sua vez.

- Pro diabo que terá. – a mulher bufou – Estou indo embora.

Um tapa soou um minuto depois. Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos do lado do corpo. Precisou de todo o controle para não correr para dentro e bater em Bankotsu por golpear uma mulher. Saber que ele tinha feito a mesma coisa com Rin fez o sangue de Sesshoumaru ferver.

- Agora, coloque a porcaria do vestido! – rosnou Bankotsu. – Ou tenho que convencê-la ainda mais?

- Não – a mulher choramingou. – Farei o que quer só não me bata mais.

- Assim é melhor – Bankotsu sussurrou. – Considero mulher desobediente um desafio ao meu temperamento. Apenas faça o que é pedido e não se machucará.

Silêncio. Sesshoumaru presumiu que a mulher estivesse vestindo seja qual for o vestido que Bankotsu desejasse que ela colocasse. Ele imaginava quando o "outro" cavalheiro chegaria. Ele sempre suspeitou que houvessem dois homens envolvidos, e agora, em breve ele teria as provas.

- Tire os grampos dos cabelos e os use soltos. – Bankotsu ordenou. – De fato, quanto mais eles ficarem caídos em seu rosto, mais facilmente ele conseguirá fingir que você é outra pessoa.

- Quem é esse cavalheiro que estamos esperando?

A mulher recebeu outro tapa bem forte por perguntar. – Você não deve falar, não a menos que seja ordenado que fale, entendeu? Você não tem a voz culta de uma dama, e é isso que ele quer. Fazer suas coisas sujas com uma dama, apenas, é claro, que ele não pode. Ao menos, não até estar casado com ela.

- Entendi. – a mulher disse, e Sesshoumaru ouviu o medo em sua voz.

- Levante o vestido e se mostre a mim – Bankotsu instruiu adicionalmente. – Quero ter certeza de que não tem doenças.

- Já disse que não tenho – disse a mulher.

Recebeu outro tapa.

- Faça! – trovejou Bankotsu.

Bankotsu humilhava a mulher. Ele estava forçando Sesshoumaru a agir antes de estar pronto. Ele precisava saber a identidade do outro homem, mas jurou que se Bankotsu batesse na mulher mais uma vez, não conseguiria esperar.

- Você acha que eu gosto disso? – Bankotsu perguntou para a mulher – Me exibir para ele? Dançar em seu ritmo? Preferia cortar sua garganta gorda.

- Por que nós dois apenas....

- Eu lhe dei permissão para falar? – Bankotsu interrompeu.

A mulher choramingou em resposta. Seu grito um momento depois fez Sesshoumaru pular.

- Volte aqui, sua vagabunda!

Sons de luta partiam de dentro da casa. A mulher gritou novamente, e o som de um punho sendo pressionado contra carne macia chegou ao ouvido ultra-sensível de Sesshoumaru. Ele praguejou e se dirigiu a casa, chutando a porta da frente.

- Bankotsu – ele trovejou – Tire suas mãos dela!

Uma pistola foi disparada na escuridão, estilhaçando a parede ao lado da cabeça de Sesshoumaru. Ele se jogou no chão.

- Vamos lá, Taishou – Bankotsu zombou. – Não tem nada do que adoraria mais do que meter uma bala em sua cabeça.

Sesshoumaru também tinha uma pistola dentro do cinto de sua calça, mas por mais tentado que estivesse em usá-la, ainda não tinhas provas concretas de que Bankotsu havia matado as duas mulheres encontradas em sua propriedade, e que, realmente, pretendia matar a mulher que trouxera consigo hoje. Sesshoumaru não tinha ouvido Bankotsu dizer que pretendia matá-la. Ele apenas podia dar sua palavra, a qual não contava muito para os inspetores ou entre a sociedade.

- Deixe a mulher ir, Bankotsu. – ele chamou. – Deixe-a ir ou eu atiro em você.

Bankotsu não respondeu, mas a visão noturna incomum de Sesshoumaru permitia que visse a forma de Bankotsu, e que, realmente, ele estava segurando a apavorada mulher na frente dele, usando-a como escudo.

- Vá em frente e atire, Taishou! – ele desafiou.

Ele queria isso. Não sabia que Sesshoumaru podia vê-lo. Não entendia que Sesshoumaru sabia que se atirasse, mataria a mulher e não Bankotsu, e, seria assim responsável pela morte dela.

Sesshoumaru cerrou a mandíbula e esperou Bankotsu fazer o próximo movimento. O homem forçava a mulher em direção à porta aberta. Quando estava quase se aproximando dela, empurrou a mulher para longe. A mulher tropeçou e caiu em cima de Sesshoumaru. Suas mãos batiam e ela começou a gritar. Sesshoumaru lutou para tirá-la de cima dele, e quando ficou em pé ouviu um chicote estralar e o ruído do faeton que se afastava da casa.

Correndo para fora, Sesshoumaru viu o carro bem lá na frente na rua, movendo-se a uma velocidade que Sesshoumaru não acreditava que Bankotsu conseguisse impor aos pobres cavalos. Sesshoumaru foi atrás dele, suas botas golpeando as ruas pavimentadas. Parte dele sabia ser sem sentido perseguir um homem que estava em uma carruagem, puxada por dois cavalos açoitados por chicote; outra parte suspeitava que se ele se pressionasse, conseguiria alcançá-los.

Ele forçou suas pernas a se movessem mais rapidamente, inspirou o ar profundamente para dentro dos pulmões e arremessou-se para frente, as formas escuras das casas abandonadas e dos becos fedorentos passavam por ele a uma velocidade impossível. Sua visão mudou e ao invés de formas via cores. O cavalo que corria a frente dele se transformou em um borrão vermelho contra a noite. Ele via o sangue deles através da pele.

Um brilho à sua esquerda e ele viu as formas vermelhas de ratos conforme comiam nos becos. Quanto mais rápido ele se movia, mais duro ficava, e em sua mente ele não mais se via como homem. Ele tinha quatro pernas, não duas. Longas presas no lugar dos dentes. Garras no lugar de unhas. Pêlo ao invés de pele. Ele se tornou um com a noite, um com o alto pulsar de seu coração e do sangue que corria por suas veias.

Ele estava quase alcançando o faeton, estava se preparando para saltar para frente e se agarrar fortemente. Ele estava igualmente preparado para atacar Bankotsu e rasgar sua garganta. Algo veio em sua direção partindo da esquerda. Ele não conseguiu parar em tempo de evitar o homem e correu direto para ele, fazendo com os dois se esparramassem no chão.

Sesshoumaru rolou várias vezes, esfolando a pele contra o calçamento áspero da rua. Ele ficou deitado lá um tempo, tentando respirar.

- Maldito idiota! – O homem com que havia colidido rolou no chão e tropeçou quando conseguiu ficar de pé. – Olhe para onde vai! Você me atingiu tão forte que pensei que poria para fora todo o gim barato que bebi hoje.

O homem fez exatamente isso, caindo sobre os joelhos e com ânsia de vômito. Sesshoumaru tentou diminuir as selvagens batidas do coração. Ele era um homem, não a fera que tomara forma em sua mente. Quando conseguiu respirar normalmente, levantou-se.

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou ao homem.

- Não graças a você. – o homem resmungou, então voltou à sua ânsia de vômito.

Sesshoumaru voltou à casa abandonada. Ele precisava ver se a mulher estava bem. A casa estava vazia. Ela tinha fugido e não se podia culpá-la. Entrou na sala novamente onde duas velas ainda queimavam. Um vestido estava jogado no canto. A mulher o havia obviamente abandonado, talvez não querendo motivos para Bankotsu ir atrás dela.

Sesshoumaru pegou o vestido. Seus sentidos imediatamente despertos. Ele conhecia esse cheiro. Ele sacudiu o vestido e o olhou à luz das velas. Era o vestido que Rin estava usando na primeira noite em que se viram no baile Greenleys.


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**Nosso querido Eros ira** **aparecer!**

Rin abriu os olhos e viu um homem parado sobre ela. O brilho do fogo formava uma auréola dourada ao redor de sua cabeça, e seu primeiro pensamento foi que Sesshoumaru havia vindo ver se ela estava melhor. Quando suas feições entraram em foco, ela percebeu que o homem não era o seu marido. Ela arfou e tentou se sentar.

- Não se assuste – o homem disse de forma carinhosa. – Não tenha medo. Sou Lorde Inuyasha, seu cunhado.

Era fácil levar sua palavra a sério. Agora que podia vê-lo, ela também percebeu a semelhança com Sesshoumaru e Mirok e as covinhas que pertenciam ao menininho do retrato dos Taishou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Ela considerou que era uma questão bem lúcida.

- Aqui é a casa de minha família – ele a relembrou.

- Digo, em meus aposentos – Rin especificou, puxando as cobertas para cima, embora percebesse pelas mangas que não estava em roupas de dormir, mas ainda com o vestido do dia.

Tão ousado quanto o irmão mais velho, Inuyasha se sentou sobre a cama. – Eu não consegui ser apresentado a você da última vez que estive aqui. Você estava na cama, também. Acho que você deve passar muito tempo na cama, sei que se fosse minha, assim seria, então o que poderia fazer a não ser me juntar a você e me apresentar?

- Sesshoumaru sabe que você está aqui?

Ele sorriu, e suas covinhas se abriram como dois cortes em cada lado do rosto. – Aqui na casa ou aqui em seus aposentos?

- Os dois – ela respondeu.

- Nenhum dos dois. – ele lhe garantiu. – Não creio que ele gostaria de me ver aqui, em seus aposentos, quero dizer. A última vez que sugeri subir, espalhar-me na cama com você, e me apresentar, ele rosnou para mim.

Ela quase sorriu. – Ele o fez?

- Nunca foi de dividir – Inuyasha confidenciou – Pensei que deveria conhecê-la antes de partir para minha busca.

- Acredito que Sesshoumaru esteja pensando que você voltou para a propriedade do campo.

- Ele quase sempre erra. – Inuyasha a informou. – Ele lhe falou de mim?

Rin sacudiu a cabeça.

- Claro. – ele murmurou. Ele a prendeu com os olhos mais profundos e âmbar que ela já havia visto. – Eu sou a ovelha negra. – ele informou. Franziu a testa. – Bem, já que todo mundo pensa que nós todos somos ovelhas negras, suponho que eu seja simplesmente a mais negra do rebanho. Eu bebo, eu jogo, sou preguiçoso e mulherengo. Ah, e agora Sesshoumaru acredita que eu seja um assassino, também.

Ela não podia evitar gostar de Inuyasha. Supunha que a maioria das mulheres não conseguiria deixar de amá-lo. Ele era muito primitivamente sensual – apenas as covinhas o salvavam de ser ilegal, mas então, as covinhas eram lindas.

- Não acredito que Sesshoumaru pensasse que você fosse um assassino sequer por um momento. – ela o informou. – É meu irmão de criação de quem ele suspeita.

- Ele me perguntou se eu tinha algo a ver com as mulheres assassinadas encontradas em nossa propriedade. Veja, eu estava em Londres em ambas às vezes. Creio que isso automaticamente me tornasse suspeito perante meu irmão.

- Que mal educado! – Rin disse.

Ele mostrou as covinhas. – Ele é mal educado – concordou. – Definitivamente não é bom o bastante para você. Você deveria ter me conhecido primeiro.

Rin se sentou e arrumou os cabelos. – Ouso dizer que foi provavelmente muito melhor isso não ter acontecido. – Ela suspeitava que nunca teria saído da carruagem com a virtude intacta na noite do baile Greenleys se tivesse se aproximada de Inuyasha ao invés de Sesshoumaru.

- Para nós dois, penso. – ele disse, suas feições agora sérias. – Suspeito que ele se apaixonou por você à primeira vista.

Seu rosto queimou. Deveria corrigi-lo? De algum modo, ela imediatamente sentiu que podia confiar em Inuyasha Taishou. Talvez se ele fosse um experiente mulherengo, essa fosse uma característica que fizesse com que as mulheres fossem presas fáceis para suas atenções.

- Tenho certeza de que ele lhe disse a razão por ter se casado comigo. De que eu arruinei minha reputação ao lhe providenciar um álibi na manhã em que outra mulher foi encontrada morta no estábulo.

- Sim, ele me contou – disse Inuyasah. – E eu tinha acreditado nele antes de ver você.

Ela enrubesceu novamente. – Você nunca para de tentar seduzir uma mulher, mesmo que seja a esposa de seu irmão?

Ele pareceu considerar. – Você é a primeira esposa em nossa família, então só posso presumir que "não" seria minha resposta.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso de covinhas novamente. – Você ama Sesshoumaru?

Ele voltou a ficar sério. Rin o olhou bem dentro dos olhos escuros e, novamente, sentiu que poderia ser sincera com ele. – Sim. Mas ele protege seu coração de mim. Agora, ele colocou trincos na porta, do lado dele. Penso que poderia fazê-lo me amar, mas...

Ele colocou um dedo contra os lábios dela. – _**Algumas vezes o amor não é uma palavra, mas a maneira como um homem olha dentro de seus olhos, nas coisas que ele faz por você. Olhe com mais atenção, Rin.**_

Ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-lo. Ela era esperta o suficiente para perceber que as mulheres não abraçavam Inuyasha Taishou a menos que quisessem muito mais em troca.

- Eu gosto de você – ela disse.

Ele sorriu. – Claro que gosta. Você é uma mulher. – Ele se inclinou e a beijou na testa. – Gosto de você, também, Rin. Você merece ser feliz. E Sesshoumaru também, mesmo que eu, atualmente, esteja bravo com ele. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu estou determinado a fazer essa busca para salvar nossa família. Sesshoumaru sempre foi o responsável; Mirok, o trabalhador; e eu, nada. Nunca me deram nada de importante para fazer, até agora.

- De que coisa é essa que você precisa salvar seus irmãos? – ela imaginou.

Inuyasha a olhou bem dentro dos olhos antes de responder. – Tenho a esperança de que você nunca saiba. – Ele se levantou da cama. Ele era alto, como todos os Taishou, mas não era grande como uma árvore, como Mirok, e era mais magro que Sesshoumaru. Ainda assim, ele era uma visão. – Diga a Sesshoumaru que eu estive aqui. Diga a ele que parti numa missão para matar uma bruxa.

Ela piscou para ele: - Para matar uma bruxa? Existe tal coisa?

Ele subitamente se curvou, seu rosto chegando a milímetro do dela. – Você se surpreenderia com o tipo de coisas que existe lá fora na escuridão, Rin. Se eu puder evitar, você nunca ficará sabendo.

Inuyasha estava quase lhe dando um beijo, ela pensou. E ela se deu conta, com certo pânico, que ela teria permitido que ele tomasse essa liberdade. Era como se ele tivesse lançado um feitiço sobre ela, e que não enfraqueceu até ele sair pela porta e desaparecer.

Sesshoumaru acariciou o rosto macio de Rin. Ela ainda dormia com as roupas que havia usado ontem. Seus cílios se abriram e ela estava tentando focalizá-lo.

- Inuyasha?

Sua mão congelou no rosto dela: - Você me chamou de Inuyasha?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça como para clareá-la. – Já amanheceu?

- Você me chamou de Inuyasha? – ele repetiu.

Rin se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou pela janela, onde a luz do sol infiltrava-se. – Eu tive um sonho muito estranho noite passada. Sonhei que seu irmão Inuyasha estava aqui, em meu quarto, falando comigo.

- É muito estranho, especialmente considerando-se que você ainda não foi apresentada a ele.

Rin correu a mão pelo cabelo. – Pelo menos acho que foi sonho. Você perguntou a Inuyasha sobre os assassinatos?

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada de culpa. – Sim, e isso o enfureceu. Foi por isso que ele partiu antes de conhecê-la.

- Então não foi sonho, ou eu não saberia sobre isso. – ela disse. – Ele me pediu para avisar você que ele está partindo para uma busca. Uma busca para matar uma bruxa e salvar a família. – Ela focalizou nele os profundos olhos violetas. – Isso não faz sentido, Sesshoumaru. Foi por isso que pensei que tinha sonhado.

As revelações de Inuyasha não faziam sentido para Rin, mas Sesshoumaru entendeu o que Inuyasha estava pensando. Era uma missão tola, ele pensou. E a decisão de seu irmão mais jovem não poderia ter vindo em hora pior.

- Estava querendo mandar você para a propriedade de campo – Sesshoumaru disse. – Tinha decidido que estaria mais segura com Inuyasha e Mirok, só que obviamente, Inuyasha não está lá, e se Mirok chegou em casa e descobriu que ele não retornou, não ficaria surpreso se não estiver voltando para procurar por ele.

- A propriedade? – Rin afastou as cobertas e se sentou. – Mas não posso partir, Sesshoumaru. Ainda não, Preciso ajudar a duquesa.

- Você está em perigo, Rin. Sesshoumaru não pretendia falar isso para ela, mas estava preocupado. Ele havia começado a juntar as peças em relação a Bankotsu e o até agora desconhecido cúmplice. O vestido, as mulheres todas escolhidas porque se pareciam com Rin, estava claro que ou seu irmão de criação, ou seu cúmplice tinha uma obsessão por ela. Então havia as estranhas coisas acontecendo com ele. Talvez Rin não estivesse segura na mesma casa que ele. Talvez não estivesse segura em Londres.

- O que aconteceu quando saiu noite passada? – ela perguntou.

Ele não queria contar a ela. Especialmente não sobre o vestido. Especialmente não sobre si próprio e o modo como perseguiu o faeton pela rua deserta e quase conseguiu alcançá-lo, não fosse o bêbado que saiu do beco e se colocou em seu caminho.

- Não o peguei – foi tudo o que disse.

O toque gentil que ela fez em seu rosto o assustou e o fez olhar para ela – Você parece cansado, Sesshoumaru. Você dormiu?

- Não. – ele admitiu, e pensou que ela estava adorável com a roupa amassada e os cabelos emaranhados sobre os ombros.

- Você deveria – ela insistiu. – Vou pedir para Jaken lhe preparar um banho quente e então você deve passar o dia na cama.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você vai me ajudar no banho novamente?

Ela não sorriu com sua provocação. Ao invés disso, seus olhos violetas o fitaram de frente: - Você vai me trancar para fora?

Sua decisão a havia magoado, ele percebeu. Ela não sabia que era para a proteção dela que ele havia mandado colocar o trinco em sua porta. Ele não conseguiria explicar que teria sido mais sábio ter colocado o trinco do lado dela sem contar mais do que estava preparado para fazer.

- Tem horas que eu prefiro ficar sozinho – ele disse.

Seu olhar permaneceu firme, mas seus olhos ficaram marejados por um momento. – Minha ousadia com você na outra noite te enojou? Eu lhe dou nojo agora?

Seu coração quase se partiu nesse momento. Ela não podia pensar que sua decisão de resistir a ela fosse culpa dela. – Você nunca me enoja! – ele disse, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos despenteados. – Você é a mulher mais desejável que conheci, E a mais corajosa.

Suas lindas e arqueadas sobrancelhas se sulcaram: - Então, por quê?

Pelo menos ele poderia ser honesto sobre sua decisão. – Porque você merece mais do que posso lhe dar – ele respondeu. – E porque não vou pedir para você se vender por menos. Você se ofereceu para ser minha amiga. Talvez seja o melhor.

Ela voltou o rosto para o outro lado, mas não antes de uma única lágrima traçar um caminho em direção ao queixo. Corroeu até sua alma, aquela lágrima. A lágrima que ele a fez derramar.

- Droga de vida amaldiçoada! – ele murmurou, e porque não podia suportar a visão de suas lágrimas, ele se levantou, dirigiu-se a porta que ligava seus quartos, a fechou e a trancou.


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**O inicio do hentai!**

Ela considerava que Sesshoumaru estivesse dormindo. Ele havia se trancado no quarto, então Rin não tinha como ter certeza. Havia ainda o problema com sua madrasta que precisava de imediata atenção e o fato era que Sesshoumaru ficaria bravo se Rin agisse por conta própria. Ainda assim, quanto antes ela instruísse Mary para parar de servir à duquesa o chá especial que Bankotsu ordenava que fosse servido, mais rápido a senhora se recuperaria, esperava Rin.

Com o assunto em mente, ela procurou Jaken. Ele era um empregado e não tinha autoridade para impedi-la, mas ela avisaria sobre onde estava indo, dessa vez. Ele quis argumentar com ela, ela percebeu, mas sabia o seu lugar e simplesmente disse que se ela não voltasse logo, ele acordaria Lorde Taishou.

Ainda era muito cedo e Rin suspeitava que Bankotsu ainda não houvesse levantado. Tudo o que planejava fazer era ir à porta dos fundos, esperando encontrar Mary na cozinha, e lhe dar as instruções sobre o chá da madrasta. Rin se esgueirou sob a cerca viva que separava as duas propriedades o quanto foi possível, mas uma hora teve de, corajosamente, atravessar o gramado em plena vista das duas propriedades. Ela correu.

Seu coração estava disparado ao chegar à entrada de serviço da casa. Ela teve de tocar a campainha de entrega apenas uma vez antes de Mary abrir a porta. A mulher franziu a testa.

- O que está fazendo aqui, milady? – ela sussurrou. – Não coloquei o lençol. O Sr. Bankotsu está lá em cima, na cama.

- Preciso falar com você! – Rin também sussurrou. – Ela entrou na cozinha. Olhando ao redor, viu a lata de folhas de chá que Mary misturava para fazer o chá da duquesa. Dirigiu-se ao balcão onde ficava a lata e abriu a tampa. Tinha um odor pungente.

- O que está fazendo, milady? – Mary repetiu.

- O chá. – Rin disse em voz baixa. – Suspeito que tenha algo nele que é responsável pelo estado letárgico de Sua Graça. Penso que Bankotsu a está drogando!

Mary arregalou os olhos. – Por que ele faria tal coisa?

Rin não podia começar uma explicação detalhada sobre suspeitas que tinha a respeito de Franklin, e imaginou se Mary acreditaria em tudo que ela e Sesshoumaru suspeitavam sobre seu irmão de criação.

- Quero que você esvazie essa lata e a encha com folhas de chá normais. Vamos ver se estou certa e a duquesa melhora sem o chá que seu filho instruiu que desse a ela, e então, eu explicarei. Agora não tenho tempo.

- Não sei não, milady – Mary disse, torcendo as mãos – Ir contra as vontades de meu empregador...

Rin se manteve firme – Por favor, Mary. Se o que suspeito não for verdade, não fará mal à senhora. E se o que suspeito for verdade, ela melhorará muito em breve.

Mary mordeu o lábio. – Tudo bem – concordou. – Mas se o Sr. Bankotsu descobrir que desobedeci às ordens dele, ele me dispensará, e então quem cuidará da pobre dama?

- Estou rezando para que logo a duquesa seja capaz de se cuidar sozinha. - E Rin também esperava que se sua madrasta realmente soubesse da má conduta do filho, ela providenciaria para que ele pagasse por seus crimes. Então Rin não teria que se preocupar com o que ele faria a Sesshoumaru se tivesse a chance, ou com ela.

- Mary! Já toquei a campainha duas vezes! Onde diabos se meteu?

Rin arfou. Mary empalideceu. Bankotsu estava se dirigindo à cozinha. Elas o ouviam caminhando para lá.

- Vá! - Mary a apressou.

- Ele me verá no gramado e saberá que estive aqui. – ela sussurrou freneticamente.

Mary a empurrou na direção da porta que levava ao porão e aos pequenos aposentos dos criados. Havia apenas dois quartos, um deles era ocupado por Lydia quando ela trabalhava na casa.

- Fique aí embaixo até que eu veja o que ele quer. – Mary ordenou.

Rin deslizou pela porta bem quando ouviu Bankotsu entrar na cozinha.

- Aí está você! – ele falou alto – Minha cabeça está doendo tanto que não consigo dormir. Pensei que uma xícara de chá, da mistura especial que comprei para minha mãe, poderia ajudar. Faça uma xícara e me leve lá para cima.

- Muito bem, Sr. Bankotsu, agora mesmo – Mary concordou rapidamente. – Estava justamente preparando um bule para levar para sua querida mãe.

Por um momento se fez silêncio. Rin pressionou o ouvido contra a porta.

- Onde está a lata? Não está onde você geralmente a deixa!

Horrorizada, Rin olhou para baixo para ver que ainda mantinha a lata em suas mãos.

- Devo ter colocado em outro lugar, é tudo – Mary contemporizou. – Vou encontrar, senhor, não se preocupe. Levarei seu chá lá para cima rapidinho.

- Encontre mesmo – Bankotsu avisou. – Aquela mistura é muito cara e descontarei de seu salário se você a perdeu.

- Não perdi – Mary lhe assegurou. – Apenas a guardei em outro lugar, como disse. Pode voltar para a cama, Sr. Bankotsu.

Rin prendeu a respiração até ouvir os passos se afastando. Ela olhou para baixo para a escada escura. Antes Mary também ficava aqui, ou pelo menos era o que havia contado. Depois que a duquesa adoeceu, Mary se mudou para um pequeno quarto ao lado do da dama. Já havia teias de aranha pela falta de uso nas escadas, e Rin se sentiu atraída para o quarto lá embaixo onde Lydia dormia.

Rin queria ter certeza de que Bankotsu tivesse tempo suficiente para voltar lá para cima antes de sair de seu esconderijo. Ela desceu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto de Lydia. Havia apenas uma pequena janela, e muita pouca luminosidade entrava no quartinho. Um guarda roupa marcado ocupava uma parede. Uma pequena cama ficava em um canto. Pouco mais do que um catre servia de cama. A cama estava desarrumada. As cobertas jogadas de um modo estranho.

Rin se dirigiu ao guarda roupas e o abriu. Lá dentro estavam as roupas de Lydia. Rin quase derrubou a lata de chá. A visão das roupas de Lydia a deixou nervosa. Por que ela não as levou quando Bankotsu a demitiu?

Talvez porque Lydia nunca tenha deixado a casa. Ou se deixou, não foi por vontade própria. Calafrios percorreram as costas de Rin. Ela tentou se lembrar da noite em que acordou com o som de gritos. Mas Bankotsu não podia tê-la enforcado no teto. Ele esteve com Rin a noite toda na festa de LeGrandes.

- Lady Taishou – Mary sussurrou para ela. – Apresse-se agora, ele se foi. Preciso da lata.

Rin saiu do quarto. Subiu as escadas e entrou na cozinha e entregou a lata à Mary. – Você esteve no quarto de Lydia desde ela se partiu?

- Não. – Mary admitiu, e um rubor de culpa subiu por seu rosto. – Tenho certeza de que precisa de uma boa limpeza, mas até o patrão contratar alguém para o lugar dela, não vejo motivo, não com tudo o que tenho de fazer por aqui.

- É claro – concordou Rin. – Faça o chá para meu irmão de criação com essas folhas, mas lembre-se, não as use para minha madrasta.

A governanta concordou e Rin se esgueirou para fora da casa. E enquanto corria pelo gramado, algo mais do que Lydia ter deixado suas coisas para trás a incomodava. Bankotsu imaginar que uma xícara do chá o ajudaria a dormir. Ela sabia que estava no caminho certo sobre sua suspeita de a madrasta estar sendo drogada.

Ela contaria a Sesshoumaru quando ele acordasse. Sua coragem fraquejou enquanto se aproximava da casa. Ele queria mandá-la embora. Ele queria manter a porta trancada entre eles. Ele queria ser seu amigo. O futuro deles não parecia brilhante. E, se Bankotsu conseguisse, eles não teriam futuro algum.

Rin sentia como se sua vida tivesse saído de controle novamente. E ela se sentia sem forças para colocá-la de volta no caminho certo. Sua lembrança sobre a visita noturna de Inuyasha era confusa, ela supunha que era em virtude do efeito do chá adulterado. Teria ela dito que amava Sesshoumaru? Ela temia que sim, o que a fez se sentir mais infeliz, admitindo seus sentimentos e, ela suspeitava, admitindo sua dor por Sesshoumaru não retribuí-los.

Mas então ela se lembrou do que Inuyasha havia dito a ela. Ele disse que _algumas vezes o amor de um homem por uma mulher não está refletido nas palavras, mas nos olhos e nas ações. _

Ela pensou sobre isso. Ela pensou na preocupação de Sesshoumaru para com ela, sobre sua determinação de protegê-la, e sobre as palavras que disse quando lhe falou sobre o trinco na porta.

Ela havia se concentrado apenas nas últimas palavras dele, sua sugestão para que fossem amigos, e por causa disso, ela havia diminuído a importância da verdadeira razão dele ter colocado um tranca entre eles.

Sesshoumaru achava que ela merecia mais do que ele podia dar, e havia dito que não aceitaria que ela pedisse menos. Ele havia sacrificado a relação física que desejava entre eles em respeito a sua vontade, seus desejos, seus sonhos. Que tipo de homem faria tal coisa a uma mulher? Parecia haver apenas uma resposta, e era a resposta que subitamente a encheu de alegria e tanta ternura por ele que ela queria chorar.

_Sesshoumaru a amava_. Ele podia não querer amá-la, mas amava. Mas como derrubar as barreiras que ele construiu entre eles? Como fazê-lo perceber que não havia nada errado em se amarem um ao outro? Nenhuma maldição idiota que pudesse roubar a felicidade de um futuro juntos. Não havia razão para não serem amigos, parceiros, e amantes.

A chocante observação de Sango sobre a não consumação do casamento soou em seus ouvidos repentinamente. "O que você está esperando, Rin?" Ela havia respondido que esperava por amor, e agora o amor a havia encontrado. Ela não esperaria mais. Essa noite, ela destruiria as paredes que Sesshoumaru Taishou havia construído ao redor de seu coração. Essa noite, ela o reivindicaria.

Sesshoumaru passou o dia em um sono inquieto. Tinha sonhos obscuros sobre Rin em uma casa deserta, usando o vestido que usara na noite do baile em Greenleys e jazendo morta em um colchão atirado ao chão. Algumas vezes, os sonhos se alteravam dela para ele, e ele via seu reflexo em um espelho. Via que tinha presas e pêlo e um brilho azulado nos olhos.

Seu mundo havia mudado desde a primeira noite em que encontrou Rin, e ele não podia evitar o sentimento de que estava caminhando por uma trilha de autodestruição, sem rédeas para diminuir o passo, sem controle para parar o inevitável. Ele tinha de impedir Bankotsu. Tinha de impedi-lo mesmo que isso significasse matá-lo sem provas de que o irmão de criação de Rin fosse um assassino. Sesshoumaru salvaria Rin mesmo que isso significasse sua destruição total. A hora do encantamento estava sobre ele. Negar a verdade não o salvaria.

Ele sabia disso agora.

Uma batida suave veio do quarto de Rin. – Sesshoumaru? Está acordado? Preciso falar com você.

Ele pensou que era melhor ignorá-la.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela chamou novamente – Descobri algo na casa ao lado que você deve saber.

O que ela foi fazer na casa ao lado? Ele havia planejado dizer a ela que não era para se arriscar a ir lá, mesmo com Bankotsu ausente. Sesshoumaru não queria pensar sobre ela naquela casa. Agora era uma boa hora para lhe comunicar seus desejos sobre o assunto.

Embora estivesse nu, Sesshoumaru juntou o lençol ao redor da cintura e se dirigiu à porta que havia trancado. Ele a abriu. Rin entrou.

- Fui à casa ao lado hoje para dizer a Mary parar de dar o chá que Bankotsu insiste em fazer a mãe beber diariamente. – ela o informou. – Eu... – ela parou no meio da frase, correndo os olhos sobre ele. – Por que você está nu?

Ele sorriu para ela, esperando que ela ficasse vermelha e um pouco surpreso por isso não acontecer. – Eu durmo nu – ele explicou. – Dormi o dia todo.

- Oh – ela respirou – Bom. Agora, como estava dizendo, fui a casa o lado e descobri algo sobre Lydia.

"Ela disso "bom"?" – Sesshoumaru se afastou da porta e voltou para a cama, onde se sentou. – Quero falar com você sobre ir à casa ao lado. Sei que está preocupada com sua madrasta, mas não permito mais que se coloque em perigo por causa dela.

- Não quer saber o que descobri sobre Lydia?

Ela havia questionado seu modo de se vestir, agora ele estava distraído, mentalmente questionando o dela. Ela usava um tipo de capa, e suas mãos geralmente expressivas agora se agarravam juntas ao traje em um aperto tão forte que as articulações de seus dedos estavam brancas.

- Sesshoumaru. - ela disse chamando-lhe a atenção. – As coisas de Lydia ainda estão no quarto dela. Não acredito que ela tenha ido embora. Acho que foi levada contra sua vontade. Eu ouvi gritos aquela noite e pensei que estava tendo pesadelos.

Ele desviou a atenção de suas mãos agarrando a capa. – Sempre suspeitei de que Bankotsu a houvesse espancado. – disse. – Não conseguia entender como ele poderia ser responsável pelo enforcamento quando esteve com você toda a noite na festa de LeGrandes.

Rin franziu a testa. – Isso é verdade. Mas você não suspeita que Bankotsu tenha um parceiro para suas más ações?

Ele mais do que suspeitava, ele sabia disso de fato. – Sim, tenho certeza agora. – disse a ela. – Mas por que alguém envolvido com ele faria algo como fingir que uma mulher se enforcou debaixo do teto de Bankotsu?

Ela deu de ombros, e ao fazer isso, a capa deslizou por um ombro, expondo sua pela pálida e cremosa. Um bolo se formou na garganta de Sesshoumaru. Ele o engoliu para perguntar – Rin, o que está usando?

Ela mastigou seu lábio inferior ao invés de responder.

Então se aproximou dele. Parou na frente dele e ele percebeu que seu pé estava descalço, como o dele.

- Na noite em que nos casamos, você me disse que não me forçaria a consumar nosso casamento. Você disse que a decisão seria minha. – Ela respirou entrecortadamente e soltou as mãos da capa. Ela deslizou por seu corpo até o chão – Já tomei minha decisão. Essa noite, Sesshoumaru.

Suas palavras mal foram registradas. Como poderiam? Ela estava parada frente a ele tão nua quanto ele sobre os lençóis. Seus olhos beberam a beleza dela. De seus pequenos e delicados pés, suas pernas longas e delgadas, seu monte feminino coberto de pequenos pelos encaracolados, os quadris magros, a cintura pequena e os seios redondos e firmes. Ela era uma obra de arte. Ela era o sonho de todo homem, e era dele para que a tomasse. Mas como ele poderia tomá-la se ela ignorava o tipo de homem a quem estava se oferecendo?

- Você disse que queria mais – ele a lembrou. – Por que a mudança repentina?

Ela levantou o queixo. – Sei o que há em meu coração. E acredito que sei o que há no seu. Você se recusaria a mim, Sesshoumaru?

Ele tinha que desviar os olhos dela. Sua força de vontade enquanto homem estava em perigo, mas isso não era o pior. Ele sentia a fera rondando debaixo de sua pele. A fera que sentia a atração dela por ele. A fera que somente conhecia a luxúria e não o amor.

- Volte para o seu quarto – ele ordenou calmamente. – O que quer que esteja em seu coração, está sendo desperdiçado comigo.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, e ele estava com medo de olhar para ela. Medo de que seus olhos estivessem cheio de lágrimas novamente e ele a tomaria nos braços. Se ele a tocasse, estaria perdido.

Ao invés disso, ela o tocou. Rin agarrou a mão dele e a colocou contra o seio, como ele havia feito com ela na outra noite. – Tem certeza?

Sua mão se moldou ao monte macio, sua palma sendo provocadas pelo mamilo ereto. Seu sangue ferveu por ela. Seu pênis tinha ficado ereto no momento em que ela entrou no quarto. Ela era uma sereia; e ele, o marinheiro encantado por sua música.

- Você não sabe tudo o que precisa sobre mim – ele a advertiu, mas não removeu a mão de seu seio. – Estou amaldiçoado, Rin.

Os olhos dela se suavizaram para ele – Então estou amaldiçoada junto com você. Se renda a mim, Sesshoumaru. Eu te amo. Estou me entregando de todo coração.

Ouvir as palavras saírem de seus lábios era agridoce. Parte dele se alegrou, outra parte, chorou. Chorou pela injustiça da vida e pela dor do amor onde o futuro poderia ser escuro e frio. Ele poderia libertá-la, decidiu. Quando acontecesse e seria... logo, ele desapareceria. Ela poderia amar o homem a quem olhava com carinho agora, mas não amaria aquilo em que se transformaria dentro de pouco tempo. Nenhuma mulher poderia. Inclusive sua mãe.

Sua mão se moveu lentamente do seio para a cintura. Ele a puxou para cama, ao lado dele, rapidamente a deitando de costas.

- Pensei que tivesse aprendido em nosso primeiro encontro a ter cuidado com o que deseja – ele disse. – Você pode conseguir.


	28. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

- É o que você vive me dizendo – ela o provocou. – Nada de jogos, hoje, nada de se preocupar com as conseqüências. Essa noite é nossa e apenas nossa.

Ele deslizou para cima dela, o lençol que envolvia sua cintura enrolado entre eles. A pele dele era macia e firme, quente por entre seus dedos quando ela os correu por toda sua costa. Seus seios estavam pressionados contra o peito dele, e ela sentia o bater dos corações de ambos. Ele a beijou, então, vagarosamente, deliberadamente, sua paciência completamente em contraste com o selvagem pulsar de seu coração.

O beijo era gentil e possessivo ao mesmo tempo. Ele a tranqüilizava com sua boca, a tranqüilizava ao relaxamento até que aprofundou sua reivindicação, até forçá-la a sentir mais do que uma sensação prazerosa. Sua língua a acariciou até que ela respondesse, juntando-se a ele na dança. Então os portões da paixão foram escancarados.

Ela gemia contra a boca aberta dele; suas unhas na pele macia dos ombros dele. Seu corpo registrava o completo sentido do corpo dele contra o dela, o lençol que estava enrolado entre eles desaparecera misteriosamente. Seu membro duro e impressionante se pressionava contra o ventre dela, e algum instinto que ela nem sabia que possuía a fez pressionar de volta, fez com que ela se movesse contra ele.

- Ainda não – ele murmurou – Quero ver se você está pronta para mim.

Ele a beijou no pescoço, seus dentes mordicando a pele suavemente, então se moveu para baixo, suas mãos se fechando em seus seios doloridos antes de envolver cada mamilo em sua boca e os sugar. Ele a provocava sem piedade, sua língua desenhando círculos preguiçosos ao redor dos mamilos ante de pegar um deles na boca novamente, a sucção quente de sua boca ligando-se com a pressão que ela sentia crescer mais embaixo. Ela afundou as unhas mais profundamente, e de novo, não conseguiu controlar a necessidade de se arquear contra ele.

Sua mão deslizou entre eles e a tocou onde já havia tocado antes, a acariciou da mesma maneira que a fez se desmanchar entre seus dedos habilidosos. Ela entendia o ritmo agora e o que aspirava encontrar, mais do que desejava se mover com ele, contra ele, o que fosse preciso para aumentar a pressão e acabar com a dor que crescia e crescia. Ele introduziu um dedo dentro dela e ela congelou momentaneamente.

- Não vou machucá-la – Sesshoumaru disse próximo à sua orelha. – Preciso prepará-la para me receber.

Gradualmente seu temor cessou e Sesshoumaru continuou a acariciar o seu botão de prazer com o polegar, enquanto seu dedo se introduzia mais profundamente dentro dela. A combinação apenas aumentou sua sensação, trazendo-a quase no limite da loucura, e logo viu movendo-se contra ele novamente, dando as boas vindas aos dois dedos que a invadiam.

Arqueou as costas e tentou aprofundar os dedos para dentro dela. Ela sabia que estava molhada lá embaixo, quente ao ponto de estar febril; inchada contra a palma de suas mãos, dolorida, dolorida com a necessidade de ser preenchida.

- Sesshy – ela resfolegou – Eu preciso... Ela não estava certa do que precisava. – Eu quero...

- Eu sei – ele disse, sua voz baixa e rouca. Ele gentilmente retirou os dedos de dentro dela, deixando um vazio; então se levantou acima dela, afastou-lhe bem as pernas com os joelhos, e ela sentiu sua rígida masculinidade posicionando-se entre ela.

Ela sentiu a resistência de sua estreita passagem quando a larga cabeça de seu membro tentou penetrá-la. Ela tentou fugir, uma ação inconsciente, supôs, instinto de sobrevivência. Ele não a deixou escapar. Suas mãos se fecharam na cintura dela e a segurou parada.

- Não se fique tensa – ele instruiu. – Relaxe; permita minha invasão. Só a machucará por um momento.

"Machucar? Ele planeja me machucar?" Tendo sido criada sem uma mãe, Rin estava dolorosamente desinformada com relação à intimidade entre um homem e uma mulher. Ela sabia o básico. Não sabia sobre dor.

- Dor? – ela perguntou. – Você vai me machucar?

Ele a olhou profundamente e ela percebeu que seus olhos estavam incandescentes – Eu vou reivindicá-la! – ele respondeu, e o fez.

Antes que ela compreendesse o que sua reivindicação pudesse exigir, ele se impulsionou para dentro dela, impulsionou profundamente bem no centro dela. A dor veio, como uma punhalada, arrancando um grito de seus lábios. Lábios que ele acalmou com beijos pouco depois, embora mal conseguisse fundir suas bocas sem ter de se separar para respirar. Ele pressionou a testa contra a dela, como se ele, também, lutasse contra o choque da invasão.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Rin. A aguilhoada tinha sido chocante, roubando-lhe a paixão, embotando o prazer que tinha encontrado nos braços dele até que ele a reivindicou. Ela ficou contente por ter terminado, e o disse a ele.

Os lábios dele encontraram sua orelha, ele mordicou gentilmente o lóbulo. – Está longe de terminar, Rin – disse. – Acabou de começar.

Ele se moveu e ela se preparou para sentir mais dor. Mas a dor não veio. Ele a preencheu completamente, a preencheu até transbordar. Seu tamanho e força a faziam arfar cada vez que ele se retirava apenas para impulsionar novamente. Mas não doía, o que ele fazia. Não qualquer tipo de dor que ela pudesse entender ou ter sentido antes. Sua umidade o fazia escorregar dentro dela e ele manobrava com relativa facilidade, o que a surpreendeu, dado seu tamanho.

Quando percebeu que não haveria mais a dor perfurante novamente, ela conseguiu se concentrar nele e nela – a sensação que ele criava com os movimentos, o formigamento onde seus corpos se encontravam, a pressão aumentando uma vez mais quando ele retrocedia e a preenchia com golpes firmes e vagarosos.

Seu sexo provocava seu inchado botão de prazer, e ela percebeu que se apenas se movesse, o contato era maior, e a sensação mais pronunciada. Foi para isso que ela se entregou a ele tão completamente.

As inibições sumiram. Algo primitivo dentro dela assumiu. Algo primitivo nele, também, ela percebeu. Não havia palavras suaves de amor vindo dele. Ele parecia focalizado em um objetivo, e apenas em um objetivo. O prazer dela e o dele próprio. Finalizar o que haviam começado juntos. A respiração dele se tornou mais difícil, o corpo coberto pelo suor enquanto continuava com o ritmo vagaroso e firme que rapidamente a trouxe para um lugar onde havia apenas a necessidade, o desejo, apenas ele e ela, nesse quarto, escondidos do mundo.

As unhas dela desceram pelas suas costas, suas mãos deslizando para os músculos tensos de suas nádegas. Segurava-o de encontro a ela, passando as pernas ao redor dele, como se já tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes, como se ela soubesse o que queria e o que ele queria também.

Ele murmurou o nome dela; não, ele rosnou o nome dela. Um som baixo, gutural que a trouxe para as alturas do êxtase. Seus dentes enterraram-se contra a garganta dela, não dolorosa, mas possessivamente, como algo que ela havia visto os machos nos celeiros da propriedade fazerem com as fêmeas durante o acasalamento. Uma amostra de sua dominância. Uma amostra de sua completa possessão. E ele a possuía. Coração, corpo e alma tudo embrulhado, todos lutando para serem dominados dentro dela.

O corpo venceu. Suas estocadas firmes estimulando-a a um ponto próximo da dor, de certa obsessão. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no modo como seus corpos se moviam juntos, nada exceto o modo como eles pareciam se ajustar, embora certa vez ela tivesse jurado que ele nunca se ajustaria. Mas ele o fez, e de um modo onde ela não sentia sobra.

Ele a preenchia completamente, preenchia até explodir, e quando ela arqueou os quadris para aumentar o ritmo, ela percebeu que ele ainda não havia dado tudo de si a ela. Ele o fez agora, penetrando tão profundamente, mas ainda, era um tipo diferente de dor. Um tipo prazeroso de dor. Uma dor que não lhe deixou escolha a não ser cruzar a fina linha que separa a sanidade da loucura.

Ela se uniu a ele, seu corpo agora escorregadio contra o dele com seu próprio suor. Ela se torcia e arqueava até a crescente sensação mais uma vez crescer e crescer e não poder ser contida.

Subitamente a explosão, ela se desmanchou contra ele, as ondas de êxtase quebrando sobre ela apenas intensificada pelas estocadas em seu íntimo. Suas unhas se enterraram, arrancando sangue e ela o chamou pelo nome, convulsionando e mordendo-o no ombro.

- Solte suas pernas e me liberte.

Sua voz veio bem de longe. Ela não podia se mover, apenas se segurar nele, como se ele fosse a única coisa sólida no mundo. Ela tinha medo de soltar, tinha medo de deslizar para algum lugar de onde não conseguisse retornar.

- Rin – ele grunhiu novamente, suas estocadas mais profundas, rápidas e sólidas. Ele lutava para se soltar, ela percebeu, tarde demais para registrar, que ele queria se liberar do seu aperto.

Então ele ficou tenso, enterrado profundamente dentro dela imaginando se ele conseguiria encontrar o caminho de volta. Ele praguejou em sua orelha. Um palavrão muito feio. O pior, de fato, que já ouvira. Ele estremeceu e ela o sentiu bem dentro dela, liberando sua semente.

Novamente, tarde demais, ela compreendeu que era esse o motivo dele querer se libertar. Para derramar sua semente em outro lugar. Em algum lugar não perigoso. Era como se ela sentisse seu útero se abrindo para ele, convidando-o a entrar para plantar, como era o objetivo dele na vida, e o dela em recebê-lo.

Ele se retirou vagarosamente, até finalmente cair de costas no lençol, um braço atirado sobre os olhos, seu peito subindo e descendo com evidente esforço.

- Deus, o que foi que fiz? – finalmente murmurou.

Mesmo com sua limitada experiência, Rin sentiu que não era isso que uma mulher queria ouvir um homem dizer depois de fazer amor. Uma vez que a audácia estava controlando suas ações essa noite, ela respondeu: - Creio que fez o que lhe pedi para fazer. E mesmo com minha ignorância sobre o assunto, acredito que você o fez extraordinariamente bem.

Ele se manteve silencioso por um momento. Finalmente, disse: - Quando o fizermos novamente, você não deve permitir que eu libere minha semente dentro de você, Rin. Meu sêmen é maculado e não deve gerar vida.

Novamente, não eram palavras que uma mulher gostaria de ouvir de seu marido depois de fazer amor. Então algo que ele disse foi registrado. – Vai haver uma próxima vez? Ela se levantou sobre os cotovelos e olhou para ele. – Digo, ainda hoje?

Ele retirou o braço de sobre os olhos. Ainda brilhavam levemente. Quanto mais ela o encarava, mais brilhantes eles ficavam na escuridão ao redor deles. – Tenho planos de possuí-la novamente – ele disse. – E novamente, depois dessa, e talvez uma vez mais antes de amanhecer. Eu lhe disse para ser cuidadosa com o que desejasse.

Ela suspirou sonhadoramente e se deitou de costas ao lado dele. – Suponho que sim, se acha que deve.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela repentinamente – Eu devo! – lhe assegurou.

**Beijos:**

Acdy-chan

Ana Spizziolli

PATY SAORI SHINZATO MORITA: saudades!

Giselle

sandramonte

Kuchiki Rin

Rayssa Bezerra

Naia Riedel

Rukia-hime

Meyllin

bruna-yasha

Tamy Regina

Graziela Leon

FSM Chan


	29. Chapter 28

**Bem, mas dois capítulos espero que gostem. Já estamos na reta final da historia e logo, logo começarei a posta a continuação que será com o Inu e a K-chan.**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Ele a possuiu duas vezes mais antes de a primeira dor o atingir. Sesshoumaru agora estava sentado aconchegado em um canto do aposento, coberto de suor, tremendo incontrolavelmente, enquanto sua esposa dormia o sono dos exausto em sua cama. Mesmo sofrendo as dores que o faziam se contorcer, ele a queria novamente. Seria o homem que não conseguia se saciar dela, ou seria a fera que se recusava a ser saciada?

Ele a amava. Ele soube antes da noite de hoje, antes de se tornarem um. Ele soube no momento em que a viu no Greenleys, o primeiro baile da temporada. Ele acreditou que negar o que sentia poderia salvá-lo da maldição. Estava além dele, agora. Ele olhou pela janela, a suave brisa movendo as cortinas como se dançassem na noite. Ele podia ver a lua, ver que estava quase cheia. Quanto tempo tinha? Uma noite? Duas? Três no máximo.

Rin se mexeu e murmurou seu nome no sono. Ele não podia ir para ela, não como estava, não lutando com o que em breve se tornaria. Ele pensou no pai, então. Entendia agora seu desespero. Como havia temido machucar sua esposa, seus filhos. A pistola tinha sido sua única amiga no final. Então Sesshoumaru pensou sobre o que a duquesa-mãe disse a ele com relação a sua mãe.

Ela morreu de coração partido. Seu pai não havia lhe dado escolha no dia em que se matou. Da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru faria com Rin quando fosse forçado a desaparecer da vida dela. Mas antes de ir, havia algo que devia fazer. Ele tinha de matar Bankotsu. E seu cúmplice, também.

Ele estava pensando sobre isso. Ele suspeitava fortemente de quem estava ajudando Bankotsu em suas más ações contra as mulheres. Era óbvio, realmente. Amanhã, desde que sua dor acalme e ele tenha uma face normal, ele descobriria com certeza.

- Sesshoumaru? – Rin se sentou na cama. Ele a viu procurar no quarto escuro. Debaixo da pele, ele viu o sangue pulsando em suas veias. Ele apertou os olhos bem fechados. Forçando o ar para dentro e para fora dos pulmões, ele tentou parar de tremer, tentou ignorar a dor que o torcia por dentro.

Um leve toque em sua testa. – O que você está fazendo aqui no chão?

O que poderia dizer a ela? A verdade? Ela não seria capaz de compreender a verdade. Muitas pessoas não eram. Era egoísmo, mas ele queria deixá-la sabendo que ela ainda o amava. – Tentado me impedir de fazer amor com você novamente – ele respondeu. – Você vai pensar que sou um tipo de monstro.

- Se você for, então me transformou em um também. – ela disse docemente. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. Ele a tinha de costas antes de ela conseguir fazer contato.

Bom Deus, Rin sentia com se tivesse apanhado. Não havia uma parte de seu corpo que não doesse. Em alguma hora durante a noite, Sesshoumaru a havia levado para a própria cama, ela achava em consideração a ela não dormir nos lençóis manchados de sangue, ou apenas em consideração a sua pessoa. Seriam todos os homens tão...tão viris? Quando ele a possuiu no chão, ele havia sido insaciável. Tinha sido primitivo, quase selvagem, e havia mexido com algo dentro dela que era do mesmo modo.

Ele fez outra coisa que a confundiu. Ele fez o que havia dito não dever fazer novamente. Enterrado profundamente dentro dela, havia dado sua semente a ela de novo. Por que, se não queria filhos? Talvez houvesse mudado de idéia sobre isso, ela esperava. Poderia uma noite de amor mudar tudo? Se sim, talvez ela devesse ter instigado a consumação do casamento antes de ontem a noite.

Uma discreta batida soou em sua porta. Jaken a chamou – Lorde Taishou ordenou que se preparasse um banho para a senhora, está na suíte dele, uma vez que ele ordenou que não a acordássemos muito cedo.

Rin adoraria um longo banho de imersão. No quarto de Sesshoumaru? Será que ele se juntaria a ela? Ela se levantou, vestiu o roupão e abriu a porta de ligação. Como disse Jaken, uma banheira de água quente estava no meio do quarto. A cama havia sido feita, ela imaginou que os lençóis foram substituídos, o que a fez corar. Jaken não teria dúvidas do que ela e Sesshoumaru haviam feito nesse quarto noite passada e hoje de madrugada. Tudo parecia em ordem no quarto, tudo em seu lugar, exceto por uma coisa... seu marido.

O desapontamento espantou seus pensamentos alegres. Ela esperava que Sesshoumaru se juntasse a ela para o café da manhã antes de sair para fazer o que quer que fizesse quando saia de casa. Ela se dirigiu para a banheira, tirou o roupão e aliviou seu corpo dolorido na água quente. Seus sabonetes estavam colocados ao lado e o cheiro de lavanda logo a acalmou. Ela se deitou de costas e fechou os olhos. Memórias da noite de amor com Sesshoumaru trouxeram um suave sorriso a seus lábios.

Ela o havia reclamado, e ele a ela. Simplesmente porque seu dia não começou como havia desejado, não significava que o relacionamento deles não se desenvolveria como ela esperava. Ela tentou se manter confiante. Procurou não pensar na casa ao lado e na nódoa escura que manchava a sua felicidade. Se ao menos tivessem prova irrefutável da culpa de Bankotsu, ela e Sesshoumaru poderiam ir às autoridades e deixar que eles lidassem com o irmão de criação.

Rin então se perguntou como estaria a madrasta sem sua dose diária de chá adulterado. Já teria passado o efeito? Estaria a senhora em breve melhor e conseguindo conversar com Rin? Seriam as confissões da duquesa contra Bankotsu suficientes para se convencerem as autoridades de sua culpa? E a senhora acusaria o próprio filho?

A desordem dos pensamentos de Rin tornou impossível que relaxasse no banho. Ela se ensaboou, lavou e condicionou os cabelos, então saiu, secando-se com a toalha felpuda deixada por Jaken. Recolocou o roupão e voltou ao quarto para se vestir. Quando estava pronta, retornou ao quarto de Sesshoumaru. Novamente andou pelo quarto tocando seus objetos pessoais, embora fossem um pobre substituto para a ausência dele nessa manhã.

Ela encontrou um livro que estava deslocado na estante. Parecia muito antigo, e curiosa, ela o pegou e considerou se o emprestaria ou não. O que havia emprestado do escritório de Sesshoumaru não lhe prendeu o interesse. Conforme passava pelas páginas antigas, uma desbotada folha de papel amarelo flutuou ao chão. Rin se abaixou para pegá-la.

Estava escrito em Latim, mas seu pai a havia educado com tutores nos anos em que viveu no interior e ela não teria problemas em decifrar os rabiscos escritos à mão. Parecia ser um poema.

Jaken bateu suavemente na porta de novo. – Está vestida, Lady Taishou?

Rin enfiou o papel apressadamente dentro do livro e o recolocou na prateleira de Sesshoumaru. – Sim, Jaken, pode entrar.

O mordomo entrou. – Lorde Taishou me pediu para avisá-la de que hoje de manhã, a duquesa-mãe de Brayberry mandará a carruagem para buscá-la. Acredito que a senhora fará uma prova de roupas na residência de Sua Graça. Vossa Senhoria achou que gostaria de ter a opinião de outra mulher sobre os novos trajes que serão encomendados.

- Obrigada, Jaken – Rin resmungou. – Quanta gentileza a dela. – "Mas não tanta para ficar e tomar café com ela!" - Você poderia pedir para me servir o café aqui no quarto, Jaken? Agora que sei que tenho de sair pela manhã, quero me arrumar um pouco mais.

- Muito bem, Lady Taishou! – respondeu Jaken.

Quando o homem de Sesshoumaru se retirou, Rin olhou para o livro novamente. Sesshoumaru disse que ela tinha livre acesso dentro da casa. Será que se importaria se emprestasse o livro? Ela o agarrou e o levou para o quarto. Uma vez lá, o colocou na mesa próxima da cama, mas o poema dobrado dentro dele parecia chamá-la.

Novamente ela foi virando as páginas e encontrou o velho pedaço de pergaminho. Havia traduzido apenas a primeira linha quando Jaken arranhou sua porta novamente: - Seu café, Lady Taishou – ele chamou do outro lado. – Posso entrar?

Rin recolocou o poema de volta dentro do livro e foi abrir a porta para Jaken.

- A carruagem chegará dentro de meia hora – ele disse. – Espero que seja o suficiente.

O modo que olhou para seus cabelos soltos, fez Rin supor que fosse uma dica de que precisava tomar mais cuidado com a aparência. Ela concordou. Rin se sentiu apressada a engolir o café e arrumar o cabelo. Não havia tempo para voltar ao poema, embora o fizesse tão logo retornasse. A primeira linha a deixou intrigada:

_Maldita seja a bruxa que me amaldiçoou._

A linha ficava martelando em seu cérebro enquanto mordicava torrada com marmelada, então bebeu seu chocolate quente enquanto arrumava o cabelo. Uma bruxa. Era estranho que Inuyasha tivesse dito que iria sair numa busca para matar uma bruxa. Uma maldição. Os Taishou eram supostamente amaldiçoados, com insanidade, ela havia pensado, mas Sesshoumaru disse que não era verdade. Até mesmo a duquesa-mãe havia dito que não acreditava que a loucura que tomou os pais de Sesshoumaru fosse herdada, mas trazida por uma tempestade que foram forçados a encarar.

Que tipo de tempestade? Que tipo de maldição, então? Sua curiosidade havia sido provocada, mais do que nunca queria correr para a casa da duquesa-mãe e fazer a prova das roupas, então correr de volta e ler mais do poema. Talvez a ajudasse a esclarecer o segredo que Sesshoumaru fazia sobre a maldição. É claro que não tinha meios de saber se o pergaminho desbotado tivesse algo a ver com Sesshoumaru e seus irmãos.

- A carruagem de Sua Graça chegou – Jaken avisou Rin pela porta.

Rin foi para o guarda-roupa e pegou um xale para, esperava, disfarçar o vestido fora de moda. Atravessou o quarto em direção à porta, mas não conseguia manter os olhos longe do livro. Abriu a porta e seguiu Jaken para baixo. Ele abriu a porta para ela, mas tão logo o lacaio segurou a porta da carruagem aberta para ela, Jaken lhe desejou um bom dia e retornou a suas tarefas.

Rin aceitou a ajuda do lacaio para subir na carruagem, pensando que a duquesa-mãe tinha um bom coche, realmente. Algo a fez olhar por sobre os ombros na direção da casa vizinha, e lá flutuando ao vento estava o lençol amarrado em sua antiga sacada.

- Oh! Puxa! – ela murmurou.

- Milady? – o lacaio se dirigiu a ela.

Emoções conflitantes lutavam dentro dela. Sesshoumaru havia dito que ela não podia ir à casa ao lado sozinha novamente. Mas o tolo nunca ficava em casa tempo o suficiente para ajudar quando ela se via nessa situação desagradável. E se Mary estivesse precisando de ajuda com a duquesa? E se a dama tinha saído de seu estado letárgico e podia conversar com ela? Rin recusou a ajuda do lacaio.

- Acabo de me lembrar que tenho outro compromisso agendado anteriormente – Rin disse ao homem. – Por favor, transmita minhas desculpas a Sua Graça.

Como não era seu dever questioná-la sobre o assunto, o lacaio acenou com a cabeça de maneira formal, fechou a porta, e se dirigiu ao condutor avisando-o para retornarem para casa.

Assim que a carruagem partiu, Rin ficou novamente dividida. Ela suspeitava que Sesshoumaru tivesse instruído Jaken de que Rin não podia ir ao vizinho novamente. O mordomo se acharia no direito de proibi-la. Ela iria, decidiu. Iria e diria a Mary para não pendurar mais o lençol a menos que fosse uma emergência. Quando Rin precisasse ver a madrasta, ela simplesmente combinaria com Sesshoumaru para que ele arrumasse um tempo para acompanhá-la.

Não que Bankotsu os receberia alegremente em sua casa. O assunto a fez ficar se remoendo enquanto caminhava pelo caminho pedregoso passando o estábulo, pela cerca viva e depois pelo gramado.

Mary havia deixado a porta do fundo aberta. Rin entrou na casa pela cozinha. Mesmo com o lençol sinalizando, ela se precaveu e se moveu silenciosamente pela casa e pelas escadas. A porta de Bankotsu estava aberta. O quarto, vazio. Ela se apressou pelo outro lance de escadas e para dentro do quarto da madrasta para ver Mary lutando com a mulher.

- Agora acalme-se, Sua Graça! – a governanta bufava de raiva. – A senhora irá se machucar batendo-se desse modo!

- Meu Deus! – murmurou Rin, então correu para ajudar Mary. – O que está acontecendo?

- Não sabia mais o que fazer a não ser sinalizar para a senhora! – Mary bufou. – Eu suspendi o chá completamente ontem e hoje pela manhã como a senhora me pediu, e a senhora está enlouquecida! Não ouso contar ao Sr. Bankotsu sobre sua condição por medo de que ele descubra que não segui suas instruções.

Rin conseguiu segurar os magros ombros da duquesa à cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Sua Graça, a senhora deve ficar quieta. Vai se machucar.

- O chá – ela sussurrou, sua voz áspera pela falta de uso. – Tenho de beber meu chá!

Por mais preocupada que estivesse ao ver a duquesa nesse estado, o coração de Rin pulou de alegria ao finalmente ouvir a dama falar. – A senhora não deve beber o chá, Sua Graça. – explicou – A senhora tem sido drogada há meses.

A testa da senhora estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor. Apesar disso, ela tremia. – Ele me viciou – ela disse por entre os dentes que batiam – Sinto que posso enlouquecer sem o chá.

Quando Rin ordenou a Mary que parasse com o chá, não levou em consideração que o corpo da dama poderia sofrer sérios sintomas de abstinência. Devia ter pedido a Mary que enfraquecesse o chá cada vez que o servisse, compreendeu. Ela se voltou à governanta: - Mary, você ainda tem as folhas que meu irmão de criação trouxe para o preparo do chá?

A mulher confirmou com a cabeça. – Fiquei com medo que ele me pedisse para fazer outra xícara para si e percebesse que não era o mesmo.

- Bom. – disse Rin. – Corra lá para baixo e prepare uma xícara para a duquesa, bem fraca. – instruiu. – Erramos ao parar de servi-lo de modo abrupto. Provocou uma reação nela.

- Farei rapidinho – assegurou-lhe Mary. – O fogão ainda está quente por causa do café, então não demorará a preparar.

Enquanto Mary foi preparar o chá, Rin acariciava o cabelo da senhora e tentava dizer coisas suaves para ela. Apesar dos sintomas da madrasta, era a primeira vez que Rin a via com sinais reais de vida desde que chegara a Londres. A situação lhe deu esperanças, mas também, preocupação. E se sua decisão prejudicasse mais a dama do que o chá adulterado?

- Sinto muito – ela sussurrou para a duquesa, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Apenas queria ajudá-la.

Para sua surpresa a mulher agarrou-lhe a mão e apertou. – Sabia que estava aqui comigo – ela disse com dificuldade. – Você tem sido um conforto!

Erguendo a frágil mão da senhora, Rin a esfregou contra o rosto. – Ele não vai sair livre disso – ela garantiu a sua madrasta. – Eu farei com que pague.

Tremores violentos sacudiram o corpo magro da dama. – Você está em perigo – ela sussurrou. – Ele é um monstro! Meu menino. Pensei que poderia mudá-lo, mas falhei.

- Não tente falar agora – disse Rin. – Poupe suas forças.

Mary entrou correndo com uma xícara do chá. – Está aqui, milady. – disse.

Juntas, Rin e Mary ajudaram a duquesa a beber e logo após terminar a xícara, ela se acalmou e dormiu.

- Penso que agora descansará – disse Rosalind à governanta. – Dê-lhe um pouco mais, mais tarde, mas sempre faça cada xícara mais fraca do que a anterior até que o corpo dela possa tolerar ficar sem a droga.

- Ela está falando agora, pelo menos – disse Mary. – Movendo-se como não a tinha visto fazer em meses.

Rin odiava deixar a dama, mas já tinha ficado muito tempo. – Mary, apenas pendure o lençol se for muito urgente me ver. Senão, somente poderei vir se Sesshoumaru me acompanhar. Meu irmão é perigoso – disse para a governanta. – Você deve ficar sempre atenta com ele e não deve deixá-lo saber que você e eu sabemos sobre sua mãe.

- Nunca achei que ele fosse bom da cabeça – Mary confidenciou a Rin. – Apenas fico aqui por causa da senhora.

- Devo ir agora – Rin se levantou da cama da madrasta. – Se ela piorar, pendure o lençol. Virei o mais rápido que puder.

A governanta concordou. Rin se apressou para fora do quarto e desceu as escadas. Ela não respirou até chegar à cerca viva que separava as duas propriedades e estar novamente no caminho pedregoso que a conduzia para casa. Ela esperava encontrar Sesshoumaru em casa quando chegasse. Pelo silêncio, percebeu que isso não aconteceria. Jaken a olhou surpreso.

- Já de volta, Lady Taishou?

Ela resmungou um simples "sim" e correu para o seu quarto. Lá dentro, começou a andar de um lado a outro. Onde estava Sesshoumaru? Precisava falar com ele. Tinha decidido que precisaria agir pelas costas de Bankotsu e retirar a duquesa da casa. Rin precisava monitorar sua condição e chamar o médico caso fosse necessário. Ela não podia deixar a situação perdurar.

O dia estava passando e Sesshoumaru ainda não havia voltado para casa. O que ele estava fazendo?


	30. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na carruagem olhando o escritório do corretor. Homens haviam entrado e saído, mas não o homem que Sesshoumaru estava procurando. A dor que o havia torcido por dentro tarde da noite havia se acalmado, e ele estava conseguindo ter um dia normal. Perguntava-se quando a dor voltaria. Quando seria capaz de se manter distante dos efeitos da maldição que ameaçava tomá-lo. Ele sentia que o tempo estava passando e ele tinha de resolver o assunto com Bankotsu e seu cúmplice rápida e eficientemente.

Abaixando-se para pegar uma pequena mochila, ele saiu da carruagem e se aproximou do escritório. O homem olhou para cima quando Sesshoumaru entrou, o reconhecimento estampando-se em seus olhos por detrás dos óculos.

- Então, voltou?

Sesshoumaru caminhou diretamente para a mesa do homem e se sentou na frente dele. Decidiu ser brusco. – O Visconde Jenine é um de seus clientes?

O homem piscou antes de bradar: - Já lhe disse que não posso dar informações sobre os clientes que atendo!

Tarde demais, Sesshoumaru havia lido o reconhecimento do nome de Jenine no rosto do homem antes dele responder. – Qual é a propriedade em que ele está interessado no momento? – pressionou.

- Não posso dizer – insistiu o homem. – Quem é o senhor? E que direito tem...

- Sou Lorde Taishou, Marquês de Taiglen, Conde de Bumont – interrompeu, então se abaixou e abriu a mochila. Retirou vários maços de notas e os colocou na mesa do homem. – Desejo comprar a propriedade sobre a qual Jenine o questionou mais recentemente.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram: - Mas o senhor nem mesmo perguntou o preço.

- Estou certo de que isso é mais do que suficiente, correto?

Lambendo os lábios, o homem pegou um maço de notas – Sim – concordou.

- Quero a localização e a chave, e os quero agora!

- Claro. – o cabelo fibroso do homem bateu no rosto quando acenou.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão por cima da do homem – E você não vai dizer a ninguém, especialmente ao Visconde que a propriedade já foi vendida.

- Ele nunca compra nada mesmo – o homem reclamou – Apenas quer saber quais estão vazias.

E Sesshoumaru sabia por que Jenine queria tal informação. Ele prepararia uma armadilha para Bankotsu e Jenine. Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru se esconderia na casa que usariam para praticar seus maus feitos. Dessa vez, não escapariam. Ele saiu do escritório do corretor com o documento da propriedade e a chave. Ele passou rapidamente pela casa de que agora era dono antes de ir a casa da duquesa-mãe ver como estava indo Rin em sua prova de roupas.

Rin. Apenas pensar nela fazia o sangue correr mais rápido. Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa pelo modo como a destratou noite passada. Seu corpo virginal não era para ser usado do modo como ele a exigiu. Ele teve de se forçar a sair de casa pela manhã a fim de não se jogar em cima dela novamente. Agora que ela havia se entregado a ele, ele não conseguia mais resistir a ela. Ele não conseguia saciar-se dela. Ele imaginava se algum dia conseguiria. Mas então, tal opção seria logo tirada dele. Rin logo seria tirada dele. Sua vida como a conhecia seria logo tirada dele.

Não era uma vida tão boa assim, ele compreendia, até Rin entrar nela. Tão logo caísse, ele a deixaria. Ele se refugiaria na propriedade de campo, esperando que seus irmãos escondessem o fato de saberem de suas andanças. Mirok tomaria seu lugar no mundo, e Sesshoumaru sofreria pelo tempo que lhe restasse de vida. Rin poderia se casar novamente, desde que encontrasse um homem desejoso de desconsiderar seu não muito aceitável primeiro casamento.

O pensamente de Rin casada com outro homem o fez torcer a mão fortemente contra a mochila que ainda segurava. Ele não queria que outro homem a tocasse, ainda que seus desejos fossem egoístas. Ela devia ter tudo o que merece na vida. Um casamento feliz, crianças. O último pensamento o fez torce a mão na mochila novamente. O que o possuíra para que derramasse sua semente dentro dela uma segunda vez noite passada? Ele sabia o que o possuíra. Tinha apenas que esperar que o possuísse completamente.

Rin segurava o poema novamente. Ela quase o havia esquecido por causa da preocupação com a duquesa. Rin estava tendo mais dificuldade do que pensou com a tradução. A noite se aproximava e a luz lá fora começava a diminuir. Ela se aproximou da janela. Algumas linhas estavam menos apagadas do que outras e ela apertou os olhos. Ela as leu em voz alta.

_Traído pelo amor, meu próprio idioma falso, /Ela ordenou à Lua para me transformar. /O nome de família, antes meu orgulho,/Se tornou a besta que me_ _assombra._

Que nome de família? Seu olhar desceu pelo pergaminho enrugado para ver a assinatura. Ela havia ignorado o nome do autor em primeiro lugar por estar na parte mais apagada do poema, e por isso a parte mais difícil de decifrar. Rosalind forçou a vista até finalmente conseguir ler a assinatura. "Taishou" – sussurrou.

Arrepios subiram-lhe pelos braços. O cabelo atrás do pescoço se eriçou e seus olhos embaçaram. Ela piscou e olhou para fora para focalizar novamente antes de ler mais. Quando seus olhos clarearam, algo lá fora chamou sua atenção. Na casa ao lado o lençol estava colocado sobre sua antiga sacada.

Se Mary recolocou o lençol, algo havia acontecido. Talvez a duquesa houvesse piorado. A dama poderia estar morrendo, e Mary não saberia o que fazer. Rin correu para seu criado mudo e colocou o poema por cima do livro. A preocupação agora afastando as palavras que a assombraram, e ela correu escadas abaixo e para fora da casa e pelo caminho pedregoso, passou pelos estábulos, pela cerca viva e pelo gramado.

Ela estava ofegante quando chegou à casa. A porta dos fundos estava aberta, como se Mary lhe sinalizasse e corresse de volta para o lado da madrasta. Rin entrou e correu pela cozinha, através da sala de jantar, passou pelo salão da frente e subiu as escadas. Estava quase no acesso do segundo andar em direção ao terceiro quando a voz a parou.

- Olá, Rin!

Ela gemeu e se voltou. Bankotsu estava parado no corredor, bloqueando sua saída para o primeiro andar.

- Onde está Mary? – ela ofegou, tentando recuperar o fôlego e disfarçar o súbito terror.

- Insisti para que ela fosse visitar sua filha – respondeu. – Disse que me ocuparia de minha pobre mãe essa noite.

O olhar de Rin se dirigiu pelas escadas até o quarto da duquesa.

- Ela dorme, como sempre – ele disse. – Eu queria vê-la, Rin. Sei sobre o lençol, e você não devia deixar suas anáguas jogadas na sacada. Eu as vi mais tarde naquele dia quando saia. Essa manhã fingi sair, mas esperei até ver se Mary penduraria o lençol novamente. Quando ela o fez, e logo depois vi você correndo pelo gramado, compreendi que você visitava minha mãe sempre que eu me ausentava.

- Você me enganou – ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu, mas como sempre, a expressão nunca lhe chegou aos olhos. – Você não me deixou escolha. Jenine se cansou de substitutas. Ele quer você.

- Jenine? – Era aquele repulsivo o parceiro de Bankotsu nos assassinatos? Fazia sentido ser ele, ela compreendeu. O homem tinha mais do que as dívidas de jogo pendendo sobre a cabeça de Bankotsu. Não admira Bankotsu estar submetido ao visconde. – Ele é tão culpado como você – disse.

Ele deu de ombros. – Mas seu título e sua riqueza fazem sua palavra valer mais do que a minha. Ele gosta de jogar. Ele deixou Lydia como uma mensagem de que não poderia lhe negar nada, nem mesmo você. Ele me forçou a sair mais tarde e deixar outra mulher morta no estábulo de Taishou para tirar as suspeitas da que morreu em minha própria casa. Ele é cruel para conseguir o que quer, Rin. É uma pena que ele lhe queira.

- Por que você me trouxe para Londres? – Os motivos de Bankotsu não faziam sentido agora. Se ele queria conseguir o melhor preço pelo casamento dela para quitar suas dividas de jogo, Jenine ainda teria o assassinato de Kagura sobre sua cabeça.

- Tinha planos para escapar dele – admitiu. – Pensei que se conseguisse vendê-la como esposa pelo maior preço, vendesse a casa e pegasse a herança de minha mãe deixada pelo seu pai, uma vez que tivesse lhe dado tempo suficiente para morrer devido a sua longa doença, poderia escapar. Poderia ir para o exterior com dinheiro suficiente para me comprar um titulo e viver a vida que seu pai me negou. Não contava que Jenine a visse e decidisse que queria tê-la.

Suas confissões a deixaram lívida. Ele usaria qualquer um em proveito próprio. Ele não tinha coração. – Se você matasse sua própria mãe por dinheiro, você é tão monstruoso quanto ele.

- Eu sei – admitiu, então deu de ombros. – O mundo está cheio de monstros, Rin. Meu pai era um. Você não sabia disso, sabia? Ele batia em minha mãe e em mim, e foi uma pena aquele dia em que me levou para caçar com a idade de dez anos e eu virei o rifle para ele e o matei. Minha mãe pensou que eu teria uma chance ainda, suponho, mas ela estava errada. Era muito tarde. Já havia aprendido que o único modo de me sentir bem era controlar as pessoas, oprimir os fracos, do modo que ele fazia.

Bankotsu a considerava fraca. Sempre havia, compreendeu Rin. Mulheres, ela supunha, em geral. Ela não era fraca, embora tivesse sido humilhada por ele a ponto de quase perder seu espírito antes de Sesshoumaru a resgatar. Ela não se lembrava se a porta da duquesa tinha trinco. Valia a pena tentar, mesmo se só o segurasse por pouco tempo. Talvez ela conseguisse encontrar algo no quarto para usar como arma contra ele. Ela escapuliu pela escada.

Bankotsu a agarrou antes de ela chegar à metade. Ele enfiou a mão em seu cabelo e a arrastou para trás. Ela gritou e ele fechou uma mão cruel contra sua boca. Desviando-se ele a arrastou até o patamar do primeiro andar.

Ela lutou contra ele com todas as forças, enfiando as unhas na mão que lhe cobria a boca. Ela mordeu a palma da mão dele e ele praguejou alto e a liberou. Conseguiu dar apenas poucos passos antes dele agarrá-la pelos cabelos novamente. Ele a girou e bateu nela. Bateu com tanta força que ela viu pontos de luz perante os olhos antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

**Valeu pelas reviews beijos :**

Meyllin

sandramonte

Ana Spizziolli

Hinata-chan

Rukia-hime

Beka Taishou

Kuchiki Rin

individua do mal

Aninha

Suelen

Acdy-chan

Graziela Leon

FSM Chan

Tamy Regina

bruna-yasha

Naia Riedel

Rayssa Bezerra

PATY


	31. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Sesshoumaru chegou em casa de mau humor. Havia ido à casa da duquesa-mãe buscar Rin apenas para descobrir que ela nem havia ido para lá. O lacaio da duquesa-mãe disse que a esposa havia se lembrado de um compromisso anterior. Que compromisso? Jaken o saudou na porta.

- Lady Taishou está em casa?

O homem piscou. – Acredito que sim, mi lorde. Não a vejo desde que subi um pouco mais cedo para lhe informar quando o jantar seria servido.

Sesshoumaru marchou pelo mordomo e subiu. O odor de lavanda permanecia em seu quarto por causa do banho matinal de Rin. Ele inalou profundamente por um momento, então se dirigiu ao quarto dela. Ela não estava lá. Ele olhou ao redor e viu um livro no criado mudo; por cima um pedaço de papel esmaecido. Seu coração disparou. Respirou profundamente e se aproximou da mesinha. Ele soube o que era antes de pegá-lo e se certificar. O poema. Um escrito muito tempo atrás pelo primeiro Taishou amaldiçoado.

Ela sabia. Certamente ela havia lido o poema e se conscientizou que estava conectado a ele e aos irmãos, à maldição da família. Suas mãos tremiam ao recolocar o pergaminho de volta por cima do livro. Ele tinha que falar com ela sobre isso, explicar o que ele sabia, avisá-la do que estava por vir, implorar para que o perdoasse por não ter contado antes. Rezar para que não o odiasse, ou, pior, o temesse. Mas, onde ela estava? Teria fugido com medo? E se foi isso, onde buscaria abrigo?

Primeiramente, ele procuraria pela casa, decidiu. Se Jaken não a ouviu sair ela poderia simplesmente estar se escondendo. Aquele pensamento o fez se sentir fisicamente doente. Que ela estivesse em algum lugar escondida dele, como se pensasse que ele a machucaria. E ele não sabia de fato que não o faria quando a fera o dominasse. Sesshoumaru começou uma busca meticulosa pela casa, tentando manter sua crescente preocupação escondida de Jaken. Não encontrou a esposa, não sentiu seu cheiro em nenhum dos quartos que não estavam em uso, ou nos quartos que seus irmãos usavam quando estavam na residência.

Acabou voltando ao quarto dela novamente, procurando por pistas que pudessem indicar para onde teria ido. Ele se moveu pelo quarto, sentindo seu cheiro, mais fortes em alguns lugares onde ela deveria ter estado. Um desses lugares era a janela. Ele parou olhando para fora, seus pensamentos em um turbilhão. Ele havia esperado passar ainda mais uma noite com ela, outro dia quando ela o olharia e veria apenas um homem. Se ela fugiu, como o fez?

O estábulo parecia ser a próxima escolha lógica para ir. Ela deveria ter levado seu cavalo. Começou a se voltar quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um lençol pendurado na sacada da casa vizinha. O sinal da governanta para a visita de Rin quando Bankotsu saia da casa.

Ele se voltou da janela e saiu rapidamente do quarto dirigindo-se às escadas. Ele corria. Correu quando saiu da casa e pegou o caminho pedregoso para o estábulo. A porta de trás estava fechada e trancada. Correu ao redor da casa para a entrada da frente, encontrando a mesma coisa. Sesshoumaru bateu para anunciar sua presença. Ninguém atendeu à porta. Ele se dirigiu à cocheira e olhou para dentro. A carruagem estava lá, o faeton, não. Não havia criados perambulando.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a sacada de onde o lençol balançava com a brisa. Aproximou-se da grade e começou a subir. As portas da sacada não estavam trancadas. Ele atravessou o antigo quarto de Rin e foi para as escadas. A casa estava mortalmente quieta, Não havia ninguém nela. Mas alguém tinha de estar em casa. A duquesa, a madrasta de Rin. Ele subiu para o terceiro andar. A porta dela estava aberta, o quarto na penumbra e a mulher adormecida. Ele se aproximou da cama e a olhou.

Algo dentro dele disse que Rin estava em perigo. Seu cheiro estava na casa... O de Bankotsu, também. Ele sacudiu a mulher gentilmente. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Rin, Sua Graça? A senhora sabe onde ela está? – perguntou.

A mulher fechou os olhos novamente. Sesshoumaru se virou. Iria procurar pela casa.

- Ele a levou – veio uma voz áspera da cama. – Eu a ouvi gritar. Não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la. Você deve salvá-la dele! Ele é um monstro!

O sangue de Sesshoumaru congelou. Bankotsu estava com Rin? Ele voltou para a cama – Onde está sua governanta? Não posso deixá-la sozinha.

- Ele a dispensou por essa noite, imagino – veio a resposta rouca. – A dispensou para poder praticar suas más ações. Você deve impedi-lo. Ele está louco. Tão louco quanto o pai era. Tinha esperanças de que mudasse. Tentei salvar sua alma, mas não pude. Compreendi isso quando espancou a pobre mulher dentro de minha própria casa. Eu ouvi os gritos. Uma de suas festinhas que saíram de controle. Ele queria jogar a culpa em outra pessoa. Disse a ele que não podia. Disse que devia confessar seus crimes e assumir responsabilidade por eles. Então ele se voltou contra mim.

- Eu a carregarei para minha casa, Sua Graça. – Sesshoumaru se ofereceu.

- Não – ela insistiu. – Minha vida está acabada. A de Rin está apenas começando. Ela está apaixonada. Eu a ouvi me dizer, embora não soubesse que podia entender o que me dizia. Você deve ir agora, encontre-a, salve-a dele.

A dama estava certa. Não havia tempo a perder. Graças a Deus ele sabia onde Bankotsu estava levando Rin. Graças a Deus ele tinha a chave. Ele mataria Bankotsu hoje a noite. Mataria por ter ousado tocar em Rin novamente. Mataria para que não a ameaçasse nunca mais.

Rin abriu os olhos e viu Bankotsu encostado com o ombro na parede encarando-a. Velas tremeluziam dentro de um quarto vazio, Ela estava deitada no chão, em cima de um colchão sujo. Seu maxilar doía. Imaginou que estava machucado e tentou erguer a mão para esfregá-la no ponto dolorido, mas suas mãos estavam amarradas atrás das costas. Tentou mover os pés. Seus tornozelos também estavam amarrados.

- O que vai fazer comigo? – perguntou, e odiou o tremor em sua voz. Fez com que Bankotsu sorrisse.

- Não tenho certeza de que queira saber – informou. – Mas ainda assim, eu quero te contar, e vou. Lembra-se quando disse que Jenine tem problemas com suas partes masculinas?

Ela assentiu.

- Bem, eu não lhe disse tudo. – Ele se desencostou da parede e começou a andar de um lado ao outro em frente ao colchão. –Jenine tem com certeza um problema, mas um acidente na noite em que eu o estava entretendo, juntamente com Kagura, o fez compreender algo que o ajudou tremendamente com seu problema.

Rin tentou mover as mãos. Ela estava deitada sobre elas e estava quase sem circulação. Bankotsu colocou a bota em suas costelas e a cutucou.

- Preste atenção! Você não vai conseguir fugir! – ele lhe garantiu. – Agora, onde eu estava? AH sim, Nós estávamos bebendo e jogando cartas e eu decidi que queria ter Kagura, então eu a possuí bem ali na sala de visitas. Parece que Jenine ficou excitado ao me assistir com ela, mas quando ele disse que era sua vez, Kagura não o aceitou. Eu a estapeei um pouco para convencê-la a servir Jenine, mas a puta começou a gritar e a lutar comigo.

- Minha mãe estava dormindo lá em cima, então eu não podia permitir que ela continuasse a gritar. Bati nela ainda mais. – Ele suspirou. – Bati muito nela. Eu a estrangulei também. Jenine ficou mais estimulado pela surra que eu apliquei na mulher do que me ver fazer sexo com ela. Pensei que a tinha matado. Jenine a possuiu enquanto pensava que ela estava morta. Minha mãe me chamou das escadas. Não podia deixar que descesse à sala e visse a mulher morta, então subi para conversar com ela por pouco tempo. Jenine, o idiota, preparou-se um drink bem forte e deu as costas ao corpo ensangüentado e espancado de Kagura.

- Só que ela não estava morta. – Rin já sabia.

Bankotsu subitamente se abaixou e colocou as mãos em sua garganta – Eu estou contando a historia! Cale a boca!

Rin arfou por ar, Bankotsu pareceu compreender que a estava matando e soltou-a. Ele se levantou, arrumou seu colarinho e continuou a caminhas de um lado a outro.

- A puta escapou pela porta de trás e conseguiu se arrastar até o vizinho e para o estábulo de seu marido. Fui atrás dela, mas então vi o bastardo chegando em casa. Então percebi que foi um golpe de sorte que eu tive. Todos sabiam que os Taishou eram perigosos, eram amaldiçoados com a insanidade. Lorde Taishou pareceria mais suspeito do que eu jamais seria se tivesse a má idéia de chamar as autoridades, o que é claro, ele fez. Assim, tudo terminava, pensei,

Jenine queria mais, ela pensou em dizer, mas não ousou falar novamente. Não com as mãos amarradas às costas e sem auxilio.

- Jenine tinha se divertido tanto, disse que queria fazer novamente, e que me veria enforcado por assassinato. Fui eu, de qualquer forma, quem espancou Kagura, e o que era responsável por sua morte. Então, eu estava nas mãos dele, não apenas pelo dinheiro que lhe devia, mas com a ameaça de assassinato.

Bankotsu parou para secar o suor de sua testa com a manga da camisa. – Tentamos por um tempo repetir a noitada sem matar as prostitutas. Não era o suficiente para Jenine. Seu membro ficou frouxo novamente, e nós tínhamos de brincar com outros jogos para entretê-lo. Ele gostava de vestir as mulheres como damas. Ele gostava de fingir que estava possuindo uma senhorita de sociedade inocente, o que, é claro, nunca poderia fazer sem sérias conseqüências... a menos até você aparecer.

- Deveria ter previsto. – admitiu, como se o que estava dizendo fosse apenas uma ofensa simples que merecia um tapa na mão. – Ele sabia que você não tinha família, exceto eu e minha mãe, a quem, por falar nisso, tive de drogar para manter em silêncio. Quando ela ouviu sobre a mulher morta encontrada na casa ao lado, soube que eu era o responsável. Ela tentou me levar às autoridades, dizer a verdade, assumir a responsabilidade pelo que havia feito. Fingi considerar, mas apenas tempo suficiente para viciá-la em um tipo especial de chá que mandei fazer para ela. Chá misturado com ópio. O resto você já sabe.

- Por que Jenine queria se casar comigo? – queria saber.

- Para que pudesse ter o bolo e comê-lo também, querida irmãzinha. Uma senhorita da sociedade que ele poderia tratar como prostituta, e quem viria a sua defesa? Seu pai e sua mãe estavam mortos. Você não tinha ninguém, exceto eu. Teria sido eu, sem duvida, o pai de seu filho, Rin. Jenine não acreditava que mesmo que conseguisse o feito, que sua semente teria força suficiente para gerar frutos.

Ela estremeceu com algo maior que o medo, estremeceu de nojo. Rin estava tentada a provocar Bankotsu com seu conhecimento sobre o chá adulterado servido à madrasta, mas pensou que apenas colocaria a duquesa em perigo. – O que vai fazer comigo? – repetiu a pergunta.

Ele se curvou na frente dela novamente. – O que quisermos.

De repente, ela escutou passos se aproximando do quarto. Jenine entrou pouco depois. Ele forçou um sorriso para ela. – Lady Rin, Ah! – corrigiu – Lady Taishou, tão bom vê-la essa noite.

- Vocês não vão se livrar dessa – Rin informou a ambos. – Meu marido sabe o que estão fazendo. Ele sabe que você também está envolvido, Jenine. – Ela não sabia disso de fato, mas suspeitava que Sesshoumaru tivesse descoberto a verdade.

- Seu marido é um peste – Jenine zangou-se – E eu não o perdoarei por ter roubado o que me pertencia por direito. Ele estragou tudo!

- Ele vai matar vocês, se qualquer um dos dois me tocar – ela garantiu a eles.

Os dois homens se olharam e apenas sorriram. – A piada – explicou Jenine – é que planejamos fazer parecer óbvio que ele a matou. Que ele, de fato, matou todas as mulheres encontradas assassinadas recentemente. Você poderia ter sobrevivido – Jenine continuou, seus lábios de peixe em outra careta horrenda. – Se não tivesse se casado com Taishou. Então você seria a minha esposa e seria simplesmente forçada a entreter seu irmão de criação e a mim até que cansássemos desse joguinho. É claro que não esperava me cansar disso por um longo tempo. Você é muito bonita, Rin.

- E você é louco – ela se irritou – Os dois são.

- Vamos lá, Bankotsu – Jenine ordenou subitamente. – Cansei de falar. Quero experimentar os encantos da dama e preciso de estimulo adicional.

Bankotsu se curvou ao lado dela. Encarou-a bem nos olhos e ela tentou apelar: - Bankotsu, por favor não faça isso – sussurrou – Sou sua irmã de criação. Somos parentes.

Ele pareceu entristecido por um momento; então seus olhos mortos desceram por seu corpo. – Tenho esperado por isso por muito tempo – confessou. – Você se lembra do dia em que estávamos brincando no celeiro e perguntei se você queria jogar um jogo especial comigo?

Ela tentou se lembrar – Não. – respondeu.

- Bem, seu pai se lembraria se ainda estivesse vivo. Teria te possuído, então, mas um estúpido cavalariço ouviu nossa conversa e correu contar a seu pai. Foi quando ele me expulsou de sua propriedade e disse que nunca mais queria me ver.

A confissão a deixou enjoada. – Eu era uma criança, Bankotsu!

- Uma criança muito bonita – ele se defendeu. – E uma mulher ainda mais adorável. Vou gostar muito disso.

Ele se aproximou e rasgou o corpete de seu vestido. Rin ofegava. Tentava lutar, mas estando amarrada frustrava seus esforços. Ele puxou as partes rasgadas de seu vestido de lado, então removeu uma faca do cinto. Ela pensou que ele lhe rasgaria a garganta e achou isso muito melhor do que ele e Jenine haviam dito que fariam com ela. Ao invés disso, Bankotsu começou a cortar os laços de seu espartilho; então, ele escorregou a faca para as finas tiras de sua combinação e as cortou. Ela estava nua até a cintura em poucos segundos.

- Deixe-me vê-la – respirou Jenine – Quero olhar para ela.

Humilhada, Rin viu Bankotsu se afastar para que Jenine se agigantasse sobre ela. Baba começou a descer pelo canto de sua boca, e seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes percorreram pela nudez dela. – Perfeita – ele coaxou. – Bem como sabia que seria,

Bankotsu se aproximou e agarrou seus seios. Seu aperto doloroso a fez arfar. Ele pegou a faca e se dirigiu para baixo, cortando a fina corda que a amarrava pelos tornozelos. Uma vez livre, ela o chutou imediatamente. Ela conseguiu golpeá-lo no braço e a faca escorregou de sua mão. Ele amaldiçoou e agarrou suas pernas, as separando com força antes de se arremessar para cima dela.

Seu peso retirou o ar dos pulmões dela. Ele não a tentou beijar. Não tentou acariciar seus seios ou se comportar como se houvesse outras emoções a conduzir seus desejos que não fossem a luxuria de humilhá-la, estuprá-la e exercer seu poder sobre ela. Ele se levantou o suficiente para empurrar o vestido para cima ao redor da cintura; e então rasgar sua calcinha. Os braços dela doíam com o peso adicional do corpo dele pressionando o dela. A dor se tornou menos importante quando ele conseguiu tirar-lhe a calcinha. Ela se retorceu contra ele.

- Fique parada, droga! – ele gritou com ela.

- Bata nela – encorajou Jenine de sua posição acima deles – Puna-a como todas as boas prostitutas da sociedade merecem ser punidas.

Bankotsu fechou os punhos. Ela fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Bata nela e apenas farei com que sofram mais antes de matá-los.

Rin sentiu Bankotsu congelar. Ela abriu os olhos para ver que Jenine ainda parado acima deles também estava congelado no lugar. Seu coração moveu-se dentro do peito. Sesshoumaru tinha vindo. Sesshoumaru a salvaria. Ela quase desmaiou de alivio ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Saia de cima de minha mulher, Bankotsu! – ordenou Sesshoumaru. – Odiaria que a arma que tenho apontada para sua cabeça disparasse e o sangue espirrasse nela.

Bankotsu saiu de cima dela.

- Jenine, você e Bankotsu mexam-se para o canto e fiquem parados. – instruiu Sesshoumaru.

- Há uma faca em algum lugar do chão – Rin advertiu Sesshoumaru – Eu a chutei das mãos de Bankotsu.

- E eu tenho certeza de que um dos dois, ou os dois têm uma pistola escondida em algum lugar. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Abram seus casacos.

Os dois fizeram como ordenado. Jenine tinha uma pistola. Seu marido ordenou que ele a removesse pela coronha e a colocasse no chão, depois a chutasse em direção a ele. Logo estava com a arma; então Sesshoumaru andou, nunca tirando a pistola da mira dos dois homens. Encontrou a faca. Apenas então olhou para Rin. A raiva fulgurou em seus olhos quando a viu deitada no chão, seus seios expostos e o vestido ao redor da cintura.

Andou até ela e se curvou, seus olhos ainda observando os dois homens no canto. Sesshoumaru abaixou seu vestido até os joelhos. Colocou a faca ao lado dela, e cuidadosamente removeu seu casaco, cobrindo sua nudez antes de colocá-la de pé.

- Como me encontrou? – ela perguntou.

- Comprei essa casa hoje. Não foi difícil convencer o corretor a me dizer qual propriedade Jenine estava mais interessado recentemente. Bastou comprar a casa pelo dobro do que valia.

Bankotsu olhou acusadoramente para Jenine, obviamente por não ter previsto esse possível desenrolar, e deu um corajoso passo em direção a eles. Sesshoumaru ergueu a pistola.

- Adoraria que um de vocês tentasse algo enquanto corto as cordas ao redor do pulso de minha esposa. – ele disse. – É tudo o que evita que eu os mate agora, mas não forçarei Rin a testemunhar a morte de vocês.

- Permita que eu chame um policial, Sesshoumaru – disse Rin. – Não quero o sangue deles em nossas mãos.

Ele a olhou nos olhos por um momento, e ela notou o suor em sua testa, notou também que a mão que usava para cortar as cordas estava tremendo. Ele parecia doente.

- Posso permitir que faça isso – concordou antes de desviar os olhos para Bankotsu e Jenine. – Sua mãe está se sentindo bem melhor, Bankotsu. Rin descobriu que você a estava drogando e pediu para a governanta parar com o chá. Ela me contou que você estava com minha mulher.

Rin sentiu uma profunda satisfação quando o rosto de Bankotsu empalideceu e os músculos da mandíbula começaram a pulsar em seu queixo.

- Bankotsu me contou sobre Kagura – Rin disse a Sesshoumaru, sentindo o sangue correr pelas mãos quando as cordas foram finalmente cortadas. Ela voltou às costas para os homens enquanto se enfiava dentro do casaco de Sesshoumaru. – ele me disse sobre o envolvimento de Jenine, também. Eles mataram Lydia. – Sua voz se quebrou.

- Quero que saia daqui. – Sesshoumaru disse. – Pegue meu cavalo e vá.

- Encontrar as autoridades? – ela queria confirmação.

- Não. – ele disse mansamente. – Vá até a casa de sua madrasta e cuide dela. Ela está lá sozinha. Irei ter com você em breve.

Ele ia matar Bankotsu e Jenine. Ele ia matá-los por causa dela. Conseguiria viver com a morte deles na consciência? Poderia aceitar que o marido tivesse o sangue deles nas mãos? Ela os odiava, Bankotsu muito mais do que Jenine. Mas matá-los...

- Sesshoumaru – murmurou, colocando a mão nos braços dele. – Isso nos seguirá pelo resto da vida. Deixe que a corte decida a punição deles.

- Eu decido a punição deles. – ele a repreendeu. Ele se voltou para olhá-la e ela ofegou. – Seus olhos possuíam agora um brilho azulado. Quando ele tinha falado, ela viu que seu canino estava mais comprido e pontudo.

- Sesshoumaru – ela sussurrou. – O que há com você?

Ele subitamente se dobrou em dor. Ele arfava e tentava se endireitar. Ele colocou as duas pistolas nas mãos dela, pegou a faca e a arremessou pelo quarto.

- Vá agora!

Bankotsu se moveu em direção a eles. Rin o viu pelo canto do olho e se voltou para encará-lo, ambas as pistolas apontadas para Jenine e para o irmão de criação. Ela conhecia armas porque seu pai a havia ensinado a usá-las. Ela levantou o cão primeiro de uma, depois da outra. – Para trás – advertiu,

- Vá, Rin – ordenou Sesshoumaru, mas ele já se dobrava novamente, obviamente em grande dor.

- Não vou – disse, seus olhos indo de um lado a outro, do marido para os dois homens que matariam a ele a ela se tivessem chance. – Não vou abandoná-lo enquanto está doente!

Ele ofegava em dor, mas conseguiu olhar para ela. Por um momento seus olhos clarearam. – Eu te amo, Rin. Sempre te amei. A maldição me alcançou agora. Por favor, vá.

****

**Beijos a todos e nos vemos sábado.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Bem, dois capítulos pra vocês.**

**Agora só falta mais três.**

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Lágrimas queimavam-lhe os olhos, mas ela as afastou para manter Bankotsu e Jenine em sua linha de visão. A maldição? Ela se lembrou das poucas linhas que havia lido do poema. Algo sobre a lua o transformar, e uma besta. Acreditaria em tais coisas?

Rin sentia como se os dois estivessem muito vulneráveis, ela sentada no colchão e Sesshoumaru acocorado perto do chão. Ela se levantou do colchão e parou, suas pistolas ainda apontadas para Jenine e Bankotsu, que olhavam para seu marido como abutres acompanhando a morte de um animal.

Repentinamente o corpo de Sesshoumaru entrou em convulsão. Ele gemia, fechou os olhos e começou a rasgar a roupa. Apenas então ela viu as mãos dele – viu que as unhas agora sobressaiam das pontas dos dedos como garras. Ela respirou fundo e se moveu para o canto, mas ainda manteve a pistola apontada para os bandidos.

- Que diabos está acontecendo a ele? – perguntou Jenine.

Bankotsu estava obviamente muito abalado para responder. Rin olhava com horror enquanto algo tomava conta do marido. Ele se retorcia no chão. Seu corpo parecia mudar de forma. Os cabelos cresceram mais perante seus próprios olhos – cresceram até cobrir todo seu corpo. Ele tinha caído no chão como homem, mas quando se levantou nas quatro patas, ele era um lobo.

Um lobo com brilhantes olhos âmbar e longas presas que apareciam enquanto rosnava para Bankotsu e Jenine.

- Atire nele, Rin – gritou Bankotsu.

A pistola em uma das mãos tinha se balançado na direção da fera. O lobo parou tempo suficiente para girar a cabeça para ela. Ela olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos do lobo, e em algum lugar no corpo da besta ela soube que Sesshoumaru ainda vivia. Encurralado. Amaldiçoado. Bom Deus, ela temeu desmaiar. Mas não podia desmaiar. Ela voltou a pistola para Bankotsu.

- Não – murmurou – Não vou matá-lo.

Jenine correu para a porta. A fera saltou, atacando-o. Seus gritos ecoaram na casa vazia. Bankotsu subitamente atacou Rin, tentando arrancar uma das pistolas de sua mão. Ela sabia que se ele conseguisse, ele atiraria no lobo, matando-o, e Sesshoumaru junto com ele. Sua força a surpreendeu. A adrenalina corria pelo corpo, enquanto ela tentava atirar em Bankotsu com a outra pistola. Ele derrubou a pistola de sua mão, quase quebrando seu pulso no processo. Ela gemeu com a dor, mas conseguiu chutá-la para longe.

Ele a estapeou e a prensou contra a parede. A outra pistola caiu de sua mão. Bankotsu começou a se abaixar para pegá-la quando subitamente o lobo estava lá, rosnando baixo, o iridescente olho âmbar focado sobre ele.

Ao invés de alcançar a arma, Bankotsu agarrou Rin e a colocou na frente dele. Ela estava face a face com a fera. O rosnado imediatamente parou. Ela olhou bem nos olhos do lobo. – Sesshoumaru – sussurrou. – Não me mate.

Seu olhar se dirigiu a Jenine, esforçando-se para se arrastar pelo chão. O homem tinha a mão agarrada na garganta; sangue esguichando de uma ferida lá. A bile subiu-lhe a garganta e ela voltou o olhar para o lobo. Ele olhava para além dela, para Bankotsu, erguendo os lábios para exibir suas presas mortais.

Bankotsu usava Rin como um escudo, mantendo-a entre ele e a fera enquanto se dirigia para a porta que conduzia para fora do quarto. O lobo rosnava baixinho em sua garganta, seguindo, mas não atacando. O animal teria de passar por Rin para chegar a Bankotsu, e embora estivesse aterrorizada, ela compreendeu que ele não a atacaria. Jenine fazia sons de sufocamento e tentava se arrastava para eles.

- Não me deixem aqui. – disse, sua voz meramente um gorgolejo.

Uma vez que Jenine atraiu a atenção do lobo novamente, o animal o atacou. Bankotsu usou a morte de Jenine para sua própria vantagem e rapidamente puxou Rin através da porta, empurrando-a para fora e fechando a porta antes de o lobo conseguir reagir. Ela ouviu a alta pancada do animal se jogando contra a porta.

Bankotsu se virou, agarrou seu braço e a puxou com ele através da casa A porta da frente estava aberta e eles estavam subitamente lá fora, dirigindo-se para o faeton que havia sido deixado ao lado da casa. Outra carruagem também estava lá. A de Jenine, ela achava, e um dos cavalos de Sesshoumaru, suas rédeas no chão.

Bankotsu dirigiu-se para o faeton e a sentou. Pegou as rédeas e as desceu sobre os cavalos e eles partiram. Estavam descendo uma rua deserta quando ocorreu à Rin que estava partindo com o homem que planejava matá-la essa noite. Ela estava em choque, compreendeu. O carro se movia muito rápido para ela pular. Embora achasse que como iria acabar morta, seria melhor que fosse pela própria mão do que pela de Bankotsu. Ela tinha se preparado mentalmente para pular, mas hesitou fisicamente, o que lhe custou.

Como se adivinhasse suas intenções, seu irmão de criação a golpeou e a deixou desorientada. Ela oscilou, pensou que poderia mergulhar para fora do faeton e morrer apesar de tudo, antes de perder a consciência.

Quando acordou, Rin estava deitada em uma cama, em um quarto que reconhecia. O da casa de Bankotsu. Ela lutou para se levantar, retrocedendo com a dor no pulso e no rosto onde Bankotsu havia batido, não apenas uma, mas várias vezes desde que a atraiu para a casa da duquesa. A razão da dor de Rin estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente à lareira fria, olhando para ela.

- Com que diabos se casou? – perguntou – Um monstro?

Sua mente iria logo rejeitar tudo que tinha visto anteriormente. O que quer que Sesshoumaru fosse, e ela não tinha certeza ela mesma, ele não era tão monstro como o homem que estava sentado em sua frente. Sesshoumaru a reconhecera, não a atacara, tentou protegê-la, mesmo quando a fera o dominou.

- É a maldição dele! – entendeu repentinamente. Aquela que ele havia tentado manter em segredo. Aquela a que seu antepassado descreveu no poema. Ela desejou ter tido tempo de ler o poema todo. Não sabia com o que estava lidando, com o que Sesshoumaru estava lidando.

- Pensei que ele fosse amaldiçoado com a insanidade. O que vi foi impossível – disse Bankotsu, e ela percebeu que a tensão do que havia testemunhado conseguiu penetrar até mesmo em sua alma demoníaca. As mãos dele tremiam visivelmente quando ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos. – Se todos souberem da verdade, o caçarão como animal que é e o matarão. – ponderou. – Tudo isso será muito vantajoso para mim.

Não demorou muito para que seu irmão de criação voltasse sua atenção para sua grande preocupação... ele mesmo. – Como planeja tirar vantagem disso, Bankotsu? – ela provocou. – Você é um assassino. Eu posso testemunhar isso. Sua mãe também.

Ele acenou com as mãos. – Nenhuma de vocês representa perigo. Já forcei minha mãe a beber mais chá. Está dormindo agora. Quando Mary chegar, eu a mandarei embora. Resta lidar apenas com você, Rin.

Rin se perguntou se Bankotsu sabia que o chá na lata não era mais a mistura especial. Ela olhou pelas janelas da sacada, surpresa por perceber que o amanhecer já estava clareando o céu. Ela deve ter ficado inconsciente por horas.

- Tenho certeza de que Jenine já não está mais vivo. – disse Bankotsu. – Seu corpo será encontrado na casa que pertence a ninguém mais do que seu marido. Lorde Taishou é agora um animal. Ele permanecerá nessa forma, não é?

Oh Deus! Ela não havia pensado nisso. Ficaria ele? Mas não, seu ancestral que havia escrito o poema havia sido amaldiçoado. Um animal não poderia escrever um poema. O pai de Sesshoumaru também havia sido amaldiçoado. Ele se matou. Um animal não pode colocar uma pistola contra a cabeça e puxar o gatilho. Ela não tinha idéia de como estaria Sesshoumaru nesse exato momento. Um homem ou ainda lobo.

Ela tinha certeza de que se ele pudesse, ele viria para salvá-la de qualquer forma. Mas como ficar viva até ele chegar?

- Ninguém sabia que você tinha partilhava com Jenine algo além do amor pelo jogo – ela disse. – Mas se você matar a mim e a sua mãe, a suspeita cairá naturalmente sobre você.

- Minha mãe continuará à beira da morte por mais um tempo – disse. Ele voltou os olhos frios para ela.

- Mas se você for encontrada morta, e o corpo de Jenine for encontrado em uma casa comprada recentemente pelo seu marido, todos assumirão que vocês simplesmente se tornaram duas vitimas a mais de Taishou.

E Bankotsu se safaria dos assassinatos. Ela precisava conseguir mais tempo para si. – O que o faz pensar que eu quero ficar com um homem...com um homem que não é mais humano? – perguntou, tantas emoções se agitando dentro dela. Medo, choque, e pior, preocupação com Sesshoumaru e o que aconteceu com ele, e o que aconteceria com ele no futuro. – Talvez possamos fazer um acordo.

Bankotsu arqueou a sobrancelha. – Boa tentativa, Rin. – disse. – Você não conseguiu nem atirar nele, mesmo com a sua própria vida correndo risco. Você está apaixonada pelo monstro.

Ela pensou no que disse Bankotsu. Suas emoções eram cruas, limpas e machucadas como seu rosto. Ela olhou bem dentro de seu coração, tinha de julgar Sesshoumaru com o que sabia dele antes da noite passada. Ele não lhe dissera a verdade, mas teria ela acreditado nele sem que tivesse visto ele se transformar bem em sua frente? Ele a havia protegido, tinha cuidado dela, feito amor com ela. Tinha jurado nunca amá-la, mas em seu coração ela sabia que ele a amava, e noite passada ele confirmou tal fato. Ele fez o que foi preciso ser feito quando Bankotsu e Jenine ameaçaram a vida dela, primeiro na forma de homem e então na forma de um lobo.

- Ele pode ser um monstro – admitiu. – Mas não chega nem perto do quanto que você o é.

- Não precisava acabar dessa forma – Bankotsu pôs-se de pé e se aproximou da cama sobre a qual ela estava - Você não devia ter me abandonado, Rin. Ao menos debaixo do meu teto, você poderia continuar viva.

Ela enfrentou o olhar dele. – Não considero viver debaixo de sua tirania, sendo abusada e usada para quaisquer benefícios que esperava ganhar com minha pessoa, vida.

Ele sorriu com ar triste para ela. – Então não se importará muito em morrer.

******************************************************************

Ele acordou nu e tremendo, deitado perto de um homem morto. Sesshoumaru rolou para longe de Jenine, enojado pelos olhos sem visão do homem e da ferida aberta em sua garganta. Olhou em redor pelo quarto vazio onde as velas queimaram até derreter e para o colchão sujo e o cobertor jogados no chão. Então ele se lembrou. Rin. Bankotsu. E a maldição que caiu sobre ele enquanto estava tentando evitar que sua esposa fosse assassinada.

Sesshoumaru agarrou o cobertor do colchão e o enrolou em seu corpo tremulo. A preocupação revirou suas entranhas e aumentou o enjôo que sentia no estômago. Ele olhou para a porta fechada. O que encontraria do outro lado? Tinha medo de olhar. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu depois que a maldição o transformou. Teria Rin morrido de choque ao vê-lo se tornar um monstro?

A porta tinha marcas profundas de arranhaduras, e ele olhou para as mãos. As pontas de seus dedos estavam ensangüentadas, suas unhas curtas quebradas e irregulares. Ele se lembrou da última coisa que disse a Rin. Disse que a amava, mas será que a matara? Vagarosamente, ele se levantou e se aproximou da porta fechada.

Ele a abriu e olhou pelo pequeno corredor para encontrar a porta da frente ainda aberta. A luz da manhã tentava penetrar nas trevas da casa. Uma olhada para fora mostrou que uma carruagem e um cavalo estavam parados ao lado da casa, e o seu cavalo ainda estava lá, de cabeça baixa, rédeas tocando o chão. O faeton que tinha estado lá quando ele chegara ontem a noite tinha sumido.

Bankotsu escapou...e Sesshoumaru tinha o pressentimento, um grande pressentimento de que ele levou Rin junto. Ela estava em perigo, se Bankotsu ainda não a tivesse matado, mas não, Sesshoumaru não podia aceitar isso. Ela tinha de estar viva; ele não permitiria que ela morresse. E ele devia salvá-la, embora tudo o que quisesse fazer no momento fosse fugir e se esconder do mundo. Se enterrar na autocomiseração que ameaçava subjugá-lo. Mas ele não podia. Não ainda. Rin precisava dele.

Ele se voltou e retornou pelo corredor até o quarto onde jazia o corpo de Jenine. As roupas de Sesshoumaru estavam rasgadas no chão. Ele não tinha escolha a não ser tirar as roupas de Jenine. Sesshoumaru o fez rapidamente, tentando não olhar para o homem. Ele não se sentia culpado. Um animal matou outro. Era da natureza. As calças de Jenine eram muito largas e curtas, mas ele conseguiu se fazer um cinto com as cordas que amarraram Rin. Ele tirou o casaco de Jenine, não removendo a camisa ensangüentada do homem. Sesshoumaru calçou as botas e depois rolou Jenine para o cobertor. Levantou o peso morto do homem sobre os ombros, carregou-o para fora, jogou o corpo em seu carro, e se aproximou dos cavalos do falecido, felizmente não os cinzas que havia vendido para ele, mas um par de pretos não tão bonitos.

Os cavalos bufaram e se assustaram com sua aproximação. Mesmo seu próprio cavalo, o lindo castanho que usara por ser o mais rápido, se encolheu. O cheiro de Sesshoumaru estava diferente agora, compreendeu. Os cavalos tinham medo dele. E Rin – quando ele a encontrar e a resgatar, terá medo dele também? Ele não podia pensar nisso. Só podia pensar em encontrá-la, ter certeza de que ela estava segura.

Bankotsu deve tê-la levado para sua casa, suspeitava Sesshoumaru. O homem deveria estar tão disperso e chocado quanto Rin e Jenine ficaram ao vê-lo se transformar em uma fera. Bankotsu não devia estar pensando claro o suficiente para levar Rin para qualquer outro lugar.

Sesshoumaru lançou os cavalos e o carro partiu rua abaixo, carregando o cadáver de seu proprietário, ele esperava que de volta para a casa de Jenine, onde os cavalos tentariam voltar automaticamente. Ele se aproximou de seu amedrontado castanho, usando tons de amansamento para que o animal o reconhecesse. Ele estendeu sua mão e o cavalo o cheirou. O cavalo continuava arisco, mas Sesshoumaru não tinha tempo para acalmá-lo mais.

Sesshoumaru montou o cavalo; então estavam correndo pelas ruas. Ele tinha de chegar à Rin. Era o único pensamento que se permitia ter. Esse pensamento e uma oração para que quando a encontrasse não fosse tarde demais.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**Musica: Evanescence: **_**Give Unto Me**_

_ "Dê Para Mim"_

_I've been watching you from a distance  
But distance sees through your disguise_

- Não vou me aquietar. – Rin garantiu a Bankotsu. – Não vou me acovardar com a dor de seus punhos, ou lhe dar o poder de me amedrontar. Você não terá satisfação ao me matar, Bankotsu. Não permitirei.

_Eu tenho te observado de uma distância  
A distância vê através do teu disfarce_

Seu sorriso se apagou – Bravas palavras para uma mulher – ele zombou. – Vamos ver quão corajosa é quando eu a jogá-la na cama e a possuir.

_All I want from you is your hurting_

Palavras corajosas realmente. O pensamento de Bankotsu a possuindo fez com que a repulsa a inundasse. Apesar da reação, ela levantou o queixo. – Fui amada e amei o homem que escolhi, o homem que conquistou meu coração. Não há nada que faça comigo que apague a memória do que ele e eu compartilhamos juntos.

_Tudo o que eu quero de ti é a tua mágoa_

O rosto do irmão se transformou numa máscara vermelha de irritação. Quão frustrante sua vida deve ter se transformado desde que casara com Sesshoumaru. Tê-la tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe de seu alcance. Ela iria pagar o preço por sua raiva represada. Disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Rin se preparou para a dor que iria sentir. Ela procuraria no centro profundo a sua força e reconquistaria o orgulho próprio que ele havia roubado dela. Orgulho que Sesshoumaru lhe devolvera.

_I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark_

Ela firmou o olhar sobre BanKotsu enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela curvou seus dedos em forma de garras, esperando que suas unhas conseguissem cortar e rasgar, desejando nesse instante que estivesse amaldiçoada como Sesshoumaru. Pois sua maldição havia sido uma benção noite passada. Uma dádiva que a havia salvado de ser estuprada por dois homens, ao invés de apenas um.

_Eu quero te curar  
Eu quero te salvar do escuro__._

- Você não tocará nela, Bankotsu.

A ordem a surpreendeu. Surpreendeu Bankotsu, também. Ele se voltou rapidamente. A duquesa estava parada na porta, apoiando-se no batente para se sustentar.

- A senhora não devia estar aqui – ele rosnou.

Sua mãe parecia se esforçar para ficar estável. – Deveria ter sido capaz de vir ajudar Rin antes. – ela argumentou, sua voz ainda áspera. – Há meses você me mantém prisioneira do vício a que me subjugou. Sabia que ela estava aqui, Sabia quando ela me visitava que seu coração estava pesado, que você era cruel com ela, mas não podia fugir das amarras do vício para ajudá-la, até mesmo para dizer que entendia seu sofrimento.

_Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering_

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela havia desejado que sua madrasta soubesse que estava com ela e que se preocupava profundamente com a senhora. Deve ter sido horrível ser prisioneira em seu corpo inativo enquanto a mente ainda estava apta para entender as injustiças que aconteciam ao ser redor. As injustiças sendo praticadas pelo próprio filho.

_Dê para mim a sua pertubação  
Eu vou suportar o teu sofrimento_

- Deveria tê-la matado há muito tempo, mãe. – disse Bankotsu. – Calado sua voz de bondade e responsabilidade para não ter de ouvi-la novamente. Vocês são fracas. Da mesma forma que não enfrentava meu pai quando ele a espancava, mesmo quando me espancava, você não me enfrentará hoje. Volte para o seu quarto. Lidarei com você mais tarde.

- Não – disse a duquesa, e sua voz soou mais forte. – Não desta vez, Bankotsu. Pensei que pudesse ajudá-lo, mas você está além da ajuda. Você é filho de seu pai, e tudo o que odiava nele você possui agora dentro de você. Rin sempre foi uma criança querida. A inocente em toda a escuridão que você trouxe para a vida dela. Não pude salvar você, mas vou salvá-la.

_Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison_

Assim dizendo, a dama levantou uma pistola. Onde a duquesa conseguiu a arma, Rin não saberia dizer, nem se importava. Alivio tomou conta dela. Rin estava para se levantar da cama e se dirigir para a madrasta quando Bankotsu atacou. Ele se moveu com a velocidade de um raio e estava em cima da mãe antes de ela conseguir puxar o cão da arma e atirar. Ele a atirou ao chão. Rin gritou e disparou da cama. Ela pulou sobre as costas de Bankotsu, atingindo-o com os punhos para impedi-lo de machucar a mãe.

_coloque sobre mim o seu fardo  
Eu vou beber o teu veneno mortal_

Com um grito de indignação por se ver ameaçado por duas mulheres, Bankotsu conseguiu agarrar Rin pelos cabelos e a puxar de cima dele. Ela caiu pesadamente no chão, seu couro cabeludo doendo no lugar em que Bankotsu a agarrou. De repente ele agigantou-se sobre ela e o ódio em seus olhos dizia que agora ele não a estupraria. Já havia acabado a paciência para prolongar sua morte. Ele se inclinou e colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dela, impedindo a passagem de ar.

Rin enfiou as unhas nas mãos dele. Ela arfava, mas o ar não lhe chegava aos pulmões. O som de vidro quebrando desviou a cabeça de Bankotsu para as portas da sacada. Ele afrouxou o aperto e Rin conseguiu respirar pesadamente. Através dos olhos marejados ela viu um homem se levantar do chão. Um homem alto, seus cabelos prateados soltos de modo selvagem ao redor dos ombros. Ele usava um casaco aberto que era muito pequeno para ele, seu largo peito nu. Parecia um pirata. Parecia meio maluco, e ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz ao vê-lo na vida.

_Why should I care if they hurt you?  
Somehow it matters more to me__._

- Taishou – Bankotsu murmurou. Ele se afastou de Rin, encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Eu lhe disse que se tocasse nela novamente, eu lhe mataria. – disse Sesshoumaru – Considere-se morto.

- V...você era um lobo – Bankotsu gaguejou. – Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

- E agora eu sou um homem. – Sesshoumaru andou cuidadosamente até seu irmão de criação – Um homem que terá a certeza de fazer com você nunca mais ameace Rin.

_Porque que devia me importar se eles te magoarem?  
De alguma maneira me importa mais_

Bankotsu tentou correr. Sesshoumaru o agarrou num piscar de olhos. Seu marido podia ser um homem essa manhã ao invés de uma fera, mas não mostrou piedade. Ele socou Bankotsu tão fortemente que o homem se dobrou no chão; então Sesshoumaru se abaixou, o ergueu e o atingiu novamente. Rin não tinha dúvidas sobre o destino de Bankotsu. Ela engatinhou até a duquesa, que ainda estava deitada no chão.

- Sua Graça – ela gemeu, colocando a cabeça da madrasta no colo – A senhora está bem?

A mulher abriu os olhos – Me perdoe, Rin – ela implorou – Me perdoe por ser o instrumento que Bankotsu usou para prendê-la a esta casa. Meu coração se partiu quando deixei seu pai. Acreditava tolamente que poderia ajudar a meu filho – que poderia mudar-lhe o caráter – mas ele foi deformado há muito tempo atrás por causa da violência.

_Than if I were hurting myself_

- Quieta. – Rin sussurrou – A senhora não deve se culpar. A senhora foi boa comigo, me amou e enquanto eu a tive, a mãe que sempre desejei a vida toda, nunca poderei culpá-la pela crueldade de Bankotsu para comigo. Eu a levarei comigo para longe dessa casa.

A dama fechou os olhos como se sentisse dor. Ela apertou a mão de Rin. – Meu tempo já acabou. O seu apenas começou.

_Do que se estiver magoando a mim mesma_

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Rin. Ela temia que a duquesa estivesse morrendo. A julgar pelos sons dos punhos de Sesshoumaru esmagando Bankotsu, ele logo estaria morto também. Ela tinha de conseguir ajuda para a madrasta.

- Sesshoumaru! Temos que conseguir um médico para Sua Graça!

Seu marido parecia surdo a seus apelos, tão focalizado estava em matar Bankotsu, espancando-o até a morte. Seu irmão de criação parecia inconsciente. Rin se levantou do chão e correu para Sesshoumaru. Ela agarrou o punho que ele havia trazido para trás para armar outro golpe.

_Save you (save you)  
I'll save you_

- Sesshoumaru! – gritou para penetrar na névoa de raiva que obviamente lhe cobria o cérebro. – Minha madrasta! Ela está morrendo. Devemos ir buscar ajuda!

Por um momento, Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para Rin, como se sua atenção não se fixasse tempo suficiente para entender o que ela dizia. Finalmente seu punho caiu ao lado do corpo. Ele deixou que Bankotsu escorregasse para o chão. Ela puxou Sesshoumaru para onde a dama estava caída. Ele se curvou sobre ela. Rin ao lado dele.

_Te salvar (Te salvar)  
Eu vou te salvar_

- Bankotsu lhe aplicou um golpe mortal – ela explicou ao marido. – Temo que ela não resista.

- Sua Graça? – Sesshoumaru chamou gentilmente. – A senhora esta me ouvindo? Fique conosco!

A mulher abriu os olhos novamente e olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Eu conheço você – ela sussurrou. – Você mora na casa vizinha. Ouvi coisas a seu respeito, mas se Rin o ama, você deve ter um bom coração. Cuide dela.

- Não – a voz de Rin falhou. – Não me deixe, Sua Graça! Todos aqueles a quem amei me abandonaram.

- Vocês dois devem ir – Sua madrasta de repente lutou para tentar se levantar. – Não queria que esse negócio seguisse Rin. Coloquei fogo no andar superior.

_Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering_

Rin estava tão envolvida no que estava acontecendo que nem sentiu o cheiro de fumaça. Agora ela percebeu. – Temos de sair daqui – disse freneticamente a Sesshoumaru.

Ele concordou e rapidamente se voltou para levantar os ombros da duquesa. Rin se perguntou por que a mulher olhava por cima dela. Por que os olhos da duquesa se arregalaram subitamente. Ela se voltou e viu Bankotsu, ensangüentado e espancado, se agigantando sobre ela, o atiçador da lareira erguido por sobre as costas dela.

_Dê para mim a sua pertubação  
Eu vou suportar o teu sofrimento_

- Não. – gritou Sesshoumaru, mas antes que ele pudesse soltar a duquesa e se atirar sobre o homem um tiro soou. Um pequeno buraco apareceu na testa de Bankotsu, e ele caiu para trás. Rin virou a cabeça rapidamente para olhar para Sesshoumaru. Ele não estava com a pistola. A duquesa conseguiu erguer a arma e matar o filho. A dor espalhou-se por seu rosto; seus olhos se firmaram em Rin e ela viu a luz da vida se retirando deles.

- Seja feliz – ela murmurou antes de cair sobre os braços de Sesshoumaru, seus olhos sem vida olhando para cima.

_Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison_

- Sua Graça – Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ela sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru em seus ombros pouco depois.

- Ela se foi, Rin. Temos que sair daqui. Agora!

A fumaça começava a engasgá-la. Ela tossiu. A próxima coisa que percebeu foi que Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços e correu pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Ela se agarrou a ele, seus pulmões doendo enquanto a fumaça começava a atingir o primeiro andar. Ele a colocou no chão na porta da frente, se apressando com as trancas. Ele escancarou a porta, pegou a mão dela e a puxou para fora. Pegou-a nos braços e correu pelo gramado.

_coloque sobre mim o seu fardo  
Eu vou beber o teu veneno mortal_

No estábulo, ele parou para gritar com os cavalariços para juntar os cavalos e os remover. Ele a carregou pelo caminho pedregoso e praguejou contra Jaken por não abrir a porta, pois teve de descê-la ao chão para realizar a tarefa. Rin entrou antes dele.

- Jaken! – gritou Sesshoumaru.

O homem veio correndo.

_Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering_

- A casa vizinha está em chamas. Mantenha os olhos abertos. O fogo pode se espalhar.

_Dê até mim a sua pertubação  
Eu vou suportar o teu sofrimento_

- Muito bem, milorde. – Jaken disse e correu para fora.

Pegando-a pela mão, Sesshoumaru conduziu Rin para cima. Chegando ao quarto, ele começou a tirar suas roupas esquisitas. Rin percebeu por que. Eram de Jenine. Depois de despir as roupas e as empilhar ele disse. – Queime-as, Rin.

Ele começou a tirar roupas de seu guarda-roupa. Rin percebeu que ainda estava em choque, pois não conseguia fazer nada a não ser olhar enquanto ele se vestia apressadamente.

- Farei com que meu condutor a leve para a casa da duquesa-mãe. – disse, puxando uma camisa sobre a cabeça. – Você deve dizer que quando a coloquei em segurança, voltei esperando resgatar seu irmão de criação e sua madrasta. Você nunca mais me viu, entendeu?

_Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison_

Ela piscou para ele. – Que? Não, eu não entendi.

Ele não se aproximaria dela. – É a melhor maneira, Rin. Agora você sabe por que eu não podia amá-la, por que eu não podia lhe dar filhos. A maldição passa de semente a semente. Não poderia fazer isso com meus filhos. Não poderia fazer isso com você.

Com tudo o que acontecera, tudo que fora forçada a testemunhar e forçada a agüentar ela não entendia o que ele estava dizendo. Subitamente, ela entendeu. – Você está me deixando!

_coloque sobre mim o seu fardo  
Eu vou beber o teu veneno mortal_

- Eu a estou poupando – ele corrigiu. – Junte tudo o que precisa levar com você até a casa da duquesa-mãe. Eu tomei providencias com relação a você, Rin. Você está livre agora. Jenine e Bankotsu não poderão mais ameaçá-la. Você pode viver a vida.

- Mas não ter uma vida com você. – ela compreendeu.

Ele desviou os olhos dela. Ela pensou ter visto por um instante o brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos. – Não. Não comigo. Adeus, Rin. Lembre-se de mim como um homem, e não no monstro em que me transformei.

Ele se afastou dela e saiu do quarto. Rin estava congelada no lugar. Ela ainda tinha de examinar a fundo tudo o que acontecera desde a noite passada. Sua mente ainda não tinha aceitado as coisas que vira, o terror de estar a mercê de Bankotsu e Jenine, o que acontecera a Sesshoumaru quando viera socorrê-la, a morte da madrasta. Ainda assim, havia uma coisa que Rin sabia com certeza. Não podia terminar desse modo. Ela correu para fora do quarto de Sesshoumaru até o topo das escadas.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

- _Sesshoumaru!_ – gritou, sua voz ferida pela emoção.

Ele havia partido.

_Não temas a chama da vela do meu amor  
Que fique o sol no teu mundo de escuridão_

**Beijos e nos vemos segunda ^-^**

Rukia-hime

Graziela Leon

beka taishou

Hachi-chan 2

Acdy-chan

sandramonte

PATY SAORI

Meyllin

individua do mal


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

- Sinto muito, Rin, querida – disse a duquesa-mãe, dando tapinhas em sua mão. – Encontrei a duquesa em várias ocasiões e gostava muito dela.

Rin bebeu um golinho do chá que a duquesa-mãe havia pedido para ela tão logo chegou. – Ela era uma dama adorável – respondeu automaticamente. Suas emoções haviam passado de cruas para dormentes.

- Seu irmão de criação, porém, acho que não o conhecia bem – disse cuidadosamente a duquesa-mãe.

- Não sofro por ele – Rin bebeu outro golinho de chá, agradecida pelo calor que se espalhava da garganta ao estômago. – Não devemos falar sobre ele.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio. – Onde está Sesshoumaru, Rin? – perguntou a senhora. – Cuidando dos preparativos para você?

Ela olhou fixamente para a xícara de chá, como se uma resposta apropriada fosse aparecer aí. – Ele disse que devo dizer a todos que ele morreu.

A xícara da duquesa chocalhou contra o pires quando ela a colocou de lado. – O que está acontecendo, Rin?

Devagar, Rin levantou os olhos. – Sesshoumaru está...ele não é ele mesmo.

- Oh puxa! – disse a senhora suavemente – Então aconteceu. Bem como temi que acontecesse.

Ainda cuidadosa com suas palavras, Rin perguntou: - A senhora sabe sobre ele? Sobre sua família?

A mulher acenou com a cabeça – Apenas o que a mãe dele me contou naqueles dias terríveis em que se perdeu. Uma história chocante. Pensar-se-ia que ela enlouqueceu por dizer tais coisas.

- Apenas que a senhora sabia que ela não estava louca – disse Rin. – Ela ainda amava ao marido?

- Você quer dizer depois da maldição o dominar, ou depois de ele se matar por causa disso?

- Depois que o dominou? – especificou Rin.

O sorriso triste da duquesa-mãe tocou Rin. – Sim! Mas ele não lhe deu tempo para contar a ele que não fazia diferença para ela. Ele acreditou no pior. E penso que temia machucá-la e aos filhos. Ele escolheu a solução mais simplista para o problema, como os homens geralmente fazem.

Como Sesshoumaru estava fazendo também, obviamente. Rin aprendeu algo durante os poucos meses que estava em Londres. A vida não era tão simples, nem o amor, parecia. Ela não tinha tido tempo de absorver tudo o que acontecera com Sesshoumaru, e se isso havia mudado seus sentimentos por ele. Parecia absurdo que não mudar, e ainda assim seu coração doía muito mais do que seu corpo machucado. Seu coração doía por Sesshoumaru e pelo futuro que o destino teimava em roubar deles.

- Você parece acabada, querida – disse a duquesa-mãe. – E você cheira a fumaça. Permita-me que mande lhe preparar um bom banho; então você deve descansar. Pedirei que preparem um quarto de hóspede para você.

- Estou cansada – admitiu. – E aprecio muito sua hospitalidade, Sua Graça.

- Sesshoumaru estava certo ao mandá-la para mim. Acompanhe-me querida.

Rin colocou a xícara do lado e se levantou. Cansadamente seguiu a dama para um quarto no piso superior. A cama a chamava, mas esperou pacientemente enquanto a duquesa-mãe apressava os empregados para preparar-lhe um banho e a deixar o mais confortável possível. Uma jovem criada a ajudou. Fazia um longo tempo, parecia, desde que Rin teve esse luxo. Não desde a pobre Lydia morrer, ou melhor, ser assassinada pelo seu irmão de criação.

Ela se permitiu ser mimada, ser despida e ajudada no banho. Ela havia trocado o vestido e roupas de baixo destruídas antes de a carruagem de Sesshoumaru a conduzir à casa da duquesa. Agora Rin estava dentro de uma banheira com água quente e deixou que a criada a lavasse da cabeça aos pés. Depois, Rin se viu entre os frescos lençóis da cama. O cansaço rapidamente a arrastou.

Ela dormiu profundamente enquanto a tarde se tornava noite. Quando acordou, pensou em Sesshoumaru. O que ele estaria pensando? O que estaria fazendo? O que ela devia pensar e fazer? Devia fazer o que pediu e dizer a todos que ele morreu no incêndio? Mesmo sabendo que seria melhor se ela mentisse, ao menos melhor para ela, Rin não sabia se poderia cortar para sempre os laços que a prendiam a Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Tinha de vê-lo novamente. Se ela o visse, seu coração falaria por ela. Ela havia dito à madrasta que todos a quem amara a abandonaram. Agora o marido queria abandoná-la. Poderia permitir que ele lhe desse as costas e ao amor que dizia ter por ela no coração? Poderia voltar as costas a ele? Mesmo com a maldição, poderia se afastar e nunca olhar para trás?

Eram essas as questões que tinha de responder. Questões que Sesshoumaru tinha de responder também. Rin se levantou e encontrou suas roupas colocadas de forma organizada perto da cama. Ela se vestiu apressadamente, então desceu para agradecer à duquesa-mãe pela hospitalidade e para pedir emprestada a carruagem.

- Esqueci de lhe dizer – a senhora falou quando a acompanhava até a porta. – Ontem quando você não veio na prova das roupas, fui em frente e escolhi uns poucos modelos e tecidos para você. Sou boa em adivinhar medidas e espero que não se importe, mas pensei que precisava de alguns itens de imediato. Deverão ser entregues dentro de poucos dias e os enviarei a você assim que possível.

Lindos vestidos pareciam sem importância para Rin nesse momento. Apenas queria estar bonita para Sesshoumaru – Obrigada, senhora.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um tempinho, talvez apenas essa noite?

Rin sacudiu a cabeça. – Sinto que devo ir para casa.

A duquesa-mãe tocou o braço de Rin. Sua testa enrugada – Tem certeza de que estará segura, Rin?

Seu primeiro instinto foi dizer não, ela não estava certa, mas bem no fundo de seu coração, Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru, apesar do quem ou o que era, nunca a machucaria. – Ficarei bem – tentou assegurar à duquesa. – Logo mando notícias.

O temor de Rin crescia enquanto a carruagem atravessava as ruas de Londres em direção a casa. A noite estava chegando. Sesshoumaru se transformaria na fera novamente essa noite? Transformar-se-ia todas as noites agora? Ela precisava perguntar a ele sobre a maldição. Precisava ler o poema.

A casa que o pai havia comprado para a madrasta estava em ruínas. A fumaça ainda se erguia da cinza escura que cobria o chão. Rin notou que o fogo não se espalhou. O estábulo de Sesshoumaru parecia intocado, bem como o lar que dividiam, ou ao menos costumavam dividir.

Jaken lhe abriu a porta tão logo chegou em casa. Sua presença rígida era um conforto para ela. – Lorde Taishou está em casa?

- Tem estado no quarto desde que a senhora saiu pela manhã. – Jaken a informou – Disse que não era para ser perturbado a noite toda. Disse-me para tirar a noite de folga...Devo mudar meus planos, Lady Taishou?

- Não será necessário, Jaken. – disse. – Não quero ser perturbada também.

- Muito bem então, milady. Deixei um jantar frio preparado caso algum dos dois tenha fome.

- Obrigada, Jaken. Boa noite. – disse enquanto subia as escadas.

A porta de Sesshoumaru estava fechada. As duas, percebeu logo. Rin se dirigiu para o criado mudo. O poema ainda estava em cima do livro que emprestara do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ela o pegou e leu:

Maldita seja a bruxa que me amaldiçoou.

Eu pensei que seu coração era puro.

AH! Nenhuma mulher entende o dever,

Seja ele a família, o nome ou a guerra.

Eu não encontrei modo algum de quebrá-la

Nenhuma poção, encantamento ou façanha.

Do dia em que ela rogou a maldição,

Ela passará de semente a semente.

Traído pelo amor, meu próprio idioma falso,

Ela ordenou à Lua para me transformar.

O nome de família, antes meu orgulho,

Tornou-se a besta que me assombra.

E na hora da morte da bruxa

Ele me chamou ao seu lado.

Sem clemência, nenhuma compaixão,

Ela falou antes de morrer:

"Procure e encontre seu pior inimigo,

Seja bravo e não fuja.

O amor é a maldição que te prende

Mas é também a chave para te libertar."

Sua maldição e charada é minha destruição,

Essa bruxa que eu amei e com a qual não pude casar.

Batalhas eu lutei e ganhei,

E ainda derrotado eu fiquei em meu lugar.

Aos Taishou que sofrem meus pecados,

Aos filhos que não são nem homens nem bestas,

Desvendem o enigma que eu não resolvi

E se livrem dessa maldição.

Taishou

No ano do Senhor de 1715.

Rin piscou na ultima linha. Se livrem da maldição? Então havia esperança? Por que Sesshoumaru não lhe disse que podia quebrar a maldição? Então não estava tudo tão certo e condenado como ele a levara a acreditar? Ela tinha de perguntar a ele, decidiu.

Ela se voltou para a porta que os separava, surpresa ao vê-lo parado na entrada a observando.

- Você devia ter ficado com a duquesa-mãe – disse. – Está quase anoitecendo. Você não estará segura comigo.

- Por que não me disse que a maldição pode ser quebrada? – exigiu ela, ignorando seus avisos.

- Por que não sabemos exatamente o que fazer para quebrá-la.

Rin andou até ele, o poema nas mãos. – O poema mostra o caminho. Diz para procurar o seu maior inimigo, ser corajoso e não fugir.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. – Eu procurei meu pior inimigo. Enfrentei Jenine e Bankotsu, e não fugi. Qualquer um que a machuque é meu pior inimigo, Rin.

- Mas ontem à noite você os enfrentou. Talvez hoje a noite não aconteça novamente.

Ele a olhou com expressão severa. – Não quero você aqui em casa – disse. – Não quero você perto de mim.

Suas palavras a machucaram, porque ela temia que significassem mais do que essa noite. Temia que significasse para sempre. – Por que você não luta? – perguntou. – Por que não luta por nós?

Subitamente ele a agarrou pelos ombros, trazendo-a para perto dele. – Quebrar a maldição não deve ser tão simples. Você o leu inteiro? Leu a parte em que ele diz que "Batalhas lutei e ganhei / e ainda derrotado eu fiquei no meu lugar"? Se isso não a balança, olhe para mim. Olhe bem de perto, Rin.

Ela o encarou. Seus dentes estavam maiores. Ela olhou para as mãos dele que pressionavam seus ombros. Suas unhas pareciam garras. – Não! – sussurrou, seu coração se partindo.

- Sim! – ele sibilou. – Está começando a me tomar agora. Você não está segura comigo. Prefiro tirar minha própria vida a machucar você. Agora sei porque meu pai tomou sua decisão.

- Ele não deu escolha a sua mãe – ela disse. – Do mesmo modo que você quer tirar minha escolha de mim. Você disse que seu maior inimigo é qualquer um que me machuque, Sesshoumaru. Então você é meu pior inimigo. Sua disposição em abandonar o amor que temos um pelo outro me machuca mais do que o punho de um homem, ou sua faca, jamais faria. Se você deixar seu medo te derrotar, se permitir que ele lhe tire a vida e leve a minha junto, então você é o seu próprio pior inimigo.

Ele a soltou e voltou para o próprio quarto. – Vá agora, Rin. Volte para a casa da duquesa-mãe e fique lá até que eu consiga localizar meus irmãos e dizer a eles o que aconteceu. – Ele se voltou para ela e seus olhos estavam tomados pela luz azulada. – Você merece mais do que isso. – ele indicou o rosto com um gesto de mão.

Ela ofegou levemente e deu um passo para trás quando o viu. Seu medo o machucou. Compreendeu seu erro tarde demais. Ele agarrou a porta e começou a fechá-la na cara dela. Rin se precipitou para frente. – Qual é o seu maior medo, Sesshoumaru?

Ele parou, seus olhos brilhando fortemente na escuridão que se aproximava.

– Tenho medo de ferir você. Vi o que fiz com Jenine. Não me lembro do que faço quando a fera me domina, Rin. Se ele domina minha mente, como posso controlá-lo? Como saber se não a atacarei e rasgarei sua garganta?

- Você poderia ter me machucado noite passada – disse a ele. Ela se lembrava de como Bankotsu a usara como escudo porque o lobo não a atacaria. – Você nunca me machucaria, Sesshoumaru. Não importa a forma que tiver.

- Eu não sei disso! Ele trovejou para ela; então repentinamente sufocou e se dobrou. Ele se adentrou mais profundamente no quarto e caiu no chão.

Rin relembrou da noite passada quando a dor o dominou. Entendeu que quando a dor chega, o lobo não tarda a chegar. Ela havia pedido que ele tivesse fé em si mesmo, agora ela deveria encontrar a força para fazer o mesmo. Tinha de confiar em Sesshoumaru quando ele não confiava em si mesmo. Rin respirou profundamente, entrou no quarto dele, fechou a porta e os trancou juntos.


	35. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34.**

A dor roubou o fôlego de Sesshoumaru e obscureceu sua mente. Ele puxou os joelhos na direção do peito. Debaixo da pele, sentia os ossos se movendo, remodelando-se. Ele presumiu que, uma vez que não conseguiu fugir do quarto onde Bankotsu o trancara com Jenine, não conseguiria fugir de seu próprio quarto com as portas fechadas. Apesar da dor, conseguiu tirar a camisa, depois, com os dedos deformados, desafivelou as calças e as tirou.

A dor permitia muito pouco de pensamento racional, e logo seus pensamentos não seriam os dele mesmo. Ainda assim, por um momento, o cheiro de Rin penetrou em seus sentidos torturados e ele compreendeu que ela estava com ele no quarto. O pensamento o aterrorizou. Se ele a machucasse isso o destruiria. Por anos havia resguardado seu coração, e ela entrou em sua vida e o roubou num piscar de olhos na primeira noite em que a viu no baile em Greenleys. Ele a amava mais do que a própria vida. Ele tinha que lutar com a dor e ter certeza de que ela se fosse...enquanto ainda podia.

Forçou a garganta a funcionar, as palavras a saírem de sua boca, quando a dor queria toda a sua atenção. – Me deixe, Rin! Fuja enquanto ainda pode!

Bem de longe, sua voz chegou até ele. – Confio em você, Sesshoumaru. Sei que não me machucará.

Maldita! A agonia de saber que ela ficaria com ele, apesar do que se tornaria, misturava-se com a alegria de saber que o amor dela por ele era profundo. Uma vez, sua vida tinha sido um lugar frio e escuro. As pessoas falavam dele pelas costas e se dispersavam para evitar contato com ele. Rin havia mudado tudo, e ainda assim, não mudara nada. Ela não conseguiu evitar a maldição que o possuiu. Não conseguiu evitar, embora ele lutasse agora com toda a força que conseguisse juntar.

Ele forçou seus olhos a se abrirem, seu olhar procurando no quarto enquanto o corpo convulsionava e se contorcia se preparando para a mudança. O que viu não foi ela, apenas o contorno de seu corpo, o nevoeiro vermelho de seu sangue circulando pelas veias. Visões do corpo sem vida de Jenine apareceram na mente de Sesshoumaru. A ferida aberta na garganta do homem. Tentou gritar para Rin se afastar dele, se salvar, mas tudo o que saiu de sua garganta foi um uivo estrangulado de frustração.

Ela o havia visto se transformar noite passada, mas Rin estava em choque e a memória parecia confusa para ela. Agora a prova do que ele era parecia muito real. Ela não conseguia imaginar a dor que ele sofria enquanto seus ossos se mexiam e se moldavam em uma forma distante da humana. Enquanto os cabelos brotavam de sua pele e se tornavam em pêlo e sua alta estrutura se diminuía e se transformava na forma de um lobo. Mas quando ele se levantou nas quatro patas, não mais um homem agora, ela não podia negar que mesmo nessa forma, Sesshoumaru era lindo.

O cabelo na nuca dela se levantou quando a fera arreganhou os dentes e rosnou para ela. Esperava que a resposta fosse nada mais do que as súplicas remanescentes da raiva de Sesshoumaru por ela não fugir como ele queria que fizesse. Rin engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e encarou profundamente os olhos brilhantes da fera.

Em algum lugar dentro do animal estava Sesshoumaru, e ela devia se lembrar disso.

A porta estava a suas costas, sua mão estava para trás, na maçaneta. Ela precisou de muito mais força de vontade do que possuía para não girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, deslizar para seu quarto e trancar-se do outro lado. Esse não era o seu objetivo. Seu objetivo era provar que Sesshoumaru não iria machucá-la nunca. Ela rezava para não pagar com a vida pela confiança depositada nele.

Gradualmente, os rosnados do lobo cessaram. O animal simplesmente olhava para ela. Ela olhava de volta até que o jogo se tornou cansativo. Mesmo com o coração disparado no peito e um pouco de suor cobrindo sua testa, ela girou a maçaneta atrás de si e abriu a porta que conduzia a seu quarto. Rin deu um passo atrás e entrou em seu quarto, mas não fechou a porta. Vagarosamente, ela retrocedeu, colocando distância entre ela e o lobo. Deixou a porta aberta. O animal não se aventurou para dentro. Ao invés disso, permaneceu no quarto escurecido de Sesshoumaru, seus olhos brilhantes a observando à distância.

Ela tentou fazer coisas normais, embora estivesse sã o suficiente para saber que sua vida estava bem longe de ser normal. Sua amostra estava no cesto de costura, e ela tentou bordar. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que seus esforços foram inúteis. Rin deixou a amostra de lado e pegou o livro em seu criado mudo. Tentou ler, mas seus olhos insistiam em se desviar para o quarto ao lado e para os olhos brilhantes que a observavam.

Seria uma longa noite.

Sesshoumaru acordou no chão frio. Ele estava dobrado como uma bola, seus joelhos contra o peito, nu e tremendo, do mesmo modo como ontem pela manhã quando acordou ao lado do corpo de Jenine. Com doentia clareza ele se lembrou da noite passada e de Rin estar no quarto com ele quando a mudança começou.

Ele se levantou tão rápido que o sangue correu para sua cabeça e ele cambaleou.

Olhou ao redor do quarto, mas não viu Rin em parte alguma. Então notou que a porta estava aberta. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, o frio da manhã fazendo com que seu corpo tivesse espasmos com os tremores. Rin estava deitada na cama. Seu coração martelando no peito enquanto se aproximava dela. Ele olhou para baixo para sua beleza pálida, seus cabelos escuros espalhados contra a brancura da roupa de cama. Seus cílios tremeram e ela abriu os olhos.

Os joelhos dele quase se dobraram de alivio por vê-la viva, e, até onde ele percebia, sem ferimentos. Seus dentes batiam uns nos outros tão fortemente que ele não conseguia falar. Sesshoumaru achava que a transição de pêlo para pele era o que causava essa reação. Isso e o fato de que com Jaken fora noite passada, os fogos noturnos não tinha sido acesos para aquecer nem o quarto de Sesshoumaru, nem o de Rin. Ela não disse nada a ele, mas suas ações disseram mais do que as palavras jamais poderiam. Ela afastou as cobertas e lhe deu as boas vindas em sua cama.

Ele aceitou de todo o coração, mas apenas porque precisava do calor do corpo dela para parar seus incontroláveis espasmos. Precisava poder gritar com ela por não ter seguido as ordens dele e partido. Ela ainda estava vestida...uma sábia decisão no caso de precisar fugir durante a noite para escapar dele. O calor de seu corpo ficava retido debaixo da roupa, e com as mãos trêmulas ele tentou despi-la.

Rin pareceu entender o que ele precisava, e afastando suas mãos para o lado, levantou-se rapidamente para tirar as roupas e voltar para a cama ao lado dele. Ela o puxou para si e passou os braços ao redor dele, compartilhando o calor de seu corpo. A cabeça dele repousava em seus seios. Ela cheirava a lavanda, e debaixo da orelha ele ouvia o bater de seu coração. Gradualmente, o calor dela penetrou em sua pele. Compreendeu o sacrifício que ela havia feito noite passada por ele. Ela havia confiado a vida dela a ele. Confiado nele quando ele não confiava em si mesmo.

Seu coração se inchou de amor por ela, e mais embaixo, ele respondeu a sua pressão contra ele como qualquer homem de sangue quente faria. Com a cabeça aninhada em seus seios, parecia natural se voltar e capturar um mamilo através do fino tecido de sua combinação. Ela respirou profundamente, mas não o afastou.

Seus mamilos eram pequenos e rosados. Eles intumesciam debaixo de sua língua. Faminto por mais, ele puxou o tecido da combinação para baixo para expor os seios. Sugou e provocou primeiramente um seio, e depois o outro. Os dedos de Rin se retorceram em seus cabelos e ela se arqueava contra ele, os gemidos de prazer que ela soltava incendiando o sangue que corria em suas veias.

Bem devagar, ele começou a descer pelo corpo dela, descendo juntamente suas roupas de baixo. Beijos quentes pousaram em seu estômago; então mais embaixo, ele inalou seu intoxicante perfume feminino. Ela tentou fechar os joelhos para ele, mas ele os segurou abertos, curvando-se para prová-la, procurando seu lugar mais sensível e lhe dar prazer.

A respiração dela se tornou um suave gemido de prazer. Ele a acariciou com a língua, sugou gentilmente sua essência sensível e sentiu os primeiros tremores de êxtase a dominarem. Ela disse o nome dele, convulsionando debaixo de sua boca até que seus dedos, enredados nos cabelos dele o puxou para cima para encontrar os lábios que o esperavam.

Ele a beijou enquanto seu corpo a invadia. Ela estava quente, molhada e apertada, e senti-la o envolvendo era o céu na terra. Ele impulsionava vagarosamente dentro dela, para frente e para trás até que ela recuperou os sentidos e seu corpo respondeu ao chamado do dele. Na luz fria do amanhecer, ele rolou e a trouxe para cima dele.

Os adoráveis olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa e ela arfou por senti-lo tão profundamente dentro dela. Ele mostrou como se mover, como o cavalgar, como lhe dar prazer e procurar o próprio. Embora ainda a considerasse ingênua, ela aprendeu depressa.

Rin se sentiu poderosa pela sua posição acima dele. Ele permitiu que ela conduzisse o ritmo da relação, experimentar quais movimentos a estimulavam mais, e sofreu com sua inexperiência com muita paciência. Ela movimentava os quadris de um lado a outro, devagar no inicio, depois mais rápido ao ver o efeito que causava nele. Os olhos deles se incendiaram com o calor e ele trincava a mandíbula como se lutasse para manter o controle.

Ele a deixou fazer de seu modo por um tempo, então suas mãos se posicionaram nos quadris e a guiaram, a fez ir mais devagar para que a pressão que ela sentia crescer fervesse lentamente antes de explodir. Ela chegou ao clímax antes dele, arqueando as costas quando os ondas do profundo prazer avançou sobre ela. Pouco depois ele subitamente investiu mais fundo, então se retirou de dentro dela. Ela desmoronou sobre ele, sentindo sua ereção pulsante contra a parte baixa do ventre enquanto ele expelia sua semente sem perigo fora dela.

Enquanto estava deitada ali, sentindo o selvagem bater dos corações de ambos, ocorreu a ela que eles não haviam trocado nem uma palavra. Também ocorreu que permitir que ele fizesse amor com ela essa manhã, depois de uma noite em que testou sua fé nele e em si mesma, revelou a verdade de seu coração. Ela o amava. Sempre o amaria. Não permitiria que a maldição ficasse entre eles, roubasse deles o futuro feliz que sonhara construírem juntos. Mas conseguiria convencê-lo disso?

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido!

Ela suspirou e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Embora você seja muito habilidoso em fazer amor, sua escolha de palavras depois do fato está deixando a desejar. Por que você sempre tem de fazer com que eu me sinta como se eu fosse um erro, Sesshoumaru?

Ele pegou um cacho do cabelo dela e ficou brincando com ele. – Talvez porque eu me sinta humilhado pela força de nosso ato de amor. Talvez porque eu sinta como se não merecesse você e toda a alegria que você me traz.

- Bem, isso é bem melhor – admitiu. Ela se acalmou. – Precisamos conversar, Sesshoumaru.

Usando o cacho de cabelo enrolado ao redor do dedo, ele atraiu seu rosto perto do dele. – Mais tarde – disse, então a beijou.

Na quarta irei postar os doi ultimos capitulo.

Beijos

Rayssa Bezerra

Cassuce

Hachi-chan 2

Meyllin

Rukia-hime

PATY SAORI

Graziela Leon

beka taishou

Acdy-chan

sandramonte


	36. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

Mais tarde eles conversaram. Mas falaram sobre os assuntos que precisavam resolver ao invés do futuro deles. A casa vizinha queimou até o chão. Não havia corpos para enterrar, mas Rin queria uma lápide em homenagem à madrasta.

- Farei uma para Bankotsu também – surpreendeu-a Sesshoumaru dizendo isso. – Não é necessário que todos saibam que ele não foi um bom filho.

O gesto de Sesshoumaru a surpreendeu e a fez amá-lo ainda mais pelo sacrifício feito. Ele poderia acabar com os boatos sobre os assassinatos relacionados à sua família se ambos fossem às autoridades e contassem o que sabiam, mas ao invés disso, seu marido decidiu honrar a memória do irmão de criação.

- Você não precisa fazer isso – Rin disse a ele de modo suave.

- Quando eu me for, não quero que mais nada além da mancha de ter sido minha esposa arruíne seu futuro, Rin.

Foi como se ele a socasse no estômago. Os doces sentimentos que tinha por ele foram rapidamente substituídos pela raiva. – Você faz amor comigo e depois me diz que ainda está pensando em me abandonar? Está tudo certo se sou sua prostituta, mas nada está bem se sou sua esposa?

Seu olhar intenso capturou o dela enquanto se encaravam frente a frente na mesa onde comiam a refeição fria. – Eu disse a você que foi um erro.

Sua resposta a deixou ainda mais furiosa. Ela se levantou da mesa. – E foi um erro a segunda vez que fez amor comigo hoje, ou a terceira?

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos dela e correu uma mão pelos cabelos. – Queria me sentir como um homem, e apenas um homem.

- _Você_ queria? Ela repetiu, ficando mais furiosa a cada momento. – E o que eu quero, Sesshoumaru? E o nosso futuro juntos? E as crianças que quero segurar nos braços? E...

- E a maldição? – ele gritou repentinamente, - Droga, Rin, não vou pedir para que sofra meus pecados, ou minha vergonha comigo! Eu te amo demais.

Embora seu coração quisesse levantar vôo com sua confissão de amor, ele não podia decolar. – Se você realmente me amasse, você entenderia que nada pode ser pior para mim do que perder você! Não lhe provei noite passada que você não me machucaria, Sesshoumaru? Você não pode me machucar porque divide o coração com a fera.

- E você quer compartilhar sua vida com ela? – ele perguntou – Você quer que a maldição caia sobre as cabeças de nossos filhos? Como pode desejar isso, quando pode ter muito mais? Quando pode ter um homem normal, uma vida normal?

Ela deu a volta na mesa para olhar para ele. – É isso realmente o que quer? Que eu seja de outro alguém? Dar a outro tudo o que dei a você? Seu pai cometeu esse erro com sua mãe. Ele não deixou que ela escolhesse. A decisão dele a destruiu.

- A maldição a destruiu – argumentou Sesshoumaru. – O que ela teve de testemunhar, o que ela imaginou que um dia recairia sobre seus filhos. Foi isso que destruiu minha mãe.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça. – Não. Ele partiu o coração dela, do mesmo modo que você quer partir o meu. Ele tomou a decisão para ambos. Foi a decisão errada. Rezo para que você não cometa o mesmo erro. – Rin se afastou dele.

- Para onde está indo? – ele a chamou de volta.

Rin havia dito o que tinha a dizer. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela o amava, que ela o amava apesar da maldição desencadeada pelo amor que ele tinha por ela. Ela não podia forçá-lo a vir para a luz. Seu homem das sombras. Ele tinha de lutar pela própria felicidade. Ele tinha que lutar por seu próprio futuro e pelo dela. Ele tinha de encarar seu pior inimigo. Ele mesmo.

- Estarei na casa da duquesa-mãe. Ela pode me ajudar com os arranjos necessários para a lápide de minha madrasta. Agora a decisão cabe a você, Sesshoumaru. Você pode partir, desaparecer na escuridão da noite, ou pode caminhar para a luz do sol comigo a seu lado. A maldição é um inconveniente, com certeza, mas, juntos, podemos encontrar um modo de quebrá-la. Separados, não podemos fazer nada.

Sesshoumaru a viu partir. Deixá-la ir foi a coisa mais difícil que fizera na vida. Mas era por ela que ele sacrificaria a própria felicidade. Duas noites observando o sofrimento da fera o dominando poderia não parecer tão amedrontador para ela. Mas o que dizer de toda uma vida?

O que ele deveria fazer? Ser egoísta? Pegar o que queria acima de tudo e pro inferno o que fosse melhor para Rin? Ele havia jurado protegê-la. Não queria dizer protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse machucá-la? Uma palavra poderia cortar e despedaçar mais facilmente que uma faca. Ele sabia disse bem demais. Negar-lhe filhos a deixaria ferida, mas não seria pior para ela cuidar dos filhos sabendo que estavam condenados desde o nascimento?

Sua decisão era o melhor para ela. Com o tempo, ela encontraria outra pessoa. Mesmo isso não lhe dava paz. Ele se levantou da mesa e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. Ele não podia suportar o pensamento de outro homem a abraçando, a tocando, fazendo amor com ela. Ela era dele, droga! Seu amor. Sua vida. Mas a felicidade entrava em choque com a sua raiva. Ele queria que ela fosse feliz. Para que ela pudesse viver a vida que ele desejava a ela, ele tinha que deixá-la partir.

- Lorde Taishou – Jaken estava parado rigidamente no corredor.

- Que foi, Jaken?

- Lady Taishou pediu-me que trouxesse a carruagem. Ela está fazendo as malas...

- Sim – Disse Sesshoumaru num tom cortante. – Ela vai passar uns dias na casa da duquesa-mãe.

- E o senhor está de acordo com isso, Lorde Taishou?

Jaken estava com ele há quase dez anos, e o homem nunca se intrometeu nos assuntos de Sesshoumaru. – Por que não estaria de acordo, Jaken? – ele repreendeu.

- Simplesmente pensei...pensei que com tudo o que a dama sofreu, ela desejaria ficar com o senhor, milorde. A casa fica estranha sem ela.

E ficaria ainda mais estranha. – Pelas próximas noites desejo ficar sozinho depois do jantar. Você não deve ir ao piso superior...não importa o que ouça.

- Muito bem, milorde. – Jaken recuperou sua formalidade. Ele se virou para sair, parou e então voltou – O senhor tem certeza de que quer deixá-la ir?

Não. Ele não queria que ela se fosse. Mas era o melhor, pelo menos para ela.

– Sim. – respondeu serenamente.

Foi a primeira vez que viu Jaken encurvado. O homem se retirou.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu na sala de jantar até ouvir Rin partir. A casa estava assustadoramente silenciosa, mas então, ele pensou que sempre fora assim antes de Rin morar ali com ele. Ele havia enviado um bilhete solicitando a presença de Mirok, mas ele ainda não respondera nem viera. Sesshoumaru o havia mandado ir atrás de Inuyasha. Se Mirok o estivesse caçando, ninguém saberia onde a jornada o levaria.

Sesshoumaru não deixara a casa desde o incêndio no vizinho. Apenas Jaken sabia que ele estava em casa, e Sesshoumaru supunha que quando chegasse a hora, até mesmo Jaken poderia ser subornado com uma boa quantia para viver confortavelmente em sua aposentadoria. Então o que? Viver na propriedade de campo, escondido. O pensamento não era agradável para Sesshoumaru. Mirok gostava da vida solitária no campo, mas Sesshoumaru sempre sentira necessidade de sentir a vida se agitando a seu redor, mesmo tendo sido apenas um observador ao invés de participante.

Bem, ele corrigiu-se, tinha sido um observador até Rin entrar em sua vida e o forçar a participar. Ele sorriu ao lembrar de sua audaciosa aproximação no baile em Greenleys. E se ela nunca tivesse se aproximado dele? Teria ele a notado entre a multidão? Sim, de algum modo ele sabia que teria. De algum modo ele sabia que o destino os uniria, se não naquela noite, em outra qualquer.

E agora o destino os separava. Ele andou até a janela e olhou pela lateral da casa, na direção do estábulo. Rin ainda tinha de cavalgar sua prezada égua árabe. Eles ainda tinham de fazer um picnic no parque ou comparecer a um evento social como marido e mulher. Ele se sentia roubado. Então novamente se sentia abençoado por tê-la conhecido, por amá-la, mesmo que por um curto tempo.

Ela havia pedido para que ele caminhasse com ela na luz do sol. Poderia haver luz do sol para ele? Para um homem amaldiçoado? Ele nunca havia pensado – nunca ousara sonhar ou esperar que sua vida pudesse ser algo mais do que tinha sido antes de conhecê-la. E era isso que ela pedia a ele. Deixar de lado a amargura que o mantinha prisioneiro de seus próprios medos.

Ele a regatara de seu mundo sombrio, e ela o resgatara do dele. Ele poderia se libertar? Poderia aceitar o presente que ela oferecia? O amar sem restrições? O amar incondicionalmente? Eram essas as questões que ele se fazia e que tentaria responder nos próximos dias, enquanto a lua estava cheia e ele estava à mercê da fera.

Os rumores abundavam em Londres. Durante sua estada na casa da duquesa-mãe Rin soube que o Visconde de Jenine havia sido assassinado. O corpo do homem chegara a sua casa em um carro puxado por dois cavalos assustados. Ele havia sido despido, sua garganta estava cortada e fora obviamente vítima de ladrões. Ninguém se importou muito com a morte do visconde, ao que parecia. Ele era rico, mas não popular.

A duquesa-mãe ajudou Rin a escolher a lápide para sua madrasta e seu irmão de criação. Sabendo o que sabia do passado da duquesa agora, Rin instruiu que a pedra fosse colocada em Montrose, ao lado de sua mãe e seu pai. Bankotsu, decidiu, teria a sua colocada ao lado do pai que odiava. O pai de quem herdara sua crueldade.

Os pacotes com seus novos vestidos chegaram. Tinha também roupa de baixo, capas, luvas; a duquesa-mãe não poupara quando foi para gastar o dinheiro de Sesshoumaru. A dama também teve boa vista com relação ao manequim de Rin, e a costureira que veio entregar os pacotes encontrou umas poucas alterações a serem feitas.

Agora Rin estava usando um de seus muito vestidos, um traje de musselina maçã verde que caia perfeitamente bem e complementava sua aparência. Ela estava aproveitando a luz do sol no jardim da duquesa-mãe. As flores lembravam Rin da esperança. A visão das flores, delicadas, mas vibrantes, elevava seu ânimo quando ele ameaçava afundar. Já se passara uma semana, e ela não tinha notícias de Sesshoumaru.

Nem tinha freqüentado a sociedade. Ela pedira a duquesa-mãe que mantivesse silêncio sobre o destino de Sesshoumaru. Rin supôs que se preciso, ela faria o que ele pedira e deixaria todos saberem que ele havia morrido no incêndio onde sua madrasta e Bankotsu também pereceram. A morte de Sesshoumaru a deixaria livre do casamento, mas era uma liberdade que ela não desejava ter. Sua menstruação estava atrasada. Suspeitava que a primeira noite que fizera amor com Sesshoumaru poderia ter produzido frutos. Apesar da maldição que assombrava sua família, ela não podia sentir seu coração triste por carregar o filho dele. Rezaria por uma filha, mas amaria e trataria com carinho um filho.

Parando para admirar uma rosa perfeita, Rin se curvou para cheirar o sutil aroma da flor. Sentiu uma presença antes de olhar para cima e procurar pelo jardim. Um homem estava parado nas sombras, olhando para ela. O batimento de seu coração se acelerou. Ele era alto, e quando deixou as sombras em direção à luz do sol, os raios solares dançaram em seus cabelos prateados. Deus, como ela sentira saudades dele. Mas Rin não permitiu que seu espírito levantasse vôo ainda. Por que ele estava aqui?

Enquanto caminhava para ela, ele ainda a lembrava de um gato bronzeado, gracioso e perigoso. Seus olhos âmbar tempestuosos estavam fixos nos delas e sua expressão não revelava nada do que estava pensando. Subitamente, parou na frente dela, seu olhar intenso ainda fixo no dela.

- Decidi vir para a luz, Rin.

Ela se jogou em seus braços. Lágrimas de felicidade descendo pelo rosto e ela se uniu a ele, querendo nunca mais sentir negado novamente o sentimento de estar em seus braços, de sentir seu cheiro, de ouvir a rica textura de sua voz.

- O que o fez mudar de idéia? – sussurrou de forma quebrada.

- O que você me disse – Ele acariciou seus cabelos e a puxou para trás para que pudesse olhar para ela. – Você estava certa, Rin. Eu sou o meu pior inimigo. Por anos eu guardei meu coração e me emparedei em minha autocomiseração. Não fiz nada até ser forçado a agir. Isso não era vida, e só percebi isso depois de tudo o que você me ensinou. Meu pai tomou a decisão errada. Ele deveria ter ficado e lutado. A rendição dele à escuridão nos derrotou a todos antes que pudéssemos crescer para entender que ficar requer mais coragem. Sua bravura me inspirou, Rin. Não entregarei minha vida à fera, mas entregarei totalmente meu coração a você.

Seu próprio coração alçou vôo. Ele a havia salvado, agora ela o salvaria. – O que quer que o futuro nos traga, Sesshoumaru, nós o enfrentaremos juntos. Dois corações são sempre mais fortes do que um.

Ele se curvou para beijá-la. Seus lábios mal haviam se tocado quando ele inspirou e olhou assustado para ela. Ele caiu de joelhos, segurando o estômago.

- Sesshoumaru – gritou Rin, se apressando para ajoelhar-se a seu lado – O que foi?

- Pensei que tivesse ido embora, agora – ele arfou – Por duas noites fui para cama como homem e levantei como homem. Mas a dor... – Ele parou para respirar. – É a mesma.

- Como pode ser? – Rin olhou para o céu claro e ensolarado. – Ainda é dia claro.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Seu corpo se contorcia. Mesmo assim, tentou levantar. De repente ele caiu de costas, pousando pesadamente contra a alta coluna feita de pedra ao redor da qual uma trepadeira crescia.

Rin piscou surpresa. Da última vez que o vira se transformar, ele não tinha feito isso. Sesshoumaru gemia de dor; seu corpo lançou-se para frente, espremendo-se contra o passadiço de tijolos que cercava o jardim da duquesa-mãe. Era como se alguma força invisível houvesse possuído Sesshoumaru e lutasse contra ele.

Novamente Rin correu para o lado dele. Ele rolou para frente, buscando o ar que a queda retirara dele. E enquanto o observava, sentindo-se inútil, a boca dele foi-se abrindo, abrindo, ela notou, mais do que era humanamente possível. Seu peito se elevou, seu corpo se arqueou, e uma luz brilhante foi expelida pela boca.

Rin gritou e tropeçou para longe dele. A luz que jorrou da boca aberta tomou forma, tomou aspecto, embora não fosse sólida, pois Rin podia ver através dela. A forma era a de um lobo. Parado nas quatro patas, encarando-a. Ela o encarou de volta, embasbacada, hipnotizada por seus olhos brilhantes, mais brilhantes do que a luz brumosa de seu corpo. Mais brilhante ainda do que a luz do dia. Ela não sabia por que ele ficou parado encarando-a, mas sabia que tinha de fazer algo para expulsá-lo para longe deles.

- Suma – ela sussurrou. – Suma daqui!

O espírito, pois tinha de ser um espírito, voltou a cabeça para olhar para Sesshoumaru, que jazia assustadoramente silencioso no chão; então fugiu, através das flores, das moitas e dos arbustos, e sobre a parede que fechava o jardim privativo da duquesa-mãe. Rin sentou-se chocada por um momento; depois recuperou os sentidos e se arrastou até Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, - gritou. Tentou sacudi-lo – Sesshoumaru!

Ele não estava respirando.

Rin o golpeou no peito. – Sesshoumaru!

Subitamente ele arfou, respirou profundamente, e seus olhos se abriram. – O que aconteceu?

Ela quase desmaiou de alivio por ele ter falado, por ele estar respirando. – Não sei – ela sussurrou. – Mas graças a Deus você está vivo!

Ele levantou a mão e tocou seu rosto. Ele ficou deitado mais um pouco; então disse. – Ele se foi, Rin. Não o sinto mais. Por toda a minha vida ele esteve dentro de mim, esperando para sair, agora ele se foi.

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela. Ela disse – A maldição foi quebrada. Você a quebrou, Sesshoumaru.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Não. Você a quebrou. Meu amor por você a quebrou. O amor é a maldição, mas é também a chave. Você me forçou a encarar o meu pior inimigo. Por de lado as minhas dúvidas, meus medos, minha auto-piedade, ter uma chance para amar, e ser amado.

- Eu realmente te amo – ela murmurou.

Ele a puxou para baixo para terminar o beijo que haviam começado anteriormente.


	37. Chapter 36

**Epílogo**

Era o seu primeiro baile como Lady Rin Taishou. A festa da duquesa-mãe era muito grandiosa, realmente, e Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru e ela apenas foram convidados porque a mulher os amava cegamente. A presença deles provocava sussurros, com certeza, mas Rin não se importava. Não havia homem em toda Londres mais lindo do que seu marido.

- Você pode ouvir o que estão dizendo sobre nós? – ela perguntou a Sesshoumaru. Ele havia contado a ela sobre os estranhos poderes que tinha desde menino,

Ele parou para escutar. Então sorriu para ela. – Nenhuma palavra.

- Talvez seja até bom – ela disse. – Além disso, não me importo com o que estão dizendo. Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo essa noite, e também a mais sortuda.

- Você está linda! – disse Sesshoumaru, olhando-a nos olhos. – A duquesa-mãe gastou meu dinheiro muito bem.

Ele estava lindo também, apesar de que, quando ela mencionou isso anteriormente, ele havia dito que homens não eram bonitos. Ele estava errado.

- Estou excitada para ver a propriedade de campo – ela disse. – Uma tranqüila lua de mel no campo soa tão bem.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. – Ainda não tive noticias de Mirok, mas se ele partiu a procura de Inuyasha, sei que voltará para a propriedade primeiro. É o seu verdadeiro amor.

Falar de Mirok a fez naturalmente procurar pela sala por Lady Sango. Rin avistou a amiga do outro lado da sala, parada ao lado de uma jovem um tanto magra e pálida. Como se percebendo que Rin a olhava, Sango olhou em sua direção. A linda loira enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

Que Sango ainda não reconhecesse publicamente Rin a magoou, mas ela se recusou a deixar qualquer coisa prejudicar sua noite. – Quero cavalgar minha égua – ela disse a Sesshoumaru. – E quero que cavalgue a meu lado. Quero fazer um picnic. Ele sorriu – Adoraria fazer outro picnic também. Em sua cama.

Seu sangue se aqueceu com o olhar sensual que ele lançou. Eles passavam um bom tempo juntos na cama. Ela não estava reclamando. Sua menstruação ainda não tinha vindo. Instintivamente, ela sabia que uma criança crescia dentro dela. Ainda não se sentia pronta para dizer a Sesshoumaru. Ela queria ter certeza.

- Rin? – ela se voltou, surpresa ao ver Sango parada ao lado dela. A linda morena respirou fundo e deu um passa a frente, pegando a mão de Rin na sua. – Sinto muito por sua perda. Deveria ter ido visitá-la antes, mas estava sobrecarregado com os planos do casamento.

Rin arqueou a sobrancelha. – Vai se casar com Lorde Collingsworth, então?

Sango suspirou. – Sim. Agradarei a meus pais e a sociedade com isso, mas essa noite serei rebelde. – Virou-se para Sesshoumaru. – Uma vez disse a sua esposa que se o encontrasse novamente em outro evento social lhe pediria uma dança.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para Sango. – Você é muito corajosa.

- Sim – ela concordou. – A duquesa-mãe tem grande fé em que me torne a mulher mais chocante de Londres. Não posso desapontá-la.

Pegando as mãos de Rin, Sesshoumaru disse. – Adoraria dançar com a senhorita, Lady Sango, mas primeiro, devo dançar com minha adorável esposa.

- É claro – disse Sango. – Estarei aqui quando retornarem.

Rin riu quando Sesshoumaru a conduziu à pista de dança. Ele a conduziu na dança, e como na noite em que o conheceu, houve mágica entre eles. Eles se moviam em perfeita sintonia, olhos nos olhos. Ela relanceou o olhar apenas para ver que várias senhoritas haviam se juntado a Sango, e Rin teve o pressentimento de que seu marido dançaria mais do que ela, essa noite. A sociedade se renderia, afinal de contas.

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru novamente e o encontrou encarando-a bem dentro dos olhos. Ele se curvou para perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou.

– Hoje eu já lhe disse que te amo?

**FIM**

**Primeiramanete quero agradecer a cada um que acomponhou a fic, beijos.**

**O final de uma fic e o começo de outra.**

**Na sexta começarei a posta a proxima fic.**

**Que tem como base: Inuyasha e Kagome. ^-^**


End file.
